


Breaking the Hourglass

by 0o_Demigod



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lots of Angst, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Sylvanas is a genius and everyone else are idiots basically, Time Travel, that's it. that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 51
Words: 154,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_Demigod/pseuds/0o_Demigod
Summary: Jaina was having a pleasant day. The war was over. Anduin no longer looked permanently stressed out, and they were now able to focus on creating a united front against N'Zoth.That all changed when a portal opened high above the clouds, and a girl fell screaming from the sky- straight into Stormwind Harbor.





	1. Back to the Past Arc - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this an idea I've had for awhile, one that I never could get written down- until I saw the new cinematics that is.  
Based partially on the supposed Shadowlands leak, so spoilers if you take that stuff seriously.  
I don't own Warcraft, so don't sue me I'm broke.  
Also my writings a bit rusty, so I'm just gonna apologize ahead of time so no one hates me.

It was going to storm. That’s the first thing Jaina realized as she boarded her ship within Stormwind’s harbor. 

It was in relatively good shape, even after the entire debacle with Azshara and then Sylvanas. The damage was reduced to only minimal thanks to the most talented builders the Alliance could spare. 

But there was almost certainly an air of unease that hung over the city, something that Jaina suspected was caused by the growing cold front blanketing the skies. 

She wondered if it was an omen, a sign of things to come. Sylvanas had escaped. No, not escaped- left. And despite the Banshee Queen’s momentary slip up, Jaina knew better than to think it was because of that. 

The truth is that Sylvanas was more powerful than they thought, and simply no longer deemed the Horde necessary to whatever her plans were.

To believe otherwise would only leave them at a disadvantage. 

Her attention was drawn back to the clouds as the rumbling of thunder shook the ship and sent the city into a panic, which only became more crazed as a barrage of golden lightning suddenly struck. 

They barely had time to scream as a stray slammed into the ship before the strongest magic Jaina had ever felt in her life coursed through them. A portal, bright as the sun broke through the clouds, and she watched with wide eyes as a screaming figure suddenly plummeted towards the harbor while lightning raged around them. 

~~~~~~~~

There was nothing but chaos after that. 

Multiple lightning strikes had pounded the city and caused a handful of fires to break out. The screams of civilians drew every available leader's attention, as it was their duty to see to the needs of the populace. 

Still the falling individual who had came through the portal weighed heavily on everyone's’ mind. Whispers circulated throughout the city, rumors of an attack on Stormwind had the population on edge. 

It was apparent to Jaina that the stress of the ongoing war was getting to the High King, if the dark bags that decorated his eyes were any indication. 

The war room was tense as the allied leaders gathered round the table. Anduin was updating the others about the situation that occurred at the gates of Orgrimmar, with Jaina filling in the missing pieces. 

Velen’s face seemed to age as the recollection played out, relief and worry filling his eyes. Muradin remained silent, while Moira listened with a passive face. 

Turalyon’s face was unreadable, and Alleria stared unblinkingly down at the map that decorated the table. It was impossible to tell what kind of whispers the void spun in her head. 

Shandris filled in for Tyrande’s absence, whose location was still unknown to them.

The knowledge of the unknown figure falling into the Harbor was also a hot topic. They were all waiting on Mathias’ report, who along with Valeera, was working on tracking down the missing person. 

Another hour passed, which was filled with nothing but reports, and Jaina was ready to collapse from exhaustion by the time Mathias finally came running into the room. 

His eyes were pained, and he was out of breath. Valeera was right on his tail.

Almost in unison, the leaders all rose from their seats, faces’ tight with a mixture of anger, worry, and curiosity.

Anduin spoke first, “Did you manage to locate them, Shaw?”

“Yes, my King,” His eyes were uneasy. “Valeera tracked a blood trail leading from the harbor into the slums. She was hiding out in an inn room, and she’s heavily wounded. I believe the girl to be of Quel-dorei descent.”

“Are you sure it can’t be one of those blood elves?” Muradin rumbled.

“There’s no way to tell who she’s aligned with,” Valeera shook her head. “The girl refuses to say a word, and I’m hesitant to push. With her wounds, I doubt she’ll survive the night, and she barely looks older than a teen.” 

Jaina’s heart clenched painfully at the knowledge of another young life facing death so soon.

“Could it have been an attack?” Genn leaned forward, hands pressed against the table.

“The magic that opened that portal was far beyond anything I believe our enemies to be capable of,” Jaina cautioned. “And despite Sylvanas’s ruthless tactics, I’ve never heard of her using children as soldiers.”

“We’ve been led astray before by her machinations,” He warned. “Nothing is off-limits to her when it comes to strategy.” 

“Whatever the case, we must approach this situation carefully” Anduin spoke, his voice oozing with rare authority. “If she really is that young, then we must take the utmost caution in finding out how she got here.”

He turned to the Spymaster, “Where is she now?”

“Valeera took her to the castle’s infirmary,” he explained. “We guessed you’d want her close enough for questions.”

“Very well. Velen, perhaps you cou-”

A loud explosion shook the castle, sending everyone crashing to the floor as screaming and shooting echoed all around them. 

Genn staggered to his feet, “What was  _ that!?” _

A trio of champions came rushing into the room, covered in ash and debris. “My king! The girl! She’s escaped!”

“How did this happen!?” Anduin demanded, helping the others to their feet as he listened.

“Magic! Unlike anything we’ve ever seen!” the first waved his arms around. “She was so pale, and her breathing stopped- we thought she’d died! But then her eyes snapped open as we went to check, and this dark magic came rushing forth!”

“It was like nothing I’ve seen before,” the second one, a female paladin, shivered. “Just cold and empty. I couldn’t feel anything, if we hadn’t been there to see it with our own eyes-”

Jaina shot to her feet like a woman possessed, “That sounds like-”

“The magic Sylvanas used,” Anduin closed his eyes, a look of finality on his face. “Find the girl and bring her back to the castle! Send word to all other leaders, Alliance and Horde both! It’s time we get some answers.”

~~~~~~~~~

Finding the girl turned out to be easy. She was scared and bleeding a magic trail as wide as a river. 

It was catching her that seemed to be the issue.

Shandris was the first to reach the end of the trail, her sentinels setting a small perimeter as they gazed upon the small house the escapee had barricaded herself in. 

Jaina and Genn arrived together, their appearances sending the watching civilians scattering back into their own residences.

“How long has she been in there?” Jaina asked, coming to stand beside the archer. 

“A few minutes at most,” Shandris gestured off to the side, where a young couple was huddled with their baby. “She let the family go immediately. They say she appeared to be undead.”

“Impossible,” Jaina narrowed her eyes, watching the windows carefully for any sign of movement. “We would have sensed a valkyr in the city if they were attempting to raise someone.”

“Perhaps it could have been the light, as with Calia Menethil,” she frowned. “Until we know for sure, our main priority should be deescalation.” 

The archmage turned to the king behind her, who was looking at the house with a tinge of distaste, “Genn, perhaps it’s best you stay back. I know how you dislike the undead. Better we don’t spook her.”

He let out an annoyed sigh, “It could be a trick of the Banshee’s. You heard what they said about her magic. You’ve felt it!”

“I’ll handle it,” Jaina flared her magic outwards, eyes lighting up as she put power behind her words.

The worgen snarled, “Fine!” stalking back towards the other houses, shooing away a few stray onlookers. 

Jaina shared a look with Shandris, who shrugged and stepped back, content to let the mage take the lead.

The wooden door wasn’t imposing, but the sheer silence of the house certainly was. It felt inhuman, unnatural- something that felt out of place in such a lively city.

She knocked on the door once, “Hello?”

A moment of tense silence, broken by the sound of shuffling near the closest window, which stood only a few feet away from the entrance, “I can hear you. We know you’re in there!”

“You think this clever little ruse will work on me!?” The voice was young, twinged with pain that went beyond physical wounds, “I won’t  _ ever _ be captured by the likes of you, who preens before your false gods!”

The sentinels exchanged looks, with Shandis looking visibly confused. 

Jaina gestured for calm, something unsettling was building in her stomach, “Please, child. You’re confused. My name is Jaina Proudmo-”

“ _ You don’t get to say that name!”  _ The door swung open, and they finally got their first look at the mysterious stranger. 

She was tall for her age- and skinny too. Her feet were bare, her black leggings ripped in several places. She had a red undershirt hanging off her torso, the kind worn underneath chest-structured armor. Her hair was a very pale blonde, dirtied by all kinds of debris. Her face was gaunt and pale, but carried the tell-tale signs of elven heritage. 

But most alarming was the scars, far too many for one so young, dotting her exposed arms and legs. 

And Jaina noted with a heavy heart that the girl did indeed look to be undead, if the blue tinge to her skin was anything to go by. 

Still, there was danger building. The dark aura less power they’d seen Sylvanas harness recoiled wildly around her, fueled by rage. She had glowing blue eyes, not terribly uncommon for the undead, but there was something else beneath that. Another layer of power that Jaina couldn’t quite put her finger on. 

Shandris and the other sentinels all raised their bows, but Jaina waved them off. The girl, who definitely looked every bit a mixture of human and quel’dorei, seemed hesitant to attack. Even with all the anger swimming in her eyes, a piece of her heart seemed to break when she looked upon Jaina.

“We don’t want to hurt you,” Jaina raised her hands placatingly. “The war is over. There’s no more need for violence. We’re just trying to figure out where you came from.”

Shock and confusion warred plainly on her face, her eyes darting between everyone who was positioned around her. Jaina watched with interest as recognition filtered into her eyes as she gazed upon the cautious figures of Genn and Shandris.

“Where I came from?” Her head turned towards the harbor, sight aimed up into the clouds.

Jaina took another step forward, pausing when the startled girl bared her teeth in warning, threatening to retreat back into the house. 

Then her eyes traced down to Jaina’s neck, and her face went pale. Instantly, the volatile power dissolved around her, anger forgotten as she stumbled to the Lord-Admiral, voice shaking with unreleased sobs, “Where did you get _ that! _ ?”

Jaina felt at her neck, her fingers coming into contact with the chain of Daelin’s necklace. She grabbed the pendent tenderly, “It belonged to my father.”

Shaking hands grabbed clumsily at the pendent, and Jaina had to force herself to stay in place as the wide-eyed undead inspected it.

“ _ It’s real,” _ she whispered, voice heavy with awe. “It’s  _ real _ . There’s no way they could have copied  _ this. _ ”

“Who could have copied  _ what _ !?” Shandris and Genn approached, apparently no longer feeling the need to keep their distance. 

“The necklace?” Jaina questioned, looking down at the girl as she took a single step back.

She nodded tiredly, warily watching the worgen king as he glared at her, “It’s protected by a special enchantment. It can’t be replicated.”

Now it was Jaina’s turn to be suspicious, “And how exactly would  _ you  _ know that!?”

A shadow of doubt crossed over the teen’s face, which was only broken when she sighed and reached for one of her tattered pockets. 

Jaina could tell she was holding something in her hand, something small. She hesitated, before letting go of the item and pulling her hand back out, “It’s a  _ long  _ story.” Then she looked around, a light of realization coming to her face, “This is…  _ Stormwind _ ?”

Jaina nodded, watching as the other let out an unbelieving sigh, “It really did look different.” She looked at them, taking in their appearances, “You _ all  _ look different.”

“And what do you mean by that?” Shandris questioned.

“I…” She thought for a moment, before turning and facing them fully. The glow in her eyes subsided, and Jaina realized that her pupils were a steely blue color, so like her own, “...What year is it?”

“33 ADP”

“Oh,” Her voice went low. “ _ Oh no _ .”

“What now!?” Genn grumbled, crossing his arms as he shifted back into his human form.

She brushed some of her shoulder-length hair out of her face, suddenly seeming very interested in the ground, “ _ Well _ … I’m from 49 ADP.”

Genn choked, Shandris blinked, and Jaina felt the world’s worst headache coming on.

This was  _ definitely not  _ how she was expecting her day to go. 


	2. Back to the Past Arc - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, omg, omg, I can't believe how much feedback this has gotten already!  
I'm really happy to see that you all enjoy it! I might be able to squeeze out one more chapter by Monday, but after that I have midterms, so it maybe a week or two (I'm so sorry).  
Anyway, I don't own Warcraft so don't sue.

The walk back to the castle was… tense. 

After taking a moment of reflection, which was actually just them staring at the girl for a solid minute in disbelief, they decided to head back. 

“Why does he keep glaring at me?” The girl had practically attached herself to Jaina’s side since they started walking. 

The archmage looked back at Genn, who walked behind them with a frown on his face, “He’s not a big fan of the undead.”

That was apparently the wrong thing to say, as the girl stopped clean in her tracks, “Wait, hold on- I’m  _ not _ dead.”

Immediately they turned to stare disbelievingly at her, watching as she stared back with challenging eyes, “My heart is_ still _ _ beating.  _ Feel free to check my pulse if you must.”

Shandris, who was the only one not wearing gloves at the moment, did just that. She took one offered hand from the teen and gently probed the inside of her wrist, stopping just over the pulse point. A second passed, and Jaina waited for confirmation of undeath to explain the girl’s situation to her, when the leader of the Sentinels gasped.

“What!?” Genn demanded as he stepped closer, “What is it!?”

Shandris dropped her hand gently, “She’s telling the truth. There’s a pulse!”

The worgen snarled, “Impossible!”

The girl turned to snark at him when he shoved two fingers against her neck, seeking out the most obviously pulse point within reach, “ _ Ow!  _ That  _ hurts  _ you know!”

But her words went unheard, because Genn paled and pulled back, “What?  _ How?!” _

She grumbled as Jaina much more softly repeated the Gilnean king’s actions, a look of wonder on her face, “You’re still alive.”

“Why do you look undead?” Shandris asked, her sentinels peering out from behind her. 

“It’s just a side-effect of the death magic,” the teen held out a hand, letting the same magic they’d seen just before the gates of Orgrimmar materialize in her hand. “I was in the middle of a fight before I came through that portal. Using large amounts of this magic tends to pull me towards my undead half, but I should return to normal in a day or two.”

“What do you mean, ‘your undead half?’” Genn questioned, suspicion plain in his gravelly voice.

“One of my parents is undead, the other is not,” she shrugged. “It’s simple really.”

“ _ Impossible! _ ”

The nonchalant look turned into a scowl, “Seriously!? Did you not  _ just _ hear about me falling through a time portal in the sky? All things considered, my parentage shouldn’t be that hard to believe!”

“And just  _ who _ are your parents then?”

The scowl turned defensive, and Jaina didn’t miss the way the girl instinctively stepped towards her, “That’s none of  _ your  _ business!”

“Enough! Both of you!” Jaina snapped. “She’s from the future Genn! Learning too much may be dangerous for the timeline! We’re lucky a bronze dragon hasn’t come to investigate yet!”

They both flinched away from her tone; Genn grumbled and resumed walking towards the castle, with Shandris chuckling behind him. The girl, however, recoiled as if she’d been slapped, her ears pressing flat against her head- something that instantly made Jaina feel bad. 

The two of them stayed slightly back from the others, mostly due to the younger’s sour mood. Jaina lamented the fact that she never learned how to deal with teenagers, the closest being Vereesa’s sons, “Look… I didn’t mean to yell. Everyone’s just a bit on edge. Your very existence is quite a vexing mystery.”

“... I know,” the half-elf sighed. “I didn’t mean to be here either. There’s so much that can go wrong. If I screw something up, it can ruin our chances of winning the war. I  _ can’t  _ let that happen.”

Jaina froze, “ _ War?!” _

The girl cursed, before putting on an obviously fake dismissive smile, “It’s nothing! Just a little dispute over territory.”

Jaina opened her mouth to argue, suddenly feeling panicked at the thought of more fighting, when she saw the look of desperation coming into the teen’s eyes, “ _ Please,  _ just leave it. If I say too much, it’ll ruin  _ everything.  _ Just trust that everything’s going to be okay and let’s talk about something else.”

“Fine,” the Lord-Admiral grudgingly thought for a moment. “How about something we can call you? Saying ‘the girl’ is going to get tiresome.”

It was quiet for a minute, but the mage could tell Genn and Shandris were listening intently ahead. 

After another minute of painful silence, the young fighter finally spoke, “My name is Ellaria, but minn’da calls me Ellie...  _ well _ she  _ also _ calls me ‘disrespectful brat,’ but I like Ellie better- you guys can call me that.”

“Ellie it is,” Jaina promised, a smile coming to her lips when the other beamed up at her. 

She didn’t miss the way the teen relaxed at that, a shine of genuine happiness in her eyes. 

Nor did she miss the fact that she’d used the Quel’dorei word for mother.

These were just little facts she’d store away for later. Children were notorious for being brutally honest, and Jaina wondered just how much she would be able to learn about the future until it became a problem. 

It was something to further discuss with Anduin when they returned. 

**~~~~~~**

When they reached the castle soon after, two things were immediately discovered. 

One, the time portal apparently hadn’t gone unnoticed by the bronze dragonflight, if the temporary appearance of Chromie was anything to go by. 

Two, Ellie was many things, and  _ hungry _ was first and foremost. 

Jaina had taken her to get checked out at the medical ward, where she sheepishly apologized to the healers for the damage she caused. Ultimately it was minor stuff, although her magic had knocked out a few people. 

Anduin had then stepped in after introducing himself and took them both to the dining area, where the other leaders casually lounged about for lunch. He explained that Chromie had gone back to report to Nozdormu, since the time-fueled disturbance in Stormwind had caused a flurry of other problems that required the dragons’ attention. 

Ellie paused when she saw what must have been familiar faces, a fury of emotions slamming into her. She tried to blink away the tears, but it wasn’t quick enough to escape Jaina and Anduin’s notice. They exchanged a look, before leading her to the far end of the table, away from where the others where.

They tried to make small talk of unimportant things, but it was obvious the young king had a thousand questions to ask about the future. 

Unfortunately, Ellie shut down whenever one of those questions came up. With everyone in the room, it seemed she was far less willing to talk than she had been with Jaina. 

As they waited for their food, she kept looking around. Her eyes straying over to where some of the Alliance and newly arrived mix of Horde leaders had gathered opposite to them. She let out a laugh, rolling her eyes as she grabbed for her glass. 

“You know,” Ellaria spoke loudly as she sipped her water, “You’re all trying  _ very hard  _ to act as if you’re not here to eavesdrop. If you really want to hear what I have to say, then come sit over here.” She took another sip as they exchanged looks before getting up and moving towards them, her voice going low enough for only Jaina and Anduin to hear, “ _ Idiots.” _

They both covered their mouths to muffle their giggles as the others shot them confused glances- Ellie looking rather proud of herself as she smirked into her glass. 

But that look changed when she took note of exactly  _ who  _ was surrounding them. Alleria and Vereesa came to sit across from Jaina, and Ellaria couldn’t hide the fact that their presence had thrown her off balance. 

She stared at them with wide eyes, which Vereesa responded to with a slight smile, while Alleria just raised an eyebrow. 

That seemed to be enough to jolt her out of her thoughts, a blush coming up to dust her cheeks red. After taking a moment to examine her, Jaina could see that her skin was indeed turning back to a healthy color. Instead of the pale blue tone from before, she could now be described as merely unnaturally pale.

But her train of thought was interrupted as the table shook due to Baine moving to sit next to Anduin. An apologetic look came to his face when the movement jostled a few out of their places. 

Greymane went and sat right next to Ellie, who didn’t look very comfortable with that. 

There was apparent tension between some of the members, only a few seemed really comfortable with each other. Thalyssra talked with Lor’themar, Liadrin, and Velen. Baine spoke spiritedly with Anduin and Thrall, while Jaina occasionally joined in. Genn was muttering something to the dwarven leaders who’d sat on his other side, while Shandris was discussing battle routes with Vereesa. 

Alleria, however, clearly had a thought plaguing her mind. She stared at Ellie rather intensely, studying her face, taking in her features. 

Underneath her probing gaze, the teen shifted uncomfortably, looking down to focus on her food when everyone was finally served. 

The fact that so many of the leaders were here clearly surprised her, and it was obvious that she was trying to be on her best behavior. 

It didn’t work too well, especially when Turalyon arrived- his presence immediately causing a frown to overtake her lips. 

She looked even more unhappy when he sat next to Alleria, as if their close-contact was something that physically hurt her. 

“You know,” Alleria drawled, her voice overtaking all other conversation. “You look almost familiar.”

“Of course I do,” Ellie responded, picking at her potatoes nonchalantly. “Minn’da is a blond-haired elf. That covers about half of the high-elf population.”

Vereesa snorted, “True enough.” While, Alleria looked mildly insulted.

“So then your father is one of the things that crawled out of Lordaeron then,” Genn said, and all talking abruptly stopped.

“Blasphemy,” Turalyon scoffed. “Such a thing is not possible.”

“Yes, it is,” Ellaria ground out the words harshly, paranoia oozing from her words as she realized everyone was staring at her. “And I don’t  _ have _ a father.”

“Well of course you do,” Genn dismissed. “Just because he’s not around doesn’t mean he does not exist, although in this case perhaps it’s best you stay away from his... undead self.”

“I. Don’t. Have. A. Father,” Ellie spat. “I have  _ two mothers. _ I was conceived using  _ magic _ , you brainless oafs!”

“That’s unnatural,” Turalyon retorted, looking prideful as ever in his golden armor.

Within a second Ellie was up and out of her chair, rage clear within her eyes, “ _ Unnatural!?  _ How  _ dare  _ you accuse me of being unnatural, when you yourself cannot wash your hands of the same!”

“Excuse me?!”

“Are you not twisted by the Naaru!? Kept alive by the power of the Light? You shouldn’t still be around after all this time, and yet here you are!”

“Be that as it may, I  _ never  _ died,” Turalyon gripped the arms of his chair harshly. “My soul still lives, my heart still beats. I am not a twisted tool of the Banshee or the Lich King.”

Anduin went to intervene when Ellaria held up a hand to silence him.

With careful movements, she leaned across the table- staring down the paladin with dangerous eyes, “My parents  _ love _ each other. They would never do something like lock their wife away for  _ centuries _ because a power hungry Naaru told them too...  _ can Arator say the same?”  _

Quicker than a mouse, she grabbed her water goblet and launched its contents into Turalyon’s face, the action being the only movement in the room. 

The silence was deafening, it felt dangerous to even breath. Ellie leaned back, rolling her shoulders as she looked at Alleria, who had went catatonic in the wake of the teen’s statement. 

Her eyes filled with pain at the sight, “Forgive me, I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

She looked at Turalyon once more, whose face was red with rage, “But you deserve better than  _ him _ .”

And then she was gone, running out into the hall as everyone was left to process her words. 

Anduin looked towards Jaina, his eyes were strained, “Aunty, perhaps it’s best you find her? She responds best to you.”

“Very well,” Jaina stood up, eager to get out of the awkward atmosphere that had overtaken the room. She wasn’t sure what Ellaria had been talking about, but given the fact that Vereesa was currently sending an enraged glare towards her brother-in-law- she guessed it was probably serious. 

Upon exiting through the doors, the last thing Jaina heard from the dining area was Lor'Themar's voice cutting through the silence, “ _ Remind me to stay on her good side. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I love to hear your feedback, so feel free to leave a comment if you can!  
See ya all next time! :)


	3. Back to the Past Arc - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are emotional, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all for the kind feedback! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far!  
Hope this one lives up to the hype!  
I don't own Warcraft lol.

It was harder to find Ellie than Jaina had accounted for. The girl easily escaped the watchful eyes of the guards and disappeared deep into the castle. It was too easy for her, too convenient. Every passing room searched, every chamber looked into, every garden explored- and still no sign of the mysterious Ellaria. 

It was that train of thought that lead Jaina to the royal wing. She began to suspect that Ellie was more familiar with the castle than should be expected of one her age, especially if her parents were only champions in service to either the Alliance or the Horde.

However, Jaina didn’t believe that to be the case. Ellie  _ knew  _ them, she recognized each and every leader in a way that went beyond the normal relationship between a soldier and their commander. 

Wherever she came from, whatever her parentage was- Jaina had a sinking feeling that it was going to change how a lot of people looked at the world. 

Maybe she was just being pessimistic, but it was always better to be safe than sorry. 

The royal wing was empty save for the guards, who all looked red faced from laughing. 

They immediately snapped to attention as she drew near, “Lord-Admiral!”

“At ease,” Jaina waved them off. “Have any of you seen the king’s guest come through here?”

“You mean the teenage elf with the filthy mouth?” One of the guards laughed and pointed down towards the library, “She came storming through here a few minutes ago. She was cursing out some ‘prideful paladin asshole’ in at least three different languages.”

“I heard five!”

Jaina shook her head, “Well that’s just what I needed. A teen with a colorful vocabulary.” She nodded at the assembled guards, “Return to duty as normal.”

They all saluted as she walked away, heading down the wing towards the library’s door.

Sure enough, the massive doors were slightly ajar. Jaina pushed them open and took a look around. The place was quiet enough, with only a slight breeze pushing in from the back. Light trickled in from the colored windows, illuminating the dust in the air with an odd sort of regality. 

A sense of deja-vu pinged in her heart, remembering the countless days she would spend with Anduin in this very room- reading whatever book that had caught the attention of his youthful mind for the day. 

Something itched at the back of her mind, remembering an old corner of the library that had been one of Anduin’s favorite places to read. 

She rounded the stacks with careful steps, listening for any sound of activity. 

As if summoned by the thought, she heard the tell tale sounds of pacing and quiet Thalassian cursing. 

Jaina rounded the last stack and found herself staring at an oddly familiar scene. 

Dozens of books were stacked atop a lone table, pulled over to the corner where the bay window resided. 

Ellie was pacing around the area, reading from a book in her hands with fierce intensity. Upon closer inspection, Jaina could see the titles of the works included studies of time magic, the light, the void, and death. An interesting mixture for sure. 

“I didn’t realize you were an academic.”

Ellaria shrieked and flung her arms out, the book flying out of her hands and high into the air. Jaina reached out and released a pull of magic, dragging the launched piece of literature through the air and into her hands. With curious eyes she inspected the title, “Recorded instances on Time-Travel. Eager to get home, are you?”

“I don’t know, would you consider yourself eager to give people  _ heart attacks _ !?” She stalked over and grabbed the book from Jaina’s hands, stubbornly refusing eye contact all the while, “The longer I’m here, the more likely things are to go wrong. I can’t risk changing the timeline.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll figure out a way to get you home,” Jaina laid a hand on her shoulder, noting the way Ellie’s body seemed to relax once more at her touch. “Hopefully without another run in with Turalyon.”

“That would be ideal,” Ellaria sighed. She looked up at Jaina, internally debating over something for a moment, before apparently deciding otherwise and looking away. “I just…” Her eyes glistened with tears, “I want to go  _ home _ .”

Maybe it was the fact that Jaina didn’t like seeing people cry, or maybe it was some form of dormant maternal instincts buried deep inside her. Whatever the case, Jaina didn’t hesitate to pull her in for a hug.

Ellaria didn’t protest the motion, her body collapsing against the Kul-Tiran with a broken sob. Her hands wrapped around the human tightly, holding onto her as if she was afraid it would all disappear. She buried her face into the mage’s shoulder, the fabric darkening as tears were absorbed. 

When she felt Ellie’s legs falter, Jaina gently guided them over to the bay window, sitting down and letting the young half-blood lean against her as the tears just continued to come. 

The minutes felt like hours, and idly she wondered if Anduin and the others would come looking for them if they didn’t return soon. Somehow she doubted it. Her adopted nephew was rather insightful about these things, and he’d probably come to the conclusion that it was better to give them space and let Jaina handle things. 

Gradually, the sobs turned to cries- which in turn became sniffles and then finally solemn silence. 

Jaina shifted slightly to look and see if Ellaria was feeling better, when she realized that the girl had actually just fallen asleep. 

It was a bittersweet feeling for Jaina, reminding her of the times when Anduin had done the same after reading about the Light for hours on end. 

She tried to gently wake her, but Ellie would not budge. Her entire body was slumped against her, in a deep sleep that would not be easy to stir from. 

Jaina wondered just how long it had been since she’d last been able to rest. It had been quite a few hours since the portal had opened, almost a full day in fact- but there was no telling how long it had been before that since she had last slept. 

With a sigh, the most powerful mage on all of Azeroth grudgingly accepted her fate, and prepared to be used as a pillow for the foreseeable future. 

**~~~~~~**

_ Light- blinding light encompassed her vision, cutting off all other senses as the world tunneled around her.  _

_ And then suddenly there was grass underneath her feet, sunlight beating down on her face, a cool breeze sweeping through the air. It was oddly reminiscent, although why that was she didn’t know.  _

_ Jaina looked around the area she arrived in, taking in the targets located directly behind her. She turned to inspect them when something swept straight through her middle as if she were nothing more than mist, smacking into the center of the target with impressive force.  _

_ ‘Archery,’ Jaina thought, spinning around in confusion. ‘Then who..?’ _

_ She froze when her line of sight fell straight onto a much healthier Ellaria, the girl standing alone at the edge of the field.  _

_ She was wearing a long-sleeved shirt, it’s color a royal purple. Her leggings were a dark grey, and her boots were black. It was a rather common looking outfit, but there were other little things incorporated into the outfit that signaled higher status.  _

_ A platinum belt, silver threads woven into a braid, and an expensive looking feather pendant pinned to her shirt. _

_ The blank look on her face ruined the picture, as Jaina had yet to see the girl without some form of expression.  _

_ She lowered her bow, a rather plain thing, and reached for another arrow.  _

_ Jaina took the opportunity to move towards where she was standing. Based on her appearance, it looked like only a few months difference from what Ellie currently looked like. _

_ Jaina watched as she drew the arrow taunt on the bow, aimed, and let loose.  _

_ It slammed into the target with enough force to shake the stand, but Ellie just let out a frustrated sigh and lowered her bow again.  _

_ “So I take it you got the report?” _

_ Jaina practically jumped out of her skin at the sound of another’s voice, turning wildly and realizing that there was someone laying on the ground behind where Ellie was standing.  _

_ “Did it really take you thirty minutes of laying there silently to ask me that?” Ellaria grabbed for another arrow, only stopping when she heard the other girl sit up.  _

_ Jaina realized with surprise that it was a female night-elf, who looked quite close to the same age as Ellie. She had teal-green hair and was wearing a dark blue tunic.  _

_ She watched as Ellaria pulled another arrow tight into her bow, watched as the blonde aimed carefully. _

_ Her eyes were focused sharply on Ellie’s back, before she looked away, staring down at her lap, _

_ “...they got my mom.” _

_ The sharp twang of the bow releasing was as loud as an explosion, rocking the clearing and blanketing the air with dust.  _

_ When the haze cleared, there was a twenty foot trench in the ground stretching clear across the clearing- the target at the end had been obliterated, as had everything within a thirty foot radius of it.  _

_ Ellaria took a minute to observe the destruction, before turning and offering a hand to the night-elf at her feet, throwing the bow to the dirt.  _

_ She took it without hesitation, rising to stand shoulder to shoulder with the other. _

_ For a moment all was silent, before Ellaria’s voice echoed throughout the area, “We  _ will  _ get her back.” She turned and clasped her companion’s hand, bringing it up to her lips and pressing a small kiss to the purple fingers, “I make this vow to you, Selene- my oldest friend. I  _ swear _ you  _ will _ see your mother again.” _

Jaina woke with a start, heart pounding and her head aching. 

Anduin was standing over her, eyes apologetic as he took in the scene, his voice quiet, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I got a little worried when you two didn’t return after a few hours.”

“I must have fallen asleep,” She was laying sideways on the daybed beneath the bay window, propped up against the side. Outside it was becoming dark, clearly approaching nighttime as the sun sank below the horizon. 

She looked down at her side, where Ellie was cuddled up to her, “I think it's been some time since she’s gotten to rest.”

Anduin let out a tired sigh, “I think we could  _ all  _ use some rest. Perhaps it’s time to follow in her example.”

Jaina chuckled softly, careful not to wake the sleeping teen. Anduin’s eyes softened at the sight, “You’d be a good mother, aunty.”

“Don’t ever say that in front of my mother,” Jaina rolled her eyes. “She doesn’t need anyone putting any more ideas in her head. I already hear enough questions about grandchildren as it is.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Anduin promised, before his eyes drifted over to Ellie. “Should we take her to a guest room? She’ll probably still want to sleep for awhile.”

Jaina bit down on her lip, “I have a second bedroom in my guest chambers. She’ll sleep there.”

Anduin frowned, “Are you sure? We still don’t know much about her. It could prove risky.”

The archmage shook her head, “I doubt it. You didn’t see her before. She was… very upset. I think she’s bonded with me.”

“As you wish,” the young king leaned down to lift the sleeping girl into his arms, and Jaina had to repress a smile when she grumbled incoherently before relaxing into the hold. “She’s a heavy sleeper.”

“Luckily for us,” Jaina stood and stretched, reaching for the ceiling as her joints popped in response to the movement. 

She went to move when Anduin turned and looked back at the daybed, “Did you drop a necklace?”

Jaina instinctively moved a hand to her neck, fingers curling around the trident pendant, “No, why?”

He nodded his head behind her, causing the older woman to look back at the daybed. Unnoticed before was a blue locket, gleaming brightly in the fading rays of sunlight. 

Jaina felt a slight bolt of recognition strike through her, a tremor of disbelief following, “ _ Impossible.” _

“What is it?” Anduin asked, adjusting his hold on Ellaria to make sure she didn’t wake. 

With shaky hands, Jaina pulled the locket open. Her face going pale as she read the inner inscription, “ _ To Sylvanas. Love always, Alleria _ .”

Anduin blinked, “ _ What?” _

“It’s one of the necklaces Alleria made for her sisters before leaving through the dark portal,” Jaina explained, a mixture of anger and confusion fighting within her mind. “I know. I must have seen Vereesa’s a million times. She had this one given to Sylvanas,  _ and now Ellaria has it _ .”

“Why would…” Anduin looked down at the sleeping form in his arms, their harsh whispers barely remaining quiet enough to not wake her, “You don’t think…?”

Jaina didn’t even have time to react before Ellie abruptly started stirring, her quiet breathing becoming more pronounced, followed by a few unintelligible words as she emerged from the world of unconsciousness. 

Her eyes slid open slowly, revealing the steely blue color of her natural irises. They were painfully familiar, although Jaina still couldn’t figure out for the life of her why. 

She whined faintly as Anduin placed her back on the daybed, both of them stepping back to look sternly down at the confused teen. 

“What-” Ellie rubbed the sleep from her eyes, “What time is it?” She seemed to finally notice their unforgiving faces, the narrowed eyes, “Why are you…”

Her line of sight fell onto the locket clenched firmly in Jaina’s hand, and neither adult could miss the way panic suddenly overtook her face.

“How did  _ you _ get  _ this _ ?” Jaina’s voice was deadly calm, something that others would immediately recognize as a danger sign.

“I…” Ellie hesitated, “I found it.”

“Don’t bother lying either,” Anduin warned, looking far too grave for his age. “I can sense when there is deceit in your actions.”

“Of course you can,” She muttered angrily under her breath. “ _ Stupid bell.” _

**“Where did you get this!?” **

Jaina felt her patience disappear, not even the way Ellie flinched back was enough to dissuade her. If this girl knew where Sylvanas was, what the Banshee’s plan was- they had a chance to end her reign of terror over Azeroth here and now. 

Ellaria took a deep breath, muttering a small prayer in Thalassian to herself, before she opened her eyes, tears falling freely down her face, “I’m sorry.”

Suddenly, the world exploded. Books, chairs, tables- everything within a twenty foot radius was thrown back as a shock wave of pure unadulterated power, much like Jaina had seen in the dream, pushed everything away from the Quel’dorei girl. 

Jaina just barely had enough time to conjure a shield to protect herself and Anduin, before they too were thrown back by the display. 

They could hear the shouts and commotion of the guards as they rushed to the library, but all of Jaina’s attention was on Ellaria who was staring at the closest window with uncertainty. 

She coughed, dust and debris filling her lungs, “Ellie,  _ don’t be stupid _ . We’re over a hundred feet up!”

However, staying clearly wasn’t an option for the teen. She spared one more glance back to Jaina and Anduin, her eyes lingering on the locket still clenched in the arch-mage's hand, before turning and crashing through the window.

“ _ NO!”  _ Jaina tried to get there in time, tried to stop her. Whether it was out of concern, or out of the need to get vital information- she didn’t know. 

Yet none of that mattered, because by the time she reached the window, Ellaria was gone; hidden away by the long night that loomed before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment, I do love to see them! :)  
It'll probably be a few days before my next update, but I promise it'll be worth it!  
See you all then :)


	4. Back to the Past Arc - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new challenger approaches. Also, fucking dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooooo, thanks for all the feedback! I really love you guys :)  
Hope you all like this chapter! The plot's really gonna start rearing it's head now.  
Also, I just wanted you all to know that this isn't going to be a terribly long story. I'm sorry if that is disappointing to some of you, but life's just really busy for me and I can't commit to any long term project at the moment. I plan for it to be done by the end of the year at the latest. Anyways, this is just a little idea that's been floating through my head since the cinematics were released, and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do!  
I don't own Warcraft.

In hindsight, both Jaina and Anduin realized that confronting Ellaria hadn’t been the best choice to make. 

She didn't hesitate to flee, and given the circumstances Jaina couldn’t blame her. 

“We shouldn’t have done that,” her voice was unsteady. “She kept talking about preserving the timeline. The implications of trying to get her to tell us information could be disastrous.”

“She knows where Sylvanas is, Jaina,” Anduin didn’t sound like his normal self. His voice was heavy with regret, and dripped with a quiet tiredness that was usually reserved for times of war. “We can end this. You told me she let it slip that there would be another war,” Anduin looked pleadingly at her. “What if we could stop it!? What if we could find a way to ensure peace?”

“Things aren’t that simple. The timeline is set. If it branches off from what is supposed to be, the consequences will be severe. Perhaps… perhaps it’s best we solve things ourselves,” Jaina sighed, watching as the soldiers cleaned out the area around them. Fixing the damage caused by Ellaria’s escape attempt. “Our problems don’t belong on the shoulders of a child.”

She looked down at the locket still clenched in her hand, forcing her fingers to relax, “We need to report to the other leaders about what happened, and send a search party after Ellaria.”

“Alleria and Vereesa are still here,” Anduin looked at the necklace. “Maybe we should speak with them first, before everything else is discussed with the others.”

Jaina nodded, “That’s… fair.”

He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, worry filling them, “Are _ you _ alright, aunty?”

“I’m fine,” her eyes drifted back towards the broken window. “It’s just been a difficult day.”

Anduin patted her on the soldier, “Indeed it has.”

~~~~~

Vereesa and Alleria were waiting still in the dining area, the sisters talking in harsh whispers.

The younger of the two didn’t look happy, not at all. But Alleria seemingly refused to deal with it, her face a perfect show of false indifference.

They glanced up as the two approached, rising to their feet as the argument was pushed to the side, “Jaina! Anduin!”

Alleria gestured to the guards stationed at the doors, “We heard what happened. Why’d she run?”

“We found something,” the archmage shared a look with her nephew. “Something we think will interest you two.”

She held the locket out to them, watching the way their shocked faces grew unnaturally pale. Vereesa reached out for the necklace with shaky hands, her eyes glistening with tears. Alleria watched with wide eyes as her sister pulled the locket open, looking away with pain clear in her gaze as they read the inscription.

“Is there any chance this could be a replica?” Anduin asked softly, sympathy in his gaze. 

“I had it warded when it was made,” Alleria took it gently from her sister, her fingers running over the smooth metal. “Even now I can recognize it.”

“How did you get this!?” Vereesa held back a sob, “I thought Sylvanas threw it away at the Spire.”

“Ellie had it in her possession,” Jaina stared at the piece of jewelry. “It fell out of her pocket, and I recognized it to be what it is. When we asked-”

“Well, demanded really,” Anduin sheepishly corrected. 

Jaina gave him a look, “When we _inquired_ about how she had something that belonged to Sylvanas Windrunner, she fled.”

It took a few minutes for them to process her words; the gravity of the situation settling over them. 

Vereesa was the first to speak, “She said... she said she had two mothers- that one of them was _undead_…She used the same magic as her, by the Sunwell, _ she even looks like her _!” 

Her expression morphed to one of dawning understanding, “You don’t think… _ Sylvanas _could be her mother, do you?”

“At this point that would be our best bet,” Alleria glared down at the floor. “But that does beg the question- _ why _?”

“There’s too many unknown pieces in play to answer that question,” Jaina’s thoughts drifted back to her odd dream. “But…”

“But what?” Vereesa looked like her mind was being tugged in six different directions. Like she couldn’t decide whether or not she was meant to be excited about a potential niece. 

“I found her in the library after her little insult match with Turalyon,” Jaina revealed. “She was exhausted and fell asleep on me. I didn’t want to disturb her, so I figured I’d let her rest for a few hours.” She recalled the moment, “I must have fallen asleep, because suddenly it felt like I was in a memory.”

“What memory?” Alleria crossed her arms, her go-to pose. 

“I know it sounds impossible,” Jaina explained. “But I swear it was Ellie’s. We were in a clearing, and she was shooting arrows. There was another girl there with her, a night-elf around her age. They were discussing a report of some kind, and that someone had been captured?...” 

A sharp pain behind her eyes blocked a complete recollection, as if her brain knew the memory wasn’t hers to share. 

Anduin placed a hand on her, helping to balance her as the sudden headache passed. Then he looked towards the two sisters, who seemed lost in troubled thought. 

“I’m not sure what any of this means,” Anduin gave a rare sound of frustration. “I mean… it feels like we’re missing something big- something obvious. It’s like we’re blind in the face of truth. I can _ feel _it.” He took a deep breath, “The Light is unsettled. Why that is I don’t know. But we can’t keep playing a game when we don’t even know what our pieces are.” 

He looked towards Jaina, “I know you’re scared about the timeline. But maybe… maybe Ellie was sent back to help us? Maybe she can provide the answers we need to solve this mystery and finally bring peace.”

Alleria snorted, “We’ll need to find her first before we even get to that.”

“I’ll send word to Shaw to dispatch search parties,” Anduin said. “You three can head to the war room. I’m calling a grand council of all available leaders. This is something we _ have _to discuss.” 

They all nodded their heads as he turned away, lingering just for a moment before deciding it was best to move. 

Jaina turned to speak to Vereesa when she noticed the youngest Windrunner was staring at her curiously.

“What is it?”

She blinked, “It’s nothing. I just wondered- what eye color does Ellie have?”

Jaina tried to imagine the teens face, a smiling visage coming to mind, “Kind of a grey blue- almost steely. Why?”

“No reason,” The platinum-haired elf looked away quickly. “I just wondered if she had Sylvanas’s eye color.”

“Oh,” Jaina raised an eyebrow. “So does she?”

Vereesa glanced at her again; there was something else in her gaze, something Jaina couldn’t read into, “No.” She looked away quickly, “I don’t think she does…”

~~~~~~~

The bar was nearly empty save for a handful of patrons, allowing the teenage half-elf prompt room to brood in the dark corner. 

Ellie fidgeted with her fingers, nervously glancing at the doors. She was just waiting for the guards to come rushing in to arrest her. 

This whole situation was a mess, a very fine mess. She never wanted to get caught up in this, there were so many ways it could go wrong. 

But here she was- stuck in the past and probably being tracked down by the ones she considered her family. 

Well, not that they knew _ that _part yet. 

Gingerly, she picked up the mug from the table. She didn’t like ale, but it was cheap and she didn’t have much money. 

It was easy enough to steal a blue cloak and white pants from a nearby clothesline, helping to ensure that she blended in with other Alliance citizens. 

The whole elf thing was a bit of an attention grabber, but with the influx of races that had occurred in the wake of the war’s end, she didn’t stand out much. 

It was an odd feeling. In her time, she couldn’t escape the attention. Everyone wanted to see the daughter of Sylvanas Windrunner, it was suffocating. 

And she missed her friends and family. It had been so long since she’d been able to see her parents; the war commanded much of their attention, as they were almost always on the front lines. It had been months since she’d gotten anything besides a letter.

It was embarrassing how easily she had broke in Jaina’s hold, how easily she could imagine it was her timeline’s Jaina comforting her. 

How easy it was to believe it was her mother, and not some stranger wearing her skin. 

But most of all she worried about Selene and Phaedra. They’d been tracking that particular corruption for months, desperate to get Selene’s mother back, and just when it seemed like they’d finally succeed- she was sucked into a stupid fucking portal. 

She only hoped it hadn’t been pulled through the portal too. Because that would be _very _difficult to explain. 

Partly, she couldn’t believe how clueless the past leaders were about the encroaching threat to their planet. 

Were they really so blinded by their own arrogance that they didn't realize what was coming? 

She hoped not, because that would mean N’Zoth was right, and that overgrown fish was already far too arrogant for Ellaria’s tastes without _ this _adding to his god-sized ego. 

Distantly she heard soldiers shouting orders, her body inadvertently tensing at the noise. 

But then their shouting passed, and Ellie let out a sigh of relief. 

“You know it’s dangerous for time-travelers to be in Stormwind right now.”

She looked up in shock, eyes going wide as her sight landed upon the Aspect of Time himself.

“Nozdormu?” Ellie choked, “What are _ you _doing here?”

He chuckled and took a seat, the rest of the bar’s guests didn’t seem to act like his appearance was anything out of the ordinary. 

“I had this place set up for our meeting. No need to worry, no one here will tell.”

“I…” She looked at the others, noticing how they stared for a moment, a half-dozen pairs of golden eyes watching knowingly. She shook her head, muttering as she took another sip of the disgusting ale, “_ Fucking dragons.” _

“You are worried about the timeline,” Nozdormu ignored her foul attitude. “That is normal. However, I am here to tell you that your worry may be misplaced.”

Ellie cocked her head in confusion, “Come again?”

“I believe you were meant to be sent back in time,” the bronze drake affirmed. “Normally, I wouldn’t ever think to come to this conclusion. But I could find no evidence of tampering when inspecting recent events. Everything is still as it should be.”

Ellaria’s eyebrows went up, “And how do you know that?”

“Your soul is bound to this time period,” he replied. “I’m not sure how, considering you haven’t been born yet. But somehow your soul is here.” He waved a hand, “Most people without a counterpart would experience severe physical and mental ailments with time-travel if they go to a time where they do not exist yet. However, I see no signs of that with you or your friend.”

“_ My friend!?’ _ Ellaria jumped to her feet. “ _ Someone else got sent back too!? _”

“Yes, she’s currently heading this way- shouldn’t be long now,” Nozdormu smirked. “Luckily she fits in quite well with the Darnassus refugees.”

Ellie swore her heart skipped a beat, _ “Selene.” _

“Ah yes, that’s the one,” he stood from the table. “I’m afraid watching over the timeline is a job that never ends, so I regret to take my leave so soon.” The former Aspect looked down at her solemnly, “You are here to ensure your future comes to past. I am sure of it. Do what you will with the information, but know that should you require assistance, you need only ask.”

“You have to have some idea of what will happen,” dread crept into her mind. “Of the atrocities that will occur. Everything that has to happen to save this planet.” Anger burned hot underneath her skin, “It makes perfect sense now that I think about it. Too many secrets- too many unanswered questions. They _ knew _this would happen.”

“The path forward is a difficult one,” The ancient elf-style man spoke carefully. “But you must stay firm in your resolution. You know what must be done- the choice is yours.”

And then he was gone, leaving a swirl of golden sand trickling through the air. 

Ellaria collapsed back into her chair, her heart pounding in her chest. She leaned forward and buried her face in her hands, anxiety bubbling underneath her skin. This was too much, this was all _ too much. _

The sound of the door being pushed open was ignored; up until a familiar voice let out a relieved cry. 

“_ Ellie! _”

Without hesitation, the distraught teen jumped to her feet- her only thought revolving around the one who had just walked in, “_ Selene! _” 

They collided in a frantic hug, tears and laughs mixing for a heartwarming scene. 

Ellie reached up and cupped the face of her slightly taller night-elf friend, sniffling all the while, “By Azeroth! Are you ok!?”

“Fine,” Selene pressed their foreheads together, the two of them taking a moment to find comfort in each other’s presence. “I landed in Boralus in the middle of the night. Luckily no one saw me, so I just snuck around. I got here as fast as I could when I heard about the rift over the harbor. Sorry it took me so long.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” Ellie glanced at the other patrons, who were thankfully minding their business. “We best be careful. It’s safe here, but I caused kind of a mess already.”

“That’s not a surprise,” The Kaldorei’s smile faded. “The corruption… do you know what happened to it?”

She shook her head, exhaling harshly through her nose, “No idea. I barely remember what happened. Last thing I can recall was Phae getting thrown back by it, followed by a bright light overtaking everything.”

“It’s the same with me,” they sat down at the table. Selene pursed her lips, “Something’s off about this whole thing. I’m not sure what… but I’ve had a funny feeling since I’ve arrived. Being here- It feels wrong, but it doesn’t at the same time.”

“I had a talk with Nozdormu just before you arrived,” Ellaria swallowed nervously, a solemn seriousness in her gaze. “Selene, we need to make sure minn’da’s plan comes to fruition. We need to make sure the future is _ safe _. Nozdormu… he told me that we are meant to be here.” Her voice quaked with fear and desperation, “You know what that means, right?”

Selene was silent for a long time, staring down at the table with terror in her eyes. After a moment, she reached across the surface and grabbed Ellie’s hand, “I’m with _ you _ Ellaria. _ Always _.”

The blonde-haired teen smiled sadly, pulling her friend’s hand up to her lips and pressing a kiss to the violet knuckles, “And I with you.” 

Selene blushed, before hastily looking away, pulling her hand back as Ellaria released it, “So what’s the plan then?”

“First I need to contact one of minn’da’s valkyrs,” Ellie drummed her fingers against the table. “And then it’s time I _ talk _with Azeroth’s leadership.”

“Do you think they’ll listen?”

Ellie snorted, “Of course not. Their eyes are closed, as our allies so love to say. But it matters not if they do. Once minn’da’s plan comes full circle, they won’t really have a choice.”

Selene sighed, dragging a hand over her face, “They’re probably going to try and kill us before then if we’re not careful.”

Ellaria smirked, “Sounds like our last family reunion.”

“Don’t remind me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was fun to write! Feel free to leave a comment, I love to hear your feedback!  
See you all next time! :)


	5. Back to the Past Arc - Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some intense discussion occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for all the kind feedback! I'm beyond ecstatic to see how much you guys enjoy the story!  
I'll try to post again by Friday, so keep a lookout for that! :)  
I don't own Warcraft.

Despite Shaw’s best efforts, none of his search teams were able to return with any clue of Ellaria’s whereabouts. 

For Jaina it was nerve-wracking. She’d basically taken charge of the teen since she’d arrived. It didn’t matter  _ who  _ her mother was, the girl was her responsibility, and the archmage couldn’t help but feel like she’d already failed her. 

Everyone was gathered around the war table, glancing nervously at each other. Almost everyone was here, save for the night-elf representatives. 

Shandris had returned to Dark Shore, trying to convince her adoptive parents to come to Stormwind.

Jaina knew the situation with them was very precarious- she knew they didn’t agree to the notion of peace with the Horde, not after everything that had happened. 

But the subject of Ellaria was far too important for all of them to ignore.

They waited for several more minutes in silence, Anduin fidgeting at the head of the table. Genn was located to his left, with Jaina to his right. Alleria and Vereesa were to her right, with Turalyon standing next to them. 

Although it didn’t miss her attention that Vereesa had stubbornly placed herself between her sister and the paladin.

“How much longer are we going to wait?” Gallywix impatiently tapped his scepter against the table. “Some of us have places to be!”

“Why?” Moira laughed. “Is this cutting into your nap-time?” 

“You litt-”

“Enough!” Jaina had no patience for their bickering. “We’re here to discuss new developments regarding Ellaria.”

“Ah yes,” Baine, ever the voice of reason, spoke. “We heard about her escape.”

“Why’d she run?” Lor’Themar inquired. “What happened?”

Anduin shook his head, “It’s better we wait until everyone’s here. I’m sorry if that  _ inconveniences  _ some of you, but this information is too important.”

The goblin grumbled but remained silent. 

Truly, it was an interesting sight to see so many of the Horde and Alliance leaders in one place with no fighting. 

Khadgar would be proud. 

The slight echo of footsteps outside the room could be heard, gradually increasing in volume until the doors were pushed open. 

Shandris walked in, Tyrande and Malfurion behind her. 

The Night-Warrior didn’t look happy to see the Horde there, but Malfurion’s face was more calm, and Shandris’ presence definitely helped to reel her in. 

“We’re here,” she came up to the table. The group taking their place besides Greymane, “Now why have you  _ demanded  _ our presence, high king?”

Anduin flinched, “Tyrande…” 

“There was a time anomaly approximately a day and a half ago,” Alleria wasted no time. “It formed over Stormwind harbor, and a teenager fell through it.”

Malfurion stroked his beard, “That’s surprising, but not impossible. The same thing happened back during the War of the Ancients. Is the person from the future or the past?”

“The future,” Jaina pulled the necklace from her pocket. “And she had  _ this  _ in her possession.”

She tossed it across the table, and Tyrande caught it with a firm grip. Other leaders craned their necks to get a glimpse at the piece of jewelry.

“You need to open it,” Vereesa’s voice was quiet and void of emotion. 

The priestess raised an eyebrow and did just that. At first there was no reaction, her face was unreadable. Then her gaze sharpened, a glare of anger held in her eyes. 

She spoke carefully, “So… this  _ person  _ carried the necklace of  _ Sylvanas Windrunner _ with her?”

The room was unbearably silent, no one thought to breath. Even Genn, who was always so eager to berate anything to do with Sylvanas, couldn’t seem to find his words. 

Finally, Liadrin leaned forward, “Did you find out how she came to have it?”

Anduin shook his head negative, “I’m afraid she panicked when she realized we discovered it. That’s why she fled last night.”

“She’s hiding something!” Genn snarled, jumping to his feet. “Why else would she flee!? She’s probably working for the Banshee!”

“She’s just a child!” Thalyssra argued. “She’s probably more worried about throwing the future off course than anything!”

Velen slammed his staff down, the noise drawing everyone’s attention. “Fighting will get us nowhere. We must look at the facts.”

“The Prophet’s words be right,” Rokhan nodded in the ancient draenei's direction. “What  _ are  _ the facts?”

“Her name is Ellaria,” Jaina found her voice. “She’s half-quel’dorei and half-human. She claims to have been conceived using magic. There’s two mothers, and one of them is supposedly undead. She can use the same death magic that we saw Sylvanas utilize against Saurfang, and she carried her necklace.”

“That’s…” Lor’Themar looked troubled. “...certainly interesting. You said her name is  _ Ellaria _ ?”

“Yes, although she seems to prefer being called Ellie,” Shandris mused. 

The Regent-Lord furrowed his eyebrows, a look of deep consideration on his face.

Thrall seemed to realize something was plaguing his mind, “Speak your mind friend.”

“An old conversation with Sylvanas I once had,” Lor’Themar scratched his chin. “We had it right after the collapse of the dark portal.” His eye drifted over to Alleria, “She was quite upset over the ‘death’ of her sister, and we somehow got onto the topic of her son, Arator.”

Alleria crossed her arms over her chest, “_What_ about my son!?”

“We started talking about legacies, about children,” Lor’Themar explained, holding his hands up in a show of peace. “She told me what she would name her offspring if she ever had them. Lirath for a boy, to honor your lost brother.” He cleared his throat, “And for a girl she had an anagram of  _ your _ name- Ellaria… to honor her lost sister.”

Alleria looked as if she had been slapped in the face, rearing back in shock. 

Vereesa bowed her head, “It’s true. She told me the same once, but she never seemed much interested in children, so I merely thought it to be hypothetical.”

She looked over at the locket still held in the silent Tyrande’s hand, “I suppose now we know it’s not.”

Muradin guffawed, “You’re not suggesting that the girl is  _ Windrunner’s  _ daughter, are you?”

“That’s exactly what we’re suggesting,” Anduin rubbed a hand over his face. “We’d love to confirm it with her, but unfortunately our search parties have found no sign of her since her escape.”

“Well that would certainly explain her outburst yesterday,” Liadrin stated. “It makes sense that she would be protective of her aunt.”

Turalyon looked insulted, Alleria avoided eye-contact, while Vereesa just glared at the paladin.

The sound of Tyrande clearing her throat silenced the room. She held the locket in her hand, staring down at it with a hard gaze, “How do we know this isn’t a trick? How do we know it’s not just another plan of the Banshee Queen’s?”

“I was there when she fell,” Shandris pointed out the harbor on the table map. “I saw the portal in the sky, I felt its power. There’s no way Sylvanas could have been able to produce  _ that. _ ”

“She’s right,” Jaina gripped her staff, feeling the power thrumming through it. “It was beyond any mortal’s doing. The sheer  _ power  _ that radiated from it. It’s beyond Sylvanas’s abilities.”

“So let me get this straight,” All eyes turned to Greymane, who was practically vibrating with angry confusion. “Some human decides to carry the Banshee’s child, who subsequently grows into a young teen, and then somehow gets caught up in a time portal more powerful than any we’ve come across before?”

“Sounds about right.”

Genn shook his head in disgust, “It’s unbelievable.”

“Whether we believe it or not, there’s an opportunity here,” Anduin’s voice was clear. “It doesn’t matter whose child she is. We know she’s from the future. Which means she probably knows  _ exactly  _ what Sylvanas is going to do.”

Immediately, all attention was focused solely on his words. 

“If we can find her,” He looked each one of them in the eye. “We find Sylvanas, and we put an  _ end _ to this war.”

That seemed to stir them up with righteousness, although Baine still had a frown on his face, “But what about Ellaria? _If_ she is Sylvanas’s daughter, won’t that put her existence in danger?”

“She said she was conceived with magic,” Jaina pursed her lips. “There’s several different spells and potions that can be used, even on the undead, in order to create a child.” She tapped a finger against the table, “All we need from her would be a sample of blood.”

“Not to mention someone would have to carry the child,” Vereesa glanced at her out of the corner of her eyes. “ _ And _ they would have to be human.”

Jaina didn’t have time to respond before the room erupted in chatter. Everyone had something to say about the plan, everyone had their own ideas. 

But there was still something not sitting right with the Lord-Admiral. 

Anduin tired rubbed at his eyes as he watched the Horde and Alliance devolve into a shouting match, the young king felt much older than his years.

Just before he could shout for order, the doors to the war-room were thrown open, and two guards came stumbling in, “My king!”

Everyone went quiet, allowing Anduin to address the two, “What is it?”

“The girl,” the first gasped, trying hard to catch his breath. “We found her!”

The sound of gasps echoed around the room, and Jaina felt a ball of hope balloon in her chest, “Where is she!?”

“She’s here!” The second pointed back down the hall. “She walked right up to the castle! She wants to talk with you all.”

Noise started to fill the room again, voices pushing against each other for dominance. 

Anduin held up a hand for silence, “Enough!” He turned back to the guards, “Bring her here. We will hear what she has to say.”

They saluted and hastily ran back out. No one spoke, but that didn’t matter to the blood of the Lion. He turned and faced his fellow leaders, pinning them each with a rare glare, “And all of you  _ will  _ behave. She is a  _ child. _ Remember that.”

Jaina barely registered his words, although she did notice the insulted looks from some of the other leaders, who didn’t seem to like being scolded as if they were children. 

She leaned towards Alleria, “She came back?”

“So it would seem,” the eldest Windrunner let out a sigh. “ _ Why  _ she decided to return is what I’d like to know.”

A part of Jaina wanted to believe that it was because Ellie felt bad for leaving, but the rational aspect of her mind knew that to be untrue, “Somehow I feel we wouldn’t like that answer.”

Alleria let out a frustrated groan in response.

The sound of approaching footsteps was heard again, and everyone braced themselves. 

A handful of guards entered the room, and Jaina felt her heart clench painfully when she noticed Ellaria being escorted between them. 

The young girl had acquired new clothes; a long-sleeved laced up blue shirt and white pants. She still didn’t have any shoes, which Jaina noted with a frown. The stone ground of the castle must have been freezing. 

If it bothered her, she gave no indication. Instead, Ellie stared at glowing metal cuffs attached to her wrists with a clear frown, flexing her hands nervously.

Anduin cleared his throat and she looked up, “Oh hi. I’m… I’m back.”

“Yes,” He looked around at the other leaders, who seemed content to let him talk. “We are glad to see you’re safe.”

“Thanks, but there’s nothing to worry about,” Ellie shrugged. “I can take care of myself.”

Anduin opened his mouth to respond when Jaina decided to finally cut in, “Still, that was a very reckless thing to do-  _ jumping through a glass window. _ ”

“Well it’s not like you two gave me much of a choice,” Ellaria muttered angrily.

“You always have a choice,” Thrall’s voice was a comforting rumble.

“No,” Ellie appeared distraught. “ _ I  _ don’t.” She glanced around the room, “I’m beginning to think I never had much of a choice in  _ anything. _ ”

The sentence carried more weight behind it than could be understood, every person inside the room felt it. Even Tyrande and Malfurion, who had remained stony-faced, looked visibly uncomfortable.

Finally, after another awkward moment, Ellaria spoke, “I ran into Nozdormu. He…” She swallowed uneasily, “He believes I was sent back to help you, and I think I agree.”

“So you will help us?” Anduin’s eyes went wide. “You’ll tell us about the future!?”

Ellie chewed on her lip for a moment, before nodding, “I will. I’ll answer whatever questions I can.”

“Great,” Genn snarled, slamming his hands down on the table. “Because there’s one we’ve  _ all  _ been wondering about. Who.  _ Are. _ You?”

The tension in the room became unbearable. Every single person waited with bated breath, engrossed in their quest for the truth. 

The teen took a deep breath… her eyes sliding shut, and she hung her head in shame, “My name is Ellaria Katelyn Windrunner,  and I am the daughter of the Banshee Queen .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I love to read your comments so feel free to leave one!  
See you all next time!


	6. Back to the Past Arc - Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina gets a wake-up call, and some serious action goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you all for reading! I'm so glad you all like the story!  
I hope this chapter lives up to the hype! The plot's really picking up now.  
I don't own Warcraft, sadly. It'd be a lot more gay if I did.

Thinking back on her declaration, Ellie realized that outright announcing the identity of one of her mothers in a room that hated said mom probably wasn’t the best idea.

Her ears pinned back against her head at the raised voices, the Horde and the Alliance leaders'  discussion regarding her minn’da had devolved into simply shouting at each other. 

A part of her started to get upset, she hated to see them arguing so fiercely. It was the complete opposite of what she was used to.

Irritably, she pushed down her feelings. If she was so easily able to be wound up, their plan would never work. 

No, Ellaria needed to keep a cool head, even if the adults couldn’t seem to do the same. 

Greymane, ever the voice of unreason, was snarling about the whole situation. She knew this wouldn’t be easy for him- his mind wouldn’t be able to get over the fact that he would never get to see his son again while Sylvanas gained a daughter. 

Sure it got easier for him to accept over the years, but that was only because she tended to channel her Jaina-side more often around him. 

Also, she saved his grandson’s life so he better be nice to her, _damn it_. 

Still, it wasn’t easy to hear them bicker so viciously with each other. Her aunt Vereesa must have realized that, because she had moved to place Ellaria next to her, shooing away the guards all the while. 

Alleria had moved to the other side of Jaina, now placed besides Anduin. Mostly because ‘Little Moon’ would never allow Turalyon to stand next to her; not after the verbal thrashing Ellie had given him yesterday, and the information that had come out because of it. 

So that meant Ellie was situated between Jaina and Vereesa with Alleria nearby. It did help to ease some of her fears, there was a long list of people she felt safe with, but their protection was unconditional. 

Well… at least in the future it was…

“ _ ENOUGH _ !”

Jaina’s voice cut through the air like a blade, cutting off all other conversation, “You are all acting like  _ children!  _ It doesn't matter who her mother is! What matters is that  _ she’s willing to help us _ !”

Ellie laughed nervously, “Glad you think so…”

Everyone looked at her wearily, to which she frowned, “Can you all stop staring at me like that!?....  _ Please _ ? I’m here to answer questions, not be a zoo exhibit.”

“Right, right,” Anduin looked around. “How would you all like to proceed?”

“She can refuse a question if she desires,” Vereesa spoke first. “It’s better we have that option.”

Reluctantly, they nodded- although some didn’t seem to agree with the sentiment. 

Jaina watched Ellie’s reaction out of the corner of her eyes, her heart warmed when she noticed the smile the girl sent to her aunt, “I believe it’s time for questions then.”

Immediately everyone started speaking at once, their voices pushing against each other’s. 

Ellie let out an annoyed sigh, before taking a deep breath, “ONE AT A TIME PLEASE!” Her yell caused the room to quiet down, and she gave each person a look. “I can’t answer  _ every  _ question you have. Prioritize what you want to know and  _ take turns _ .”

“How old are you?” Thalyssra was the first to speak. Her question was neutral, offering a good base for the discussions that would occur. 

“13…” Ellie thought for a moment, “I- I think. My 14th birthday is close, it might have passed.”

“Wouldn’t you be able to tell?” Liadrin asked.

“It’s a little hard to keep track of exact days right now,” Ellaria explained. “My time period is kinda in the middle of a war. I spend most of my time hunting down certain targets, don’t exactly keep a calendar on me.”

The topic of war almost caused the room to return to panic, but the teen shut that down, “Before you start shooting a thousand questions at me about that. I’m literally  _ forbidden  _ from speaking about most of it with you. This is one thing that can’t be messed with.”

“So what can you tell us then?” Malfurion rumbled. 

Ellaria chewed on her lip, her eyes were hard, “Let’s come back to that later. Next question?”

Lor’Themar straightened up, “Are you aware of where Sylvanas currently is?”

“Not specifically,” Ellie responded. “She went to the family spire following the Mak’gora. But she left soon after. No one ever really learned where she was during this time, just that she was moving around covertly.”

Multiple curses filled the room at that, although Alleria’s reaction was perhaps the most amusing. 

The high-elf slammed her head into the table, “We didn’t think to check our  _ home _ .”

“Probably better you didn’t,” Ellaria mused. “She’s easily the most dangerous person on the planet right now.”

“And why is that!?” Tyrande snapped. 

Ellie stared at the Night-Warrior for a few seconds, something unreadable crossing her face. Finally she looked away, there was moisture glistening in her eyes, “Her death magic is potent. I would know- I can wield it too. It responds to our commands, and it has a mind of its own. If she is attacked, it will defend her. Hardly anything can survive it.”

“How did she get this power?” Falstad roused. 

Ellaria shook her head, “It’s… hard to explain…”

“Well try harder then!” Genn snarled, his hands clenched at his sides. 

She pulled a face at him, before glancing down at the shackles still attached to her wrists, “Minn’da is no longer  _ restrained  _ by the rules of this dimension. She’s attached to the very being of Death. She’s like a god in mortal form.”

“Even gods can be killed,” Anduin murmured, to which others voiced their agreement. 

Ellaria reared back, “Umm… that’s a  _ terrible  _ idea. Did you not hear what I just said!? She’s practically a living weapon! Her abilities are  _ very  _ useful in the upcoming war.” 

A loud cracking sound echoed through the room, and everyone turned to see the table splintering under Tyrande’s grip, “You can’t  _ possibly  _ be suggesting we let her free after  _ ALL SHE’S DONE!”  _

Her eyes darkened dangerously, and Jaina subconsciously reached for Ellie, pulling the girl partly behind her to shield the teen from the Night-Warrior’s view.

Everyone else braced for impact, waiting for the violence to break out. 

But then Tyrande’s eyes made contact with Ellie's, who stared at her with such honest emotion that the anger faded. The priestess took a step back, realizing how volatile she must have looked, “...forgive my temper.”

The tension in the room melted away, and Ellie took the chance to talk, “I’m not saying let her go free.” Over a dozen eyes turned her way, “She’s in prison in my time. She’s only allowed to see visitors once a month.”

Her sight fell back to the shackles around her wrists, “What I meant by using her abilities is done through me. Because I’m her flesh and blood, I am bound to her. That’s why I can use the death magic.” She shuffled her feet, “I can even command the valkyrs.”

Thrall leaned back, “That  _ is  _ quite advantageous. I assume that’s why one as young as yourself would be taking part in wartime fighting?”

Ellaria nodded, “My friends and I make up our own squadron. We were trained to be the best. There’s very few things we can’t accomplish.”

“Your friends?” Jaina asked, curiosity bubbling inside her.

She offered the archmage a shrewd smile, “Let’s just say some certain people in this room...  _ expand _ their families.”

Several leaders suddenly looked very interested in the ground, while others glanced around stubbornly, avoiding eye contact. 

Jaina delightfully noticed that most were blushing. 

Valeera stepped forward from behind Anduin, rubbing her hands together deviously, “Ooh, I can just smell the tea about to be spilled.”

Several people groaned, and Ellie looked around with a grin, “I mean I  _ can _ . I know embarrassing things about  _ all  _ of you.”

“As amusing as that would be,” Vereesa sneaked a quick look at Jaina again. “I think it’s time we talk about another issue.”

“And what exactly would that be?” Talanji, who had remained mostly silent, finally spoke. The Queen looking regal as ever from her place at the table. 

Vereesa didn’t even have to answer, because Ellaria already knew what was coming, “The identity of my human parent, right?” 

Now  _ that  _ got the attention of everyone in the room. After settling the fact that Sylvanas was one of her ‘creators,’ they finally had a chance to focus on the other side of her genetics.

Something in Jaina’s stomach bubbled uneasily. There was an odd feeling of dread building in her heart, causing her throat to feel unnaturally dry.

“Is that… Is that something you can tell us?” Anduin asked gently. 

Ellaria tilted her head to the side, her eye twitching as if something was irritating her. She looked up when she heard Anduin’s question, momentarily glancing at the ceiling, “I suppose so. I’m born using magic anyway, so I doubt my existence is in danger.”

Her ears twitched irritably, although why that was remained unknown. She went to reach for her side pocket, but the shackles prevented movement.

“Umm,” She held up her wrists. “Can someone  _ remove _ these please? They’re annoying.”

“Sorry,” Shaw approached after a nod from Anduin. He unlocked the shackles and pulled them off, “We wanted to make sure you wouldn’t run.”

“I don’t think you have to worry about that anymore,” Ellaria’s face went into a grimace and she looked back up at the ceiling, before frowning and whispering to herself, “I  _ must  _ be losing it.”

“What’s wrong?” Jaina felt a tinge of worry.

Ellie waved her off, “Nothing. Just thought I heard something.”

Vereesa was watching them like a hawk, “You were going to grab something from your pocket?”

“Oh right,” Ellie mumbled, reaching into her pocket as everyone else stared at her with intense eyes. 

She pulled her hand out, and immediately Jaina could tell there was something clenched in its grip. Around them, heads swiveled upwards to see what was about to be revealed. 

Yet, Ellie didn’t show them what it was. She ignored their curious glances, and then grabbed Jaina’s hand.

Instantly, the Lord-Admiral froze. She watched with wide eyes as Ellaria gently deposited a metal pendant into her palm, heart pounding as her mind spun in disbelief.

“ _ What? _ ” She held the pendent closer to her face, her eyes roaming over the trident shape. “This…” Her fingers traced over the necklace piece, shock taking over her as she realized the enchantment was intact, “This- this is real...  _ Why do you have this!?” _

“I dunno,” Ellaria shrugged. “ _ You’re _ the one who gave it to me… mom.”

The world was spinning, she couldn’t stay upright, “I…” Her legs buckled out from underneath her, multiple cries of alarm entered her ears.

_ “Shit,”  _ arms caught her before she hit the ground, but all Jaina could see was darkness as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and unconsciousness claimed her. 

~~~~~~

_ The area around them was dominated by the twisted screams of their lost soldiers, spread out around them in the gloom as the remaining members of their scouting party banded together for survival.  _

_ Jaina stood at the forefront of it, Thalyssra located off to her right, while Tyrande had went ahead with a handful of her best Sentinels to find a path forward. _

_ But it was seeming more and more likely that such a path didn’t exist.  _

_ These deaths were on their heads- these corruptions, it was all her fault.  _

_ She had marched them all straight into a trap.  _

_“We can’t stay here,” Thalyssra’s voice was beyond depleted. “The surviving lead scouts told me they ran into _**_him._** _We _**_can’t_**_ risk a fight.”_

_ “I know,” Jaina turned back to their soldiers, the lot of them huddled together against the encroaching darkness. “Gather whatever supplies you need. We leave back the way we came once Tyrande’s group returns.” _

_ “What if the path back is closed?” _

_ “Then we force it open,” Thalyssra affirmed, before glancing behind her. “I need to alert the sentries.” _

_ Jaina nodded, “Be quick and take someone with you. We can’t risk anyone getting caught alone with that  _ ** _thing _ ** _ prowling around. Especially not the leaders.” _

_ “I will,” The First Arcanist gestured for one of her champions, who had been waiting patiently off to the side since returning with one of the scouting groups. “We’ll be back soon. Keep an ear out for Tyrande, will you?”  _

_ “Of course,” Jaina assured her, watching as the two turned and walked off into the gloom..  _

_ For several minutes, there was nothing. Just the sound of the soldiers rushing around, eager to leave this cursed place behind.  _

_ Jaina was helping them pack away the tents, when she heard a commotion, cheers breaking out at the front of the camp. She walked up to see that Tyrande had returned with her scouts, the Night-Warrior dismissing them to help break camp when Jaina approached.  _

_ “You had us all worried, you know,” the Lord-Admiral pulled Elune’s chosen into a tight hug. “You were gone for  _ ** _hours._ ** _ ”  _

_ “We got caught up in several ambushes,” Whisperwind explained, pulling away to gesture into the gloom. “We cleared out most of the forces positioned here. It should be safe to leave for now.” _

_ Jaina swallowed hard, “Any sign of-” _

_ “No,” Tyrande cut her off with a frustrated hiss. “Whatever that animal is planning, he apparently doesn’t need to show himself to do it.” _

_ “Then why did he appear to the first wave of scouts?” _

_ The priestess shook her head, “I’m not sure. Psychological warfare perhaps?” She looked around, a frown coming to her face, “Where’s Thalyssra?” _

_ “She went ahead with one of her champions to tell the sentries to return to camp.” _

_ Tyrande took a step back, confusion in her gaze, “My scouts collected the sentries on our way back.” _

_ Jaina looked at her sharply, the news processing in her mind. Her eyes swayed, causing them to land on a familiar champion positioned off to the side.  _

_ One who was currently supposed to be with their missing mage.  _

_ “You!” In less than a second Jaina was moving, “Where’s the First Arcanist!?” _

_ “Lord-Admiral!” The champion snapped to attention. “I believe she’s somewhere in camp, ma’am! I’m not too sure, I just arrived with the High-Priestess!” _

_ Jaina’s heart went cold, and she turned to the Night-Warrior, who was only growing more anxious by the second, “I  _ ** _swear _ ** _ I saw that champion with her! They went to collect the sentries together.” _

_ “That’s impossible,” Tyrande clenched her fist. “He’s been with my group all day.” _

_ “Then who-” _

_ A single scream broke through the misty gloom, the agony and fear coating it caused everyone to rear back.  _

_ Whisperwind immediately went pale, her hand instinctively going for her weapon as she rushed out of the camp, soldiers and champions alike scrambling to follow after her, “ _ ** _NO!”_ **

_ Jaina conjured her staff to her, power building in her body like a shimmering vortex. All around her people were moving, and she barely had time to shout out an order to prepare for battle before she was rushing after Elune’s high priestess.  _

_ She could only hope that they weren’t too late.  _

_ ~~~~~~ _

She awoke with a scream. Her hands blindly flailing out, ice dancing on her fingertips.

Everyone surrounding her jumped back as several spears of ice suddenly slammed into the ceiling.

Well, everyone except Ellaria, who had been the one to catch her. 

The teen was staring at her, a dawning look of realization in her eyes, “You had a  _ vision, _ didn’t you?”

“I…” Her sight shifted to Thalyssra, Tyrande, to everyone in the room. Whatever she’d just witnessed left her feeling cold and scared- as if all the life had been sucked out of her. For the longest time all she could hear was the sound of her panicky breaths- the pounding of a heart coming down from an adrenaline rush. 

Ellaria pursed her lips, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“What happened!?” Jaina sat up, gingerly taking an offered glass of water from Greymane.

“You fainted,” Shaw crossed his arms. “After Ellaria revealed that you’re her other mother.”

“Oh,” Jaina could feel a headache coming on, her eyes drifted up to her apparent offspring. “That actually… explains a lot.”

“Trust me,” Vereesa looked smug as hell. “We know.”

“What was that?” Jaina pulled herself to her feet with help from Anduin and Valeera, then turned to her daughter, “That vision. Why did I have it!?”

Ellie furrowed her brows, “I’m connected to you just as I am to Sylvanas. Sometimes we can share memories. You must unknowingly be tapping into the link with your future self.”

“That magic hasn’t been used since the days of Aszhara,” Thalyssra warned. “And for good reason too- it’s extremely dangerous.”

Jaina flinched at the sight of the First Arcanist, the sound of the scream she’d heard echoing in her mind. 

“It wasn’t done on purpose,” Ellie pouted. “It’s just a side effect of how I was conceived.”

Everyone started to speak again, their voices causing Jaina’s already growing headache to double in size. 

Alleria and Vereesa were whispering to each other in hushed tones, although given the younger sister’s triumphant expression, the Lord-Admiral guessed it was a ‘I-Told-You-So’ type of conversation. 

Anduin was speaking with Baine, Thrall, and Shaw. They kept sneaking glances at her. 

Genn was staring at her as if she’d kicked his puppy- he seemed completely flabbergasted, at a total loss for words. 

The Council of Three Hammers was passing money to each other. Moira in particular seemed rather proud of herself. 

Turalyon looked disgusted, no surprise there. 

Velen was speaking with Tyrande and Malfurion. The druid had the appearance of quiet acceptance, while it was clear that the prophet seemed to be counseling Tyrande on  _ something  _ that was visibly upsetting her. 

Shandris was staring at Ellie, who noticed and playfully stuck her tongue out at her. 

The Horde side was about the same. Lor’Themar was nodding to himself as if he’d known all along. A grumpy looking Liadrin was curiously handing currency to a smirking Valeera. Thalyssra appeared to be mentally going over a list of all relevant spells that could have caused that particular side effect, while Talanji didn’t seem to care beyond initial shook.

Although she did glare heavily at Jaina when she noticed her looking- the wounds of Dazar’alor were still fresh. 

Rokhan was laughing, a lot. 

The room was a mixture of reactions, some were good- some… probably not so good. 

Whatever the case, the truth was out. And Jaina had much to think about regarding her apparent impending motherhood.

Ellie was now being fussed over by Vereesa, who as always, was all too eager to welcome a new member to their family. 

Giramar and Galadin definitely would have objected to being coddled like a baby, but Ellaria was beaming like it was the best thing in the world. It was a heartwarming sight. 

Then something shifted in her expression, suspicion clouding her gaze as her sight went back to the ceiling. The atmosphere seemed to drop in temperature, although most hardly noticed it. 

But Ellaria certainly did, her eyes going wide as she noticed something no one else could see. 

Noise flared up outside the war room, arguing echoing into the space. Ellie’s ears twitched as her face lit up in recognition, which only became more clear as the same night-elf girl from Jaina’s first dream threw open the doors and stormed in. 

Several guards tried to restrain her, but she was stronger than she looked. 

Everyone turned to see what was going on, Anduin opening his mouth to question the intruder when she addressed Ellaria frantically, “Ellie!  _ We have a problem _ !" She shook herself free of the guards, "The portal, it followed you! It’s  _ here! _ ”

"I know," Ellaria growled and jumped onto the table, landing in a crouch as her eyes tracked something on the ceiling. The fearsome death magic started to materialize in her hands, and they all took a step back in surprise. 

Genn snapped at her, “What do you think you’re doing!?”

Ellaria took aim at the ceiling, ignoring the sound of weapons being drawn as her eyes locked onto her target, “ _ Saving your lives _ .”

And then she launched the blast.

“Everyone  _ down!” _

Within seconds they were all throwing themselves to the ground, the sound of the explosion shaking the castle down to it’s very foundations. 

Jaina was just about to jump to her feet, ready to demand an explanation when an unholy shriek tore through the room. 

Everyone froze as something unnatural crashed to the ground, writhing and twisting as the void swirled around it. 

It struck a hand out towards Ellaria, and her daughter flew back thirty feet into the closest wall, a blast of power tearing into her abdomen. 

Distantly, Jaina heard a scream; only later would she realize it was hers. 

The thing stalked towards them on all fours. It was impossible to know what, or who, was under the shifting layer of void energy. The corruption was too dense to see through. 

None of the other leaders could move. It’s presence made the atmosphere of the room feel a thousand times heavier, knocking all of them to their knees. 

And then, without warning, it lunged forward- it’s claws aimed for the face of a terrified Shandris Feathermoon. 

It got within a foot of her when suddenly it was forced back, the enraged figure of the newcomer letting out a roar of pure anger as she grabbed onto one of its arms and launched the corruption back to the other side of the room. 

It crashed into the wall with terrifying force, the sheer shock of the action seemed to break the weight hanging over the room, and suddenly they could breathe again. 

“What is  _ that!?”  _ Gallywix stumbled backwards, placing himself behind the other Horde leaders.

“ _ That  _ is the fate of every person on Azeroth if you all don’t get your shit together,” Ellie’s voice was as searing as a cattle brand. The teen pulled herself to her feet, the front of her shirt had been torn nearly to pieces at her stomach, but miraculously she appeared unharmed. 

Her eyes snapped onto the enemy, narrowing in on them with ferocious energy, “You won’t escape with her  _ twice,  _ monster.” 

The thing made a low hissing sound, like it was laughing- which  _ clearly _ pissed Ellaria off. 

She turned and grabbed a ceremonial bident from the wall, power flowing through the weapon as her eyes glowed a ghostly blue. Her skin went pale, almost sickly looking. But she channeled power like a hurricane, more deadly than anything the archmage could have imagined. 

And Jaina knew they’d all underestimated just how powerful Ellaria really was. 

_ “Andu-falah-dor!”  _ The bident went flying, catching the thing around its neck and sending it crashing through the window and into the city below. 

None of them even got a chance to speak before Ellie was launching herself after it, a war-cry tearing out of her mouth as she leaped out of the shattered window. 

Several leaders went for their weapons, ready to join in the fight when the newly arrived night-elf teen cut them off. 

“NO! You mustn't get involved. One touch and  _ you’re done _ \- none of you are prepared to fight it!”

She rushed over to the window, turning back only momentarily to address them again, “Follow if you must, but  _ stay back!  _ You all have  _ no idea _ what it is you’re up against!”

And then she was gone, out the window and into the city below as the sounds of the monster’s shrieks continued to echo into the room. 

Jaina didn’t know what to do, confusion and fear blanketed every fiber of her being. 

She glanced to her side, freezing when she noticed Alleria hunched over, hands clasped over her ears. The proud Farstrider was trembling, “What’s wrong?”

“That thing…” Her voice was haunted, quiet and scared. Her eyes clenched shut, “The voices... they’re  _ celebrating.  _ They say the end is near .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Feel free to leave a comment! I love reading your feedback!  
See ya all next time!


	7. Back to the Past Arc - Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wounds of the future appear in the past, and our favorite teens are lucky enough to heal them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to apologize ahead of time. I had a REALLY difficult time writing this chapter. Nothing really came out like I wanted, but I'm ready to move the plot forward, so please bear with any weak-writing issues that may pop up.  
Anyway, hope you like this one! As always, I don't own Warcraft in any way, shape, or form.

By the time they caught up to the battle, the two teenagers already had pushed the monster from the main bulk of the city and into the outskirts. 

They stayed back a healthy distance, weary of the night-elf’s warning about getting too close. Still, they were ready to get involved if the girls needed help. 

As it was- the two absolutely did not need help. 

Ellaria really hadn’t been kidding when she said that her and her friends had been trained to be the best. And judging by how the night-elf was fighting, Jaina could reckon that she was probably one of those friends. 

They watched from a distance as one of the girls cast a containment barrier, trying to trap the monster before it could attempt to flee once more. 

Fighting it wasn’t an issue, but keeping it in one place definitely was. 

The corruption slammed itself against one side of the field, the magic giving out with a sputter.

The creature rushed into the nearest building, screeching in pain as death magic wrapped around it’s foot. 

From where they stood, Jaina could see a rip in the void energy, the power that Ellie wielded was literally eating away at the corrupting influence of the void. 

She saw the faint color of purple skin, before it broke free once more and the rip closed. 

The faintest swell of shock washed over her- there was a  _ person _ underneath that. 

The night-elf, Selene if she remembered correctly, released a frustrated scream, before they both hurried after the corruption once more. 

“Should we get closer?” Shandris watched as flashes appeared from inside the stone building. A particularly loud explosion had them all wincing. 

“You heard what the girl be saying,” Rokhan shook his head. “Not a good idea.”

“Well we can’t just stay here and wait for one of them to get hurt,” Jaina frowned. “They’re kids. They should _not _have _ _ to be fighting something like that.”

“We would stand no chance against that,” Velen’s voice was quiet, his face looked as if it had aged 100 years. “It's true that the void is a formidable foe, but the power of that corruption goes far beyond anything we’ve seen yet. We must trust in the abilities of the young Ellaria and her friend.”

“It doesn’t appear to be that strong to me,” Liadrin mused.

“It’s power comes not from strength,” Velen sighed. “But from its ability to corrupt all that it comes into contact with. It would appear that while the girls are immune to the void’s influence, we ourselves are not.”

His eyes became sad, “Based upon their reactions to it, and their attempts to trap, not kill, I believe whoever hosts that entity must be someone they know.”

Jaina’s mind absently filtered back to the two visions’ she’d had. While most of the leadership had volunteered to stay back at the castle, their small group had come to see what it was they were up against. 

Velen’s presence was a surprise, but given his connection to the Light, it would make sense that he would be here to inspect of weapon of it's opposite. 

Her thoughts were cut off by an explosion, the top floor of the building had been blasted open. 

Jaina watched as Ellaria trapped the corruption in a swirling prison of death mist, her hands shaking with effort as the beast was levitated into the air. 

She gave a yell, and suddenly Selene was moving. The night-elf slammed into the trapped creature with fearsome intensity. A blinding flash of light appeared from the point of contact, silver hues overtaking the daylight as the sky turned dark. 

Stars appeared overhead, the moon itself glistening as beautifully as a diamond. 

And then it was over. The atmosphere cleared, returning daylight to the area as the small group turned their attention back to where the battle had seemingly concluded. 

Shandris made a sound of disbelief, “That… that was…”

“The power of Elune,” Velen’s voice was thick with awe. “A truly magnificent sight.”

“It was more than that,” Shandris insisted. “They literally  _ pulled  _ the attention of the goddess to this sight. They invoked her  _ presence _ .” She was in disbelief, “The last time that happened was _Ysera’s_ death…”

“I think it was Selene who did it,” Jaina watched for any sign of the two teens emerging from the building, but everything was silent. A ball of dread formed in her stomach, “Something’s wrong.”

As if summoned by her words, Ellaria appeared. She had a dark glowing crystal in her hand, and Jaina could  _ feel  _ the malevolent energy pouring off it. 

She made a beeline for them, and none of the adults missed the blood that coated her face and arm. Her right cheek had a large gash descending from just below her eye, and her sleeve on that arm had been torn to shreds. There were deep scratches on her bicep, and what looked like teeth marks on her forearm. 

Jaina immediately wanted to sit her down and demand one of the Light users heal her, but Ellie spared her no attention bar a quick glance to make sure she wasn’t injured. 

“Velen!” Her voice was coated in despair, “We need your help!” She handed the crystal to the ancient draenei, “Put this in the strongest Light-enforced cell the Vindicaar has, then come back to the castle! We separated them, but the corruption’s deeper than predicted.”

She looked quite frustrated with herself, “I can’t control the Light in the same way you can. We need help purging the rest of the void from her heart.”

“Of course,” Velen assured. 

Ellaria turned in their direction, “Would anyone mind loaning me their cloak?”

Jaina cocked her head in confusion, but none-the-less wordlessly handed over her admiralty coat. 

Ellie took it gratefully, “If you guys don’t mind waiting for just one second. We need to portal back.”

And then she was gone, rushing back to the ruined building as the sound of Selene's voice calling for her was heard.    
“Who do ya think it is?” Rokhan whispered, speaking the question that was on everyone’s mind.

Jaina winced, “Hopefully no one we know…”

~~~~~~~

Ellaria rushed back into the building, the cloak clenched in her hand. 

Selene was kneeling on the ground, hunched over the struggling figure as they writhed in agony. 

“Min’da,” She cried, trying desperately to keep her still. “Please,  _ stop _ ! Your wounds… you’re going to hurt yourself!”

The figure laid out on the ground was malnourished and broken. Bruises littered her body, cuts and bite scars were  _ everywhere.  _ There was blood, so much blood. 

It was a horrific sight, one that Selene definitely shouldn’t have to be witness to. 

“Sel, it’s ok,” Ellie knelt down next to her. “I got her, it’s going to be ok.”

Selene let out a pained sob, before backing off. She moved down by her mother’s feet, watching with tears streaming down her face as Ellie placed a hand on the Kaldorei’s forehead.

“ _ Sleep, _ priestess,” Ellaria’s eyes glowed with the arcane, her voice resonating with power. “Your battle is won.”

The struggling form of Tyrande Whisperwind went still. Her desperate labored breathing evened out, and the small cries of pain finally became silent.

Ellie immediately began to wrap the cloak around the limp form, “That should give us enough time to move her back to the castle before the pain wakes her.” She gave her friend a sympathetic look, “I know it’s hard, Sel. But I need you to stay focused right now.”

“I know,” Selene wiped away her tears with a shaky hand. “Will the cloak completely cover her? We can’t let the others see her like this. It will cause too many questions.”

“Her feet are sticking out,” Ellie fasten the front of the cloak and pulled the hood down over Tyrande’s face. “But it’s either that or her head.”

“Her head,” Selene stood up and looked around at the wreckage. Luckily, the building was currently empty, so no one had been hurt besides themselves in the battle. “It’s better we keep her face hidden.”

Gently they secured the cloak, making sure any identifying features were hidden. 

Ellie glanced at her friend, “Do you want to carry her? Or should I?”

“I’ll do it,” Selene leaned down to lift the prone figure into her arms, but the tears clouding her eyes stopped her. She couldn’t stop crying… By the stars, why couldn’t she  _ stop crying!? _

Ellaria watched silently, a look of quiet understanding on her face, “It’s ok if you can’t, Sel.”

“She’s my mother,” Selene wiped the tears away stubbornly. “I should be able to do this.”

“I think you fulfilled any daughter duties when you purged the void lord’s influence from her,” Ellaria pulled her friend into a hug. “It’s ok. Go on ahead and tell my mom to get the portal ready. We’ll be right behind you.”

Selene swallowed down another sob and nodded her head, leaning down to press her forehead to her mother’s before standing up and heading over to where they knew the past people were waiting. 

Ellaria gently lifted Tyrande’s form into her arms. The famed Night-Warrior looked and felt far too weak for it to be her, but they all knew the horrifying effects being corrupted could have on the body. 

She made her way after Selene, staying thankful all-the-while that they had saved the High-Priestess before the corruption reached the point of no return.

Carefully, she angled Tyrande’s face to lean against her shoulder, wary of the curious glances she could already see being thrown her way. 

Jaina,  _ her mother _ , already had the portal open and waiting by the time she caught up. The other leaders all went through ahead of them, but Selene waited for Ellie, placing a hand on her back and following her through as they entered the white halls of Stormwind’s throne room. 

Velen went back to the Vindicaar to lock up the stone, while the others had chosen to remain in the castle. 

Immediately, she noticed a majority of the leaders were there, trying nonchalantly to act as if they weren’t waiting for their return, “Stay back!” She warned. “I don’t need you vultures sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong!”

She heard the tell-tale sounds of the portal closing behind them, turning to face Jaina as she approached, “Is there somewhere we can go?” She eyed the other leaders, “Somewhere private?”

The archmage looked between the two teens, her eyes lingering on the bundle in Ellaria’s arms, when she nodded, “We were going to have you stay in the second bedroom of my guest chambers. Would that be ok?”

“Yes,” Selene bowed her head. “Thank you for your hospitality, Lady Proudmoore. Please tell Velen where to find us when he returns.”

With that said they hurried out of the throne room, eager to escape before the others started launching questions at them.

Anduin watched as they scurried away, “Who was Ellaria carrying?”

“We’re not sure,” Shandris responded. “We stayed a good distance from the fighting. They took great care so that we would not see their face.”

“It must be someone we know,” Lor’Themar said, glancing back down the hall they’d disappeared into. 

Jaina thought about the latest vision she had seen. Partly, she wondered if it was connected to what had just occurred. 

There was a sinking feeling in her heart that told her that was probably the case.

But given what she’d seen, what they’d heard- she  _ really _ hoped that gut feeling was wrong. 

~~~~~~~~

Velen was the only reason Ellie opened the door. The other leaders could go suck a lemon for all she cared- she was NOT letting any of them in. 

Especially the elves. If any of them saw Tyrande, the resulting damage had the potential to be catastrophic. 

From what the teens could understand, they were part of a set time loop that required their presence in the past. As far as they knew, Selene’s mother was  _ not. _

So they had to play their cards very carefully. 

“I need to be sure of your discretion,” Ellie stepped outside the door, addressing the Prophet in a quiet voice. “Her identity  _ must  _ remain a secret.”

Velen nodded, “I understand.”

“Swear on it!” Ellaria’s eyes drifted behind the draenei. She could practically feel the others lurking about, waiting for her to mess up. 

Velen thankfully didn’t take her paranoia personally, “I swear upon the Light, I shall keep her identity a secret.”

“Ok,” Ellie opened the door just enough for the leader to pass through. “Prepare yourself. She’s in a lot of pain and can’t tell friend from foe right now.”

The first thing that was noticed after crossing the threshold of the room was the muffled screaming. At first Velen thought they had gagged her, but then as Ellie hurried to help- he found that not to be the case. 

His eyes went wide with cold shock, "Tyrande?"

The High-Priestess was in a terrible state. They’d removed the coat to tend to her wounds, which only highlighted just how malnourished and battered her body was. Her skin was ashy and pale, her eyes dull, and her hair had been cut down to her chin. They’d wrapped her chest in gauze, a blood stain telling the old draenei that there must have been a wound underneath. The blankets were pulled to her stomach, and he could tell they were forced to restrain her legs. 

“She’s from our time,” Ellaria helped Selene pull the priestess’s hands away from her face, where she had been attempting to claw at her eyes. “She was captured in an ambush. Our enemy tortured and corrupted her to use against us.” The blonde teen grimaced, “It’s not a quick process.” She swallowed uneasily, "We're lucky she's still... intact."

Selene stepped back while Ellaria wrangled the Night-Warrior’s hands to her side, pinning them in place with death magic. 

“Wouldn’t that hurt her?” Velen asked. 

“The magic is specifically targeting void energy,” Ellie explained. “It pushes back at the corruption, giving that part of her body some relief.”

“Our problem is the corruption that's still in her heart,” Selene’s face was solemn. “If she was healthier we could use death magic to eat away at it, but with her heart the way it is…” Her eyes glistened, “I don’t think she would survive the attempt.”

“We have fail safes against that kind of stuff in our time,” Ellie let out a frustrated sigh. “But here those aren’t in effect yet.”

“You think the light will be better in purging the void for these circumstances,” Velen realized. “That it would be less harmful to her body.”

“In her state, yes,” Selene winced when Tyrande let out another muffled scream. “She’s _biting_ _her tongue!_ Ellie, make her sleep! We need her unconscious! She’s going to hurt herself again!”

Quickly, the teen reached out and smoothed a hand over the ancient matriarch’s forehead, “ _ SLEEP!” _

With a slump, the woman went limp. Leaving the two teenagers to stare for a moment, tiredness pulling at their shoulders, before ultimately deciding to act.

“I’ll draw the corruption out with my magic,” Ellie laid out the plan. “It should chase it away from her heart and weaken the connection. When the void’s influence is weakest, you’ll release the Light into her chest, and it should extinguish or purify any remaining corrupted matter.”

She gestured to three marks on the Kaldorei woman’s collarbone, “Press a finger to each spot and channel the Light through there. It’s the same spot from which she was corrupted, so a pathway has already been opened.”

Ellie gestured to Selene, “Sel, you’ll need to hold her.”

“I know,” she moved to the head of the bed and propped her mother’s head up onto her knee, before taking a firm grip on her shoulders.

Velen knew then, based upon their knowledge and preparedness, that this was not the first time they had done this. 

“I’m going to start now,” she glanced in his direction. “Be ready!”

Then she reached forward, her hand pressing flat over Tyrande’s heart, and magic swirled to life.

Immediately, the priestess’s eyes sprung open. A scream of pain tearing out of her mouth. Selene winced and held tighter, tears filling her eyes as her mother thrashed against her grip. 

Underneath the purple skin, the veins around her chest began to darken. They pushed out from her heart and began to spread towards her arms, neck, and abdomen. 

Ellie gritted her teeth, her eyes narrowing down with concentration. She waited until the corruption spread far enough. When the skin around her heart started to return to a normal color as the corruption continued spreading outwards- she let out a triumphant cheer, “ _ It’s working! _ It’s out of the heart! Velen, NOW!”

He reached out and pressed his fingers to the marks. Inwardly, he called upon the Light, upon it's healing and comfort, and  _ pushed.  _

A single scream escaped their patient before a blast of energy threw them all back several feet- a flash of light blinding them as they heard the sound of the corruption's final death cry. 

Miraculously, it was silent. 

Selene stood first, rising to her feet and helping the old prophet up as well, “Ellie?”

Her response was a tired yet satisfied laugh as her friend stirred from her place on the ground, “Not our most _graceful_ exorcism.” She looked up at her, eyes drifting to the door as they heard voices gathering outside and demanding to know what happened, “Did it work?”

Velen cleared his voice and turned their attention to the bed where he was staring, “I believe it did.”

Sitting up on the mattress was an alert Tyrande Whisperwind, who currently had a hand pressed to her temple, eyes clenched as if she was fighting off a terrible headache. 

She opened them as they approached, while Velen decided they required privacy, opting to head to the door to soothe the other leaders' worry. 

A hot bolt of relief struck at their hearts as she gazed upon them with recognition, her eyes softening at the sight of one of her beloved daughters, “Selene, my shining star.”

“ _ Min’da,”  _ Selene let out a cry of pure joy, leaning forward to gently hug her mother and press their foreheads together in a familial greeting. She was careful to avoid irritating her wounds, all too aware of how delicate the older Kaldorei was at the moment. 

Ellaria remained besides the bed, watching the reunion with a heavy heart. She was beyond happy that Tyrande had been saved- that her best friend got her mother back. 

But the scene reminded her of the fact that it had been  _ months  _ since she’d been able to see her parents back in their time, and remembering how much she missed her family was a sure-fire way to get her upset.

Apparently, Tyrande’s motherly senses must have picked up on her inner turmoil, because she reached with a hand for Ellie, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the group hug. 

After a few minutes, they managed to end the emotional sob-fest, moving to sit at the sides of the king-sized bed so that the High-Priestess had some breathing room. 

She looked them over for a moment, a frown coming to her lips when she noticed the wounds and scars that hadn’t been there the last time she saw them. 

Then her eyes went to their surroundings, confusion painting itself plainly on her face. 

The voices from outside the room were quieter now that Velen had went to calm them, but the faction leaders’ signature tones still slide into the air, cruising right into their ears. 

A look of dawning realization bloomed in pale eyes, before it was replaced with something more hesitant- almost scared even. 

“You two need to tell me  _ everything,”  _ her voice was calm, but her eyes told a different story.  _ “Right. Now.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I'll be sure to get the next chapter up within a few days. I got some essays to write so it may be a bit longer of a wait.  
Feel free to leave a comment! I LOVE getting your guys comments!  
See ya'll next time! :)


	8. Back to the Past Arc - Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pleasant breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for all the feedback, I really enjoy reading your comments!  
I managed to get 2 out of 3 of my essays done, so that's a huge weight off my chest!   
Sorry if this chapter is shorter than normal. I promise the next one is gonna be good!  
I don't own warcraft.

The morning following the arrival of the latest time traveler, Jaina noticed how much of a better mood the two teens seemed to be in. 

Ellie was much more upbeat, her face constantly had a smile on it, and she laughed at practically anything. Her friend spent most of her time in the room with the mystery person, but when she came out for breakfast, the two girls had spent most of their time giggling and whispering to each other over their bowls of oatmeal. 

Anduin seemed pleased to see them acting more their age, the weight of war momentarily being lifted from their shoulders. 

Still, yesterday’s council hadn’t officially finished, and with Selene here as well, it was a prime opportunity for more questions. 

Most of the leaders were still in Stormwind, and it wasn’t hard to see why after all that had happened. Ellaria’s appearance had rattled the powers of Azeroth, had destroyed what truths they thought existed. 

She was an enigma unlike any other, and the cloud of mystery surrounding her had only grown larger, not smaller, with what she had told them. 

Velen would not budge in his silence on what he had seen, and the topic of war and family was still swirling in the faction’s minds. 

They  _ had  _ to know more. 

Anduin smiled as he watched the two girls fling raisins at the back of an unsuspecting Greymane’s head, a chuckle escaping him as they feigned innocence whenever the Gilnean king turned to see what hit him. 

Ellie’s skin was still far too pale due to the amount of magic she had channeled yesterday, and the wounds on her face and arm, while closed, were going to take some time for the muscles to gain back complete control of their movement. 

The gash on her face luckily wouldn’t scar, but the skin would be tender for quite a few weeks. 

“How are you feeling?” Jaina asked, her eyes gleaming as Ellie turned to beam at her. 

“I’m fine!” She laughed, “We were just talking about a prank we pulled on Lor’Themar once.”

“What!?” Lor’Themar yelped, “Why me?”

“You’re one of our more gullible targets,” Selene responded, pushing a lock of green hair behind her ear. 

“What’d you do?” Moira asked curiously. 

“Ok, so we were visiting Dalaran for some quarter-yearly meeting, and Anduin was running late for his conference with the Sin’dorei delegation,” Ellaria broke down into giggles. “So- so we conjured up the image of a murloc and made it look like him!”

“We sent it into the meeting instead of Anduin,” Selene tried to muffle her laughing. “Called it  _ Finduin,  _ and told it to go try to talk to Lor’Themar.”

“We even made one of Sylvanas and had it follow Greymane around the city,” Ellaria cackled. “Named it  _ Gilvanas _ ! He got so mad he ended up changing into his worgen form and trying to attack it!”

“Gave the citizens of Dalaran quite the scare!” Selene snorted. 

Genn choked on his food, the other leaders all laughing as he sputtered indignantly. 

“You two sound like troublemakers,” Valeera approved, leaning over the back of Anduin’s chair. 

The teens exchanged sly smiles, “Only when we’re allowed to be.”

Shaw cleared his throat, “As nice as this all is, there has been some more developments.”

Anduin’s face turned wary, “What kind of developments?”

“The Sylvanas Loyalists in Orgrimmar have all been freed,” Matthias reported, staying stone-faced as the leaders seated around the table gasped in surprise. 

Greymane was fuming, “By  _ who _ !?”

“Eitrigg has ordered an investigation, but the identity of the assailant remains unknown,” Shaw handed the report over to his king. “No one reports seeing anything suspicious, it’s as if they just disappeared.”

Underneath the table, beyond the eyesight of the past leaders, Ellaria fist-bumped Selene. The blonde allowed herself a small smirk, before pasting a fake look of concern on her face.

...not that the others were able to tell of course. 

“Could it have been Sylvanas?” Thrall asked carefully.

“No,” Ellaria finally made her move. “Sylvanas is focused on something else right now,” She glanced at Selene, a look of deep concentration on her face. “Do you remember reading about the Northrend mission from the books?”

“Yeah,” Selene’s eyes went wide. “The Banshee Queen sent some of her champions to collect the bodies of deceased dragons.” She pursed her lips, “I don’t remember what for, probably to raise them, but she launches a small attack on Wyrmrest to distract them.”

Ellaria nodded, staring imploringly at the others, “There’s a good chance that she’ll be there, if I remember correctly.”

Alleria jumped to her feet without hesitation, “I will go! If she’s there, I’ll track her down.” She turned to King Wrynn for approval, “Allow me to go to Wyrmrest and warn the dragonflights. I’m sure they’d be willing to provide assistance in tracking down Sylvanas once they learn of what Ellaria said.”

“It’d also be a good opportunity to warn Alexstrasza of N’Zoth’s escape,” Shandris stated. “The well-being of Azeroth falls under her domain of protection, and she’ll want to know everything we can gleam the level of his threat.”

Anduin thought for a moment, before giving a nod of assent, “Very well. Leave as soon as you can. We can’t allow this information to go to waste.”

He bowed his head at the teens, “Thank you for alerting us of this. We appreciate your cooperation.”

“We would do anything to protect Azeroth- to protect our future,” Ellie responded.

_ “Anything,”  _ Selene agreed, looking older than her years. 

“Would you two be willing to answer some more questions?” Anduin politely asked, his face the picture of hope. 

They exchanged looks, “Sure.”

There was a collective sigh of relief around the table. 

“What was that  _ thing  _ yesterday?” Genn jumped right into it.

“Void corruption,” Selene answered. “It’s what happens when an unwilling host is used to create a new void entity.”

“We’ve seen void corruption before,” Alleria shook her head. “That was something different.”

“Your people embraced the power of the void  _ willingly,”  _ Ellaria retorted. “Like all power, it’s  _ who wields it  _ that determines how the power is used. If the wielder is evil, then the power is evil.” She winced, “Unfortunately, our enemy is very,  _ very,  _ evil.”

“The void is a naturally corruptible force,” Selene held up both hands, mimicking a scale. “But the extent to which it’s reach is allowed must always be kept in check. There must be a balance in all things.”

“Is that what we’re fighting for in the future?” Jaina murmured, “For  _ balance?” _

“It’s a big part of it, yes,” Ellie frowned. “Each side has reached beyond their influence, and Azeroth has paid the price for that arrogance. If we want to survive, the boundaries  _ must  _ be restored.”

“And how are we supposed to do that?”

“Fighting, treaties, bargains, deals, and so on,” Selene paused. “It _is_ mostly fighting though.”

“Hence why we’re in a war,” Ellaria shrugged. 

“We barely finished this one,” Baine rumbled. “And already another looms on the horizon.”

“ _ Finished!?  _ Oh no, no,  _ no _ ,” Ellie vehemently shook her head. “This war isn’t  _ finished.  _ This was just the first phase.”

Anduin blinked, “Come again?”

“This is just the first phase of the war,” Selene explained. “Historically, it’s remembered as the ‘Unification Phase,’ and it’s not even over yet.”

“The war ended outside the gates of Orgrimmar,” Thrall looked disturbed. “It ended with Saurfang’s sacrifice.”

“No,” Ellie laughed. “Oh no. You guys haven’t even reached the half-way point yet.”

“N’Zoth is still out there,” Selene glared down at the table. “You  _ have  _ to stop him. He’ll engulf all of Azeroth with his madness if you don’t.”

“We will do whatever we must to stop N’Zoth,” Anduin promised. “Azeroth’s safety is our first priority.”

“Good,” Ellaria replied, taking another bite of her oatmeal. 

Selene squeezed her friend’s bicep affectionately, which earned her a large grin. 

Falstad cleared his throat, “We know about Ellie’s parentage, but I’m sure everyone’s itching to find out more about you, young miss.”

Selene froze, “Me?”

“Indeed,” Malfurion spoke from besides Shandris, although Tyrande was curiously absent. “I admit, it’s quite refreshing to see proof that the Kaldorei endure after the events of Teldrassil. A new generation is always cause to celebrate.”

Selene smiled shyly, although she looked uncertainly at Ellie, “Do you think…?”

“I’m not sure,” Ellaria frowned. “My existence is pretty much guaranteed due to magic, but we’re honestly not sure how or when Sel came to be.”

“They never told me about that,” She blushed. “Well, I mean- I know  _ how  _ babies are made. But my parents can’t have kids the natural way. So they adopted me…” Selene shuffled uncomfortably in her seat, “I know a little about my biological mother. But she’s… long since passed on in our time, and min’da and an’da have never mentioned who my birth father is.”

“We’re not sure how Selene ended up with her adoptive parents,” Ellie took over, noticing the troubled look in her friend’s eyes. “How she got from point A to point B. There’s a lot of information they promised to tell her when she is older.”

The kaldorei teen let out a sad sigh, “If we  _ live _ that long.”

“True,” Ellie chewed on her lip, then noticed how the other leaders had all went still. “Umm, you guys got anything else to ask?”

Jaina could tell the mood had turned, and decided it was best to give the two a break, “I think that’s enough for now.” She stood, a glare silencing those who wanted to protest. “You can all talk to them  _ later.”  _

Some groaned, but none dared to argue with the archmage. Anduin’s face was blessed with a small smile as he saw Ellie grin at her mother, to which Jaina gently patted her daughter on the head in response. 

He glanced over towards Malfurion and Shandris, who were looking at Selene curiously. His eyes searched for Tyrande, who was nowhere to be seen, “Is the High-Priestess not here?”

Malfurion’s face fell, “Forgive her absence. She wasn’t feeling like herself this morning.”

Selene and Ellaria exchanged looks, worry clear in their gaze. The blonde abruptly stood up, “We’ll take our leave for now.” She turned to a servant, who had been waiting off to the side, “Can you please have a tray delivered to our room? As soon as you can if possible.”

They both took off as soon as he nodded in assent, leaving the others all staring after them. 

It was clear something had alarmed them, but what it was remained a mystery. 

“What be that about?” Rokhan muttered. 

“I’m not sure,” Jaina looked off in the direction they had left. “They seemed upset.”

“Perhaps the news of Tyrande worried them?” Shandris offered, “They appeared offset by it.”

Malfurion’s eye twitched, his gaze still set on where Selene had been sitting, “Maybe so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to leave a comment, I love reading your feedback!  
The plot's really going to be picking up soon, so be prepared. Arc 1 is coming to an end soon!  
Also, there's going to be one more chance for our characters to question Ellie and Sel, so if you guys have anything you'd like to see discussed, feel free to leave a suggestion! I'll try to see what I can fit into the story :)


	9. Back to the Past Arc - Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry priestess equals scary priestess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading so far! I'm getting pretty deep into planning out the future plot right now, and I am so excited to see your reactions to what I have planned!  
I don't own Warcraft.

Ellaria carefully locked the door behind them, before walking around the perimeter of the room, making sure the spells they’d put for use against intruders were still in effect. 

Selene had taken the delivered tray to her bedridden mother, who took the offered food with a weak smile. 

They’d been suspicious of her slow recovery, as the spirit of the Night-Warrior should have had her bouncing back physically in no time. 

However, after hearing Malfurion’s words, Ellaria realized that having future Tyrande exist at the same time as her past self was probably weakening both individuals. 

“We need to find a way to send you back,” Selene sat at her mother’s side. “I think having two of you is messing with the timeline. They said your past-self isn’t feeling well.”

“I remember getting sick for a couple of days,” Tyrande admitted, taking a drink of her water. “I remember you two, but beyond that…” She winced, “Forgive me, my heart. My memory is still shaken from the corruption.”

“It’s ok min’da,” Selene grabbed her hand. “We’ll figure this out.”

“Maybe we can contact Chromie,” Ellaria suggested, standing at the other side of the bed. “Or even Nozdormu. He did offer any help we would need.”

“Do you even know how to contact him?” Selene asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“I don’t know, I figured climbing to the top of the tallest mountain and screaming might work,” Ellaria snarked back, sending a glare to her friend. 

Selene made a crude gesture in return, to which Ellaria gasped dramatically. She turned to Tyrande, “Your daughter is _ very _rude!”

The High-Priestess groaned in response, rubbing her temples irritably, “I’m pretty sure she learned that gesture from _you,_ Ellie.”

“Hey! I’ve only used that gesture ten times at most!” Ellaria paused, “Well, at least where she could see.”

“Idiot!” Selene threw a pillow at her friend. “What are we going to do about min’da!?”

“What do you think, egg-head? We’re going to get a bronze dragon, of course!”

_ “Don’t _call me egg-head!”

“Well you came from an egg, _ didn’t you!?” _

_ “Enough!” _Tyrande snapped, causing the bickering teens to go silent. “Girls, I know you’re both stressed, but now's not the time!” She sunk back against the headboard, pain written clear across her face, “I’m in no condition to deal with your antics right now.”

Both teens shrunk back, their ears going flat against their heads as they guiltily looked away, “Sorry.”

Ellaria sighed, running a hand through her hair, “Look. Even with the whole ‘two-person’ thing going on, you’re still too weak to really do anything yet.” She ran a hand down her face, “And attempting to travel through a time-portal is _ draining. _We’ll need to wait a few more days for you to regain your strength.”

“We _ don’t _ have a few days,” Selene stressed. “N’Zoth’s attack will be launched in less than a fortnight. I _ do not _want to be caught in a corrupted vision of Stormwind.” She gestured to her mother, who was watching their conversation with a wary look, “Much less my mother! Who just escaped the worst type of corruption!”

Ellaria froze, a light-bulb popping up over her head, “Maybe that’s what we need to do!” She spun around, “Use the attack as a distraction! While they’re all busy dealing with the Old God, we can sneak away!”

Selene perked up, “That… that may work!” She turned towards her mom, “Wouldn’t it!?”

Tyrande sighed tiredly, “I suppose. The initial fight against N'Zoth took up most of our attention. It’d probably take a day or so to notice if you two disappeared.”

“That’s assuming they don’t try to lock us in this room,” Ellie mused. “Although, I suppose it’d be easier to slip away if they _ believe _we’re stuck in here.”

She waved a hand, dismissing the thought for later, “Whatever the case, we’ll sneak out of here, find a dragon, and then wait until it’s time to start making more moves.”

“Sylvanas will wait to act until N’Zoth is defeated. One of you will need to make sure you’re in the general vicinity of Stormwind at the time, but not in the city itself.” Tyrande advised, although she didn’t appear happy to be reminiscing on the city’s unfortunate fate. 

“That’ll probably be me,” Ellie deflated, glancing over at her friend. “You’ll probably move with the diversion force.”

Selene swallowed uneasily, before shaking the hesitation from her face, a mischievous smile gracing her lips, “Speaking of diversions- I saw what you did with your aunt!” She wagged a finger at the smirking blonde, “Phaedra’s going to be _ pissed _when she realizes her parents met because of you.”

_ “Language,” _ Tyrande chided her daughter, before turning her attention to the other teen. “And just _ what _ is she talking about?”

“I may or may not have told them that Sylvanas will be sending a small force to attack Wyrmrest.” She had a shit-eating grin on her face, “..._ and _ my dear sweet aunty _ might _ have jumped at the opportunity to go to the temple to track down her sister.”

Tyrande gave a small laugh, “Even now, you still try to play match-maker?”

“Eh, it’s just a hobby,” Ellie tapped her temple. “Gotta keep my brain occupied with something.”

Selene rolled her eyes, “And yet, ninety-nine percent of the time it’s still empty.”

_ “Rude.” _

“If you two are done,” Tyrande set aside her tray of food, there was a deep tiredness in her eyes. “I need to rest again. I feel very… weighed down here.”

“Ok,” Selene pointed out the window. “We were going to head to the gardens anyway. We’ll make sure the room is secure as we leave.”

“Be kind to each other, you two are too important to be fighting,” Tyrande warned as she settled into the blankets. Her eyes turned troubled, the High-Priestess thinking back to painful memories. 

Selene leaned down to press a kiss to her mother’s forehead, chasing away the negative thoughts, “We will, min’da.”

~~~~~~~

Further down the castle wing, past Tyrande wasn’t having a good day. 

Her strength was _ gone. _ Almost overnight it had disappeared, leaving the Night-Warrior feeling as if Elune had abandoned her _ again. _

Laying in bed and doing nothing wasn’t how she wanted to spend her day, but in this instance it felt like she had little choice in the matter. 

Even now in her guest chambers, sitting at the desk with scout reports spread out in front of her, Tyrande could feel a deep heaviness pulling at her bones. She’d barely woke up not even two hours ago, and already it felt like it was time to go back to bed. 

The spirit of the Night-Warrior was supposed to fuel her, to keep her strong and alert at all times. But now that didn’t seem to be the case. 

With a frustrated growl, Tyrande slammed her fist onto the desk, watching with no satisfaction as the wood effortlessly cracked under her strength. 

If she hadn’t been feeling so drained, she could have cracked through the desk _ and _the floor in one swing. 

Something was definitely going on.

Sighing angrily through her nose, Tyrande stood up and decided to try and lay down for awhile. Perhaps she’d merely been running herself ragged since retaking Darkshore. The war effort hadn’t been easy, and there were always more fights to be had. 

But now, with the remaining Horde leaders wanting peace (no matter how unrealistic _ that _sounded), perhaps she could afford herself the simple luxury of a nap. 

Malfurion would definitely approve, and Shandris would damn near cry at finally seeing her take a break. At least for their sake, Tyrande would slow down and let herself recuperate. 

For now at least.

Despite her mental turmoil, the High-Priestess was out like a light as soon as her head touched the pillow. 

_ And suddenly she found herself in a dream, wandering the halls of a villa too exotic to belong to any Kaldorei settlement. _

_ Her eyes drifted to the nearest window, the faintest breeze flowing through her hair as she looked outside. _

_ It was dark, but the lights of the city were impossible to mistake. _

_ Suramar. _

_ Tyrande stepped back from the window, confusion blanketing her mind. What was she doing in Suramar? _

_ Down the hall, the sound of quiet voices reached her ears. Jaina’s familiar tone was the first to be recognized, her voice sounded worried and fearful. _

_ Of what, Tyrande didn’t know. But she wasn’t about to keep her distance- no, the priestess wanted answers. _

_ “-need their help. Please, it can’t wait any longer. She can’t control her power, and I’m worried her body won’t be able to handle it.” _

_ She turned to corner to see the Lord-Admiral speaking frantically with the First Arcanist. Thalyssra was wearing a black silken robe with a long blue night-dress underneath. Her hair was loose and without trinkets, as if Jaina had caught her just as the arcanist was heading to bed. _

_ They were standing before a large pair of doors, which must have led to the master bedroom. _

_ Jaina didn’t look any less prepared than Thalyssra did. She had a coat on, but underneath it was clear the archmage was in pajamas. _

_ Standing behind Jaina was a small female child, pale and sickly looking. Colorful energy danced underneath her skin, but for some reason it appeared to be hurting the poor thing. _

_ The Lord-Admiral shifted her feet as she spoke with an uneasy looking Thalyssra, allowing Tyrande a better look at the girl’s face. _

_ Surprise and realization struck hard as her features became clear. _

_ It was Ellaria. Without a doubt, it was the same teen currently stuck in their time. Only now she appeared much younger and scared. _

_“They’re here,” Thalyssra glanced down at Ellaria, who looked back at her with wide eyes while holding onto her mother’s leg. “They’re in the room.” She gave Jaina a look, “I trust we can count on your discretion regarding _**where** _and _**who **_you found them with, correct?”_

_ “Of course, Thalyssra,” Jaina lifted Ellaria into her arms, who wrapped her arms around her mother’s neck, burying her face in a shoulder. “You know we would never betray your trust.” _

_ “Very much so,” the First Arcanist reached up and ruffled Ellie’s hair, who gave a weak sound of protest. “Wait here just a moment.” _

_ And then she disappeared through the doors, leaving Tyrande to wonder who exactly Jaina would come searching for in the middle of the night at Suramar of all places, and why Ellaria was in such a state. _

_ “Mommy, it hurts,” Ellie whimpered, a string of green and blue light pulsing underneath the skin of her arms. _

_ Jaina’s hold tightened on her daughter, “I know. We’re going to get you some help, ok?” _

_ Ellaria nodded, “Ok.” _

_ The doors opened again and Tyrande felt her world flip upside down. _

_ Thalyssra walked back into the hall, and Malfurion, _ ** _her husband, _ ** _ was right behind her. _

_ All at once, she felt a combination of pain, hurt, and rage build within her. The bitter taste of betrayal sharp on her tongue. _

_ Just as Tyrande was nearly finished hyping herself up to kill the both of them, another figure walked through the doors, closing them neatly behind her. _

_ Everything slowed down, the air around her froze. _

_ She was staring at another version of herself. _ ** _A future version._ **

_ Both she and the druid were dressed in some fancy pajamas, probably due to the one whose house they were apparently staying in- whose _ ** _room_ ** _ they had been _ ** _sleeping_ ** _ in. _

_ Dumbstruck, past Tyrande walked right up to the group. None of them seemed to see her, and when she tried to reach out and touch one of them, her hand went through their body as if she was nothing more than mist. _

_ Jaina let out a sigh of relief, “Thank the titans! Malfurion, Tyrande! Please, I need your help!” _

_ “What’s happened?” The archdruid’s eyes fell upon Ellie, who was looking at them shyly. _

_ Jaina adjusted her hold on the girl, “It’s hard to explain… Vereesa was visiting with the boys and we were trying to show them how to garden. Ellie managed to make a sunflower bloom with magic, so I asked her to show me how she did it.” _

_ The Lord-Admiral winced, “Her next attempt created a sunflower as big as a tree, and this power manifested along with it.” _

_ Future Tyrande reached out with a hand and spread her fingers along Ellie’s back, the power seeming to collect under the girl’s skin at the points where the High-Priestess’s fingers made contact. _

_ She frowned and turned towards Malfurion, who watched with shocked eyes, “This is nature magic.” _

_ “It’s too early,” Thalyssra looked apprehensive. “Helya’s warning. She should only be able to pull magic from you or Sylvanas at this point.” _

_ Malfurion held out his arms, “Let me see her.” _

_ Wordlessly, Jaina handed over Ellie into the arms of the archdruid, who supported her with gentle care. Almost immediately the magic underneath her skin started to fade, the power being absorbed into Malfurion’s hands. _

_ Ellie slumped forward, a look of relief on her face, “The pain’s gone.” _

_ Jaina smiled, but Malfurion didn’t appear as relieved. The power pulled from Ellie was channeled into a glowing sphere in his hand, “She’s pulling on more than just nature magic. This… this is the essence of the wild gods.” _

_ Jaina paled, “That’s not possible.” _

_ “Whether or not it’s possible, it appears we’ll have to adjust our schedule,” past Tyrande watched as her future self glared at the orb of power in her husband’s hand. “It’s time to begin their training.” _

_ “She’s already learning how to wield the arcane and death mana,” Jaina didn’t sound convinced. “I’m not sure she can handle druidism too at her age.” _

_ “We don’t have a choice but to try,” Thalyssra cupped her chin. “The stronger she gets, the more likely the void is to notice her. It’s only a matter of time at this point.” _

_ Jaina sighed, before nodding her head. “I know.” She looked up at Malfurion, “You’re the most accomplished druid on Azeroth. We can trust no other with her training.” _

_ “Of course,” he set Ellie down on her own two legs, since the girl had started to try and wiggle out of his grip. “We were planning on starting Selene’s training soon too. I can teach them together.” _

_ “Selene!?” Ellaria beamed, spinning around to look up at the archdruid. “I get to see Selene!?” _

_ “Indeed, little one.” _

_ “Shandris is watching her over the next few weeks. We can plan to begin upon her return,” Tyrande said._

_Her past self felt uncertainty well up within her, wondering why they were investing so much time in Selene as well as Ellie. Something told her she should know the answer, but the possibilities were too numerous to consider._

_Or simply too frightening._

_ “That should work,” Jaina frowned. “I’ll have to send a missive to Sylvanas. She’ll want to know what’s happened with Ellaria.” _

_ Past Tyrande reared back. She supposed it wouldn't be unusual to keep Sylvanas up to date on the on-goings of her daughter, even if she was imprisoned. Yet to hear Jaina speak so casually of it caused suspicion to arise. _

_ Thalyssra’s voice caused her attention to drift back to their conversation, “Until then we’ll put some draining seals onto her.” The First Arcanist leaned down to poke the young girl in her stomach, who giggled at the touch. “I can already see the essence collecting underneath her skin again.” _

_ Sure enough, the blue-green luminescent light was slowly returning. The first glimpses of it materializing in the palm of Ellie’s hands. _

_ Jaina immediately lifted her daughter back into her arms, who grumbled at not being allowed to walk. “Any chance we can do this tonight? I’d rather not be awakened by her cries of pain again.” _

_ “Of course,” Thalyssra gestured down the hall. “I have the materials in my study. Also, you look like you could use a glass of wine.” _

_ “That would be _ ** _much _ ** _ appreciated.” _

Tyrande awoke with a gasp, her body tensing as if expecting a fight. 

Shandris was hovering over her, hands extended as if to catch a punch, _ “Easy! _ It’s just me!”

The High-Priestess relaxed, although her mind was still reeling from what she’d seen. 

Jaina, Malfurion, herself, Ellaria, and Thalyssra.

By Elune, _ Thalyssra. _ What in the _ hell _had she just seen?

“Are you alright?” Shandris was alarmed, that much was clear. 

“Fine,” the Night-Warrior muttered and pulled herself to her feet. 

Distantly, she remembered something Jaina had mentioned in passing. About memories from her future self unintentionally connecting back to her. 

“I think…” Tyrande stared at the door, her mind already envisioning her plan of action, “That I need to speak with the Lord-Admiral.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to leave a comment, I love reading your feedback!  
I'll see you all next time! :)


	10. Back to the Past Arc - Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you all like this chapter!  
And btw, Arc 1 is now officially concluded!   
I do not own Warcraft.

The gardens were sparsely populated in the early morning, most people were going about their business for the day, too busy to enjoy a walk through the grass. 

Luckily for the girls, Selene and Ellie were not most people. 

The two had clambered up to the branches of the trees, hiding away from the sight of the passing guard patrols as they snacked on the various fruits they’d snatched from the kitchens. 

Selene smiled at Ellaria as she took a bite out of her apple, a thoughtful look overtaking her face, “Remind you of anything familiar?”

Ellie giggled, “When we broke your sister’s bow?”

“Yeah,” Selene snorted. “We tried to hide in the Emerald Dream, remember?”

“Not that it worked,” Ellaria mused. “We ended up having to use Meritha as a shield against Shandris’s wrath.”

“Poor Meri,” Selene sighed. “I should visit her when we get back.”

“You know she’s always happy to see you,” Ellie replied, picking at a small bushel of grapes. 

The kaldorei gave a grunt, “I know. It’s just… it’s hard, you know? With the war and all that. The Emerald Dream’s a constant battle ground. She’s always got more important responsibilities.”

“The war won’t last forever,” Ellie patted her friend’s knee. “Sooner or later, we’ll win. And then you can go annoy whoever you want without fear.”

“That sounds more like  _ your _ plans, Ellie,” Selene playfully swatted the hand away. 

“Maybe you should plan with me,” Ellaria blushed and looked away. “I always have fun with you.”

The kaldorei smiled shyly, “Well, of course. Who else is going to get you out of trouble?” 

Ellaria opened her mouth to reply, when she heard a commotion below. 

Tyrande was storming past the garden, Shandris hot on her heels. 

The Night-Warrior looked tired and worn, but her face held panic clear as day. She seemingly ignored Feathermoon’s pleads to slow down, walking determinedly ahead. 

Distinctly, they heard the hurried conversation. Tyrande was searching for Jaina- apparently something came up, something that was of the utmost importance. 

“What is  _ that  _ about?” Ellaria narrowed her eyes as they tracked the pair disappearing into the war room. 

“I’m not sure,” Selene frowned. “But that walk… that’s how she looks whenever I’m about to get grounded. Something’s got her shaken up and angry.”

Ellie hummed, popping the last berry into her mouth, “Go back to the room and start getting our stuff ready.”

Selene recoiled, “I thought we were waiting?”

“Just in case,” the blonde reassured, adjusting herself to jump down. “Meanwhile, I think it’s time I do a little reconnaissance.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Jaina’s halfway through listening to one of Shaw’s intelligence reports on any increased Old God activity when Tyrande storms into the room. 

The High-Priestess’s presence immediately grabs the attention of every person in the room. It’s impossible to miss the wild range of emotions on her face.

Anduin’s the first to react, “Tyrande? I thought you weren’t feeling well?”

“I’m fine,” she states, walking around the table to take her place besides Malfurion. Shandris follows, her face watching her mother’s back carefully. “I need to have a word with Proudmoore as soon as time permits.”

“Of course,” Jaina responds, making eye contact with the priestess. She notices the wide range of emotions within Tyrande’s eyes, notices the uncertainty and confusion shining there. It certainly makes the Lord-Admiral wonder what it is that triggered this need for conversation, “We can speak as soon as this meeting concludes.”

“Which won’t be long,” Shaw sighed, rubbing his temples irritably. “We’re just going over N’Zoth’s movements, as well as the information Ellaria and Selene gave us on Sylvanas.”

Tyrande opened her mouth to respond, when Turalyon’s voice harshly cut off all conversation, “Why do we even trust anything they say?”

“They saved our lives when the corruption attacked,” Lor’Themar retorted. “Everyone saw it. That thing was far beyond any void power we’ve come into contact with.”

“They stopped that thing to save whoever had been twisted by it,” Turalyon corrected, pointing a finger at the Sin’dorei leader. “Or have you forgotten the person locked away in their room?” He turned to Jaina, “In  _ your  _ quarters, Admiral. They refuse to even allow anyone to see them.”

“They’re trying to protect the timeline,” Liadrin snapped at the arrogant paladin. “Whoever came back in time was not planned.”

“It’s true” Velen’s voice silenced all other whispers. “Ellaria and Selene are meant to be here. Our other guest is  _ not.  _ They must keep their identity a secret until they can return them to their proper time. I was there; I witnessed this myself.”

“No one doubts your honesty, Prophet,” Turalyon spoke reverently, but his voice was still skeptical. “However, how do we know they have not deceived you? How do we know you are not being kept quiet against your will? The only way to find out for sure would be to confirm the identity of whoever they’re hiding.”

Velen’s face was still as stone. He glanced around the table, his eyes lingering on the Kaldorei leaders, before sighing and shaking his head. “You are blinded by mistrust, High Exarch. I will not break their trust.”

“You will not, or you  _ can not?” _ Turalyon challenged. “We know Ellaria has already lied to us once! How do we know she hasn’t done it again!?”

“What are you talking about?” Greymane didn’t appear as skeptical as the other leaders at the table. He was hanging onto Turalyon’s every word, “When did she lie?”

“Do you not remember the first time all of us met her?” The golden paladin gestured around the table. “She snarled at me that ‘her parents  _ love  _ each other.’ She blatantly lied.” He glanced at Jaina, “Unless the highly unlikely chance exists that the Lord-Admiral is in love with Sylvanas?”

The archmage growled at the accusation, “As if that would  _ ever _ happen!”

“Exactly my point,” Turalyon said. “Ellaria lied to us.”

“She was upset to see you,” Shandris didn’t look convinced. “Enraged even. It’s possible she mentioned such a thing to merely try and anger you. She is still so young. It wouldn’t be the first time a lie has been mentioned due to unrested emotions.”

“But we still won’t be able to know for sure,” Genn seemed to side more with Turalyon’s argument. “He’s right. We need to find out who’s in that room.”

Anduin wasn't convinced, “Lets not get hasty. If we’re wrong we could cause severe damage to the future. This isn’t a good idea.”

“But what if we’re right to be worried?” Turalyon pressed. “What if it’s  _ Sylvanas  _ they’re hiding in that room? What do we do if the Banshee launches an attack from within Stormwind’s seat of power!? Those girls are young and impressionable. Sylvanas could  _ easily  _ twist them to her will.”

Jaina wanted to protest, as did the other leaders who were present to witness the fight between the teens and the corruption. Whoever it was had violet skin, she was certain of that. 

But they were in the minority, as yelling broke out within the war-room. 

Some sided with Turalyon and Genn, scared at the prospect of everything being a lie- of an enemy being within the human capital. 

Others were dubious of the accusations, and spoke loudly of the fact. 

The rest stayed silent. Velen, with his eyes closed and his head bowed. Tyrande, who looked as if she was fighting the world’s worst headache. 

And Jaina, who very much appeared shaken by the conversation. Her face was pale, and her grip on her staff was deadly. She could see both sides of the debate. 

She could admit that it was impossible to know whether or not the girls were being truthful. Especially Ellie, who would appear to be uncomfortable at the mere negative mention of Sylvanas. 

But then again,  _ they were practically still children.  _ Just barely into their teen years. It wasn’t fair to hold them to adult standards; especially not when everything they loved was in danger of collapsing if they messed up. 

Not to mention the fact that she possessed the Proudmoore family’s pendant. Jaina would  _ never _ give that to just anyone. 

_ Unless,  _ her mind thought.  _ Sylvanas killed you and took it.  _

The possibility was too frightening to think about- to alarming to process. Ellaria was her daughter. She was sure of it; she could  _ feel  _ it, their connection. 

But Ellie was also the offspring of Sylvanas Windrunner, and there was no telling how deep the Banshee’s claws sank. 

As the arguments continued, the group began to move. Genn and Turalyon were leading them out of the war room, while those who opposed them followed out of spite- eager as they were to continue their bickering. 

Vaguely, Jaina realized they were heading towards her quarters, and alarm welled up within her, “Wait… you guys, this is ridiculous! Stop!”

Amazingly enough, they did. Outside her quarters, the group came to a clear stop. A deadly silence blanketing the air. 

Jaina walked right into Anduin’s back, sputtering in indignation. Then she pushed past the others, moving to the front. 

Ellaria stood before the doors- arms crossed and face blank, “Well... I wish I could say this is a surprise, but you’re all so predictable so it’s really not.”

“Move aside, girl,” Turalyon said. “We wish to meet your  _ guest.” _

Ellaria pinned her ears back, “She’s resting. I doubt disturbing her would be beneficial to any of your health.”

“Of course,” Anduin laid a hand on the High-Exarch’s arm. “Turalyon, this is pointless. You know we can’t risk the timeline.”

“How do we know this wasn’t meant to happen?” Genn snarled out the question. “If the girls can be protected by a time loop, then perhaps the other can as well!” 

“She’s not meant to be here!” Ellaria hissed. “I’ve told you all before! Even the Prophet agrees!”

“Your magic is foul,” the paladin scoffed. “You could have mislead him!”

Ellie bared her teeth at him, canines glinting dangerously in the light, “I did _not_ lie to him!”

“And yet you lied in your little spiel against me!” He gestured towards Jaina, who watched Ellie’s ears twitch in confusion. “You accused her of actually loving that  _ creature  _ you call a par-”

Ellaria screamed and a rush of death magic and the arcane came flushing out of her. Immediately everyone was blown back several feet, their balance lost as several groups tangled with each other. 

Throughout the confusion, Turalyon stood firm. He rushed forward, the Light glowing in his hand, and grabbed onto Ellie’s arm. 

Jaina cried out in fear, worried of the negative reaction that could occur. The Light  _ burned  _ those aligned with the powers of death, and her daughter was very much in harms’ way. 

Yet, nothing happened. 

Ellaria watched the streams of Light as they circled from the paladin’s grip, smirking as it caressed her skin with tender care. She heard a sound of disbelief escape her would-be attacker, before the very power he wielded threw him back.

Everyone watched as Ellie held up her hands, whether or not she would attack a question on their tongues. 

Instead she spoke, “I can touch the Six Seats of Power in this universe. In my fight for Azeroth, I have gained use of four of them. The Light is my ally Exarch, you will not turn it against me.” Her steel-blue eyes drifted over all them, her body glowing with a radiance that Jaina had never seen before. Raw and profound pain spread across her face as they made eye-contact, “None of you are ready. I thought… I had _hoped_ that I could change things… perhaps maybe our future could be made better.” She sighed and power collected in her hands. Everyone froze, held in place but a great weight upon them. Panic welled within her, but Jaina found she could not speak. 

Ellie’s voice broke, “But I can see that I was  _ wrong. _ You’re all too blind, to engorged on the obvious. You will never win the Great War if you do not change, if you do not open your eyes and  _ see. _ ”

The power expanded, glowing white as it washed over all of them like a gentle caress. 

The last thing Jaina heard was the heartbroken command of her child, pained and tortured beyond her years,  _ “Sleep!” _

And then, with no pain at all, the world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to leave a comment, I love reading your feedback! :)  
See you all next time! :D


	11. The Circle Nears Completion - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is scrambling around and Jaina just wants her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are finally into Arc 2! Hope you all like this chapter! I'm having so much fun writing that the next will probably be up either tomorrow or on Friday!  
I don't own Warcraft, sadly.

_ The celebration was a big one. Brought on by the sheer joy of still being alive that the citizens of Azeroth were definitely feeling.  _

_ Ellaria was snuggled into her arms, the toddler having drifted off after being thoroughly exhausted from a day full of fun and excitement.  _

_ Jaina found herself thankful for that. The road was long and perilous- some moments seemed like they would be her last.  _

_ But she survived- she endured. _

_ And now she had a beautiful child and a supportive asshole of a wife to take care of.  _

_ Even if her wife could  _ really  _ push it sometimes.  _

_ Her eyes filtered over the scene laid out before her.  _

_ Anduin was waltzing with Taelia, although one of them would probably switch out with Wrathion soon, as they’d been doing for most of the night. Genn had taken his wife onto the floor as well, the pair twirling across the stone. Over at the bar, Tess was chatting with Lorna Crowley, the two clinking glasses every other minute at some fine joke one of them must have made.  _

_ The Dwarven leaders were over at their own table, already drunk and laughing as Gelbin showed them his latest invention.  _

_ Lor’Themar was sitting with Liadrin, Valeera, Halduron, and Rommath. The group leaning back and sipping wine as they conversed about various things.  _

_ Although it was hard to miss how Liadrin kept jumping in her chair whenever Valeera’s hand sunk under the tablecloth, the paladin sending the spy a glare which was always returned with a sly smile.  _

_ Shaw was looming in the shadows, always watching- but he did have a drink in his hand, so still a victory in Jaina’s book.  _

_ The Kaldorei were sitting with their Shal'dorei brethren. Malfurion was politely chatting with Thalyssra and Oculeth, while Tyrande bounced Selene on her knee.  _

_ Valtrois had disappeared into the outlying halls with a coy look on her face, and Stellagosa was fast on her trail.  _

_ Baine was standing around with Rokhan, Talanji, and Thrall. The four of them content to watch the party from the sidelines.  _

_ Alleria and Vereesa were sitting with Jaina and her mother. The twins hovering over the banquet table, while Arator was content to relax at his mother’s side.  _

_ She wasn’t sure where Tandred had run off too, and Derek and Calia were dancing along with the other couples.  _

_ The eldest Windrunner sister was holding a glass of wine, eyeing it’s contents but not taking a sip. With a sigh, she set it back down on the table. Much to the astonishment of her youngest sister, “You haven’t taken a sip all night. Are you not feeling well, Lady Sun?” _

_ “Nothing serious,” the leader of the Void elves promised. “My stomach has just been a little difficult with food these last few days. Probably ate something bad again.” _

_ “Have you told your wife?”  _

_ “Yes,” Alleria smiled. “Trust me, she is  _ well  _ aware.” _

_ “Where’d she ran off to anyway?” Katherine asked. “I haven’t seen her for a while.” _

_ “I believe she’s currently set herself down at the Night-Elf table, probably gushing about how cute Selene is,” the eldest sister let out a laugh. “I swear she’d adopt all the children in the world if she could.” _

_ “A worthy goal,” Jaina chuckled, adjusting her hold on Ellaria as the girl awoke and began to squirm. _

_ “Ohhh, let me see her!” Vereesa held out both hands expectantly.  _

_ Jaina handed Ellie over with ease, the young girl settling into her aunt’s arms and staring up at her with wide eyes.  _

_ A moment of silence passed, until Ellaria let out a giggling laugh and smiled up at Vereesa. Her stubby hands reached for silvery hair, completely unaware of the loving looks her family was throwing her way.  _

_ Jaina smiled, watching with a fond expression. She felt the chair next to her move, the intended inhabitant settling down with a dramatic flourish.  _

_ The archmage rolled her eyes at the strangeness of her partner’s actions, but none-the-less leaned over to press a warm kiss to the smirking lips of Sylvanas Windrunner. _

Jaina awoke to a cold ground. Her hands pressing against the stone as she shakily pushed herself up into a sitting position. 

With an unsteady hand, she pressed her fingers to her lips. The memory of the kiss burning inside her mind, igniting a plethora of confusion, anger, and attraction. 

What the actual  _ hell  _ was that!?

All around her, the other leaders began to stir, sitting up and glancing around the area in confusion. 

Velen was visibly upset at the turn of events, while everyone else had varying levels of anger written across their faces. 

“Turalyon was right!” Genn barked. “Ellaria attacked us!”

“Putting someone to sleep is not the same as attacking,” Thalyssra gripped at the old dog. “I fear the floor did more damage to us than the girl did.”

The First Arcanist moved to stand, her legs wobbling as they adjusted, “Whatever her intent, that was undoubtedly some serious magic she just pulled.”

“Where is she?” Jaina pushed herself to her feet, a feeling of helplessness taking hold of her heart,  _ “Where is my daughter!?” _

“She fled, aunty,” Anduin’s voice was soft, but his tone was firm. “She’s gone, and as much as I hate to say it…” He hesitated, “I don’t think she’s on our side anymore.”

“I doubt she ever was,” Genn growled. “The Banshee has poisoned her mind! We must find her and learn what she  _ truly  _ knows!”

“Wait a moment, did the lass leave?” Muradin grumbled. “What happened to her?”

“She’s left the castle,” Valeera confirmed, stepping out of Jaina’s chambers. “The room has been cleaned out of their belongings, and any trace of who was with them is gone. Although, it doesn’t look like they left all that long ago.”

“A spell’s effectiveness can dwindle based on the number of targets and their competence,” Thalyssra affirmed. “Based on our skill level, I doubt we’ve been out for very long.”

“I can assemble a group of my best operatives,” Shaw offered, although he didn’t look too keen on hunting down a young teen. “They’ll have them back by sunset.”

_ “No,”  _ Jaina clenched her fists. “She’s my daughter- my flesh and blood _ . I  _ will gather a small party and search for them.”

“You’ll need skilled trackers,” Tyrande spoke, her face seemed to have aged ten years. “If she’s anything like Sylvanas, she’ll know how to disappear.”

“I know,” Jaina looked towards the High-Priestess. There was something hidden in Tyrande’s expression, a kind of confusion Jaina saw mirrored in herself when she first awoke. “When I return we can discuss whatever you wanted to talk about, Tyrande.”

Then Jaina turned and walked off, and there was only one destination coming to mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~

They were nearly out of the city when Ellaria’s facade finally broke.

Pain so blindingly severe tore through her body, and the teen fell forward with a sob as blood spewed from her mouth. 

Selene and Tyrande immediately turned around at the sound of Ellie’s collapse. The younger of the two rushing forward to catch the blonde as she pitched forward. 

“By Elune,” Selene helped Ellie to the side of the path, sitting down on an old wooden box. “You overdid it Ellie! You know you’re not supposed to pull that much energy!”

“Easy,” Tyrande knelt at the girl’s side, one hand smoothing over a warm forehead. “What hurts?”

Ellaria cried and gestured to her chest, her lungs laboring to catch air. “My  _ heart _ \- I can’t-”

A glowing palm, vibrant with Elune’s light, pressed against the area over her heart. It took a few moments, but gradually the look of pain lessened from the teen’s face. Her body relaxing as Tyrande murmured a quiet prayer. 

Selene watched anxiously, two hands clasped over her mouth. It wasn’t the first time she’d seen Ellaria like this, but it was much scarier when they were isolated as they were. 

“I won’t be able to fully heal any damage from your attacks with how weak I am,” Tyrande shook her head. “You’ll have to listen to your limits, Ellie. We can’t risk anything happening to you.”

“I know,” Ellaria rasped, blood coloring her teeth red. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize how much power I’ve pulled these last few days.”

“It’s fine,” Selene smoothed a hand over her friend’s hair. “Just… maybe let me take the lead for today. You said the extraction point isn’t far, right?”

“It’s just to the south of the city,” Ellie leaned heavily into her touch, eyes tired and pained. “We need to be out of the city. I won’t risk a valkyr getting killed by Stormwind’s defenses.”

“Already done that before,” Tyrande muttered, helping the teen to her feet. 

The three were dressed in cloaks designed to blend in. They looked like normal travelers, and as long as no one studied them too deeply, chances were they wouldn’t be recognized. 

“Are you sure we can’t just portal there?” Selene asked. 

“The magic spike would catch the attention of every capable mage in the city,” Tyrande negated her daughter’s idea. “We’ll need to move on foot for now.”

“We better hurry,” Ellaria pushed down the lingering pain. “They’ll be awake by now. It won’t be long until someone comes looking.”

“We will be well out of tracking range by the time they reach the forests,” Selene assured, allowing Ellie to lean against her as they resumed their trek. 

Ellaria sighed, “If you say so.”

Together, they left the confines of the city, doing well to not gain any unwanted attention. 

Tyrande ran the most risk of being recognized, but luckily the Night-Warrior was quite skilled at blending in when she wanted to. 

Overhead, the sky began to darken. Storm clouds gathering above them as little drops of rain fell around them. 

It gave a good enough excuse for them to huddle further into their cloaks. They didn’t appear any different than the other citizens scattering around them. 

After hiking several hundred feet down the trail, they moved off the path. All three gave audible sighs of relief upon reaching the closest treeline, before they disappeared into the trees- leaving almost no trace of their presence behind. 

~~~~~~~

Vereesa could tell Jaina was nearly stressing herself to the point of tears. 

The archmage’s face was gaunt and pale, stretched thin with worry and fear. She took careful notice of every person they had come into contact with, searching for any familiar features. 

They were close to leaving the city when Shandris and Valeera signaled them to stop- the two having found something on the cobblestone path. 

“What is it!?” Jaina demanded, pushing past the curious onlookers as Vereesa shooed them away. “What did you find?”

“Blood,” Valeera knelt next to the small puddle, the copper scent invading their noses. “It’s fresh. I’d say not even an hour old. The rain barely affected it."

“It possible it doesn’t belong to the girls,” Shandris mused. “But then again, we haven’t got any other leads.”

“The first time I found Ellie after her fall into the Harbor was by tracking blood,” Valeera shrugged. “It’s up to you whether or not to trust this, Lady Proudmoore. It could have been left by someone else.”

“This path is almost solely used to leave the city,” Vereesa said, her eyes studying the area. “It’s highly unlikely that any of the residents would walk this close to the city borders. There’s no need for them to come down this far if they weren’t planning on leaving.”

“Our mystery guest  _ is _ injured,” Jaina rubbed her face tiredly. “I suppose it could be from them, maybe they reopened a wound.” She looked out towards the fields, the forest looming in the distance. “Selene is kaldorei. They’ll probably head for the nearest treeline. Staying on a well-traveled path would be too risky if they’re trying to avoid detection. They could easily navigate the forest to their destination.”

Shandris nodded, while Vereesa and Valeera followed her lead.

The youngest Windrunner sister pursed her lips, “Maybe we should have brought Alleria along. She always was the best at tracking.”

“It’s better that she go to Wyrmrest and investigate the legitimacy of Ellaria’s claims regarding an attack,” Jaina assured her friend. “Our skills will be more than sufficient to find our wayward teens.”

“We must move fast,” Shandris advised, her eyes trained on the path ahead. “Chances are they’re already gaining distance from the city.”

“Forward then,” Jaina rose to her feet, eyes lingering on the blood for a moment. The back of her head tingled uncomfortably, as if her brain was trying to make a connection that simply wasn’t there. “The sooner I have Ellie back, the better.”

None of them responded, the act being unnecessary as they moved on from the scene. Although, Vereesa did wait long enough to allow Jaina to fall into step with her, “What do we do if we can’t find them?”

The sharp pang of her heart echoed through her chest, a sense of momentary despair overtaking her. She knew she’d been distant from the girl since Ellaria had revealed her parentage, but it was never out of spite. 

Jaina had been trying to ignore what was sitting right in front of her- this girl, a mixture of herself and  _ Sylvanas _ , existed. For whatever reason, Jaina would one day birth a daughter that carried the Banshee’s blood inside her.

And somehow, despite Ellie’s explanation of her use as a weapon, Jaina instinctively knew that there _had to be_ more to the story. 

Whatever her misgivings, the archmage was sure that she’d never damn a child to living life as a weapon- especially not  _ her  _ child. 

Her dream came to mind again, the memory of holding her young daughter in her arms- a feeling that she never thought she’d experience. 

And then there was the kiss with Sylvanas, but  _ that  _ could be dealt with later. There were too many possibilities in play, too many questions that needed answering. 

Whatever the future held was a mystery, but now she had only one goal. 

And that was finding and making sure the girls were safe, because as far as Jaina was concerned, everything else could wait until tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sylvanas Windrunner may have had a temper, it’s true. But let no person ever say she was impatient. 

Oh no, the Banshee Queen was  _ very  _ patient. The ability to  _ wait and listen  _ for the right opportunity was one of her many talents. It was why she had been such a successful Ranger-General during her service to Quel’Thalas.

Well, back when she was still alive, of course. 

Never-the-less, she had the  _ perfect  _ opportunity at hand. 

A teenage half-elf who claimed to be her offspring had evidently come back through time by accident, and ended up dropping right into the boy king’s harbor. 

Normally, she wouldn’t hesitate to laugh at the idea. The Banshee Queen had long since accepted that children were quite simply no longer an option for her. 

That was until the girl  _ summoned  _ one of her valkyrs, who had returned to the Dark Lady with  _ proof  _ of her parentage.

This girl,  _ Ellaria, _ knew what she was planning to do. She  _ knew  _ of the coming threat- she’d fought them herself. Every step of the plan, even those that had yet to pass, had been painstakingly explained to her valkyr, who passed it along to her gobsmacked leader. 

For the first time in years, Sylvanas Windrunner was truly at a loss for words. 

She had a  _ child,  _ a daughter. Even her name was evidence enough of their connection. 

More surprising was the identity of her other parent, Jaina Proudmoore. The human mage  _ was  _ attractive, that was unarguable. But Sylvanas doubted she could get within one hundred feet of the beauty without being impaled by a thousand icicles. 

Then again, who knew what the future held? If her plan worked, all hostilities would pause, and the armies of Azeroth would unleash their combined might against the encroaching void. 

Death was their ally in this fight, but there were still things to be done before the others could see that. 

Behind her a valkyr materialized, and Sylvanas turned as she began to speak. 

“Dark Lady,” the being bowed her head. “Your daughter has contacted me again. She wishes for an extraction. They’ve been compromised in Stormwind.”

“They?” Sylvanas raised an eyebrow. “I was under the impression it was just her.”

“Two more were pulled back along with the Princess. Her friend, the daughter of Tyrande Whisperwind and Malfurion Stormrage, is named Selene. She is the one who freed the loyalists in Orgrimmar.” 

Sylvanas smirked, “Interesting that  _ Whisperwind’s _ daughter would be the one to do that. Who is the other?”

The valkyr actually appeared to hesitate, before steadying herself, “The other is Tyrande Whisperwind herself. Ellaria has stated that she is to be sent back to their time as soon as they are able. Apparently, her presence is an accident.”

There are very few people that Sylvanas could claim actually made her uneasy. Unfortunately, the Night-Warrior is one of them, “And she is fully aware of the  _ true _ plan?” 

“Yes, my lady.”

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes, “And what are the chances that Whisperwind will attack me?”

“Ellaria promises that she will behave.”

The Banshee Queen sighed nasally, “Very well. Prepare a portal and alert my champions to be ready to move.” 

She grabbed her bow from where it leaned against the wall, her red eyes glowing eerily in the darkness, “It’s time I finally meet my daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SYLVANAS IS FINALLY HERE, YOU CAN CELEBRATE AND BREATHE EASY NOW! The Banshee Queen has entered the building!  
Thank you all for reading! Don't be afraid to leave a comment, I try to reply to as many as I can and I LOVE seeing your feedback!  
I'll see you all next chapter! :)


	12. The Circle Nears Completion - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragons and Nature are cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! Glad you all like it so far! :)  
I don't own Warcraft.

Alleria had to admit that Wyrmrest was certainly imposing.

The ancient Titan temple was the stuff of legends, it’s existence was a marvel- going all the way back to the days before even the likes of Azshara reigned. 

The Dragonflights were certainly one of Azeroth’s most ancient protectors, and it was these things that left a feeling of uncertainty boiling in Alleria’s stomach as she waited to meet with the Queen of the Dragons herself.

She’d only heard about Alexstrasza before in passing. The dragon queen’s deeds were legendary, as was her love of all life. Vereesa had told her of Garrosh’s trial- of how the former Aspect had been able to confidently state that she could forgive her former orcish captors if the time ever came. 

It was a statement that perplexed Alleria; she’d heard the story of the red dragon’s rescue before, given that her sister had been part of it- how could she have not? 

But the ability to forgive, to let go of her hatred…

How big was Alexstrasza’s heart to do such a thing? Just how much did she care for the people of Azeroth? How much did she _love_ them?

“Lady Windrunner,” one of the Queen’s handmaidens approached, head bowed respectfully, “Alexstrasza would like to see you now. Forgive the wait, she’s only just returned from the Chamber of the Heart.”

“Of course,” Alleria waved off the concern. “It’s fine. I was enjoying the architecture. It’s very impressive.”

“It is indeed,” the handmaiden led her up a grand staircase. She’d already been pretty high up- high enough to see a handful of dragons sail through the air outside the temple. 

But as they approached the highest floor, Alleria realized she must be on her way to the meeting chambers of the Aspects, which was a place she’d never thought she would have the pleasure of seeing.

Alexstrasza herself was definitely one of the most beautiful people Alleria had ever seen. The sheer magnificence of her aura was blinding, and it silenced the voices that hardly ever stopped talking in her head. 

The moment the monarch turned her head, Alleria immediately zeroed in on her piercing eyes. The moment their gazes connected, the ranger fought the urge to look away in deference. Alexstrasza’s stare was soul-searching and intense, it was the type of look that caused her heart to skip a beat. 

It’d been so long since anyone had looked at her with such genuine interest. 

“Alleria Windrunner,” Alexstrasza inclined her head in greeting. “I’ve heard much of you. You are most welcome here.”

“You honor me, majesty,” Alleria gave a traditional bow. “I only wish I was able to visit on more positive matters.”

“Ah yes,” The Queen gave a wry smile. “I’d heard about the possibility of an attack. Fortunately, the threat seems to be nonexistent. We’ve not had any issues with any of your sister’s minions.”

“Forgive me if I speak out of bounds, but you are sure of this? We only want to be certain of any existing threat created by Sylvanas. It would not sit well with the Alliance if the Wyrmrest Accords were to come under attack.”

“We did have some trouble with the Lich King’s death knights some time ago,” Alexstrasza admitted. “Although, there’s been no movement on our end since then. And definitely no signs of any of the Banshee Queen’s ploys.”

“That is good to hear,” Alleria pursed her lips. “Even if it’s a little disheartening to know I was lied to.”

“Your niece?” Alexstrasza asked.

Alleria blinked, “Yes, how did you know?”

“Word travels fast these days,” the red dragon smiled. “And Nozdormu informed me of the girls’ arrival last I saw him. Apparently, he met with her.”

“She did mention something of the sort,” Alleria recalled. 

“Nevertheless, your arrival is still useful,” Alexstrasza began to walk, circling around the chamber, her eyes deep and worried. “I wish for you to witness the Chamber of the Heart, to see what’s been going on.”

“Is something wrong?” Alleria felt alarm within her, “I thought Azeroth’s heart was purified?”

“It is,” Alexstrasza frowned, a distressed look on her beautiful face. “However, for whatever reason something has been draining the power of Azeroth’s heart” She winced, “It is hard to explain with just words.”

She stopped in her tracks, “I ask that you see for yourself, and then return the information to the other leaders. I fear something else, something far more ancient and powerful, is at play here.”

“Could it be N’Zoth?” Alleria questioned, a headache forming behind her eyes. “He hasn’t been very active since his release, but it’s only a matter of time at this point.”

“Magni did consider the Old God to be a possibility,” Alexstrasza’s gaze appeared distant. “He was the one who’s whispers caused Deathwing to fall to corruption.” She shook her head of the thought, “Yet, as far as we can tell, the Heart still remains pure. Whatever is causing this drain doesn’t appear to be acting maliciously, but the pull on the Heart’s essence is dangerous at such a delicate stage of Azeroth’s healing.”

“I understand,” Alleria scratched at the back of her neck. “Although, I’m afraid that my presence should not be within the Chamber. I carry the Void within me- I’d rather not give them a path into our planet’s soul.”

Alexstrasza grinned, “Tell me, who is in control? You? Or does the Void reign over your actions?”

“I am in control,” Alleria asserted. “My actions are my own.”

The former Aspect’s grin became wider, and she summoned a portal behind her, “Then I am sure you have nothing to worry about.”

~~~~~~~~~

The trees were a comfort to their group, offering a sense of protection that other places simply did not. 

For Selene and her mother, it was easy to see why. They were kaldorei after all, their connection to nature went far beyond what any other race, save perhaps the Tauren, could imagine. 

Ellaria herself felt a connection similar to theirs. Nature magic was always one that came more easily than others, even if it hadn’t been the first practice that she’d learned. 

With nothing but a whisper, she could command the wilds to her side. With a wave of her hand, she could change the very landscape around them. 

Of course, it usually left her in terrible pain, but that still didn’t change the fact that she _ could _do it. 

“Are we almost there?” Selene adjusted her hold on her arm, she’d been supporting Ellaria since her episode in Stormwind. 

“It’s just ahead,” Ellie winced. She could still taste the copper tang of blood in her mouth. “In the clearing.”

“I can see it,” Tyrande affirmed, her ears twitching as she tracked the sounds around them. “It’s not far.”

Sure enough, after another few hundred feet, the treeline broke. 

In place of a forest was a small clearing, filled with wildflowers and dotted with bushes. 

“We’re here,” Ellaria disentangled herself from the other teen. “This is where I summoned Signe.”

“Can you do it again?” Selene asked. “I mean- how do they know to get us?”

“She can sense me,” Ellaria murmured. “My thoughts and emotions, I can project them to her and the other two.” She sighed, “The same pact that binds them to minn’da also binds them to me. I just had to reforge the connection since I technically don’t exist yet.”

Her eyes glowed an eerie white, her gaze seemed far away. Then the moment passed, and a small smile graced her lips, “They’ll be here soon.”

“Finally,” Tyrande muttered. “Damned Banshee Queen always has to be late to everything.”

“To be fair,” Ellie practically collapsed into the grass. “That’s usually my fault. My hair can be a bit hard to get under control sometimes. It’s why I cut it.”  
“I like it,” Selene set herself down besides her friend, while Whisperwind simply sat cross-legged a few feet away. “Really brings out the shape of your face.”

Ellaria grinned, although it was hampered by the remaining pains from her attack, “Oh, so you like my face then.”

Selene blushed, “Only a little, idiot.”

Tyrande whistled, breaking into the teen’s bickering style of flirting, “As much as it warms my heart to see that you two like each other, I could go for some peace and quiet for now.”

Embarrassment was written clear across the girls’ faces, although Selene shook herself from that, “No fair! Ellie and I do anything cute, and all the adults either tease us or are like ‘bleh romance,’ but you all _ constantly _get to flirt in front of us!”

The High-Priestess laughed at her daughter’s indignant righteousness, “Well, it’s like you say- we are adults, and you are not. Therefore, we get to do things that you do not. ”

“Could be worse,” Ellaria shivered, a haunted expression taking over her face. “At least you haven’t walked in on your parents. I will _ never _get over what my poor eyes saw that night.”

“I suppose so,” Selene sent her mother a glare. “They used to just dump me off with Shandris whenever they wanted a few days to themselves_ . _”

Tyrande shrugged, “You begged us to go stay with Shandris whenever she had time. We thought you liked seeing her.”

“Of course I did,” Selene replied. “Doesn’t mean I didn’t catch on as I got older.” She angrily scratched at her head, “Especially with all the rumors of an’da and you sneaking off to _ Suramar. _” 

“Oh yeah,” Ellie blinked. “Wasn’t there a bet about that? I think minn’da won like three hundred gold or something.”

_ “Only three hundred?” _ The smooth tone of Sylvanas’s voice cut through their conversation like a knife through melted butter, “How _ disappointing.” _

Within seconds all three were on their feet, turning around to come face to face with the Banshee Queen herself, dressed as she usually was in her signature red and purple armor. 

Ruby eyes glanced over them. Lingering on Selene, warily inspecting Tyrande, and then coming to a stop on Ellaria. 

For a second no one said anything, before Sylvanas stepped forward, a single gauntlet-covered hand coming up to tilt her daughter’s head upwards. 

With searching eyes, the former warchief inspected every inch of Ellaria’s face. The very area around them held its breath, as if nature itself was afraid to interrupt the moment. 

Finally, the middle Windrunner sister released her hold on Ellie’s face, stepping back with a single stride. 

Steel blue orbs met red ones in a quiet stare down, before Sylvanas smirked as a look of grudging acceptance appeared in her gaze, “You have your mother’s eyes.”

“So I’ve been told,” Ellaria grinned, her face a picture of good humor. “But I have your _ ears.” _

Sylvanas’s own ears involuntarily perked up, before returning to their original position. The Banshee nonchalantly glimpsed over her daughter’s features one more time, noting the position of her ears, a position that usually signaled happiness. 

It was an odd feeling, to know that someone was actually _ happy _to see her. She was so used to playing the villain, it didn’t feel like she’d ever stop. 

Yet her daughter was living proof that stood in contradiction to that. This- this _ girl _ was happy to see her- one could say she was ecstatic even. 

And Sylvanas had forgotten what they felt like. 

“As heart-warming as this all is,” Tyrande’s voice had lost most of its luster in the Banshee’s presence. “We need to leave.”

Ellaria deflated, her eyes turning to look back in the direction they’d come, “She’s right. They’re probably searching for us. It won’t be good if you get caught here, minn’da.”

Sylvanas recoiled as if she’d been slapped, _ “Minn’da?” _

Ellaria winced, “I’m sorry. I don’t have to call you that if you rather I didn’t.”

“No,” Sylvanas forced herself to calm down in a rare show of weakness. “No, it’s fine. Your statement simply surprised me.”

Ellie nodded her head in understanding, “Ok.”

“Signe,” Sylvanas turned as her valkyr materialized behind her. “Open a portal. It’s time to leave.”

“At once my lady,” the valkyr raised her hands, magic swirling to life ten feet away from them as a portal came into existence. “We will need to move quickly, I sense four individuals closing in on our location.”

“That’s not good,” Selene stepped forward, and Sylvanas tracked her movements with sharp eyes. How strange it was; the girl was allegedly the daughter of Whisperwind and Stormrage, and yet the only similarity that existed between any of her parents was the green hue of her hair. The teen looked towards her mother, who had been mostly silent, “If we get seen, it can be explained away. But your presence can’t. You go first.”

Tyrande tiredly nodded, and the banshee was actually taken aback to see the dejected exhaustion that dulled the Night-Warrior’s eyes, “Very well.”

“She needs someone to help her,” Ellaria chewed on her lip nervously. “She’s very weak. Portal travel will drain her.”

Sylvanas inclined her head, “Very well.” She looked behind her, where Nathanos and a handful of her loyalist champions were waiting. “Nathanos. Escort the High-Priestess through the portal.”

As expected, he made a face. One that was similar to the snarl that graced Whisperwind’s lips. 

The younger Kaldorei grabbed onto her mother’s arms, hissing in annoyance, _ “Behave, _min’da.”

“I know,” Tyrande hissed back, before stepping forward to accept Blightcaller’s aid. 

Nathanos took hold of her arm, with a grip that was light enough to avoid pissing her off while also allowing him to catch her if she were to collapse. At this close distance, it was impossible for the former Ranger-Lord to miss how beat down the Kaldorei leader looked.

“One word,” Tyrande muttered. “And I’ll cut your head off again.”

They melted through the portal, the only sound being being Nathanos’ voice, “Wait, _ again!?” _

Ellaria chuckled, nudging Selene with an elbow, “How much you wanna bet she punches him?”

“That’s not even a fair bet. You_ know _ it’s going to happen.” 

Sylvanas smirked as she watched the two laugh, before gesturing their attention back to the task at hand, “Through the portal, both of you. We don’t have all day.”

She took a step forward in their direction, watching as they grinned and scampered over to the portal. 

A sharp whistle cut through the air, and Sylvanas froze as an arrow suddenly buried itself into the ground before her feet. 

Immediately, her attention went towards the northern treeline. 

Four figures melted out of the forest, although it was hard to miss the foremost individual who appeared to be leading them. 

With a hurried shove, Ellaria forced her friend through the portal with instructions to wait on the other side, before Sylvanas felt her teenage offspring come to stand behind her. 

In the moment, Jaina Proudmoore perfectly represented what it meant to be enraged. Her eyes glowed with icy power, and her stance was ready to attack. 

Sylvanas instinctively knew this wasn’t a fight she wanted to partake in, but hid that trepidation underneath a confident smirk, “Well, well." She purred, "Have you come to see our _daughter_, Lord-Admiral?”

“You…” Jaina’s voice oozed with hatred. Enough to send a shiver running up the banshee’s spine, “You will release _ my _ daughter.”

Sylvanas tsked and shook her head, one hand coming up to rest on her hip, “No. I don’t think I will.”

Behind her, Ellaria watched in terror. 

They couldn’t fight. They _ couldn’t. _She couldn’t risk anything going wrong. 

So she did the only thing she could think of. 

Ellaria Windrunner closed her eyes, reached deep into her soul, and with all her might, she _ pulled. _

All around the clearing, witnessed by the shell-shocked adults, nature _ exploded _ into existence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this chapter. I'll have the next one up this weekend! Feel free to leave a comment, I love to read them :)  
See you all next time!


	13. The Circle Nears Completion - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina's having a bit of a no-good day and the spotlight's on Tyrande because in this house we love and appreciate our elves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with my little old story everyone! I love each and every one of you!  
Also, this is the first time I've written a story where the plot is this intricate. If you notice an inconsistency in the story-telling, please don't hesitate to let me know. I want this story to be as good as can be, so I'll try to fix what needs to be fixed.   
I don't own Warcraft.

There were a few times that Sylvanas Windrunner could claim to have felt fear after being raised into undeath. Surprise? Yes. Anger? Most definitely. Confusion? Every now and then. 

But fear? Pure, unadulterated fear? 

Now,  _ that  _ was a rare occurrence. 

The clearing around her had been transformed. Where there once was tall grass now sported fifty-foot trees, creating a dense forest that served as a buffer between Sylvanas and her four would-be attackers. 

Including the future mother of her child. 

“Minn’da,” Ellie’s voice cracked with strain, leaving Sylvanas to turn around and stare in disbelief at her daughter’s sickly visage. 

Ellaria was leaning heavily against a tree, one hand pressed over her heart. Her skin was deathly pale, and her veins dotted underneath with alarming intensity. Her eyes had become terribly bloodshot, which wasn’t helped by the actual tears of blood that slowly streamed down her face. 

She had a nose bleed, and her entire mouth was stained in red. Ruby liquid covering her chin and pouring down the front of her clothes. 

“Minn’da,” Ellie tried again, pushing herself off the tree. “We need… we need to-”

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her legs gave out beneath her. 

Sylvanas lunged as Ellaria pitched forward, her arms wrapping around the teen’s frail body as she shook and convulsed with labored breathing. 

Underneath her hands, the Banshee could feel the power thrumming within Ellie’s body. She could feel how it rebelled and clashed with the flesh that contained it. 

No wonder the girl’s reaction was so extreme with  _ this  _ kind of energy pulsing within her. 

It was both terrifying and impressive, alarming and exciting. Her daughter held the power of the gods in her hands, and yet its very use was tearing the handler apart. 

That could  _ not  _ be allowed.

“Signe,” Her voice was only slightly panicked. “Signe!”

“Over here, dark lady,” the Valkyr floated out from behind a particularly large tree. “I am still holding the portal open. The forest growth luckily did not disturb it.”

“Good,” Sylvanas adjusted her grip on Ellie, holding the girl aloft in her arms, letting the teen’s head fall into the crook of her neck. “We need to go.  _ Now.” _

“At once, my-” 

They heard the whistle of the ice-made spear before it impacted with the tree, missing the valkyr by mere inches. 

Sylvanas snarled, spinning around to face thoroughly pissed-off Proudmoore, “Was that  _ really _ necessary!?”

Jaina didn’t even offer a scathing retort back, eyes fixed on her child’s broken body. For a moment, it didn’t fully register what she was seeing. Her mind couldn’t match the image of a healthy Ellaria with the sickly scene before her. 

And then it clicked, like a river roaring over a waterfall, her rage came crashing down,  _ “...you!” _

Her gaze sharpened dangerously, targeted onto the Banshee Queen,  _ “What have you done!?” _

If Sylvanas hadn’t been dead-set on covering her emotions, she would have growled at the accusation. 

Instead, she calmly inclined her head, “I did none of this. Ellaria apparently cannot handle the power she commands.”

Jaina’s aura flared, “Give her to me.”

Sylvanas took a step back, the valkyr behind her drifting closer, “No. You cannot fathom the weight she carries. You will not be able to help her. Not like I can.”

“I’m her mother,” Jaina insisted, her voice a mixture of rage and desperation.

The Banshee Queen gave a wry smile, “So am I,  _ remember?” _

Jaina looked like she wanted to throw another spear their way, but couldn’t risk such a thing without putting Ellaria in danger as well. Pure frustration shone in her eyes, “What do you  _ want,  _ Sylvanas?” She gestured around them, “Everything you’ve done- Teldrassil, Lordaeron, this entire fucking war! What was the point of it all!?” She gestured at the prone teen, “What lies have you told her!? Why would she  _ ever  _ trust you after everything that’s happened!?”

The smirk disappeared, and for once Sylvanas actually looked grave. 

Behind Jaina, the voices of Vereesa, Valeera, and Shandris could be heard. They’d evidently had found each other and were now zeroing in on their location. 

The former warchief took another step back, one that was matched with Jaina’s stride forward. 

“You all hang onto hope, to life, as if it could ever truly help us,” Sylvanas spat. “You’re living a lie. The truth of all things stands before you, and still you’re all so  _ blind to it.” _

The other three were growing closer, but the banshee didn’t appear worried. Instead, she laughed, “Let me offer you a hint,  _ my lady.  _ So long as you  _ live _ , you will remain ignorant to what is coming. A simpering pawn in  _ their  _ schemes.” 

Behind her, Shandris burst through the foliage- bow drawn with an arrow pointed at Sylvanas’s head.

Jaina cried out in alarm, scared that she might hit Ellie. Yet before anything could happen, in only the span of a heartbeat, darkness fell around them. 

All at once, everything went haywire. Distantly, Jaina could hear the three she came with screaming for her, confusion blanking every facet of their tone. She could hear someone rushing about, followed by a surprised sound from Sylvanas, and the retreating wings of the valkyr. 

Then, as if done at the snap of one’s fingers, the sun came back. 

Vereesa and Valeera both staggered out of the trees- the two looking around in a panic, and Shandris had turned pale as the moon. 

Yet none of that mattered to Jaina, who could only stare at the spot where the Banshee once stood.

Both Sylvanas and Ellaria were gone, and the Lord-Admiral once more felt her world shift out from under her.

Vereesa hesitantly approached behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder in support. 

But it didn’t help. 

With a cry of frustration, Jaina fell to her knees, slamming a fist against the ground with magic-enhanced strength. Anger and hurt pulsed through her veins. In that moment, nothing else mattered except for the fact that her daughter  _ wasn’t safe in her arms.  _

And the worst part of it was that there was absolutely  _ nothing  _ she could do about it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ “Your mind is wandering,” Tyrande said, her voice the only sound within the tent.  _

_ Thalyssra turned to look at the Priestess, moving away from the table where the battle-map was laid out, “Yes. It’s quite hard to keep it still when there’s so much to think about.” _

_ “Mmm,” Tyrande gestured for her with elegant grace, her eyes glowing brightly in the dim light. “Come here. You haven’t sat down once since the briefing.” _

_ With a slight smile, Thalyssra obeyed.  _

_ Within the confines of their tent, there was no need for discipline, no need to stay calm and collected, no need to be the infallible leaders that most saw them as. _

_ Tyrande pulled her down, the two falling back onto the oversized cot in a tangled mess of limbs.  _

_ They settled for laying on their sides, facing each other with their hands propping their heads up.  _

_ Idly, the arcanist traced her fingers up and down her lover’s hip, before going upwards to count each rib, then heading back down.  _

_ Tyrande hummed at the touch, a pleasant thing that helped to distract her from their very dire circumstances.  _

_ After a moment of comfortable silence, Thalyssra spoke, “How much longer do you have before the scouting party leaves?” _

_ “An hour or so,” the Night-Warrior sighed tiredly. “I’ll have to get ready soon.” _

_ “Does it have to be you?” Thalyssra asked, something akin to worry reflecting in her eyes. “Why can’t one of your lieutenants lead the surveillance?” _

_ “Because they don’t have the Night-Warrior within them,” Tyrande sat up. “None of them are prepared to take on a void corruption should that  _ ** _thing _ ** _ show his face.” _

_ “I know,” the Shal’dorei leader pulled Tyrande back down. Their lips met in a slow, soft kiss. When they broke apart, Thalyssra ran a tender finger over the markings around the priestesses’ eyes, “It’s just… in case something goes wrong while you’re out there… there’s something you need to know.” _

_ “What is it?” Tyrande furrowed her eyebrows, “What’s wrong? You’re never so… out of sorts like this.” _

_ Thalyssra shook her head, a bitter laugh on her lips, “I wanted to wait until the mission was over. Until we returned and reunited with Malfurion and the family. But I fear the odds are stacked against us, and I couldn’t live with myself if anything happened without telling you.” _

_ There was a moment of hesitation, a glimpse of uncertainty in her eyes.  _

_ Just when she seemed to psych herself up enough to finally out with it, a horn cut through the air.  _

_ Tyrande cursed, “Earlier than it should be, but that’s the signal. I’ll need to go.” _

_ She gently pressed a kiss to Thalyssra’s forehead, before pulling away to gather her armor, “I  _ ** _will_ ** _ come back with a way out of this mess, and when we’re all back you can tell Malfurion and I whatever news you have.” She offered a reassuring smile, “Ok?” _

_ Thalyssra nodded her head, although there was still something raw and profound in her eyes.  _

_ “Ok.” _

The vision that she'd seen while unconscious plagued Tyrande like a bat. Formally making it impossible for the kaldorei leader to stay still for even a moment. 

Malfurion was worried, she could tell. That’s ok. Let him be worried. For Elune’s sake, _she_ was worried too. 

Nothing in the world seemed to make sense anymore, and her feelings towards Thalyssra were a confusing, jumbled mess. 

Part of her wanted to break down and tell her husband about the two dreams she had. But doubt existed on whether or not there was anything he could do to help at the moment.

First she needed to speak with Jaina. Well, so did many of the other leaders, but Tyrande was pulling  _ rank. _

Whatever was going on is affecting her. Foreign emotions were flooding into her with startling efficiency. Not even a few moments ago, she’d felt something shift within her. 

For the first time in months, Elune’s presence had appeared.

But  _ why?  _ What had happened? What was _different?_

Was it the visions? Was Elune showing her the future? Was that why she felt so horribly  _ off? _

The Night-Warrior needed answers, and right now talking with Proudmoore seemed like the best possible course. 

And yet she hesitated. 

When Jaina returned, her expression had been turbulent. Her eyes were an ominous red that was usually attributed to crying. 

Shandris had just shook her head in distress, telling her all that had happened on their search for Ellaria and Selene. 

It was in that moment that Tyrande decided, unequivocally, that Sylvanas Windrunner truly did ruin everything she touched.

“King Wrynn will be calling a council momentarily,” Shandris pursed her lips. “Apparently, Alleria Windrunner has also returned. Something’s wrong at the Chamber of the Heart and there’s been suspected Old God activity.”

Tyrande nodded, “Very well. I’ll try to see if Jaina’s in any mood to talk before then.” Her eyes turned stormy, “There’s much I need to discuss with her.”

“Very well,” her adopted daughter hesitated, before pulling the priestess into a tight hug, much to the surprise of her mother.

When they pulled apart, Tyrande noted with alarm the unshed tears within the Shandris’s eyes, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” the general wiped away the tears. “Just… thank you for taking care of me for all these years, and I’m sorry if I ever upset you.” She sighed, “I know it’s out of the blue, but after everything I just saw with Jaina and Ellaria…”

Upon seeing the sadness clouding her child’s eyes, Tyrande acted, gripping her face with both hands and pressing a maternal kiss against her forehead, “You, Shandris Feathermoon, are one of the greatest blessings Elune has granted me. A treasure I wouldn’t dare trade for anything. You can _always_ be sure of that.”

Shandris nodded once, her posture visibly relaxing, “I need to prepare my report. Go find the Lord-Admiral and see if she’s willing to talk. I’m sure together you two can shed light on the answers you seek.”

And then she was off, striding down the halls of Stormwind Castle as the lingering Sentinels fell into step behind her. 

Tyrande watched her go for only a moment, then the High-Priestess herself was on the move. 

The doors to Jaina’s chambers had been untouched by the day’s previous events, but it was hard to forget what had happened here not long before. 

Ellaria had stood before them, wielding more power than any one person could imagine, and sent the leadership of Azeroth to sleep as if they were nothing more than naughty children. 

It was a humbling experience, if not a little infuriating.

Her knock was followed by silence, even the highly-sensitive ears of the night-elf could not detect any noise. 

Just when she was about to knock again, Jaina opened the door- her face drawn with poorly hidden anguish.

“Oh. Tyrande,” the archmage opened the door wider, intending to let the priestess through. “Forgive me, I forgot about my promise for a chat.” She sighed, closing the door as Whisperwind entered. “There’s been a lot on my mind today.”

“So I’ve heard,” Tyrande bowed her head. There were few people on this planet that unquestionably deserved her respect, and Jaina Proudmoore was one of them. “I am sorry to hear about the incident regarding the Banshee and your daughter.”

“Thank you, Tyrande,” Jaina murmured. “I appreciate your support.” The mage shook herself from the depressing thoughts, “Now you said there was something you needed to discuss with me?”

“Yes,” the High-Priestess sat down on the modest couch, watching as Jaina sunk into her own chair across from her. “I’ve been experiencing dreams. They cling to my memories as if they _are _them. Everything is remembered clearly, like I was there myself.” She glanced at Jaina, “I know you mentioned that you’ve had them, ever since Ellie’s arrival. I only wondered if there was anything you could offer me in regards to information?”

“My visions came due to my connection to Ellaria,” Jaina leaned back in her seat, a thoughtful expression painting her face. “She said it could be due to the bond she has with my future self. That I could be unknowingly tapping into their leyline of memories.”

The Lord-Admiral appeared to think hard for a second, “It could be that you’re also somehow attached to one of the time-travelers in the same way I am.”

“I suppose that could be a possibility,” Tyrande frowned. “But my strength, my power… it’s become so muffled, so weak since their arrival. Is that also something you’ve experienced?”

Jaina’s eyebrows went up in surprise, “No, actually.” She stood up, a hand on her chin, “But there is something I remember in my readings. Something about another instance of time-travel…” She looked towards the kaldorei woman, “I believe Malfurion may have mentioned the instance once before, but I can’t seem to recall which one it was.”

Tyrande blinked, “Do you mea-”

The doors to Jaina’s chambers slammed open, and immediately the two were on their feet. 

Shaw stood in the doorway, chest heaving with frantic breaths, “You two need to get to the war council immediately!”

“War council?” Jaina asked. “I thought it was just a debriefing.”

“No, no.” The Spymaster shook his head, “No, we have a _problem._ N’Zoth’s minions have launched  _ attacks _ in Orgrimmar, Pandaria, Darnassus, Kul Tiras,  _ and _ Silvermoon, with more reports coming in _ by the minute!” _

The man’s face turned grave, his visage was unnaturally pale, “We are officially at war with the Old God.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please feel free to leave a comment! I absolutely love reading your feedback! It's nice to see what theories you're all cooking up!  
Until the next time! :)


	14. The Circle Nears Completion - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings, meetings, meetings, and another power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for tuning in for this little update! I hope you like it!  
Also, I don't actually play the game (it's a little out of my budget right now, so forgive any inconsistencies). Although I'm not too worried, since this is an AU, so the main plot will mostly follow the game, but it will diverge eventually.   
I don't own Warcraft.

The feeling of being tugged through a portal wasn’t exactly something anyone would be thrilled to experience. Especially when you held ninety pounds of sick teenager in your arms. 

When they finally arrived back into Sylvanas’s makeshift hideout, it was in a flaying mash of limbs. 

As the banshee jolted forward, she angled herself to fall on her back, ensuring that Ellaria was tucked into her arms and not in danger of being squished by her mother’s armor-wearing body. 

They skidded across the stone floor, only stopping when the old bulky desk she had been using negated the velocity of their fall. Throughout it all, her daughter remained unconscious, a fact that left Sylvanas feeling only  _ slightly _ nervous. 

Tyrande stumbled into a wall, cursing in at least four different languages all the while. She managed to avoid falling, but from the way her legs shook with strain, it was clear that it was probably only done by the skin of her teeth. 

Nathanos was waiting off to the side, with the other loyal champions. Selene had been nervously waiting besides the portal itself. 

“You just had to taunt her, didn’t you!?” Tyrande growled at Sylvanas as her daughter rushed forward and collected Ellie into her arms, allowing the Banshee to rise to her feet. “Out of all the people to piss off, it just had to be Proudmoore!”

“It wasn’t my fault!” Sylvanas snapped, allowing the emotionless mask to fall. “She saw me carrying Ellaria and assumed to worst! They think me to be a monster, remember!?”

“Oh wow,” Tyrande rolled her eyes, leaning heavily against the wall. “I wonder  _ why  _ that could be!”

_ “Stop it!”  _ Selene screamed, eyes murderous. “Now is not the time!”

She laid Ellaria onto the desk, the furniture’s length just being enough for only her feet to hang off. 

Immediately the two adults paused their fighting, moving to stand besides the frantic teen as she checked for a pulse.

“No,” her voice was a terrified whisper.  _ “No!” _

With frenzied intensity, Selene tore the cloak off of Ellie’s still body. Before running her hands over the outside of her shirt. Her fingers stopped at specific pressure points along her abdomen, up her arms, at her neck, and over the temples of her head. 

“Is she breathing?” Sylvanas asked, eyes sharp as she mentally prepared to summon a valkyr for her daughter. 

“No,” Selene tilted Ellaria’s head back, gesturing for her mother to hold Ellaria in place. “But she’s not gone yet.” The teens hands were shaking, “I need to keep her heart beating. Her power will do the rest.”

When she started doing chest compressions, Sylvanas was doubtful. Raising her daughter into undeath would be a hard choice, but one that was surely necessary- better she becomes undead than her soul go to the Shadowlands ahead of schedule. 

And yet, there was something so sure in Selene’s determined gaze- so certain in Tyrande’s calmness. 

They were sure Ellaria would pull through, but how that would happen was a mystery to her perplexed minn’da.

Especially since it was obvious that her daughter was probably already dead. 

“Come _on,_ Ellie!” Selene muttered, her hands working furiously to keep the beat of her heart going. “Come on. I know you’re still there.  _ Fight it.” _

Tyrande was whispering a prayer, to Elune no doubt. Her face was serene, as if she was recounting happier moments in her mind.

Sylvanas watched it all with an edge of disbelief, turning as Nathanos came up behind her, a question on his tongue, “Should I call for Signe or one of the other two?”

“No,” Despite her hesitation, Sylvanas could feel something building in the air, the atmosphere around them growing heavy. “Let them work. Let us see if my daughter can escape Death.”

The tension continued to build- it was almost suffocating, and underneath their feet the ground began to rumble. 

“Earthquakes?” The Banshee looked downwards, before light caught her attention, and her eyes flashed back up to her future child. 

Tendrils of colorful energy, bright as the sun, were spiraling up from the stone. Slowly they crawled upwards, their glow increasing as they came within inches of Ellie’s skin. 

And then, quick as a whip, the energy crackled and lunged for her daughter. 

A crack of devastating thunder shook the building, and a flash of lightning originated from the teenager’s body, so bright that it blinded them. 

A scream, as loud as a roaring river, echoed through the room. 

When the dust cleared, and everyone could chance to look around again, Ellaria was no longer lying on the desk.

Immediately, Sylvanas spun around, eyes wide and frantic. She heard a noise behind her, and everyone’s attention went right to the source. 

Ellie had been blown into the nearest wall, where she had slumped against it and slid down into a sitting position. Her eyes were wide and pulsing with energy, but most important was the movement of her chest. 

Up and down it fell, heaving with steady breaths. 

Sylvanas might have died of shock if she weren’t already deceased. Resurrection wasn’t an easy feat, not by a long shot. Very few people could do such a thing, and none possessed the skill to pull one off that was as powerful and complete as what she just witnessed. 

Despite the impossibility of it, Ellaria was somehow  _ alive.  _

Selene let out a strangled sob and rushed over to her friend, engulfing the blonde in a tight hug,  _ “Idiot!  _ You scared us! You  _ know  _ you’re supposed to be more careful!”

“Sorry,” Ellie wrapped her arms around the green-haired kaldorei adolescent, burying her face into her shoulder for a few moments of comfort. “I don’t…” She looked up at the adults, confusion in her eyes. “What-  _ What happened?” _

Tyrande sighed and shook her head, one hand pinching the bridge of her nose, “Well-”

“You died.” Sylvanas cut in, unable to wait. “You spent too much energy sprouting the forest, and it killed you.”

“I kept your heart beating, and you pulled on _her_ _ _ energy again,” Selene quietly explained, content to hold her closest friend. "It revived you.”

“Wait,  _ what!?”  _ Ellaria exhaled angrily through her nose, “Not  _ again!” _

The Banshee Queen’s eyebrows went straight up, her brain working overtime to process what she was hearing. 

Ellie said  _ again.  _ Which meant this wasn’t the first time this has happened. It wasn’t the first time she’d been revived in such a manner. 

If Helya or another death entity brought her back, it would be one thing. But what the former warchief had seen, what she had  _ sensed,  _ wasn’t death related.

It was a power that was both familiar and foreign. Something that nagged at her conscious, like she  _ should  _ have recognized it, but also remained elusive to her thoughts. It danced at the back of her mind, remaining close while staying just out of reach. 

From all the confusion came only one thing that was certain to her- Ellaria Windrunner, her own daughter, was a walking powerhouse of a mystery. 

And with rising suspicion, Sylvanas wondered just how powerful her offspring truly was. 

More importantly,  _ where  _ exactly did she get the power from?

There was an earth-shattering secret buried within Ellie, and Sylvanas knew without a doubt that it would plague her mind until an answer was found. 

She watched as Whisperwind’s spawn fussed over Ellaria, could see the relief that was passed between the two. Tyrande hovered near them, a small smile decorating her lips. 

A weight that she hadn’t even known was pressed on her heart disappeared, replaced by a light sensation that made her want to sink into the nearest chair and take a second to recuperate _ .  _

Right now, her suspicions could wait. Because in this moment, all that mattered was that Ellaria was smiling and breathing. Despite everything that had happened, she was ok. 

For the first time in months, relief flooded through the Banshee Queen’s soul, and Sylvanas finally allowed herself to  _ relax.  _

~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaina’s day had went from alright to bad to worse. Needless to say, she wasn’t a very happy camper.

The War Council was packed with primary and secondary leaders. Everyone was on edge, the tension just waiting to be unleashed. 

Shaw was setting placeholders on the map, each point representing areas of corruption. 

“It’s like a veil of sorts,” Valeera gestured around. “Each point has an obelisk portal, through which N’Zoth’s minions travel back and forth. The portals are stable at one size for now, but our mages report that power influxes have been noted.”

“He’s going to expand them,” Thalyssra murmured. “Engulfing the surrounding areas and swallowing them into his domain.”

“That seems to be the plan,” Shaw agreed. “Although we’re not too sure of what exactly lies on the other side of the portals. None of the champions who’ve managed to venture through have returned.”

“They’ve either been killed or corrupted,” Alleria muttered, eyes fixed on the map. “The whispers have been working overtime. Almost all of my ren’dorei have reported increased activity, and difficulty holding back the Void’s influence. N’Zoth’s still planning something big. I believe these attacks aren’t even close to the main event.”

“Are your people in any danger of falling to the corruption?” Velen asked, his concern plain to see. 

Alleria shook her head, “Not that I can tell. But we do have fail safes in case of such a thing. Locus-Walker has been working with those who are the worst off.”

“Very well,” Anduin said, warily watching Turalyon, who had a stony face. Apparently, the paladin and his wife experienced a falling out prior to her trip to Wyrmrest. “Keep us updated with any events. We must take the utmost precautions to ensure that the ren’dorei are not targeted by the Old God.”

“What news do ye bring from the Chamber of the Heart?” Muradin rumbled. “We heard the Dragonflights and Magni have been healing Azeroth’s heart.”

“The corruption has been mostly purged from the heart,” Alleria acknowledged. “However, with N’Zoth’s attacks, it’s possible that his reach could infect the World-Soul. For now, there’s been no sign of his presence within the chamber, but they’re preparing for the possibility.”

Nearly all the leaders looked sick, as if the reality of what they were facing finally hit them. 

Genn growled in frustration, dragging a hand down his face, “Is there anything else we should know?”

Alleria pursed her lips, “There is… something else. Alexstrasza informed me of a presence that seems to be attached to Azeroth’s heart, or perhaps to the whole World-Soul itself. At first they thought it to be a side-effect of possible void corruption, but that doesn’t seem to be the case.”

“Attached to Azeroth?” Baine frowned, worry aging his face, “Is it causing any harm?”

“Not that they could tell,” Alleria assured, although her face was troubled. “Whatever, or whoever, it is possesses the ability to drain Azeroth’s essence away from the planet’s soul. It’s only in small amounts, and almost barely enough to be noticeable. But Azeroth is  _ reacting  _ in response.”

“How?”

“Several times while I was in the chamber, the heartbeat of Azeroth changed its tempo. Whether or not that was due to the drain or due to the attached subject is unknown. But it’s obviously happening in response to something,” Alleria informed them. “Magni claimed that it began only a matter of days ago. He is unsure of what the source could be.  _ Mother,  _ the Titan watcher, believes the source to be another soul. But she cannot prove her theory without bringing both ends of the connection together.”

“That could be a problem,” Shandris said. “Even if this source is not a threat to Azeroth, it could become one should anyone with ill intentions get their hands on it.”

“Hold on, at this point it’s possible that N’Zoth doesn’t know about the attachment,” Lor’Themar realized. “Unless we learn otherwise, I would suggest focusing our attention on routing his forces.”

“You’re right,” Anduin inclined his head. “It’s best to keep N’Zoth’s attention fixed on  _ us. _ We will deal with the attachment to Azeroth after the Old God has been defeated.”

“You know,” Thrall rolled his shoulders. “Perhaps we should have spent our time questioning Ellaria about N’Zoth’s plan of attack. Now that he has made his move, it’s easy to see the sheer magnitude of the challenge we face.”

“And there is still more to come,” Shaw’s face was grim. He turned towards Anduin, “I’ve dispatched my agents to collect more information, but the return has been minimal.”

Anduin sighed heavily, leaning over the table with a deep expression of thought. Finally, the young King spoke, “The Alliance will maneuver our forces to expel the corruption from our cities. Our champions will aid in this campaign, at least until a more effective method presents itself.”

The Horde leaders nodded their heads, Gazlowe, the newly appointed leader of the Goblins after Gallywix’s disappearance, spoke for them, “We will do the same.”

“Then it’s decided,” Jaina took a deep breath. “Is there anything else that requires our attention?”

“Well...” Rokhan trailed off, freezing under the archmage’s intense gaze.

Baine patted his friend on his back, feeling brave enough to finish for him, “We heard that your mission to recover Ellaria… didn’t go as planned.”

“That’s an understatement,” Vereesa muttered from besides Alleria. 

Jaina pinched the bridge of her nose, “No… no it didn’t.”

“What happened?” Malfurion asked, although doubtless he’d already heard some of the story from Shandris.

Jaina tried to explain, but the pain flared within her heart like a hot brand. When Valeera and Shandris noticed, they looked towards Vereesa, who was the second most qualified to speak on the issue. 

The youngest of the Windrunner sisters grimaced, “We tracked the three to a clearing located south of the city. Whoever the mystery traveler was had already been evacuated from the area, and we noticed Ellaria quickly push her friend through the portal when we arrived.”

“Who was controlling the portal that got them out?” Turalyon asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

Vereesa’s face looked like she just sucked a lemon; it was obvious to everyone that she  _ really  _ didn’t want to say. 

Jaina finally snapped out of her haze, taking over for her distressed friend, “Sylvanas. When we arrived, we saw Sylvanas and one of her valkyrs standing with Ellaria.”

“Well technically, Ellie was standing with Sylvanas,” Valeera amended, raising her hands in peace when Jaina turned to glare at her. “What? You know it’s true. The girl was practically hiding behind the banshee.”

For a moment there was only silence, a suffocating blanket that hung over the air. Even Genn and Turalyon, the two that were most untrusting of the teen, could sense the hopelessness of betrayal that clouded the space.

“So,” Liadrin rubbed her temple irritably. “This whole time... she was actually working with Sylvanas?”

Shandris exhaled sharply, “It’s difficult to tell. All this time we seem to so easily forget the fact that Ellaria is the daughter of both Jaina _and_ Sylvanas. She’s young and naive, it’s possible that when she felt like we could not be trusted, she went to someone she believed who could.”

“She could have come to Alleria or I,” Vereesa’s voice was hurt. “We could have helped her too.”

“No,” Jaina whispered. “I don’t think anyone here can help her.” She closed her eyes, her mind replaying the events in the clearing, “When she saw us in the clearing, she created a forest out of  _ nothing  _ to keep us separated from Sylvanas. To keep us from hurting each other. They probably would have escaped easily after that, but-“ Her voice broke. 

Shandris stepped in, being the only other person to see what happened, “Sylvanas was holding Ellie in her arms. The girl looked… well, she looked nearly dead. There was blood covering her front, and she was completely unconscious.”

“Why didn’t you capture them!?” Greymane demanded, although his respect for the Night-Elves kept his tone even, “Out of everyone here, the Kaldorei are owed the most blood! Why didn’t you take revenge!?”

Shandris tsked, “Sylvanas was holding Ellaria. Even with my aim, I couldn’t risk the girl getting hit.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Jaina cut off the conversation. “Right now, our focus needs to be on N’Zoth.” She winced, “We can deal with the issue of my  _ family  _ later.”

“Be that as it may,” Malfurion appeared alarmed. “You said she created a forest? Such a feat isn’t one that is easily done. Even for a druid of my caliber.”

“She  _ did _ say she can touch the six seats of power,” Velen said. “Nature falls under the domain of life.”

Tyrande tensed, her eyes becoming distant, as if their words triggered some hidden memory. Her actions went largely unnoticed, except by the Lord-Admiral, who idly remembered their interrupted conversation.

“While this is a discussion that needs to be had,” Anduin watched Jaina warily, taking note of the bags underneath her eyes. “Now is not the time. We must direct our attention to N’Zoth. The decision on Sylvanas, Ellaria, and Selene can wait.”

“What of the third time-traveler?” Thrall asked. “Are they a danger to us?”

“No,” Velen spoke, looking pointedly at Genn and Turalyon. “They’re not. I hope you all can  _ trust  _ me on this.”

The assembled leaders all looked away, feeling as if they were just scolded like children. 

Which, they probably deserved. 

Nevertheless, Velen’s words ended the discussion, and the council was dismissed to deal with the threat of N’Zoth. 

Jaina lingered. Her body was tense- there was a weight on her shoulders, one that depressed her whole being. 

Anduin couldn’t bare it. He hated seeing her upset, hated seeing the one who he considered family in pain. 

“Auntie,” his approach was soft. “I just want you to know. We will do everything to get Ellaria back. I  _ swear  _ it.”

“Thank you, Anduin,” Jaina smiled slightly at him. “Your support is unwavering, like always.”

“We’re family,” he insisted. “You know I would never let you down.”

“I know,” Jaina sighed. “Forgive me if I’ve been off. It’s been an overwhelming past couple of days.”

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Anduin assured her. “You’re allowed to have emotions, you know.”

They chuckled, although the atmosphere was still tense. 

Just as they went to leave the room, a runner came rushing in.  He stopped before them, bowing hastily then speaking, “My King! Lord-Admiral! Magni Bronzebeard and Wrathion of the Black Dragonflight are here! They ask for a meeting in the throne room as soon as possible, they say it’s urgent!”

Immediately, Anduin returned to his royal persona. The mention of Wrathion dragging up buried memories, “Very well.”

He turned towards Jaina, a mirthless smile upon his lips as he offered his arm, “Let us see what problem we have to deal with now.”

Jaina took the offered arm, a tired sigh escaping her, “Yes, that seems accurate.” She hummed, “Perhaps I’ll write to my mother before leaving with the navy. She’ll want to know about  _ everything.  _ If the gossip hasn’t already reached her, that is.”

Anduin laughed gently, “I’m sure she’ll like that.”

“Yes,” Jaina replied, although her eyes were distant, her mind a million miles away. “I think she will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Be sure to leave a comment, I LOVE reading your comments! :)  
Until the next time~


	15. The Circle Nears Completion - Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people get to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, people! This chapter is a little bit longer than usual, because I probably won't be able to update for a few days. I have to finish two term papers, so that'll be taking up most of my attention.   
Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
I don't own Warcraft!

_ Gilneas wasn’t as cold as Boralus, which Ellaria found herself to be increasingly thankful for.  _

_ Sure, her mother was Kul-Tiran, but minn’da was from Quel-Thalas, which enjoyed a much warmer climate.  _

_ Not that it overly mattered to the six year old, but she did tend to get cold rather easily.  _

_ “Careful, darling,” Her grandmother pulled her back to her side, stopping the daydreaming child from wandering right into a passing servant. “You need to focus, ok? We need to all be on our best behavior.” _

_ “Ok Grammy,” Ellaria looked up at Katherine, a hopeful smile on her face. “When can I see Selene and Phaedra? Uncle Tandred said they’d be here!” _

_ “After the ceremony, sweetling,” The former Lord-Admiral patted her granddaughter on the head. “For now we need to go find our seats.” _

_ “Where are we sitting?” They passed through the halls of Gilneas’s keep, Katherine holding onto the inquisitive child’s hand. All around them, people turned to stare.  _

_ At only six years old, Ellaria Windrunner was already a living legend to them. _

_ Too bad she didn’t know it yet.  _

_ “Everyone’s sitting in the throne room,” the oldest living Proudmoore explained. “We’ll be able to see the coronation from there.” _

_ “What’s a coronation?” Ellie asked curiously.  _

_ “It’s when a new ruler is crowned,” Katherine smiled down at her granddaughter. “You’ll have one too someday.” _

_ Ellaria huffed, “Well, I hope it’s somewhere more sunny!” _

_ Katherine let out a laugh, “Well, we will see what your parents can arrange, now won’t we?” _

_ Ellie grinned, “Yeah!”  _

_ When they entered the throne room, it was hard to miss all the leaders that were already seated. Ellie took her time in yelling out greetings to each and every one of them, to which she received smiles, nodds, and greetings back.  _

_ They were seated at the very front, where her parents were already waiting for them.  _

_ “Mama! Minn’da!” Ellie excitedly gave each one a hug, happy to see them after having to spend most of the day with her grandma.  _

_ Which wasn’t a bad thing, of course. Ellaria absolutely adored her grandmother.  _

_ “Oh, my sweet girl,” Jaina lifted the giggling child into her arms. “Did you behave for your grandma?” _

_ “Yes mama,” Ellie nodded. “I listened and stayed with her the whole day!” _

_ “It’s true,” Katherine smiled. “Although she did try to wander off a few times.” _

_ “Not on purpose!” Ellaria protested.  _

_ “I’m sure it wasn’t,” Sylvanas reached up and pinched at her daughter’s cheek, a sharp grin overtaking her lips when small hands came up to bat hers away. “Ow, you little devil. That hurt.” _

_ “No it didn’t,” Ellaria snarked. “We’re not supposed to lie, remember?” _

_ Sylvanas gasped dramatically, a hand going over her heart, “My own daughter calling me a liar!? The betrayal!” _

_ “Hush you two,” Jaina warned. “Everyone’s taking their seats. The coronation is about to begin.” _

_ Jaina sat Ellaria down in the seat besides Sylvanas, while Jaina was on the Banshee Queen’s other side. Katherine was next to Jaina, with Tandred, Derek, and Calia following down the line. All around them the room went quiet as people took their seats, leaving Ellie to look up at the old gray-haired man who had come to sit beside her.  _

_ In hindsight, putting Genn Greymane and Sylvanas Windrunner within arms reach of each other probably wasn’t the greatest idea. But with Ellaria seated in between them, both adults were forced to behave.  _

_ The fact that it was Tess’s coronation also helped, but nothing controlled the old wolf’s temper quite as much as holding his new grandson within his arms did.  _

_ Liam Greymane the Second was only a few months old, and yet his hold on his family’s heart was unbreakable.  _

_ Ellaria peaked curiously at the baby held in Genn’s arms, “Is that your grandson?” _

_ “It is,” the wolf-shifter responded, looking at the baby tenderly.  _

_ “He’s bigger than the last time I saw him,” Ellie mused. “He must grow fast. I think he’ll be tall like the trees.” _

_ Genn snorted, “Wouldn’t that be nice.” _

_ They both went silent as the music began. Genn’s eyes filled with tears as his daughter appeared on the podium, his body language conveying pride.  _

_ Ellaria watched a little aimlessly. She could tell whatever Tess was doing was important, especially as the priest guy gave a long winding speech about honor and ruling before placing a regal crown atop the former Princess’s head. _

_ Still, it wouldn’t be until some years later that she would be old enough to realize what exactly it was that happened that day.  _

_ Although it was a little exciting when everyone started cheering, especially when they began to throw petals and other flowers towards the new Queen of Gilneas.  _

_ Ellaria cheered along, clapping with everyone else.  _

_ And then something caused her to stop. Like electricity coursing up her spine, the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up. _

_ Something within her screamed ‘DANGER’, although she didn’t know why.  _

_ The sound of an arrow cutting through the air roared in her ears, and before the young child even knew what she was doing, her body moved of its own accord.  _

_ With reflexes too quick to be natural, she lashed out and grabbed something sharp as it cut through the air.  _

_ The cheering of the room deafened the area, but it was hard to miss Greymane’s cry of alarm as he watched Ellaria snag an arrow straight from it’s path.  _

_ A path which would have ended at his grandson’s body.  _

_ Sylvanas turned to see what the commotion was when Ellie felt the warning run back up her neck, and instinctively threw herself directly into the next arrows’ path, not wanting the little boy to be hurt.  _

_ The elated screaming suddenly turned to outrage. Guards rushed around them, but all Ellie could feel was white-hot pain cutting through her neck.  _

_ She looked up at the ceiling, watching as her mother’s panicked face came into view. Distantly she could hear Selene screaming for her, she could hear her grandmother’s cry of rage.  _

_ But nothing compared to seeing the tears in her mom’s eyes, to see the hopelessness that consumed them. Jaina was saying something, trying frantically to communicate. Yet Ellaria could hear none of it, her senses going numb.  _

_ Deep within her, something ancient stirred, moving in response to her body’s turmoil.  _

_ However, before she could realize what was happening, the world went dark. Ellaria Windrunner, the happy little six-year old, suddenly could feel no more.  _

“So,” Sylvanas’s voice cut through the memory, jolting Ellaria back to the present. “I imagine, based upon your words, that this isn’t the first time you’ve been resurrected.”

Ellie flinched, suddenly wishing that Selene and Tyrande hadn’t decided to catch up on some much needed sleep, “No. It’s not the first time.”

Sylvanas settled herself into the chair opposite her daughter, watching as the girl idly stirred the hot tea they’d managed to brew. 

Ellaria might be alive, but her body still carried the scars of what happened. Her eyes were bloodshot, her skin unnaturally pale. She looked as if she’d lost a significant amount of weight, and her hair had lost much of it’s shiny luster. 

When Sylvanas had asked about her appearance, Ellie had waved off her concerns, simply stating that she needed a few days to allow her body to recuperate. 

To be fair, she did look better than when she’d first returned to the land of the living, which was why Sylvanas had finally decided to broach the topic. 

“How many times has this happened?”

“Three,” Ellaria murmured. “And that’s including this one.” She stared at the ground, “The first time was when I was six. I saved a member of the Greymane family from an assassination attempt. I ended up getting hit with the bolt instead.” 

Sylvanas had to swallow a hot pang of anger at the thought, pushing her emotions to the side, “And the second?”

Ellaria smiled mirthlessly, “That was during the war. Our enemy attacked Kul Tiras, eager to wipe out the leadership that was there for a naval gathering. I took my eyes off my opponent for a second, and they took full advantage of my stupid mistake.”

“And how old were you?” Sylvanas almost didn’t want to ask.

“I had just turned twelve,” Ellaria sighed, taking a sip of her tea. “It was… unsettling. To go through that.”

“Tell me about it,” Sylvanas replied, a quip of humor in her voice, to which Ellaria’s ears twitched in amusement. For a second they were quiet, content to bask in the silence. 

But Sylvanas’s curiosity could not be contained. 

“How can you bring yourself back?” She leaned forward, eager to discover more, “What power do you wield?”

“Ironically, I think that’s a question you should ask your future self,” Ellaria pursed her lips, tired eyes deep in thought. “All my life, no one’s really been willing to answer the question of where my power truly comes from, where  _ I  _ come from. Especially you and mom.” She exhaled sadly, “All I know is that I was born to act as a kind of balancing force for Azeroth. A way to bring everything back to how it’s supposed to be.” 

Sylvanas frowned, “That’s  _ not  _ part of my plan.”

“Of course it isn’t,” Ellie replied, staring into her tea. “Your plan is to purge the World Soul of corruption. But somewhere down the line, somebody decided that it wouldn’t be enough. And somehow they decided that it would be you and mom that got stuck with me.”

She set the teacup down, looking as if she was close to being sick, “No one’s ever been able to tell me who made that decision, or  _ how  _ they managed to impregnate Jaina Proudmoore, the most powerful archmage on Azeroth, using your blood. All I know is that I'm here, and that there’s some big reason for that.” Ellaria drummed her fingers along the arm of her chair, “But I guess it’s something I have to figure out for myself.” 

“So you don’t know where the power comes from then?” Sylvanas’s head was spinning with information, her mind moving too fast to process. 

“No, I do,” Ellie smiled, a flash of power glowing in her eyes. It wasn’t threatening at all. In fact, it actually soothed the atmosphere. “The power I use comes from the World Soul- from Azeroth.” She glanced out the window, her eyes trailing over the ancient forests, “I’m connected to Azeroth’s soul. It’s why I’m so powerful. Throughout our planet’s history, it has been touched by the six domains of power. It’s why I can summon them, although the Void and Fel are much more difficult for me to control.” 

Sylvanas nearly thought she was dreaming, except she was dead and therefore couldn’t sleep, “But,  _ how!?” _

“I told you, that part I don’t know,” Ellie shrugged. “That’s something that’s been kept secret from me, and although it’s confusing- I imagine there’s a reason for that.”

Sylvanas leaned back in her seat, wonder and disbelief swimming through her brain, “I can’t even begin to picture the power that you hold.”

“It’s not all fun and games,” Ellaria retorted. “You saw what it did to me, the cost that it carries. Even resurrection comes with a price.”

“What price?” Sylvanas narrowed her eyes.

“My lifespan,” Ellie murmured. “I’m half Quel'dorei and half-human, although I age a little faster than a regular human. At this rate, both you and mom will probably outlive me, but I suppose that’s a small sacrifice to make in exchange for this kind of power.”

Sylvanas nearly reared back in shock, but she had an  _ image  _ to maintain. It was one thing to hear Ellaria call her minn’da, but to hear her speak of Jaina Proudmoore- to hear her refer to her as  _ mom!? _

That was something that would take some getting used too. 

The Banshee Queen steadied herself, pulling her emotions firmly into place, “And what happens when your lifespan reaches its end?”

Ellaria blinked, confusion evident in her gaze, “I don’t know. I’m not sure what waits for me on the other side. I’ll probably go to Helya’s domain, because of the pact.” She shrugged, “Which is cool, I guess. She’s actually really nice to me. I’ll probably end up working for her or maybe getting a nice little house to stay in.”

Sylvanas cocked her head curiously, “Would that make you happy?”

Ellie laughed, “As long as I don’t end up in the Void’s twisted version of the afterlife, I’m good.”

The Banshee had to suppress a shiver, remembering her own visit to such a place after her fall from Ice Crown, “Yes, I suppose anywhere else would be preferable.”

Ellaria shifted in her seat, pulling her cloak around her more firmly. Sylvanas could tell she didn’t desire to speak of this subject any longer, so she switched her focus to something else. 

“So…” The Banshee Queen drawled. “How did you end up being friends with Whisperwind’s child?”

Ellie coughed, a blush on her pale face, “Well, we’ve been friends since we were babies. I grew up with her.” The blush deepened, “We’re close, _ really  _ close.” 

“And why is that?” Sylvanas asked, watching how her daughter’s eyes lit up at the topic. 

The teen pulled on the collar of her shirt nervously, “ _ Well,  _ we’re kind of  _ betrothed _ I guess. But we don’t really talk about it, cause it’s weird.” She cleared her throat, “I mean, I liked her before we found out, but it’s kind of a sore subject. I wanted us to eventually be together out of our  _ own  _ choice, not because we were told we had to.”

Sylvanas could have fainted, the thought of being  _ in-laws  _ with Whisperwind and Stormrage told her that her life was very likely to be in danger at every family gathering,  _ “Betrothed!?  _ Belore’s _ass,_ it had to be  _ Proudmoore’s  _ idea, wasn’t it?”

“I don’t know,” Ellaria rubbed at her neck. “I don’t like talking about it, so I never really asked. It’s just… always been there, ever since I was a kid. Selene and I didn’t really understand what it meant until probably like a year ago.”

Sylvanas opened her mouth to launch another question when a sound originated from the doorway, leading both of them to turn and look at a very amused Tyrande and a highly-embarrassed Selene. 

Ellaria immediately avoided eye-contact with her apparent future wife, who stared at her in disbelief, “Ellie, you  _ told  _ her!? We agreed  _ never _ to speak of it!”

“I thought you were _ asleep _ ,” the blonde-haired teen muttered, pouting like a petulant child. 

“We couldn’t sleep with all the rambling happening in the next room,” Tyrande walked up behind Sylvanas and loomed over her like a dark cloud. The Banshee stayed very still, frozen in what she refused to acknowledge as fear. After an ominous moment, the Night-Warrior tsked and walked away, taking a seat between the two, “And yes, it was Jaina and Malfurion’s idea. A way to bridge the gaps that had been created- to heal the wounds of war.”

“My love-life shouldn’t be used like a bandage,” Selene grumbled, taking the only other available seat. It placed herself between Sylvanas and Ellaria, directly across from her mother.

The four of them sat around the square table, with the two teens very obviously trying to avoid eye-contact. 

It didn’t work, as their gazes seemed to be magnetized to each other, and Ellaria ended up trying to give Selene a reassuring smile that came out more like a grimace. 

The slight giggling laugh that escaped Tyrande’s daughter broke the awkward tension, allowing all four of them to relax and sink into their seats. 

Sylvanas observed her daughter as she gazed adoringly at Selene, watched as their puppy-love drove them to send each other reassuring looks. 

It was sweet. And she felt some form of relief at knowing that her child would one day have a good, supportive partner. Someone Ellaria could trust and depend on. 

Partly, she wondered if her own relationship with Jaina would be the same. 

Speaking of relationships, something nagged at her mind as she turned to look at Tyrande. A little snippet of conversation she’d heard the three of them having when she’d first arrived to portal them away from Stormwind. 

Sylvanas wondered if it was wise to push the Night-Warrior’s buttons, but she doubted the kaldorei was likely to maul her with the two girls sitting next to them. 

So, she decided to see how far she could push her luck. 

“As long as we’re on the topic of relationships,” Sylvanas purred, her voice was smooth as silk. “I can’t help but remember your daughter mention the fact that you  _ and  _ your partner seem fond of sneaking off to Suramar of all places.”

“What of it?” Tyrande didn’t appear to be falling for her bait, but Sylvanas  _ had _ gained her full attention. “Suramar is my birthplace. Is it a crime to journey there?”

“No, no,” Sylvanas cocked her head. “But how weird it must be to travel to such a place without your daughter. Wouldn’t you want to show her where you’re from? Seems odd to leave her with Feathermoon.”

Selene and Ellaria exchanged looks, waiting to see what kind of fight their parents would get into this time. In the future, Tyrande and Malfurion’s relationship with Thalyssra was one subject that Sylvanas typically avoided bringing up, knowing all too well what Whisperwind’s wrath would look like should she push too far. 

Past Sylvanas apparently had no such reservations. 

However, it seemed that Tyrande was either in a good mood, or simply didn’t care to fight today. 

Instead she sighed irritably, “What is it you want to know, Windrunner?”

“Simply whether or not my suspicions are true,” Sylvanas replied, lacing her fingers together. “I never thought the Kaldorei’s leading couple would have eyes for anyone but each other.”

Tyrande’s lip twitched. If she wanted to laugh, snarl, smile, or frown wasn’t clear. But nevertheless, she spoke, “Believe it or not, my relationship with Malfurion won’t always be as strong as it appears.” She held Sylvanas’s gaze, her dark eyes burrowing into the Banshee’s soul, “He often found it  _ difficult  _ to deal with the Night-Warrior’s emotions. The anger, the rage, the drive for vengeance that threatened to drown out everything else about me. Malfurion didn’t know what to do in order to deal with these things, and it drove a wedge between us.”

Selene, who’d heard this story before, stared at the table in boredom. Ellaria was much of the same, although her ears were obviously angled towards the elder Kaldorei. She wasn’t as familiar with the story as her friend was. 

“Eventually, we decided to try to get away for a time,” Tyrande continued, her face lost in remembrance. “We went to Suramar, as I wanted to pay respects to the city where I grew up.” She chuckled, “We’d been testing negotiations for some time with the Shal’dorei. Many of our citizens and most of theirs still had relatives on opposite sides, and many were eager to heal the wounds that existed between our people.”

“The First Arcanist was all-too willing to listen to her people’s demands, and invited us over for dinner in a show of good-will,” Tyrande tapped a single finger on the table. “Thalyssra was  _ different _ than I had initially believed her to be. She was kind and generous, willing to do whatever it took to see to it that her people knew peace.” 

“So you two fell for her?” Sylvanas asked, a single eyebrow rising up her forehead. “Just like that?”

“Of course not,” Tyrande scowled, shooting the banshee an annoyed glare. “It didn’t happen all at once. At first it was just the dinner, which soon became a monthly thing. Her presence was soothing, to say the least. It was easy to let her talk for hours about her arcane experiments, or to watch as she spoke of nature magic leyline theories with Malfurion.” The High-Priestess had a fond smile on her face, “The monthly dinners became more and more frequent, to the point where we were journeying to Suramar nearly every week.”

“Shandris saw a lot of me that summer,” Selene whispered to Ellie, who shot her a grin in return. 

Tyrande ignored their side-conversation, used to them as she was, “Eventually Malfurion and I realized that something had  _ shifted  _ in our relationship. Something  _ more  _ that plagued our minds and hearts. No longer did we argue, no longer were things strained. We were much better. Still, it was obvious that whenever we returned to the boughs of Nordrassil, something was _missing.”_

Sylvanas didn’t want to seem like she was totally engrossed in the story, but it was hard to cover her interest, “And?”

“Well we figured it out, of course,” Tyrande said. 

Selene rolled her eyes, “It only took you like three weeks of brooding in silence, though.”

Tyrande hummed in response, “At first, it wasn’t easy to accept. But the next time we portaled into Suramar for dinner, we told Thalyssra of what had happened.”

She waved a fluttering hand through the air, “And the rest is now history.”

“Is that why you were captured?” Ellaria inquired, curiosity coating her voice. “Mom said the void lord was originally targeting Thalyssra, but that you saved her and he grabbed you instead.”

Tyrande nodded, “I destroyed the bindings and pulled her out of his grasp.” She sighed, a troubled look on her face, “I was distracted by her injuries, and in that moment his power lashed out and ensnared my ankle, pulling me through the portal and into their domain.”

Selene looked sickened at the reminder, but Sylvanas was more alarmed by how casually they spoke of the void lord, “So, I was right then. Helya’s warning, and the visions. The Old Gods’ masters are coming.” She leaned forward, head in her hands, “Everything I’ve done, every sacrifice I’ve made. It hasn’t been for  _ nothing.” _

All three of the future people nodded in assent, although Tyrande seemed more amused than grave, “Of course it hasn’t. Otherwise, I would have killed you.”

Sylvanas glared, a look that didn’t seem to faze the Night-Warrior one bit. 

But Ellaria had a different thought on her mind, “You know, Tyrande. It’s a good thing you did save Thalyssra, considering her condition.”

Selene’s head whipped around, her eyes flaring in warning. 

However, it was too late. 

Tyrande’s future self frowned, confusion plain on her face, “Condition? What condition?” 

Ellaria, who was now very aware of the death-glare Selene was giving her, immediately back-tracked, “Uhh, nothing! She was… uh… just kind of sick! That’s all!”

Selene hissed and kicked at Ellie’s shin underneath the table, causing the blonde to bare her teeth in response. 

Sylvanas watched the happenings like one would watch a dramatic play. She only wished her taste-buds still worked so that she could enjoy some popcorn along with it. 

Tyrande very obviously saw through the lie; her eyes narrowing dangerously, “You two  _ know  _ not to lie to me.”

“In my defense,” Ellie rose her hands in surrender. “I thought Selene had already told you.”

Now the priestess’s head whipped around to her daughter, who recoiled at the look of anger on her mother’s face,  _ “Selene!?” _

“An’da wanted to wait until we got you back,” the teen explained, not wanting to get grounded. “I thought it’d be better as a surprise!” She glared at Ellie, “Although, apparently  _ someone  _ forgot!”

Ellaria winced, “Sorry.”

Tyrande said something harshly in Darnassian, to which Selene’s ears went straight back in shame. 

Finally, the girl broke, “Fine!  _ Fine!  _ I’m sorry!”

She turned to Ellaria, who looked much like a fish out of water, “Since you decided to run your mouth, how about you let my min’da know the good news!”

“Uhhh, I’m good.”

Tyrande’s glare could have melted an iceberg, and Ellaria immediately backpedaled, “Ok,  _ sorry. _ Umm…” She fiddled with her fingers, “It’s just that… after they brought Thalyssra back and got her to a healer. They, umm… they found out that you saved more lives than just hers.”

Sylvanas  _ really  _ wished she could have frozen that moment, because Whisperwind’s face was  _ priceless.  _

“Speak plainly, Ellaria,” Tyrande ground out. Her voice imitating her were-cat's growl. 

“Thalyssra’s pregnant,” Selene took over, her voice a quiet whisper. “We found out when they purged her of corruption. The pregnancy is fine, but apparently they were cutting it pretty close.”

The emotions coming over Tyrande’s face were probably more than Sylvanas had ever experienced in her life. Joy, fear, happiness, sadness, despair, anger, and hope. They all passed through her eyes in succession, before her gaze turned dangerous and she faced her daughter, “You  _ didn’t  _ tell me?”

She abruptly stood up from her seat, leaning heavily on the table, and muttered something sharply in Darnassian. 

Selene immediately stood up, a look of solemn acceptance on her face, and followed her mother out of the room. 

Seconds later the yelling started, leaving Ellaria to chuckle nervously. 

“Well,” Ellie said lightly. “I guess you can forget about the betrothal, cause Selene’s going to  _ kill  _ me.”

Sylvanas felt like she’d just gotten off one of those crazy goblin festival rides, “You probably deserve it.”

Ellaria sighed, “Yeah, I probably do.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in the cold climate of Boralus, Katherine Proudmoore watched as her people prepared for what seemed like their most challenging battle yet. 

N’Zoth, an actual Old God, had risen. And his wrath would bring down Azeroth if they didn’t stop him. 

It was a disturbing thought, but one that hit all too close to home. Especially with the minions they’d been battling within Kul Tiras’s borders. 

Behind her, a messenger ran up, fresh through the Stormwind portal, “Lady Proudmoore! A letter from the Lord-Admiral!”

With a sigh, Katherine took the letter, dismissing the messenger and turning her gaze back out over the city. 

“Well,” the Proudmoore matriarch said. “I hope it’s good news for once.”

A few minutes later, miles away in Stormwind harbor, Jaina felt a shiver of fear go up her spine as she boarded her vessel.

Tandred gave her an odd look from his place behind the steer, “You alright, sis?”

“No,” Jaina swore she could hear her mother cursing loudly over the sound of the waves lapping against the side of the ship. “I  _ think _ I’m in danger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Don't hesitate to leave a comment, I love to read your feedback!  
Until the next time~


	16. The Circle Nears Completion - Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of talking about things, yet not enough about other things.

_ Thalyssra’s screams continued, becoming louder and more tortured as they draw closer to the area.  _

_ Jaina orders the champions ahead, tells them to reinforce Tyrande as the Night-Warrior storms ahead, cutting through the void-abominations like a woman possessed.  _

_ There’s darkness all around them, even Elune’s light is dimmed by the void’s presence. She knows it’s risky to charge forward with such reckless abandon, especially considering the might of their opponent.  _

_ But there’s no other choice. They could not let the First Arcanist fall into the void lord’s hands; they would  _ not _ let her fall to his corruption.  _

_ Revanoth is a cruel and sadistic creature, one that delights in the suffering of others. It’s no wonder he fell into line with the betrayer god so easily, he was practically his clone.  _

_ And he was currently Azeroth’s greatest threat.  _

_ It was a guarantee that they were probably running right into a trap, but such thinking went both ways.  _

_ Tyrande’s connection to Elune was one that worked to their advantage, her power was a counterbalance to the void’s corrupting influence.  _

_ Jaina had easily become the most powerful mage on Azeroth since Ellaria’s birth. Her body had absorbed the excess energy that had flocked to her daughter’s soul while in the womb, and it had nearly tripled her mana reserves.  _

_ They’d all become so much more powerful since Ellaria came along, and it was precisely why the void lord had to single them out one at a time. _

_ There was no way he’d be able to defeat them simultaneously, a lesson his predecessors had painfully learned in prior fights.  _

_ No matter what steps he took, Jaina knew the void lord could be defeated. It’d been done before. It could be done again.  _

_ Ahead, the fog cleared, and the area was revealed to be a large clearing.  _

_ It was grey and gloomy, typical for the part of the realm they were in. But everything around them was also withered away, and it wasn’t death’s power that had done such a thing.  _

_ Tyrande stood shock still, rage and horror practically oozing from her skin.  _

_ The champions had all arranged themselves into a large crescent, flanking either side of her while leaving a spot open to the Night-Warrior’s right for Jaina.  _

_ When she came to her spot, steel-blue eyes locked onto the scene that had stopped the priestess in her tracks.  _

_ Revanoth was perhaps thirty feet before them, the void lord floating another twenty feet off the ground.  _

_ Thalyssra was suspended besides him, her body positioned parallel to the ground, tendrils of void energy wrapping around her like a pack of snakes waiting for their next meal.  _

_ All around them, evidence of a massive fight was apparent. But even with all her power and skill, a void lord was not a being the First Arcanist could defeat on her own.  _

_ Tyrande’s breathing was silent, a clear sign of her anger. Her eyes were glued to the scene, body tense and ready to leap into action.  _

_ One of the champions moved to unsheathe their weapon, and the void creature chuckled.  _

_ He had one hand positioned over Thalyssra’s face, and the vile energy of his corruption was pulsing throughout her body. Her legs, head, arms, and chest all had those disgusting black tendril lines glowing underneath her skin.  _

_ Everywhere except on her abdomen, the leylines there were glowing faintly with an unseen spell. _

_ “She would have put up a better fight if she wasn’t so preoccupied with casting a protective charm,” the creature’s voice was chilling. His clawed hand moved over her stomach, small tendrils swirling from his grasp and down to Thalyssra’s prone form.  _

_ A flash of power rebuffed the corruption, to which their enemy chuckled throatily, “Curious thing. What secret are you protecting?” _

_ “Release her, beast!” Tyrande snarled, the power of Elune echoing through her.  _

_ “Now why would I do that?” He tsked and shook his demonic head, “After all the effort I put into capturing her? Infiltrating your camp, gaining your trust, and then getting her all alone? It was no easy task,” His form was dark and contorted, but it was easy to hear the smirk in his voice. “No, no. If you want my prize, you’ll have to take her from me.” _

_ On principal, Tyrande nearly launched herself at him in reaction to his words, but Jaina’s hand clamped down on her arm before the elf could throw herself into combat.  _

_ The champions all looked ready to follow their leader’s example, but Proudmoore knew there was something else behind the motivations for the void lord’s actions, “What do you want, Revanoth!?” _

_ “The soul,” He wasted no time making his demands. “I know you’ve hidden her away. Unless you wish for your friend here to become my newest slave, you will surrender the soul to me.” _

_ “Not a chance,” Jaina’s protective instincts flared white hot inside her.  _

_ The creature let out a disappointed sigh, “And here I thought you’d try harder to save the priestess’s bed warmer.” He glanced at Tyrande, who had went deathly still. Jaina could tell by her posture what she was planning, but they needed more time.  _

_ “You will leave this place with nothing,” the Lord-Admiral drew herself up to her full-height, power burning in her eyes. “If you even manage to escape, that is.” _

_ “Is that so?” There was a dark tinge of humor in his voice. “I disagree. I’m pretty sure I will be leaving with my new toy.” A clawed hand wrapped around Thalyssra’s neck, and the arcanist’s body thrashed violently, a scream tearing out of her throat as corruption spread from the point of contact.  _

_ Tyrande recoiled at the sound, horror filling her eyes, but Jaina could tell she still needed a little more time to center her power- to invoke her goddess’s presence in such a desolate place. _

_ Luckily their enemy seemed to be content to continue mocking them. His gaze shifted to Elune’s favorite, a terrible grin on his monstrous face, “Tell me something flea. After all, I am a curious being. Does she satisfy you? Does she please the druid? I can only imagine the things you two have taught her.” He laughed, “I suppose corruption will bring an end to all that. Soon, only the void will have her love.” _

_ Tyrande tensed and Jaina knew to automatically release her grip on the warrior’s arm.  _

_ Darkness fell upon the clearing, Elune’s power washing over them all.  _

_ She heard the outraged cry of the void lord, and when light returned, she was greeted to the sight of Tyrande’s fist smashing into the creature’s face.  _

_ Silver energy spread throughout his form, and the beast gave a deep cry of pain as Elune’s wrath was brought down upon him.  _

_ She aimed a conjured ice spear, and launched it as Tyrande grabbed Thalyssra’s thrashing body. It slammed into the void lord with devastating force, ripping through him and dispersing his body.  _

_ Tyrande crashed into the ground with Thalyssra cradled in her arms, and the champions readied themselves for their enemy’s reappearance.  _

_ Jaina shouted out orders, maintaining order as everyone looked around frantically. They may have dispersed his presence, but it wouldn’t be permanent. It would only take a matter of seconds for the creature to reappear.  _

_ And yet he didn’t. The uneasy seconds turned into minutes, and still there was no sign of him.  _

_ The champions spread out, weakening their line to search for the target.  _

_ Tyrande fought to keep Thalyssra still as she writhed in pain. The spread of corruption had stopped, but it was clear that the First Arcanist needed the attention of a powerful Light-based healer.  _

_ Jaina’s attention was suddenly drawn to a shimmer behind the Night-Warrior, horror overtaking her features as a small-void portal popped into existence only a few feet away from the Kaldorei leader.  _

_ She rushed forward, a cry of warning tore out of her lips. _

_ “TYRANDE! _ ** _ BEHIND YOU!_ ** _ ” _

_ To her immediate horror, Jaina’s warning wouldn’t come fast enough, and all the Lord-Admiral could do was watch as a tendril lashed out and took hold of Whisperwind’s foot.  _

_ The night-elf didn’t even have time to react before she was yanked backwards, being pulled into the portal as a look of shock overtook her face.  _

_ Jaina lunged forward, hands outstretched to grab her.  _

_ But she wasn’t fast enough. Her old friend and ally disappeared as the portal snapped shut with a sickening sense of finality. _

_ The archmage froze, the champions all rushing to her side as they realized something horrendous had happened.  _

_ Several of them surrounded Thalyssra, intent on protecting her prone form in case of another attack.  _

_ But Jaina was numb to it.  _

_ Tears bubbled in her eyes, anger overtaking her heart. The bitter taste of defeat was present, and a dawning feeling of helplessness settled over her like a weighted blanket.  _

_ Arcane power crackled around her form, something hot climbed her throat.  _

_ She took a deep breath, and released a devastating scream of pure, unadulterated frustration.  _

The Lord-Admiral awoke from her sleep in a cold sweat, gasping for breath as tears ran down her face. 

Her cabin was dark, meaning the sun had not yet risen. It must have still been late, and she knew everyone was probably still sleeping. 

But panic was coursing through her veins, the sharp energy of an adrenaline rush pulsing in her heart. 

She stumbled out of bed, grabbing for her robe and a pair of old sandals as she hastily summoned a portal. 

Terror, horror, anger, sadness, and lost coursed through her mind. They clouded every thought, every feeling, overtaking her brain until the dream was all she could think about. 

The portal sprang to life before her, and she rushed into it like a woman possessed. 

Around Nordrassil, the area was mercifully an even temperature. The sun was just beginning to rise, and most of the kaldorei were settling in for the day, their sleeping schedule operating opposite of the daytime races. 

A guard who had been flabbergasted to see the Lord-Admiral so distraught and in her pajamas hastily pointed her towards their leaders’ current residence, and Jaina had brushed past them with a quick thank you.

She pounded on the door almost desperately, heart pounding in her ears. She felt completely crazed, totally unlike herself. The past few days have been some of the most stressful she’d experienced in years, and yet nothing seemed to compare to the anguish she was currently feeling. 

There was a terrible headache blossoming behind her eyes, and she could hardly focus. 

When Malfurion opened the door, he yelped in surprise as Jaina pushed her way inside, “ _ Proudmoore!? _ What are you doing here?”

“Where’s Tyrande?” Jaina’s voice was pained, “Where is she?”

Stormrage looked entirely confused, “She’s in the kitch-”

Jaina didn’t mean to be rude, but she pushed past him, heading straight for the direction in which she assumed the kitchen would be. 

Tyrande herself had come to see what the commotion was, turning the corner of the hall as Jaina approached.

“Lord-Admiral,” the Night-Warrior greeted. “What brings you here- umph!”

Suddenly having a full grown archmage throw herself into her arms probably wasn’t how Tyrande imagined their next meeting would be, but that’s what ended up happening. 

Jaina’s body shook with unreleased sobs, something that Tyrande realized when her shoulder started to become wet with tears. 

Malfurion closed the front door and shrugged, a confounded look on his face. 

Whisperwind returned the hug, unsure of what else to do. She didn’t know what had caused Jaina’s emotional breakdown, but whatever it was had her clearly torn up. 

“It’s alright Jaina,” Tyrande soothed. “What’s wrong?”

“A dream,” the Lord-Admiral sounded miserable. “No, a  _ vision. _ I had such a terrible vision.” She pulled back, wiping the tears from her face, “By the Light, forgive me for the intrusion. I’m not sure what’s come over me. I just had to be sure you were ok.”

“It’s alright,” Tyrande glanced towards her husband. “Could you prepare some tea? I think it may do her some good right now.”

He nodded, stepping past them and into the kitchen. 

Tyrande led Jaina over to their table, where they both sat down. 

The human looked haunted to say the least. Her eyes were bloodshot and wide, her face pale. The last time Tyrande had seen her like this was probably following Theramore, or even more recently when she had returned to the castle empty handed after the search for Ellaria and Selene.

She wasn’t sure she _wanted_ to know what had caused such an adverse reaction in the mage. 

Malfurion came over with the tea pot and some assorted leaves, to which Jaina quietly prepared her drink. 

Neither elf knew what to say, but something obviously had to be asked. 

“You had another vision, then?” Tyrande frowned. “What did you see?”

“It’s hard to explain,” Jaina sighed. “I think it’s connected to another vision I had. It felt like it had picked up where the last left off.”

“Can you explain it?” Malfurion asked. “Sometimes it helps to speak of such things.”

“It was a war,” Jaina recalled. “Or at least, part of one. We were scouting somewhere, I didn’t recognize where, but it was foggy and dark. It was a scouting party, led by myself, the First Arcanist,” she looked towards the high priestess. “And you.”

Tyrande froze at the mention of the First Arcanist, and Jaina wondered if the visions she had mentioned had something to do with that. 

It was hard to forget the mocking words that the void creature had used against Tyrande, nor could she forget the implications that came with them. 

“We were trapped,” Jaina pursed her lips. “You had went ahead with scouts to clear a path through, and Thalyssra had went to collect the border sentries with a champion to break camp.” She frowned, “Only it was a ruse. Something had impersonated a champion to target Thalyssra for some reason. We only found out when you returned with your scouts, and said that you had collected the camp’s border sentries yourself.” She closed her eyes, thinking hard, “I think that’s when the screaming started, and we realized we’d been tricked.”

A week ago, Tyrande wouldn’t have cared about the First Arcanist possibly being hurt. After siding with the Horde, the Shal’dorei were hardly worth an extra thought in her mind. 

But then she’d got her own visions, and somehow she knew the future version of herself that Jaina had seen wasn’t going to be happy about that. 

Even if it was a hard thing to admit. 

“What happened next?” Malfurion stirred his own tea, “Or was that it?”

“No,” Jaina shook her head. “The latest dream I had seemed to continue it, picking up where the last left off.” She shuddered, “We were following the sound of screams, and it was  _ terrible.  _ I know my lifespan isn’t as long as yours’ has been, but trust me when I say that I’ve seen and heard a lot of suffering throughout the years, but…” Her eyes clouded with terror, “I’ve  _ never  _ heard someone scream with that kind of pain.”

“We believe you, Lord-Admiral,” the druid frowned. “But that sounds like quite the ordeal.”

“I’m not sure exactly what I was expecting in the dream, but when we finally reached Thalyssra, there was this void creature with her- corrupting her… or at least trying to.”

“Like what attacked the meeting?” Tyrande leaned forward. “The girl, Selene, called it a void corruption. Is that what was happening in your dream?”

“I think so,” Jaina frowned. “They did mention trying to track the corruption down, and we were pretty sure it could be someone they know. That’s probably why they wouldn’t allow us to see them.”

“And why Velen was sworn to secrecy,” Malfurion rubbed his temple. “So it was Thalyssra that was corrupted?”

Jaina chewed on her lip nervously. She wasn’t sure how they would react to her news, “Not exactly. She had signs of corruption, but…” She nodded at Tyrande, “You used Elune’s power to free her, and I think we dispelled whatever the creature was.” 

A shiver went up her spine, “That  _ thing  _ was way more powerful than the corruption that attacked the girls. It was… beyond any void entity I’ve ever sensed. I remember waiting for it to reappear and the panic when it didn’t.”

She glanced at the two kaldorei leaders, something hesitant in her eyes and she picked her words carefully, “Before we dispelled it, or he, I actually think it was male. It said something about your _ relationship. _ Trying to provoke you.” 

“I know what you’re talking about,” the Night-Warrior sighed. “But that’s a discussion I still need to have with my husband.”

Malfurion shot her a quizzical look, “Am I missing something?”

“No,” Tyrande stared at the table, her eyes dark. “In the visions I had, I saw something that leads me to believe that I know exactly what the creature was talking about in Jaina’s dream.”

“Then I’ll let you sort that part out,” Jaina said, sighing with relief. 

“What happened when he didn’t reappear?” Malfurion renewed his questioning, “Did you all escape?”

Jaina winced, panic gripping her heart. She vividly remembered the terror at seeing the portal behind Tyrande, could recall the debilitating look of shock that had crossed her friend’s face as she was pulled through.

The memories caused a sharp taste of uncertainty to sit upon her tongue. Even if the vision pointed to Tyrande's capture and subsequent corruption, she couldn't know for sure that it was the same one the girls had been tracking.

And if it _was_ Tyrande that Ellaria and Selene had saved, what did that say about the future? Why would _Tyrande Whisperwind _willingly go anywhere with Sylvanas Windrunner?

What information was Jaina missing? What didn't she know? 

More importantly, how would they even react to such knowledge?

Her audience of two waited patiently for her to speak, but now Jaina was doubting whether or not it was a good idea to even tell them how the dream had ended. 

She didn’t want to cause them any unnecessary distress, not when there was the possibility of them changing the outcome for the better. She needed more time to think, “...yes. Although you did suffer severe injuries when rescuing Thalyssra. I’m afraid that’s why I was so upset.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” Tyrande rubbed her neck tiredly. “Despite my current weakness, there isn’t much that can outdo the Night-Warrior’s power.”

Jaina nodded, but she still didn’t feel much better. Uncertainty wrapping around her like a blanket. 

“I should go, the champions have a mission in the morning, my presence is surely missed,” Jaina stood. She appeared sheepish, “Forgive my intrusion. My panic was overwhelming, I must still be connecting to my future-self. Even with Ellaria’s…” She winced, “Disappearance.”

“Your daughter will return to you, Proudmoore,” Malfurion assured. “Sooner or later, she will see through the Banshee’s lies.”

Jaina sighed, “I sure hope so.” She looked toward Tyrande, who was staring out the window, her mind lost in thought, “You know, Anduin really does miss your presence. He could use the guidance.”

The Night-Warrior’s face became stony, “While he lets the Horde off without as much as a reprimand?  _ No. _ I cannot stomach the thought of pardoning them after all the havoc they have forced upon my people. After all the atrocities they have committed. They cannot wash away their own guilt by blaming Sylvanas for everything. No matter how bad she is, the Banshee did _not_ do it all on her own.”

“I know, Tyrande,” Jaina held up her hands in peace. “Just  _ consider _ it, ok?”

The priestess sighed angrily, but nonetheless agreed, “I do not intend to stay away forever. But I will not rest until Windrunner is found. Not while my people still suffer.” 

“I understand,” the Lord-Admiral glanced out the window, the sun had inched its way up the horizon. “I must go now. I hope to see you both again soon, perhaps when we aren’t in mortal peril for once.”

The druid smiled sadly, “Wouldn’t that be nice.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few weeks were nerve-wracking and boring at the same time. Truly, Ellaria had never been confined to one place for so long- forced to hide and bide their time as her minn’da laid out the final pieces of her plan. 

It was a daunting task, one that Ellie was glad didn’t fall on her own shoulders. She couldn’t imagine the amount of planning that had gone into this, couldn’t imagine what would happen once everything came full circle. 

And yet there was still a weight sitting in her stomach, a ball of guilt that refused to leave. 

Sylvanas had known early on that even with the faction war and N’Zoth’s attack, the lives lost still wouldn’t be enough. 

A final hit was required, a final push to raise her minn’da’s power level high enough to do what no mortal had ever done before. Stormwind, which hosted a large enough population for the task, who be the final target.

Ellaria had never felt more sick. Those poor,  _ poor _ people.

She would never forgive herself for this, no matter how necessary they believed it was. 

She’d spend the rest of her life serving penance, and somehow she knew it still would never be enough. 

Selene was apparently in the same boat, dreading what was to come. Tyrande had regained enough strength to travel back to their own time, and her dearest friend was heart-broken at the thought of being separated from her mother. 

That’s why Ellie was currently perched on a dilapidated balcony overlooking the forests that surrounded their hideout, giving them some time to spend with each-other before inevitably having to say goodbye. 

In a few days time, Ellaria would go to Stormwind and bear witness to the destruction that would come. 

Sylvanas would go north- to Ice-Crown, and open the path forward.

The damage wrought would be devastating, but it was a small price to pay when looking at the bigger picture. 

Their enemy lurked ever nearer, and their attention was drawn even more by N’Zoth’s impending defeat. 

They only had a matter of months to change the cycle of death, to destroy the system that chained them before the Void pressed its advantage.

In this case the ends justify the means, and if that meant that she’d have to see herself as a villain- then so be it. 

What was a thousand lives truly worth, if their deaths could save a million more? 

At least the sacrificed wouldn’t  _ stay  _ dead, not forever. But that part of the plan was still quite a ways down the road. 

The sound of footsteps came up behind her, and she watched as Sylvanas bent down to sit beside her. 

For a moment, they were silent, until the Banshee Queen sighed, “Are you scared?”

“Of what?” Ellie raised an eyebrow, “The plan? Our endgame?”

“Yes,” Sylvanas raked her eyes over the view of the forest. “I can’t imagine it’s easy for one so young to handle.”

“It’s not,” Ellaria spat, anger boiling in her gut. “I’ve spent my entire life fighting for Azeroth, for  _ my _ people. And now I have to watch them die by the  _ thousands  _ knowing that I can’t do anything to change this.  _ It’s not fair.” _

Her voice shook, despair coating it’s every tone, “How do you do it?  _ How do you live with yourself?  _ Because I sure as hell  _ can’t _ .” 

“You don’t…” Sylvanas said, eyes burning bright in the dim lighting of the early evening, “You spend countless days, weeks, even months reminding yourself that it’s going to be worth it. That it’s the only way to  _ win.”  _ She smiled bitterly, “And then you’ll start trying to find other ways. Nothing works, and you realize that you have even less time to fulfill your goal than you thought. You learn to keep your emotions hidden. To stare directly at the carnage and acknowledge the suffering you’ve caused, because to do otherwise is an insult to the memory of everyone who perished.”

Sylvanas’s lip twitched downwards, a small frown, “But the worst part is the survivors. They’ll blame you, and you’ll let them. Because it  _ is  _ your fault, and there’s no denying it any longer. You fall into your role quickly, always working towards the endgame. In time, you might find yourself becoming the very thing they call you- a monster.” 

Ellie watched as her minn’da averted her head, looking away from her daughter as rare bits of emotion found their way into her voice, “And deep down, you’ll know it’s  _ true _ . Death must be restored to balance- and only a monster could do that, to do what no other person dared.”

The anger faded from Ellie’s mind, replaced by a wave of sorrow. She reached out and placed a hand on her mother’s shoulder, “I don’t think you’re a monster. Everything you’ve done has a purpose, a reason for occurring. You don’t act out of hate- you act out of necessity. Even if your actions have been monstrous, that doesn’t mean  _ you _ are.”

“You can’t possibly know that,” Sylvanas muttered. 

Ellaria blinked, before giving a slight huff, “Oh yes I can. I have been fighting our enemy since I was  _ eight. _ Maybe it might not seem like much to you, but I  _ know  _ what we’re up against.” She shook her head, “And we would not have stood a chance if you hadn’t done all this. The Shadowlands holds the key to victory,  _ you know this.  _ Why else would you be working with _him?_ I know what you plan to do, the goal you’ve been chasing all these years- you want to master death. _And you will!”_

Ellaria smiled reassuringly, “Keep following your path, keep chasing your goal. Reach the endgame, and you will free us all, minn'da.”

For a moment all Sylvanas could do was stare, completely dumbfounded, as her daughter released the mother of all pep-talks.

That definitely had to come from her Jaina half. 

Nevertheless, the undead high-elf allowed a small grin to bless her lips, reaching up and resting a hand on her daughter’s head, “Thank you, Ellaria.”

The teen couldn’t help but beam in response, her previous depression disappearing.

Upon seeing the happiness gracing her future offspring’s face, something akin to joy burned in the banshee’s dead heart. 

And she knew she’d do _anything_ to keep that feeling. 


	17. The Circle Nears Completion - Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina thinks a lot, and as the Old Gods say, "the Light has made a deal with the enemy of all."  
Lol, we'll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for keeping up with my story so far! I know things have been pretty crazy lately, so I hope you're all taking care of yourselves.  
I don't own Warcraft.

“The Old God has been defeated,” Wrathion’s voice seemed to be the only thing Anduin could hear- the news echoing in his mind. “Our champion unleashed the power of the Heart of Azeroth, and it was too much for N’Zoth to handle.”

The throne room was filled with murmurs of shock and relief. Everyone finally feeling like they could relax and take a deep breath. 

It was over. The fighting was over. _ They won. _

_ If only they realized how naive they were being. If only they remembered Ellaria’s words. _

Jaina watched the lines of stress fall from her nephew’s face, watched as his body seemed to slump back into his throne. He looked much younger now, more his age. 

It appeared that not being at war for once was apparently good for his health. 

He stood from the throne and walked towards the black dragon, the two of them conversing adamantly about what had happened. 

Jaina remembered a time when Anduin came to her, tears in his eyes over Wrathion’s betrayal. She remembered helping her nephew through heartbreak, and watching as he subsequently blossomed into a fine young man. 

Her hopes had been raised when Taelia came along, since he’d actually shown interest in Bolvar’s daughter. However, it appeared that Wrathion’s presence had drawn his attention once more. 

She could only hope he won't be hurt again, and that his heart finally had the chance to flourish. 

“Of all the people to catch his attention,” Genn grumbled from besides her. “It just had to be Deathwing’s son.”

“He helped stop N’Zoth, Genn,” Jaina reminded. “We can’t judge him based off the sins of his father. We must judge him based on his own actions.” She inclined her head, “And I think his record has gotten much better since Garrosh’s trial.”

“If you say so,” Greymane’s face softened at the sight of Anduin laughing heartily. “As long as he’s happy, I suppose.”

“As long as he’s happy,” Jaina agreed.

The worgen king glanced sideways at the Lord-Admiral, before shuffling nervously, “You know, Jaina… I really am sorry about this whole debacle with Ellaria. I know I overreacted, she _ is _ just a teenager after all.” He let out an unhappy groan, “I should know better than anyone the pain of losing your child.”

“It’s fine, Genn,” Jaina took a deep breath. “Ellaria will be found, along with Selene. We’ll stop whatever plan Sylvanas has conjured up this time, and the girls will be safe.”

“You have too much faith in the thought of reversing the Banshee’s brainwashing,” Greymane crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t know what lies she has fed them, but it may be too much to hope for a quick recovery.”

“Who knows what will happen,” Jaina smiled sadly. “But it’s always better to have hope.”

“True,” he sighed. “I must go find Tess. She wanted to speak of something with me.”

“I wish you luck, King Greymane,” Jaina’s eyes twinkled. “Hopefully your daughter won’t give you as much trouble as mine has.”

“Self-deprecating humor isn’t like you, Lady Proudmoore,” the old king chuckled. “But I thank you for the well wishes.” He paused, his face looking gentler than usual, “Just… keep faith Jaina, and things will go your way.”

Jaina watched as he walked away, a cloud of emotions hanging over her head. She swallowed uneasily, feeling every bit like a stressed teenager in these moments. 

Despite N’Zoth’s defeat, her mind remained plagued. 

Ellaria had been missing for _ weeks, _and the archmage was slowly losing her mind to worry. 

It didn’t help that her own mother had tracked her down, screaming at her in front of all the other gathered leaders for telling her about Ellie over a _ letter. _

True, it probably wasn’t the best idea, but Jaina had too much going on. She felt so disjointed that she hadn’t really thought twice of whether or not sending the letter was a good idea. 

Turned out, it was _ not _a good idea at all. Something her mother was very adamantly reminding her off during the entire screaming session. 

It left Jaina feeling very embarrassed, but she knew she did deserve the high-octane scolding to some degree. 

At least Katherine had subsequently announced her intentions of putting together Kul-Tiran search parties of her own, which were currently scavenging the high seas in search for any sign of Ellie. 

There was also the whole issue of _ Selene _ to consider. After spending countless sleepless nights going over her meticulous notes on _ every _piece of information they’d gathered from the two girls, Jaina was 100% certain that Selene was Tyrande and Malfurion’s daughter.

The tiny hints that they accidentally dropped here and there helped to piece the picture together, however it was Selene’s own admission of her parents fertility issues that really cemented it all together.

Tyrande had once privately told her of her infertility, of her and Malfurion’s struggle to conceive. It was one of the reasons the High-Priestess was so protective of Shandris, who for all intents and purposes, could be the only child she’d ever truly get to have. 

Apparently that wasn’t the case. For whatever reason, Malfurion and Tyrande would adopt again, and Jaina knew deep in her heart that the newest addition to the Kaldorei leaders’ family would be Selene. 

It had become too obvious to ignore, especially following her latest dream. 

Despite the revelation, it still raised a lot of questions within the archmage’s mind.

Who was Selene’s birth mother, and did she know Tyrande and Malfurion? She was able to deduce that the priestess and druid’s apparent future relationship with Thalyssra would most likely come _ after _they’d already adopted Selene, so she doubted the First Arcanist could be her mother. 

There was also the fact that the teen had said her birth mother had been passed on for quite some time, which could mean that the girl was already born and currently an orphan, or that she’d eventually exist due to some _other_ magical means.

Thinking about it gave her a headache, and Jaina shook her head of such thoughts. 

The facts were overwhelming, and she now also had to consider the possibility of future Tyrande being in the past as well. 

Which would mean she was currently with Ellaria and Selene, who were themselves with Sylvanas. 

No, that didn’t make sense. It didn’t matter _ what _Sylvanas was planning, Jaina knew that nothing the Banshee ever did could make Tyrande drop her ‘kill-on-sight’ mindset when it came to Sylvanas.

If Whisperwind was the one who had been corrupted and brought back in time, then Ellie and Selene were most likely keeping her under strict lock and key, away from the undead Windrunner. 

Which was its own moral issue in itself. 

Either way, she needed to complete her hypothesis. Jaina knew it was unwise to keep the information from the Night-Warrior and her husband. One way or another they would find out, and Tyrande already had enough reason to be upset with her fellow Alliance leadership without _ this _adding to the problem. 

With a slight jolt, Jaina realized that the throne room had been largely cleared out. Only the mage remained, save for the handful of posted guards. She groaned softly to herself and stretched, before deciding to temporarily retire to her chambers. 

She could really go for a nap right about now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Calia Menethil was a lot of things, but a warrior was not one of them. 

That was why she could hardly do much more than scream when she saw a pair of eerily familiar glowing red eyes staring at her from the corner of the room. 

She took several steps back, certain that Sylvanas Windrunner had come to finish the job, when she blinked and the image cleared. 

The glowing red of her eyes turned to a cool blue, and suddenly she realized that whoever was hiding in the shadows seemed to be a little shorter than the Banshee Queen. 

“What!?” Calia sputtered in fright, “Who are you!?”

“Peace! _ I come in peace!” _ The girl raised her hands in surrender, her hood covering the emotion of her face, _ “Sorry, _I didn’t mean to startle you. My name’s Ellaria. I really need to speak with you.”

“Ellaria?” Calia’s eyes went wide, “By the Light, you’re Jaina’s daughter!”

The teen pushed her blue hood back, revealing a friendly face framed by shoulder-length blonde hair. She gave a small, careful smile, _“Yeah_ that’s me. I’m sure you must have heard the story by now.”

“Who hasn’t?” the last Menethil semi-relaxed, although her hackles were still up, “Your mother has been worried to death about you! I doubt she’s barely been able to sleep.”

Ellie winced, sadness and regret shining in her eyes, “I… I know. She just… she can’t, she wouldn’t understand. Not with how she is.”

Calia looked cautiously at her, “What do you _ mean?” _

“My mother is at risk simply because she is _ alive, _ Lady Menethil,” Ellaria explained with a sigh. “Flesh is cursed. It binds us to the broken cycle of death, life, and corruption. Her soul has _ never _ completely passed to the other side. Not like _ours_ has. The curse still has a hold over her, and by extension, so does the Void. She’d be in danger from the moment I told her. Our enemies are _ always _watching. It’s best not to raise suspicion.”

“What enemies?” Calia couldn’t believe it. “Is it not dangerous to talk to me as well? To say these things so plainly? If you truly feared discovery, you wouldn’t take such brash risks.”

“You represent both the Light and Death,” Ellaria pointed out. “You were brought back for this, to serve as a buffer against the coming dark. Even the Light is corruptible to the void’s influence, but _ death? _ No, no. You are the perfect mixture of both. Beyond the reach of both arrogance and corruption. It’s why _ he _ allowed your soul to be pulled back from the endless Maw. We _ need _ you.”

“Why would I even trust anything you say?” Calia questioned, her thoughts roaring louder than a canon-strike. “The last thing we heard of you involved Sylvanas carrying your unconscious body through a portal. You’ve been _ helping _ her with all this carnage. I _ died _ because of her cruelty. I will not put myself at risk, _not again.”_

“You died because the Light needed an undead conduit,” Ellaria challenged. “Even the Naaru that brought you back doesn’t know how she did it, how the Light reached into the realms of death, into the _ Shadowlands!” _ Ellie’s face turned pleading, “The Void, _our enemy_, will never leave you be, not now! Not after the deal the Light made with Death to bring you back! Your survival is a vital part of the future, but we cannot keep you safe if you don’t know the _ truth!” _

Calia wanted to call for Derek, but something made her hesitate. It’s true she’d found peace in undeath, and that she’d been trying to help the Forsaken who requested it. But _ why _she was brought back remained a question that plagued her.

And this girl, the daughter of one of her closest friends _and_ the banshee that murdered her, claimed to have the answer. 

What choice did she have?

_ “What truth?” _Calia warily asked, “What answers can you provide?”

_ “All of them,” _ Ellaria promised. “I know you may not trust _ me _ completely…” Her eyes lit up, an idea burning in her blue irises, _ “But, _ I know someone who’s word _ will _convince you.”

“How so?” the Light-forged undead cocked her head to the side, “Who else is in on this?”

“Selene and I weren’t the only ones who came back in time,” Ellaria said excitedly, and Calia noticed how _ young _ the girl looked- the childlike hope written across her face as a plan came to her mind. “There’s someone else! Someone who’s past self wouldn’t _ dare _ work with, _ much less trust, _ my minn’da at this point! She can tell you, she can make you understand much more than I ever could!”

Calia went still as Ellie grabbed her hand, the girl not at all bothered by the cold temperature of her skin, _ “Please? _ When you see her, you’ll understand! We don’t have much time. I’d rather not have to put you to sleep- it would take a _ lot _of power to work for someone like you.”

If her heart still beat, it would be pounding about now. The blood would be roaring in her ears.

All she wanted was answers, and now they were well within reach. 

Calia warily nodded, “Alright.”

Ellaria actually squealed in excitement, her eyes sparkling with happiness, “You _ won’t _regret this, I swear!” She turned towards the window, “Signe! I need a portal!”

Almost immediately, a portal sprung to life behind them, and Calia nearly jumped at the sound, _ “There’s a val’kyr here!?” _

“Of course,” Ellie shrugged. “She won’t hurt you, don’t worry. Minn’da keeps her with me for safety.”

“I see,” Calia glanced at the portal once more, her eyes going wide at the sight of all the ash she could see on the other side.

Something heavy settled in her chest, “Is that…?”

“Teldrassil,” Ellaria bowed her head in respect at the name. “When we get there, you’ll understand. It has to do with what we need to tell you.”

She held out a hand, eyes hopeful, “Just trust me, ok? I promise I won’t let anything happen to you.”

It was weird to hear one so young make such a promise, but in some way Calia _ believed _her. After all the stories and rumors she’d heard, it seemed like Ellie lived up to the tales of her heroics and goodness.

It was pleasant, and it reminded her of Jaina’s own promises.

With care, Calia elegantly took the teen’s hand, her posture bleeding with uncertainty. Despite whatever reservations she held, this was still a chance she _ had _ to take. A chance to finally _ understand _her place in all this.

“Let us go, then,” she said. “Let us find out what this truth is.”

Ellaria smiled, and then pulled her through the magical gateway. 

In the dark of the room, the portal snapped shut behind them, leaving no trace of either’s presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter things are going to kick into gear, so hope you're excited for that one as well.  
Feel free to leave a comment, I love to read your feedback!  
Until the next time!


	18. The Circle Nears Completion - Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More serious talking with a flashback here and there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for keeping up with my humble story! Hopefully it's not going to be too confusing, cause this chapter is a big one lmao.  
I don't own Warcraft.

_ The annual Winter Veil gathering was honestly one of the most exciting parts of the year for Ellaria, especially since it wasn’t often that they got together like this with the war still raging. _

_ Nearly everyone was here, save for the leaders who volunteered to stay behind with their troops.  _

_ Ellie beamed up at the sky with an excited smile on her face, giggling to herself as the light powdery drops of snow gently fell upon her face.  _

_ Off to her side, she could see Phaedra packing a snowball together. A wicked smile came across the eleven year old’s face as she gazed at the back of her minn’da’s head.  _

_ Alleria Windrunner rolled her eyes as she felt the wet sensation of melting snow slam into the back of her hood, before turning and shaking a finger at her daughter, “Just what do you think you’re doing, young lady?” _

_ “Snowball fight!” Phaedra’s long blonde hair was pulled back, held in place by a small ruby pendant. Her eyes glowed the color of gold, filled with draconic power, but it was easy to see how her red irises’ twinkled joyfully underneath.  _

_ Her white coat swirled around her as the young girl dove to the side, avoiding a thrown snowball courtesy of her elder brother, Arator. _

_ The paladin laughed, “Come on now, Phae. You’re not scared, are you?” _

_ “Never!” She peeked over the snowbank, her eyes narrowing in on Ellaria. _

_ Immediately, the older cousin backed up, hands raised in surrender, “Oh no, don’t you dare- mmph!” _

_ A snowball impacted right into her stomach, and the 13 year old looked towards Alleria in surprise, “Aunty!” _

_ “What?” The former Farstrider chuckled and lowered her arm, “You should know better than to let your guard down, Ellie.” _

_ Ellaria’s grumbling sent the group into a tizzy, especially as she bent down to grab a handful of snow, only to be hit in the face with another snowball as she stood back up.  _

_ Suddenly there were tiny bombs of snow-shaped balls being thrown back and forth, the entire group descending into hysterics whenever someone tripped over the icy ground.  _

_ Phaedra drew her arm back and launched another snowball, leaving them all to stare as it went far off course, heading towards a small path that led back to Lordaeron’s keep. _

_ Unfortunately, Alleria’s wife was currently coming down that path, the red-haired woman curiously looking for wherever her family had disappeared too.  _

_ Alexstrasza stopped dead in her tracks as the snowball crashed right into her face.  _

_ Immediately they all froze, staring at the sight with wide eyes.  _

_ Watching the snow slowly fall from her wife’s face is what broke Alleria’s control, the woman slapping a hand over her mouth as she devolved into a full-fledged laughing fit.  _

_ The other three were quick to follow, although Phaedra was quick to run to the dragon queen’s side, “Mother! We’re having a snowball fight!” _

_ “Yes, sweetheart,” She looked at the group in front of her, taking note of their damp clothes. “I can see that.” _

_ “Come to join us, my queen?” Alleria asked, waltzing up to the former Aspect with a pep in her step.  _

_ “Sadly, no,” Alexstrasza leaned down, pressing a kiss to the high-elf’s cold lips.  _

_ Phaedra made a disgusted sound at the sight, to which Arator supportively patted his little sister on the head, “Better get used to it now, Phae.” _

_ “At least they aren’t as bad as my parents,” Ellaria shivered, and it wasn’t from the cold. “No amount of memory spells will ever erase the horrors I’ve seen.” _

_ “I doubt anyone could ever match my sister in that regards,” Alleria shook her head, pulling back from the kiss and looking up at the Queen. “I take it the others have arrived for the celebration then?” _

_ “Of course,” The red dragon glanced over at Ellaria, a sly smile on her face, “Selene has just arrived with her parents. I’m sure she’s very anxious to find you, Ellaria.” _

_ Ellie jumped to attention at the mere mention of her friend’s name, butterflies floating in her stomach. She coughed nervously and straightened her clothes, making sure she looked ok before heading back up the path, “Well, of course. I should go find her and offer my greetings.” _

_ “Mmhm,” Phaedra waggled her eyebrows. “Greetings, is it? You should just kiss her already!” _

_ “Shut up, you little gremlin,” Ellie pointed a finger threateningly towards her cousin. “Before I decide to tell your mom what  _ really  _ happened to her favorite cape.” _

_ Alexstrasza turned towards her youngest child, a single eyebrow rising up her forehead, “Oh really?” _

_ Phaedra shot Ellie a glare as she cackled and ran off, heading back towards the keep.  _

_ Lordaeron’s reconstruction was coming along nicely, a unique mix of living and undead citizens providing the manpower needed to complete the repairs.  _

_ Ellaria skipped into the main hall with ease, the guards all giving her respectful nods as she passed them.  _

_ It hadn’t been long since she’d last seen Selene. But it was the first time she’d be able to see her since the announcement of their new combat squad had been made.  _

_ Everything was too exciting, even with the war that never seemed to end, this moment was too precious to allow herself any doubt.  _

_ The main hall was packed. She could see her parents off to the side, conversing with Anduin, Taelia, and Wrathion. The black dragon had a bundle held protectively in his arms, the tiny hands of their infant daughter reaching up to grasp at the man’s curly beard.  _

_ Taelia’s pregnancy had been a surprise, but everyone nonetheless rejoiced at the birth of Stormwind’s next ruler.  _

_ Princess Valerie’s arrival brought them hope for the war’s end, hope for victory- hope for the future itself. _

_ Also, it was nice to see Anduin looking so happy. Ellaria knew he must be feeling the weight of their fight against the Void Lords pressing down on him, and any reason for him to smile was a good one right now.  _

_ Across the hall, the Shal’dorei and Kaldorei delegations had finally arrived. Selene stood next to her sister, Shandris, who was happily chatting away with Merithra of the Green Dragonflight. It was surprising to see her there, considering her duty to the Emerald Dream, but not at all surprising given her connection to Selene.  _

_ Tyrande and Malfurion were greeting Thalyssra as the other members of the Shal’dorei dispersed into the crowd.  _

_ While their relationship was public knowledge now, it was well-known that they still preferred to maintain a layer of secrecy. So while they may keep a respectable distance when surrounded by all these people, Ellie could make an educated guess that their greeting was sure to turn more affectionate once privacy was established.  _

_ Especially considering the fact that Thalyssra hadn’t been able to see Malfurion in weeks. Tyrande and her frequently worked on the same strike force, but the druid’s abilities were better served on the nature-inclined warfronts. _

_ Tyrande’s missions often led her to cross paths with her husband, but Thalyssra’s powers were of a different nature, and she hardly left the command camp of the strike force. _

_ Which meant that quite a lot of time could pass in which they were apart. _

_ Her thoughts were disrupted by the appearance of another night-elf, one who Ellaria was definitely not expecting.  _

_ Armor or not, Maiev Shadowsong was as intimidating as she was beautiful. As always, her hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail, and her face was a mixture of stoic and suspicious.  _

_ Behind her, Daemon Shadowsong followed. Her son was nearly the opposite of his mother. Black hair, golden eyes, and his mom’s pale purple skin tone. He was tall but skinny, and he seemed more interested in a library than he would the training grounds.  _

_ Don’t get her wrong, Ellaria thought Daemon was great. He was older than her by a few months, making him the eldest of their extended friend group. And he was genuinely a nice kid, who hated fighting with a burning passion.  _

_ The war was something he despised, even though the necessity of it was a fact that he accepted. Despite his pacifism, he was a good fighter, and quite skilled with the arcane. He was invited to join their squad, but had yet to accept the invitation.  _

_ She doubted it was his mother holding him back. Maiev encouraged him to spread his wings and fly, which was probably why she was here in the first place.  _

_ It was a well-known fact that Daemon disliked public gatherings. He was introverted, more comfortable in the safety of his home.  _

_ But all that changed with the outbreak of war, and now she could tell that he was trying to get to know the people around him a little bit more.  _

_ Ellie continued to look around at all the familiar and welcome faces. Her heart had never felt more content than it did now, surrounded by everyone she cared about.  _

_ She watched as Selene caught sight of her, watched as that beautiful face lit up in excitement.  _

_ They moved almost in sync, rushing towards each other with open arms. _

_ Selene’s height advantage meant that Ellie could comfortably bury her head into her friend’s neck when they finally connected, inhaling deeply as emotion overcame her.  _

_ Something stirred in her heart, a feeling a peace and contentment that could never be replaced. _

_ Right then, Ellaria knew that there wasn’t anything she wouldn’t do to protect her friends and family. No sacrifice was too big if it meant she’d be able to stay in this moment for even a minute longer. _

_ Azeroth was everything to her, and she’d gladly pay any price to ensure that these people had a future.  _

_ Because in the end, that was just the kind of person that she was.  _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

The temple of Elune located on the husk that was once Teldrassil had long since been abandoned. No attempts to return to the tree had been made by the Kaldorei following their reclamation of Darkshore. 

They chose instead to leave it as is, to serve as a grim reminder of those who were lost. A graveyard without any graves- a mausoleum without any tombs. It was the resting place of thousands, and to disturb the area was seen as bad luck and disrespectful to those who died here. 

Ellaria obviously did not share the same feelings, privy to the truth as she was. Calia followed hesitantly behind her as they climbed the steps of the temple. Signe, the val’kyr hovered above them, on the lookout for any signs of trouble. 

The pristine white alabaster of the temple was ruined, marred as it was by the flames. Only ashes remain of the plant life, although Calia did notice that the fountain still had running water, which emptied into a small pool at its base.

Ellaria walked right up to the pool with determined steps, shedding her cloak and armor until only her clothes remained. 

Power surged underneath her skin, the energy of nature brimming within her. 

Calia didn’t even have time to inquire about what she was doing before the girl walked into the pool. 

The kaldorei would have considered such an action blasphemous, but the water actually seemed to glow with an influx of energy as soon as the teen made contact. 

The last Menethil watched as Ellie’s head disappeared underneath the surface, pure confusion swirling in her brain.

A flash of light nearly had her screaming, but when the light faded and her vision returned, the surprise turned to awe.

The temple had been nearly restored to its previous condition. Pristine white columns and an abundance of plant life curling around them. Any marks of the fire had disappeared within the temple’s confines, and Elune’s light illuminated it all.

Calia turned as Ellie emerged from the pool, the girl looked much healthier than before. Her eyes glowing with ethereal light, “How did you _do_ that?”

“I offered some of my power to Elune to restore the temple,” Ellaria wrung her hair of excess water. “Her connection to Azeroth is rather diluted right now, due to where she is. So there’s not much she could have done without a little boost.”

“What are you talking about?” Calia’s eyes went wide, remembering how the undead Night-Elves she’d been overseeing had talked of being ‘abandoned’ by their goddess. “Elune is not on Azeroth?”

“Well,” Ellie shrugged her shoulders. “Kinda? She’s currently in the Shadowlands, making sure the souls of her people remain in stasis. She’s still aware of what’s going on here, but her presence is needed more in the other realm.”

“The Shadowlands?” Calia reared back, “You’ve mentioned that place before. What is it, and why would Elune need to keep the souls of her people in _stasis?”_

“That’s a question I believe you’ll need to hear from someone else,” Ellie looked upwards, towards where she knew the val’kyr was perched on the roof. “Signe! Can you go fetch her please!?”

The sound of a portal opening was the only response, and Ellie groaned as she stretched, “I thought it best to make the temple look a bit more… lively for her. She doesn’t need any painful reminders right now.”

_“Who?”_ Calia narrowed her eyes, “Who are you bringing here?”

Ellaria pointed behind her, back towards the entrance, “Look and see.”

The light-forged turned, and immediately felt a fresh wave of confusion slam into her. 

She could see a pair of kaldorei walking into the building, the one in front appearing to be roughly the same age as Ellie. 

But then she moved to the side, surrendering the lead to the person behind her, and Calia Menethil experienced a weird sense of vertigo. 

She’d only seen Tyrande Whisperwind once since her resurrection, back when the kaldorei people were fleeing the destruction of their home, when the refugees poured into Stormwind. 

As far as she could recall, Tyrande didn’t have shoulder-length hair, but it was undoubtedly the same person. The Light inside her confirmed it, there was no deception here. 

Calia stared in disbelief for another minute, her mind working overtime to put the pieces together. 

For a moment, no one spoke. The other kaldorei had moved to stand beside Ellaria, who was watching the scene before her with hope in her eyes. 

“So,” the undead swallowed uneasily. “I suppose it’s unarguable to say that you’re from the future as well, high-priestess.”

“I am,” Tyrande inclined her head, offering a hand in greeting. “I’m not sure if we’ve been formally introduced by this point. As you can tell, I am Tyrande Whisperwind, leader of the Night Elves.” She gestured with her free hand towards the other newcomer, “This is my daughter, Selene.”

“Nice to meet you,” Calia clasped their hands together, confusion still clouding her mind. “Although I must say I’m surprised. I never would have thought  you’d work with Sylvanas.”

Tyrande’s face darkened, “It’s a  _ complicated  _ matter. In the past, I would not have hesitated to kill her. But my experiences and knowledge of the truth has become a cooling influence on my rage.”

“I imagine you have questions,” Selene spoke softly, although Calia noticed how she too seemed to glow with an ethereal light in the temple. Something about this place empowered her, some connection that remained to be unseen. 

“I suppose the first should be about the Shadowlands,” Ellaria said. “And what we were talking about earlier.”

“Yes,” Calia flexed her fingers. “Ellaria mentioned that the reason so many of the kaldorei were feeling abandoned was because Elune had crossed over to the Shadowlands in order to keep her people in stasis. Why?”

“The Shadowlands is our afterlife,” Tyrande answered, her eyes drifting to the statue of the goddess. “It’s where all souls go once our time in the mortal realm is done. Elune herself has many aspects.” She gestured to herself, “As you can tell given my power as the Night-Warrior.”

“The Black moon,” Selene whispered, seemingly to herself. 

“So then she must have some other aspects as well? Something to do with death?” Calia pieced together.

“Exactly,” Tyrande nodded. “She is as much a goddess of death as she is life. And her connections to the Shadowlands was one of the reasons Teldrassil was targeted.”

“But why?” Calia gestured around them, “What could possibly be gained from causing all this death?”

“ _ Death  _ is broken,” Ellaria answered, her own knowledge of the issue surpassing even Tyrande’s. “The cycle is a unforeseen curse, designed by the Titans to prolong life. It unbalances the forces of death, and the defeat of Argus just made things worse.”

“Argus?” Calia took a step back, “The Titan?”

“They called him Argus the Unmaker for good reason,” Ellaria continued, looking up through the opening in the ceiling, gazing at the stars. “In time, had Sargeras not pushed his vile fel corruption onto him, he would have been a true titan of death. A neutral figure meant to even the scales. His existence was meant to provide balance to the six seats of power, to ensure that death was not denied it’s due.”

She sighed, “But the Titans have grown too arrogant with their all-consuming belief in life. Instead of restoring Argus to normalcy, they used his power for their own machinations, leaving the forces of death weakened.” She frowned, “Which is something that the Void  _ will  _ take advantage of.”

“So you’re saying that Argus’s defeat has broken the cycle of death in the Shadowlands,” Calia realized. “And that all of this has been done to fix it?” 

“There’s much more that attributed to it than just Argus’s death,” Tyrande added. “The forces of the Void have been manipulating the cycle for years, slowly and steadily weakening the forces of death, so that no one would be able to stand against it once the time came to make its move.”

“Death is the only thing that can truly stop creatures of the Void,” Ellaria explained. “Even the Light, it’s polar opposite, cannot truly stop its ancient enemy’s might. Which is why  _ you  _ were brought back, to serve as proof of the Light and Death’s ability to cooperate. To serve as a deterrent to the Void Lords’ wrath. Death is nearly incorruptible, a pillar of stability against the Void’s influence. With the Light on Death’s side, the partnership would cause our enemy to hesitate with their plans.”

“That’s also where Elune comes in,” Tyrande closed her eyes, a look of reluctant acceptance on her face. “She knew of the imbalance, of the coming war. So, she made a deal with the one deity in the Shadowlands who’s fought the Void before, who rules over the realm where the most wicked souls are kept.”

“The Jailer,” Selene explained. “That’s what we call him.”

“He doesn’t sound very…” Calia grimaced, “Friendly.”

“He’s not,” Ellaria cheerfully confirmed. “But he  _ hates  _ the Void with a passion, and despite the chaos that Argus’s defeat caused, it also allowed an opportunity to form. The Souls haven’t been going to the Arbiter like they’re supposed too,” Ellie said. “She’s the judge, the one who decides which realm of the Shadowlands you’ll go to once you die. When Argus fell, the cycle broke. All the souls are being sucked into the Maw, the Jailer’s realm. It’s not a very… good place.” She sighed, “But it  _ has _ empowered the Jailer, who’s empowered my minn’da in turn. So that she could open our way into the Shadowlands.”

“She’s been causing all this destruction for this,” Calia could have fainted. “To give herself power!?”

“It’s not all her,” Tyrande grumbled, glaring up at the statue of Elune. “The goddess allowed my people to die so that their souls would act as fuel. She keeps them in a state of unconsciousness, to prevent them from witnessing the horrors of the Maw, but they’re still there.”

“Once everything is fixed, their souls will be released by the Jailer,” Selene held up two fingers. “Either to go and gain their  _ real  _ place in the afterlife, or they can return to the world of the living if they wish.”

“But that’s only  _ if  _ we’re successful,” Ellaria’s face was determined. “Do you understand? If we stop now, their sacrifice will be for  _ nothing.  _ And we’ll have no way to free them from the Maw, not without remaking a truly balanced cycle.” She gestured at the wall, where a painting of the moon loomed over them, “Even  _ Elune  _ is in on it. And she would  _ never  _ willingly put her people in such danger if there were still other options. Can’t you see!? This is our  _ last resort! _ The Void  _ is  _ coming for Azeroth, and there will be  _ no  _ second chance if they win. It will be the end of  _ everything.” _

Tyrande nodded, “I didn’t want to believe it either. Not after everything that’s happened, after all the pain my people have endured. But all of this, everything that’s occurred and that  _ will  _ occur. It’s all to protect Azeroth- to ensure that the generations of the future are safe. I’ve seen the proof with my own eyes, I’ve seen the Shadowlands, the Void Lords-” She cut herself off, looking away with terror on her face, “I  _ know  _ what they’re capable of. I’ve _ lived _ it. I would make  _ any _ sacrifice if it meant no other person had to suffer through the things I did.”

Her voice shook with such unrestrained emotion, and Selene stepped forward to pull her min’da into a hug, worry shining in her eyes. 

Ellaria faced Calia, offering the other two some privacy, “The souls of everyone who died in this war are a means to an end. We will do everything we can to make sure they’re set free, but we have to  _ win  _ first. The Jailer grows stronger as more souls are sent to the Maw, and we only need one more event to tip the scales in our favor, to give Sylvanas enough power to rip a hole in the Veil that separates our world from the Shadowlands.” 

“I…” Calia’s mind was racing, swimming with more information than she knew what to do with, “I… this is too much. You’re… you’re still going to_ kill_ people, aren’t you!? You’re damning them on purpose! Based off something that might not even work!”

“No,” Tyrande steadied herself. “No, it  _ will _ work. I’ve seen it. But the road will not be easy, and there will be many, including myself, who will not understand.” 

“Minn’da intends to master the archaic force of death,” Ellaria murmured. “She intends to use it to fortify Azeroth’s soul against Void corruption. To purge any of our enemy’s influence from this planet. She will bind the forces of life  _ and _ death to the World Soul, which will save the planet and set everyone on it  _ free.” _

Calia opened her mouth to argue, but found she couldn’t. It was like everything was starting to make sense. Little hints that had been dropped here and there, little clues that didn’t make sense before. The Light inside her thrummed with excitement, a sense of fulfillment that she didn't have before, as if the final piece of the puzzle was falling into place.

Ellaria let out a tired sound, “I know it’s horrible. I know death isn’t something you’d wish on anyone, but we’re talking about the greater good here. Crossing into the Shadowlands will kill most of Azeroth’s leadership, which will nullify the curse of flesh that the living are weighed down by. The Void will lose it’s hold over the warriors who protect our planet, and that is an advantage that we cannot give up.”

“But if you’re from the future,” Calia gazed at Tyrande in horror. “You must be the one who was corrupted, the one who attacked the meeting in Stormwind. If you died and the curse of flesh was nullified, how could you still fall to the Void’s influence?”

“It takes more effort from the Void,” Whisperwind's voice was strained. “And it requires stronger minions to do so.”

“The Void Lords,” Selene clarified. “Their corruption is much more potent than that of the Old Gods. But it still takes _time,_ which is why we take precautions in the future to avoid capture.”

“It took the Void Lord who captured me over a month to corrupt my soul,” Tyrande looked like she swallowed a lemon. “As it stands at this time, it would only take a matter of minutes for my past self to fall.”

“That  _ is _ quite a difference,” Calia remarked in surprise, although she was still wary. “And while this all sounds so very interesting, how can I know you’re telling the truth? What other proof can you show me?”

Ellaria extended her arm, “Take my hand. I’ll show you some bits of my memories. Some scenes that I’ve witnessed in this last year.”

Calia hesitated, but nonetheless reached out. 

As soon as their skin made contact, a spark burned through her hand. Calia gasped as images suddenly flashed before her eyes, seeing things too horrifying to be properly described.

_ An image of Suramar with tornadoes of dark energy rushing down towards it.  _

_ Stormwind being overrun by an army of darkness, watching as wave after wave of void minions threw themselves against the walls of the fortified keep.  _

_ The sides of Thunderbluff’s cliffs giving out, sending entire parcels of the city crashing hundreds of feet down as black lightning struck from pitch black skies.  _

_ And finally a dark storm-front looming over Kul Tiras, with an evil laugh vibrating through the sky as thunder shook the country. Winged beasts of corruption dived out from the clouds, and the Light-based undead noticed with shock that their numbers blacked out the sky. _

Calia gave a slight scream as she pulled her hand back, stumbling several feet before falling ungracefully as she tried to calm herself.

Ellaria knelt down beside her, “Sorry, I tried to offer some of the less scary things I’ve seen, but they’re still kinda freaky.”

She pulled the Menethil woman to her feet, offering her a small smile, “I know it’s hard to believe, and I know that death is hard to stomach, but we’ve come too far to stop. Too much hangs in the balance, too much depends on our success. I need to know that you’ll be ready to act once you’re called upon.”

All at once, Calia’s face changed. A settled determination coming to her eyes, “What do I have to do?”

“Learn how to wield your power,” Selene offered. “And recruit more forsaken to your side. A lot of them will be able to use the Light in time, and their skills will be  _ very  _ useful in the war.” 

“Many of my people who were raised will be able to wield Elune’s light as well,” Tyrande said. “It’s not much different than the Light. They look to you for guidance. Offer them whatever you can.”

“I will,” Calia promised. “I swear it upon the Light.” She looked quizzingly at them, “Is there anything else I should know, or do?”

“Don’t mention this to anyone until  _ after  _ we return from the Shadowlands,” Ellaria warned. “The Void’s influence is  _ everywhere.  _ They will find out what we are planning and strike before we are prepared if you are not careful. Stay low and train who you can.”

“Also,” Selene’s face turned haunted, her eyes filled with a depressing sadness. “Stay away from Stormwind for the next few days.”

Calia recoiled, “Is that… is that your next target?” 

“Our  _ last  _ target,” Ellaria specified. “The city will provide the amount of souls needed to finally tip the scales. There’s a goblin mega-cannon invention pointed at it, tomorrow Nathanos will give Gallywix the order to fire it.”

“Sylvanas will use the influx of power to best the Lich King,” Tyrande rubbed her temple, looking very much like she was fighting a headache. “Then she will take the Helm of Domination, and  _ destroy _ it.”

“Opening the way into the Shadowlands,” Calia acknowledged, a grim sense of understanding coming to her. “Tearing a hole into the veil between Life and Death.”

“Exactly,” Ellaria nodded with finality. “There is no turning back. Not now. Everything my minn’da has worked for is finally coming together. Every sacrifice made will  _ not  _ be in vain. I will see this plan through even if it kills me, and we will make sure that  _ everyone  _ who had to suffer for us to get here is given the freedom they deserve.”

“The future depends on all this coming to fruition,” Selene insisted. “Sylvanas must reach the endgame of her plan, she  _ must  _ succeed. If not…”

Tyrande’s voice was solemn and grave, her eyes distanced a million miles away. “If not, Azeroth will fall, and the Void Lords will stand over the ruins of all we’ve accomplished, making sure  _ nothing  _ is left behind _ .” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the latest installment!  
Please feel free to leave a comment, I know I didn't get around to responding on last chapters (i'm sorry I had another essay due), but I will do my best to reply for this chapter! I love seeing your feedback, it fuels my writing drive lol :)  
See you all next time!


	19. The Circle Nears Completion - Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbyes aren't easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I originally wanted more action in this chapter, but I decided to make the next chapter longer since it's the arc finale. Therefore, this chapter is going to be made up of more conversations and world building, because you guys seem to like that shit lol.   
I don't own Warcraft.

Goodbyes were always going to be hard to deal with. Given the environment that they grew up in, the girls knew that goodbyes could sometimes be the last encounter with someone you could have. The world was a dangerous place, and happy endings were not a guarantee.

That’s why Ellaria didn’t envy Selene’s position as they watched the bronze dragon known as Chromie enter their little hideout through a golden portal. 

Tyrande rose from the chair she had been seated in, “Is it time then?”

“Yes,” Chromie tapped her head, a good-natured smile on her face. “We’ve been monitoring your condition. Nozdormu has decided that you are strong enough for time travel.”

Selene made a choking sound, and drew her mother’s attention. The High-Priestess gazed at her daughter, sorrow in her eyes, before turning back to the time-keeper, “Could we have some time to say goodbye?”

“Of course,” Chromie skipped out of the room. “I’ll be outside. Give me a yell when you’re ready.”

Tyrande let out a sigh, turning to her daughter as the teenager stared at the ground, “Selene…”

“What if I can’t do it?” Her voice shook. “What if I fail? This is too much. I don’t know what to do without you guiding me. I know you have to go back…” She wiped away stubborn tears, “But what if I  _ need  _ you to stay?”

“You know I can’t sweetheart,” Tyrande gently cupped her daughter’s face, wiping away a few stray tears with her thumbs. “You’ve been fighting a war since you were eight. You’ve defeated enemies greater than anything in this time, and you have Ellaria.” The priestess smiled sadly, “You’re more prepared than you think.”

Selene looked down, “What if we screw everything up? What if we don’t  _ come back? _ I miss everyone so much.”

“Sel,” Ellie had planned to give them privacy, but hearing her friend sounding so torn up drove her to act. “You know we’ll make it back. We have an advantage that others don’t, we have the knowledge needed to survive. We were sent here for a reason, and that reason wouldn’t exist if we  _ failed.” _

“Ellaria is right,” Tyrande grasped them both by a shoulder, her gaze proud. “You two have grown far more powerful than we could have ever expected. You have so much to look forward to, so much to fight for.”

“I know,” Selene sniffed, before squaring her shoulders. “Hold on. I have some letters for you to take back.”

She disappeared out of the room, hurrying down the hall to the modest quarters she’d been staying in. 

Ellaria deflated once she left, a vulnerable look on her face, “Tyrande? I know you can’t tell us everything, and I know that the path ahead is probably going to be heartbreaking, but…” She frowned, “We’re on the right path, right? At least tell me whether or not we’re doing what needs to be done. You guys have always been so vague about what happened during the Shadowlands campaign. I don’t want to screw up and accidentally damn all of Azeroth.”

“You’re doing better than can be hoped for, Ellie,” Tyrande reassured her. “Trust your instincts, trust your gut. Listen to what your heart _and_ your mind tells you. They are your soul’s most powerful weapons, and they will lead you to victory.”

The kaldorei hesitated, as if she wasn’t sure she should continue, “And do not give into despair, no matter how terrible the situation is. Never give up, no matter what you hear or see.” She took a deep breath, “This phase of the war is the most important- both you and Selene exist because of what happens. Stay focused, and you will find the answers that we were forbidden to tell you. You will learn the truth, and you will understand why we’ve had to keep it a secret for so long.”

Ellaria’s heart skipped a beat, her breath catching in her throat. She tried to respond, but found she couldn’t speak. Pure emotion filled her mind- excitement, confusion, happiness, and a sense of purpose all combined into a big tangled mess.

Whatever doubts she had disappeared. Now she knew that she really couldn’t turn from this path, not when the answers she’d desired for so much of her life were dangled so tempestuously before her. 

Ellaria nodded, stepping back as Selene tore back into the room, her hands filled with several letters. 

Sylvanas followed behind her, evidently alerted to what happened by all the noise. 

Selene fumbled with the letters, before pulling one with a green leaf on the envelope, “This one is for An’da.” She smiled sadly, “You can tell him that I miss him a lot, and that I’ve been doing the exercises he showed me with tree roots. And tell him not to spend so much time in the forest right now, because his family needs him.”

Tyrande smiled and took the letter, watching as her daughter pulled another. This envelope was black, with white ink decorating the edges, “This one is for Thal.” Selene shifted from foot to foot, “And make sure she takes time to relax. She’s pregnant and she needs to be careful. Valtrois, Oculeth, and Ly'leth can take care of Suramar and the Shal’dorei. Tell her to listen to the healers and get some rest so I can have a healthy sibling.”

Then she separated two envelopes, one was a light green and the other dark green, “These are for the baby. The light green one is for before they’re born, the healer said the baby can hear us, so I had been reading to him or her once a week before bed when I could. There’s still a few months before Thal’s due, so I have a list of stories that I wanted to tell them. Make sure to read to the baby as often as possible, so that they learn to recognize your voice. And make sure to tell them how much I love them already, and that I can’t wait to meet them and see if they’re a boy or a girl.”

Tyrande took the letter with a shaking hand, before watching as Selene chewed on her lip and handed over the dark green one too, “This one is for if I don’t make it back in time for the birth. I’ll read it if I get back, but if not, I want you and an’da to read it for me.”

Selene handled the three letters she had left, before grabbing the one with purple ink and a crisp white envelope, “This is for Shandris. Tell her I haven’t been able to practice my archery, since I lost my bow. But I’ll get a new one soon, so not to worry. Make sure she knows that I miss her a lot, and that I am being careful.”

Tyrande nodded and took the offered envelope. Now there were only two left; Selene took the envelope with a vine drawn around it, carefully handing it over as well, “That one’s for Merithra. Let her know that I’ve been meditating like she taught me, but the Emerald Dream is much more distant to me here. Tell her that I miss her too, and that I’ll try to say hi to... um, _Ysera_ for her in the Shadowlands.”

At the mention of the Aspect, the priestess bowed her head, “I’m sure she’d like that, sweetheart.”

“I have one more,” Selene handed over the last one, a blue envelope with red ink. “It’s for Sylvanas and Jaina.”

Ellaria popped her head up, mimicking current Sylvanas as their ears went straight up at the name mention, “What? Why my parents?”

Selene gave her a sheepish look, “I promised them I’d always look out for you. It’s just a little update on how you’re doing.”

“You didn’t tell them I died, did you?” Ellaria looked panicked, “Cause I don’t wanna get grounded by mom again for doing something stupid.”

“She’d be mad if I left out that detail,” Selene shook her head. “You’ll just have to face your mom’s wrath, Ellie.”

The blonde groaned, while her friend went back to addressing her mother, “Just let them know that we’re doing alright, and that we’re looking out for each other. I’ll make sure she doesn’t get into too much trouble.”

“Killjoy,” Ellaria muttered, but nonetheless patted the kaldorei teen on the back in gratitude.

Tyrande shuffled the letters into her grip, a quiet look of adoration on her face, “My child, you truly represent the best of what we’re fighting for.” Her gaze shifted to the eldest Windrunner, “Ellaria, Selene. I know she said to call for her, but how about you two go fetch Chromie instead. I need a moment to speak with Sylvanas privately before I leave.”

The teens exchanged a look, before nodding solemnly. Ellie gently guided her taller friend from the room, who was sniffling and wiping tears from her face. 

Once they were alone, Tyrande turned to face the Banshee Queen. 

Despite the recent gains in power she’d gotten, Sylvanas still felt unsettled by the Night-Warrior’s gaze. It was an odd feeling that she’d never quite be able to get used to, even if she was rather good at hiding it. 

Tyrande, for her part, didn’t look threatening. Her eyes were serious, and her posture meant business. But nothing specifically signified hostility. 

“Those girls mean the world to a lot of people,” the priestess began. “Probably more than you could ever understand.” She sighed, “I know I can’t tell you to make sure they stay alive, because where you guys are going, that’s just not an option.” Her face hardened, “But you  _ will  _ make sure they  _ come back.” _

Sylvanas inclined her head, a bit taken aback by the show of emotion, but nonetheless nodded her agreement. 

Tyrande seemed to relax, although something else still troubled her, “And make sure the Void Lords’ stay _away_ from Ellaria. She carries more importance to your plans than you know. If the enemy gets a hold of her, everything could fall apart. Not to mention the fact that she’s your  _ daughter-  _ I doubt you’d ever want her to suffer through the things I experienced at their hands.”

“Never,” Sylvanas swore. “I would  _ never  _ allow that to happen to her. No matter what the cost.”

“Good,” Tyrande looked tired. The reality of the situation seemed to age her. “Too much hangs in the balance right now. I fear that my daughter and Ellaria may be crushed underneath the weight of their own expectations. The events that happen will test them like no other, their journey into the Shadowlands with Azeroth’s champions will make or break them. I remember the pain, the happiness, the sorrow. I remember the great triumphs and devastating losses. No matter what happens, no matter how they change, you will ensure that they return to us. There isn’t anything our future selves wouldn’t do for them.”

Sylvanas nearly took a step back- the seriousness of Whisperwind’s message was overwhelming. Luckily, the two teens chose that moment to return, a skipping gnome coming in right behind them. 

The Banshee watched almost in a haze, her glowing red eyes tracking the events playing out before her. 

Chromie summoned a portal, aided by the magic that sustained her flight’s powers over the sands of time. Even after the Cataclysm, the Bronze dragons’ control over the timeline still remained impressive, even if it would never reach the levels that they had when the Aspects were empowered. 

Tyrande and her daughter met in a large and emotional embrace, tears falling down both their faces. Then the priestess turned to Ellaria, who was failing to hide her own sadness. 

Sylvanas watched as they met in a hug that was more tender than anything the banshee could offer her own daughter, muted as she was with her emotions. 

A twinge of jealousy flared in her chest, hot and painful, before she pushed the feeling down.

Tyrande pulled away from the teens, turning to offer a single nod in her direction, before she turned and stepped into the golden portal. 

Chromie offered them a salute, before following after Elune’s High-Priestess. 

Behind her, the portal disappeared with a whoosh. 

Selene let out a sob, and Ellaria was quick to pull her future-fiance into a fierce hug. 

Sylvanas turned away as the kaldorei teen buried her face into her daughter’s shoulder, offering them some semblance of privacy. 

After a few moments, she spoke, “You both have a few hours to gather yourselves. Tonight, we put the final phase of this plan into action.” 

Selene sniffed, and Sylvanas heard the girls separate, “Where will we go?”

She turned back to stare at them, her mind whirling with alternative routes she could have the two teens take while still reaching the endgame. Two possibilities immediately occurred to her, “Ellaria. Nathanos has already planted himself outside of Stormwind. You will go to him and ensure that Gallywix does not flake on our agreement to fire the cannon.”

Her daughter had turned several shades paler at the mention of their planned attack on the city, but bowed her head regardless, “Ok.”

Selene wiped the tears away from her face, “And me? Will I go with the distraction force?”

Sylvanas thought for a moment, considering the options she had, “....No. You will go with me to Ice-Crown. You will wait for Nathanos and Ellaria there, while I go meet with our  _ ally  _ to discuss the incoming souls.”

“How will you decide who leaves the Maw?” Ellaria asked, curiosity in her eyes. 

“Those who carry a connection to the Heart of Azeroth will be resistant to the pull of the Maw,” Sylvanas responded, tapping a finger against the surface of her desk. “Some of the leaders will escape as well. But I doubt it will be more than half. The Jailer will be expected to keep up appearances after all.”

The teens both winced, and Selene suddenly recalled something, “But they’ll go into stasis, right? That’s why Elune’s supposed to be there- to keep them unconscious and unaware of the horrors surrounding them!”

Sylvanas nodded, “Yes. The moon’s power will extend beyond just the confines of her people. Only the most resilient will be unaffected by her blessing, but I tried to raise most of those into undeath before their souls were pulled beyond my reach.”

“Like Summermoon,” Ellie murmured. 

“Exactly,” Sylvanas shrugged. “It also helps that she’s a good commander.”

Selene scowled, “You’re going to have thousands of people lining up to smack you once this is all said and done.”

The Banshee smirked, although the confidence didn’t quite match her tired body language, “If we get through this, I welcome them to try.”

Ellaria tsked, then looked in her friend’s direction, “Well, if you’re going to fly my mom up to Ice-Crown, I’ll probably have to portal to Nathanos with Signe.”

“Fly?” Sylvanas frowned, “Why? We only need to portal there.”

Selene frowned, “Bolvar will have put arcane-sensing alarms all over the territory surrounding Ice-Crown by now, not to mention that he’s already risen dozens of new death knights.”

“Our best bet is to have you and Selene fly in undetected, land somewhere nearby, and then you could approach by foot,” Ellaria mused. “By the time you get there, Stormwind will have already been hit. Only then will you be strong enough to overpower the Lich King and take the Helm.”

“I suppose,” Sylvanas cocked her head. “Except for the fact that I have no flying mounts, and if I use my power to fly us there, we will surely be spotted.”

The girls exchanged confused looks, before something dawned in Ellie’s eyes, “You… you don’t know about Selene, do you?”

“Know what?” Sylvanas narrowed her eyes. “What don’t I know?”

Selene shuffled uncomfortably, “Well, you _do_ know I’m adopted, right?”

“I am aware,” Sylvanas retorted, crossing her arms.

“Minn’da,” Ellaria took over. “Selene… she’s not actually a born member of the kaldorei. It’s the only mortal form she’s ever had, but her true form is a bit _bigger…”_

“You’re not a night-elf…?” Sylvanas felt intrigue bubbling within her, something akin to suspicion rising along with it, “Well then, what exactly  _ are _ you?”

“I’m a dragon,” Selene smiled shyly. “A _green_ dragon, in fact.”

Sylvanas felt her brain go blank, surprise overtaking her thought process. The two girls watched as the Banshee Queen mulled over the news, the undead elf walking over to a chair and collapsing heavily into it. She buried her face in her hands, sighing loudly, “Is there anything  _ else  _ I should know?”

“Umm,” Ellaria glanced at Selene, who gave her the go-ahead signal. “I’m not sure if it’s really relevant or not. But you’ll probably figure it out eventually.” She shrugged, “We’re not really sure  _ how  _ it happened, considering the fact that she’s _dead_, but Sel’s birth mother isn’t just any old greenie. Apparently, it’s  _ Ysera.” _

Sylvanas stared unblinkingly at them. Her eyes drifted over her daughter, who possessed unimaginable power. Then she looked at her companion, the adopted daughter of Tyrande Whisperwind and Malfurion Stormrage, who _also_ was apparently the biological child of the deceased Mother of Dreams.

Shock and confusion warred within her, leaving her to freeze in her seat. 

“You still there?” Ellaria waved a hand in front of her face, to which Sylvanas batted her daughter’s limb away. “Ah good. I don’t think shock can kill the undead, but you had me worried for a second.”

Sylvanas only scoffed, looking between the girls, “You two are really  _ something else _ .”

“Yeah,” Selene tiredly agreed, getting a pat on the shoulder from Ellie. “Trust me.  _ We know.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked the chapter! Feel free to leave a comment, I love to see your feedback!  
I'll probably have another chapter up in a day or two, so keep a lookout.   
Until the next time!


	20. The Circle Nears Completion - Part 10 (Arc Finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what to summarize, there's just a lot going on ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now twenty chapters in! HURRAY!   
Anyway, I actually have another essay to finish, so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. Don't worry though, it shouldn't be longer than a week at most.   
I don't own Warcraft.

_ The war council was unnaturally silent, no leader could find their voice. No one wanted to breach the topic, no one wanted to acknowledge the fact that they had absolutely no idea what the enemy was doing.  _

_ Sylvanas was the first to break, leaning forward as her eyes slid over the battle formations, “What of the campaign in Maldraxxus?” _

_ “The Light-Forged have been working with the Necrolords in retaking territory,” Calia gestured to the pieces that represented her troops. “However, there’s not much ground to  _ gain _ either. The Void corruptions have not made a single stride forward. They’ve barricaded themselves behind their defenses.” _

_ “What of the Broken Isles?” Anduin stared at the isle’s place on the map, “Have the corruptions made any pushes forward?” _

_ “No,” Maiev Shadowsong clicked her clawed gauntlet along the edge of the table, her son standing quietly beside her. “The Illidari have been scouting their lines. They confirm the same across nearly all campaign sites. The Void’s forces haven’t moved an inch in over a month now.” _

_ “What does N’Zoth have to say about this?” Liadrin glared at the Old God’s location marker, “Or has he not detected any movement either, then?” _

_ “He’s gone silent in regards to new information,” Alleria responded, crossing her arms. “There is apparently nothing new to report. His knowledge is the same as ours. All of the fallen void god’s corruptions have apparently just… stopped.” _

_ “Isn’t that a good thing?” Phaedra asked from behind her mother. Her left eye was bandaged, and she had her right arm in a sling. “Don’t we  _ want  _ them to stop?” _

_ “No,” Jaina’s voice was solemn. “The corruptions are of a hive-mind. They respond to the wishes of their master, and Revanoth hasn’t been seen in over a month. Not since Ellaria and Selene went missing.” _

_ Sylvanas looked sharply at her wife, “You don’t think…?” _

_ Everyone jolted, the sharp tang of surprise evident in their faces. Jaina mulled over their information, piecing together her memories and the info they had of the current war, “I think the time-loop has begun.” _

_ “Those poor children,” Velen whispered, his eyes closing in sorrow. “Their trials will not be easy.” _

_ “But that means Tyrande should be returning soon too,” Shandris pointed out, excitement rising in her gut. “Based off the information you shared, Lady Proudmoore. It’s safe for us to assume that Ellie and Selene will have purified her by now.” _

_ “I can’t be one hundred percent certain of that,” Jaina sighed. “The girls were very reluctant to share anything about what happened to Tyrande. I only pieced together her identity through what knowledge I could gather from their hints and my visions. But it’s more than likely that they’ve already saved her.” _

_ “You should have told us what you knew when she was first captured,” Malfurion rumbled. He looked absolutely exhausted, a haunting look in his eyes.  _

_ “It was Tyrande’s idea to ignore it when I first told her my suspicions all those years ago,” Jaina swallowed uncomfortably. “Whatever the case, she believed it was best to avoid meddling with the timeline. Especially given the danger the girls would be in should anything be changed.” _

_ She winced, “I wanted to try and save her from that fate, but she would not be swayed. Her trip through time was not meant to be changed.” _

_ “So you let her be taken?” Malfurion groused, anger in his voice.  _

_ Jaina frowned, “Of course I didn’t. That idea didn’t even cross my mind when I saw the portal behind her. All I could think about was getting to her before the Void did, and I will never forgive myself for not being able to.” _

_ The druid’s eyes softened, “Yes… forgive my accusations. I am not well these days.” _

_ “Well you better get your act together Stormrage,” Valtrois, who filled in for Thalyssra, pointed mockingly at him. “You’re going to be dealing with a pair of newborns soon enough. Whisperwind is going to tear you a new one when she comes back to her husband acting like a brooding teenager at such a time.” _

_ “Yes,” Malfurion sighed irritably at the night-borne. “I am already  _ ** _quite_ ** _ aware of that, Valtrois.” _

_ “As much as I enjoy watching you all bickering,” Sylvanas snarked. “We still have the problem of the campaigns to deal with.” _

_ “With Revanoth gone, the Void’s armies won’t be able to do anything besides defend themselves,” Moira observed. “I’d say we take the time to allow our troops some rest. Attacking them won’t do any good, and with Ellaria gone we have no way to harness the World-Soul’s power.” _

_ “I agree,” Velen inclined his head. “Our people have been on the front lines since this war broke out. Not once have we had an opportunity like this. Our troops need the rest.” _

_ “Very well,” Anduin nodded his assent. “The fallen god will be unlikely to send a replacement for Revanoth unless the Void Lord is destroyed. His armies will be sitting dormant for at least another fortnight. We will use the time to our advantage.” _

_ “What of Ellaria and Selene? And Tyrande?” Baine rumbled, “What will we do when they return?” _

_ “Tyrande should return long before the girls do,” Sylvanas recalled. “And the girl’s will return with more power than they’ll know what to do with. We’ll just have to make sure we point them in the right direction.” _

_ “Not to mention the fact that we’ll have to deal with their anger at being lied to for so long,” Alleria sighed. “They’re not going to be happy with us for keeping their true identities a secret, especially Ellaria. She’s  _ ** _not_ ** _ going to be the same person when they return.” _

_ “I know that sister,” Sylvanas’s eyes glowed ominously, her power thrumming underneath her skin. She gazed down at the map once more, a look of deep consideration on her face. “We will deal with whatever anger they have once they’re safe and back with us. Hopefully, they will understand why we had to stay silent.” _

_ “Hope’s not going to save you sister, remember?” Alleria shook a finger at her, “Your daughter is going to  _ ** _royally_ ** _ beat your ass when she returns.” _

_ “I’d pay to see that,” Greymane chuckled from his spot beside Anduin. The old wolf sporting a grin, “Sylvanas Windrunner, beaten by her own flesh and blood. Book me a seat for the front row.” _

_ Everyone laughed, breaking the odd sort of tension that swelled in the air. Things were stressful, but the opportunity to relax was one that could not be passed on.  _

_ And then a horn, loud and clear, cut through the council- immediately driving the leaders to quiet down.  _

_ Shandris spun around, eyes confused, “Sentinel returning? There shouldn’t be anyone coming for another two hours.” _

_ Cheering from the war camp's entrance  _ _ suddenly entered the ears of everyone in the tent, and Sylvanas and Jaina straightened up, exchanging suspicious looks, “There’s only one person our forces would be that happy to see.” _

_ Jaina turned to alert Malfurion, but apparently he had already caught on. The druid tore out of the tent like a man possessed, Shandris close behind him. Everyone else was already moving too, eager to see if it was who they thought it was.  _

_ Sylvanas sighed and turned to her wife, only to find that Jaina too was rushing out of the tent. The banshee shook her head, then followed after the Lord-Admiral. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Jaina hardly was able to rest these days. Not with Ellaria still plaguing her mind. 

She desperately wanted to know whether or not her daughter was ok, but there had been absolutely no sign of the teens or Sylvanas. 

She felt like there was a ball of lead in her stomach, weighing her down and making her feel miserable. Nothing seemed to cheer her up for more than a few moments. Her mind was consumed by the unknown, and it was driving her crazy. 

“Jaina,” Anduin’s voice interrupted her thoughts, pulling her attention to him. “We need you to sign.”

Her eyes went down to the table, looking over the official peace treaty that the Horde Council had sent over. She idly reached for a quill, signing her name in elegant script, before handing it off to the leader besides her. 

Only Genn and Tyrande hesitated.

The old worgen king looked like he was mentally arguing with himself, before sighing angrily and writing his name. 

The Night-Warrior was a different matter. She held the quill for only a second before returning it to the inkwell, and immediately the entire room got tense. 

“Tyrande,” Anduin held out his hands imploringly. “The war is over. Please, we must renew our hope and forge a future for those who survived.”

“No, not while the Black Moon still calls for vengeance,” Her face was hard. “Not until the Horde answers for their treachery.” 

“Further bloodshed will not bring back the fallen, High-Priestess,” Anduin insisted. “Vengeance will not bring back the lost.”

“And what happens when their next Warchief musters an army and Stormwind burns?” Tyrande hissed, “Will your faith save you then!?”

“You heard what Ellie said about the future!” Anduin’s voice grew strained, “We cannot afford to continue fighting if another threat still remains on the horizon!”

“The only  _ threat _ I am concerned with is Sylvanas Windrunner!” Tyrande yelled, anger dominating her voice as the power of the Night-Warrior oozed from her skin. “I will sign no treaty unless it is written in _ the Banshee’s blood!” _

“Tyrande!” Anduin exclaimed, shock covering his face. 

But the kaldorei leader didn’t bother acknowledging his distress, instead she stormed from the chamber, all the others being quick to move out of her way. 

Shandris offered a quick apology before hurrying after her mother, leaving the others to stare at each other in disbelief. 

Genn was the first one to speak, his face pensive, “Perhaps, she has a point. The Horde may want peace now, but what happens when they sound the drums of war once again? How will a piece of parchment stop them?”

Anduin sighed tiredly, “The path to peace isn’t an easy one. And not all of us will be willing to follow it, but we must  _ try.  _ So much hangs in the balance, but I believe this will work. Continuing the war isn’t an option, not with the costs we’ve already endured. More fighting and death won’t solve anything.”

Genn didn’t look like he agreed, but nonetheless bowed his head, “As you wish, my king.”

Jaina wanted to follow after Tyrande; she had planned on telling the priestess what she discovered about Selene, but with her anger rearing its head that didn’t seem like a good idea. 

Instead she waited around the war table as the others all dispersed, leaving only herself and Anduin left in the room.

“Are we doing the right thing, aunty?” Anduin’s voice sounded broken, “I know the Horde is good at heart. Sylvanas deceived them. But with everything going on, I’m just not sure what path is the right one.”

“We all make mistakes,” Jaina’s mind drifted to her father, remembering his death. “All we can do is keep moving forward, and make the best of what we have.”

“Humph,” he smiled slightly. “Truer words have never been spoken.”

The Lord-Admiral opened her mouth to respond, when something dangerous tingled along the back of her neck. A messenger ran into the room, panting and out of breath, “My King! Reports from Kalimdor! Sylvanas Windrunner has been spotted off the coast of Theramore! Along with a large party of undead!”

_ “What!?”  _ Jaina shot around as if she’d been personally insulted, “ _ Theramore!?” _

“How long ago was she spotted!?” Anduin jumped right into action.

“Today! Right before sunrise!”

“Rally any troops in the area!” Jaina’s heart was pounding. If Sylvanas was sighted, there was a good chance that Ellaria and Selene weren’t far behind, “With orders to _capture!_ Not kill!”

Anduin nodded in agreement, looking towards the messenger, “Disperse the orders to the nearest commanders, and send word to all Faction leaders. I want top priority placed on the recovery of Ellaria Windrunner and Selene.”

“Yes sir!” The messenger bolted from the room, and already Jaina could feel a barrage of emotions flooding through her. 

She wanted to summon a portal, but travel into the area around Theramore was tricky. Plus, there was no solid lead on exactly where Sylvanas could have gone by now. 

“Will we take your ship, Lord-Admiral?” Anduin asked, already grabbing Shalamayne. 

“Most likely,” Jaina sighed. “And I suppose you will be joining me then?”

“And most of the other leaders I imagine,” the young king said. “No one’s going to want to pass up on this opportunity.”

True to his word, the sound of a commotion entered their ears from outside the war council chambers, and Jaina could only shake her head in amusement as most of the leaders came barreling back into the room- their voices already screaming their opinions.

Anduin’s eyes drifted to his aunty, “Go prepare your ship. I will fill them in on what’s happened.”

“Are you sure?” Jaina was reluctant to leave her nephew to deal with the frantic rambling of the Alliance leadership, knowing full well how overwhelming they could be.

“I’ll be fine,” Anduin reassured. “We both know you have more important matters to prepare yourself for.”

Jaina chewed on the inside of her cheek, “Alright. I’ll see you soon.”

And then she turned and left, the roaring noise of the heated discussions in the chamber echoing in her ears the entire walk out of the keep. 

Tandred was with the ship when she boarded, meaning that it was already up to par.

“Sis,” he nodded in her direction. “I take it we’re going after the Banshee, then?”

“You heard?” Jaina asked tiredly, already knowing that the whole of Stormwind was probably aware of the information by now. 

“Who hasn’t?” Tandred shrugged. “Kind of hard to keep secrets when Sylvanas Windrunner and her loyalists were spotted off the coast of Theramore of all places.”

“Loyalists?” Jaina paused, a look of confusion on her face, “I thought she had undead forces with her?”

“Really?” Her brother frowned, “I heard it was the loyalists.”

“I…” Jaina froze, the itching feeling on the back of her neck that screamed  _ DANGER  _ was back. She turned as she saw the Alliance Leadership moving onto the docks, watching as they all climbed into their vessels or hers. 

Tyrande and Shandris had long since boarded the Kaldorei’s flagship, and Jaina had no doubt that they were arguing quite intensely below deck.

But something else felt off. Why would Sylvanas, after so many months of silence, now allow herself to be spotted? 

And why would it be near Theramore? What was she trying to gain?

Something cold sunk into her stomach, a deep foreboding feeling that sent shivers down her spine. She turned as Anduin and Genn approached her, eyes-wide and fearful, “It’s a trap! They’re trying to lure us out!”

“What are you talking about?” Greymane frowned, “What’s a trap!”

“The sighting!  _ This!”  _ Jaina insisted, “Sylvanas would  _ never  _ allow herself to be seen accidentally. Something else has to be going on! She’s trying to get us to move!”

“But why?” Anduin stepped back, “What could she be trying to do?”

Jaina opened her mouth to respond, when a loud whistling sound cut through the air. Somewhere in the distance, a bang echoed off the ocean, and Jaina had only a moment to scream before something with horrendous power slammed into the city of Stormwind. 

The boat rocked violently as waves formed within the harbor, the shock-wave sending dust and rubble flying a mile in every direction. 

Anduin let out a horrific cry of despair as he staggered to the side, staring up at his city with tear filled eyes as screams and fires broke out on every level.

From the distance, Jaina could make out the collapsed form of the keep, she could see soldiers rushing about, trying to help civilians who were trapped in the rubble. 

Around them, the other leaders were screaming for order. Tyrande and Shandris had appeared on the deck of their ship, looking at the carnage with wide eyes. 

The smoke from the fires was already crowding out the sun, and a dreary atmosphere hung over the destroyed city.

“What happened!” Genn snarled, glancing around frantically as he steadied the shell-shocked Anduin. “What hit us!? Mana bomb?”

“No,” Jaina felt cold. “That was a solid impact, like a bullet, or a…”

“Cannon,” Shaw coughed as he climbed onto the ship. He was covered in dust and ash, his visage wasn’t very pleasant at the moment, “Remember that cannon that Gallywix promised had been dismantled? It’s the only thing that could have caused this much damage without magical aide.”

“Stormwind…my city… my people...” Anduin took a deep breath, anger clear in his face, “Why didn’t we know about this  _ before!?”  _

“The goblin went MIA,” Genn reminded the young man, his own face distressed at the devastation. “More than likely, he fled to the Banshee’s side.”

“My king!” A ranking sergeant climbed up onto the boat, rushing towards them on wobbling legs. He saluted quickly, before jumping into his report, “Rescue parties have been sent out from all racial groups and the healing wards are overflowing already! We’ll need to relocate the heavily wounded to another site!” 

“Send them to the boughs of Nordrassil,” Tyrande’s voice cut through the noise, the Night-Warrior climbing onto the boat with her daughter behind her. “We have many healers stationed there who are adept at treating critical patients.”

The sergeant turned to his king, who wordlessly nodded his assent, before saluting and rushing off. 

Tyrande glanced towards Anduin, who was still staring at the burning and ruined city that he called his home, “Young Lion. Despite the harsh words we exchanged before, know that the kaldorei stand ready to help Stormwind in whatever ways possible.”

“Thank you, Tyrande,” Anduin’s voice had been reduced to a harsh whisper, tears creating tracks down his dust covered face. 

“Umm,” Tandred’s noise of confusion drew all their attention, and they turned to look at him. 

Jaina watched as her brother lowered his spyglass, pointing southeast, “I’m not sure if my eyes are fooling me or not, but I’m pretty sure I can see who gave the order to attack Stormwind.”

“What!?” Jaina grabbed the spyglass from his hands, “Where!?”

“Check the cliff-side, about a mile out.”

The other leaders crowded around her, making it so they all heard her sound of rage. 

“What is it!?” Genn demanded, eager to rush off and attack whoever was responsible.

Jaina lowered the spyglass with shaking hands, her grip bending the metal underneath her fingers.

_ “Blightcaller.” _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ellaria had thrown up at least three times in the last ten minutes, the sight of one of her favorite cities being reduced to rubble and ash tended to have such an effect. 

Signe helpfully held her hair back, the valkyr proving to be rather watchful of the young Windrunner. 

But Nathanos had stayed at the cliff-side, staring at the destruction they had caused in the distance. 

“How…” She gagged again, dry-heaving for another ten seconds before regaining her breath, “How are you so  _ calm!?” _

Nathanos shot her a look over his shoulder, his brooding posture only slightly familiar to the man she knew in the future, “I’m  _ not.” _

She stood up, waving off Signe’s concern when she stumbled, and walked over to her minn’da’s champion, “How many do you think ... died?”

“Easily several thousand died on impact,” Nathanos observed. “Several thousand more will die due to smoke inhalation or their injuries.”

Ellaria paused, dread and disgust building in her chest.

Then she promptly turned and emptied her stomach once again. 

Her breathing was erratic, her heart pumping far too fast. She felt dizzy and scared, angry and helpless, confused and lost. 

She didn’t just do that. She didn’t just do that. She didn’t just allow thousands of people to  _ die. _

Except she did. Ellaria Windrunner was a murderer by association, and that was a weight she’d never be able to shed. 

Light forgive her, because she sure as hell wouldn’t be able to forgive herself. 

Tears burned in her eyes, and she didn’t even bother to wipe them away. She’d spent the last few weeks trying to hold herself together. Best she allow herself this, allow herself the chance to mourn the people who died for the cause.

_ Elune,  _ she thought.  _ Wherever you are. Whatever you’re doing. Please make sure these souls don’t feel a thing. Give them a dreamless sleep. Don’t let their sacrifice be a tortured one. _

Something like a comforting hand reached into her heart, and Ellie could only let out a long suffering sigh as the feeling of calmness pushed into her panicked mind. 

Elune’s power washed over her like a gentle wave, and Ellaria knew her prayer had been heard.

“The goddess of the moon watches over you,” Signe observed. “Long has it been since she’s stepped into her role in the cycle of death. I’d almost forgotten what her power felt like.”

“I’ll make sure you get a one-way line to Elune whenever you like, Signe,” Ellaria sighed, feeling her body relax as her mind was forced away from thoughts of Stormwind. “The valkyr deserve it.”

“Your offers are much appreciated, princess.”

“I-”

Trickles of energy shot up her spine, the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up. 

Blindly, she reached back and pulled Nathanos out of the way, her body screaming as arrows that had been aimed at him buried themselves into her chest with ferocious velocity. 

She slammed into the ground, blood filling her airway as she grasped at her throat and mouth. 

She couldn’t breath. She  _ couldn’t  _ breath.  _ She couldn’t breath.  _

Ellaria was very likely going to die  _ again,  _ and damn it all twice in one month  _ wasn’t fair. _ Dying was  _ painful  _ and not at all as fun as the more humorous Forsaken liked to say. 

Her eyes locked onto Blightcaller as he spun around, meeting the glaive of the Night-Warrior mid-swing with his knife. 

Tyrande Whisperwind was enraged, and Nathanos quickly realized this was a fight he would not win. 

With one hand he gestured for Signe to take off, and the valkyr was quick to shoot up into the sky, out of range of their archers. 

Ellaria tried to cry out as Tyrande used his moment of distraction to break the stalemate, swinging her glaive in a wide-arc and cutting through Blightcaller’s neck with devastating intensity. 

His blood flew through the air, and Ellie could only stare as it splattered across her face, her body struggling to survive as his head rolled over to her. 

She coughed up more blood, and white-hot pain flared all over her body. Her feet were going numb, and she couldn’t feel her hands anymore. 

Of all the time she’d died, this was definitely going to take the crown for the slowest. 

Her mother’s face came into view, the Lord-Admiral staring down at her daughter’s body with haunted eyes. 

Ellaria tried to talk, tried to speak, but there was too much blood in her throat. Her vision went fuzzy, barely able to register the faces of the other leaders as they came and stared down at her. 

Even with her deteriorating eyesight, she could tell that they weren’t happy with her, given their hostile stances. 

Even Anduin, her gentle peace-loving uncle, was glaring down at her with anger in his eyes.

Ellaria was dying, and her loved ones didn’t seem worried at all.

Of course, she’d come back, but it still  _ hurt. _

Jaina kneeled down, her hand hovering over the arrows. Turalyon,  _ her biggest fan,  _ said something sharply to her mother, to which the archmage snarled back a reply. 

Ellie couldn’t hear them, but she guessed it had something to do with whether or not they should keep her alive. 

The other leaders were all adding their input now, but whatever they decided to do came too late.

Ellaria went still, her vision was blind. She felt her soul detach, felt the pull of  _ something  _ calling to her. 

For a long time, there was nothing but a cold blanket of darkness around her. She huddled in on herself, unsure of where she was. 

Then a heartbeat arose, steady and firm in her ears. 

Ellie looked up, towards what she thought was the sound, and saw a light coming towards her. 

With a shaking hand, she reached out. 

The power of Azeroth curled around her, filling her soul with power. Every inch of her being was burning under the power’s influence. It was both exhilarating and painful, exciting yet terrifying. 

And Ellaria woke up  _ screaming.  _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaina hadn’t left her ship since they’d bought Ellaria’s body back into Stormwind. 

Anduin had ordered it into what remained of the keep, locking her child’s corpse away in some dark cellar in what was meant to be a  _ comforting  _ gesture for his grieving aunt. 

It didn’t matter. She was too late. Like Arthas, like Pained, like Kinnidy, like  _ Daelin.  _

Jaina Proudmoore had failed to save her daughter, had failed to stop Sylvanas from twisting Ellie’s mind to her own preferences. 

And now thousands had paid the price for her failure, in an act of violence that would haunt Jaina Proudmoore for the rest of her life. 

Somewhere out there, her future self was wondering what had become of her daughter. Somewhere out there, Selene was probably waiting for her to return. 

None of that would happen. Not anymore. 

If she thought she knew what hopelessness felt like, she was wrong. Because  _ this…  _ this is what hopelessness was. 

“Sis,” Tandred knocked on her door, his voice muffled through the wood. “King Wrynn is asking after you. There’s to be a meeting of the leadership.”

“When?” Her voice cracked under the strain; she’d spent so much time crying.

“In an hour,” he replied, his tone soft.

“Very well,” Jaina wiped away another tear. She tightly held the trident pendant she’d gotten from Ellaria body in her hand, her finger tracing the small engraving that had been added to the back. 

_ To my most beloved treasure. _

_ ~ Love, Mom _

She held back another sob, trying hard not to think of what Ellaria had looked like. She didn’t want to remember the look of heart-wrenching pain that had been on her daughter’s face. The betrayal that had stung in her eyes. 

Ellaria had allowed a city to be destroyed, had allowed thousands to be killed. 

But she was still just a teen, and by their standards hadn’t even been old enough to enlist. 

And she had paid for her misguided actions with her life. 

Oh, when Jaina found Sylvanas, she was going to  _ mutilate  _ her. When she was done with the banshee, they wouldn’t even recognize what’s left of her. 

With a groan, she stood from her bed, summoning a portal to the wrecked remains of the keep. 

She needed to see Ellie’s body one more time, something told her the closure would be important- a needed step in the grieving process. 

When she stepped into the cellars, there weren’t many guards around. Maybe only a couple here and there. 

She reached the room where Ellaria was kept without issue, and pushed open the door after only a moment of intense hesitation. 

A shock of cold washed over her, her breath catching in her throat. 

On the stone slab where her body should be laying, there were four arrows. The very ones that had struck her down. 

But Ellaria was nowhere to be seen. 

She was just about to call for the guards, when someone grabbed her and threw her into a wall. 

Her vision blurred as her head cracked against the stone, and she summoned an ice pick and launched it at her attacker. 

Only to watch in shock as they screamed and the ice shattered, a shockwave of power tearing through the room. 

Jaina could only stare as the dust settled, her eyes filling with shocked tears as Ellaria stalked towards her, the girl being very much _alive. _

“You!” Her daughter’s clothes were stained with her own blood, and she looked much too skinny to be natural.  _ “You let me die! My own  _ ** _mother!”_ **

Jaina choked as Ellaria wrapped one hand into the fabric of her chest layers, lifting her off the ground and pushing her against the wall, “All this time! How could you stand to look at me! Knowing that you  _ let me die!” _

Jaina tried to speak, but her words caught in her throat. Ellaria stared hard at her for a moment, watching as the mage fumbled to formulate a single sentence, before sighing and tossing her aside. 

The Lord-Admiral rolled across the ground in a heap, gasping almost desperately for breath,, “Ellie…”

_ “Don’t!”  _ Her voice was weary and tired, her body slumping in exhaustion. The previous anger dissipated from her form, “I don’t have a  _ choice _ in any of this! Stormwind  _ had  _ to be attacked! There’s no other options left!”

Ellie inclined her head, her face gaunt and pale, “You’ve all been so eager to learn the truth. So be it.” She walked over to the exit, “Come to Ice-Crown. Come, learn the truth, and maybe we’ll finally be able to have a talk that doesn’t involve me lying through my teeth.”

“Ellaria!” Jaina tried again, trying to pull herself to her feet. But it felt like the atmosphere itself was pulling her down, as if the very power that Ellaria was projecting made the air heavier, “Stay with me,  _ please! _ I’m sorry I couldn’t save you. I’m sorry I let Sylvanas take you! Please, you’re my daughter! Stay and explain what’s going on! We can work this out!”

“No, we can’t,” Ellaria turned away, and Jaina nearly felt like screaming in frustration. “You won’t understand unless you see it with your own eyes. Unless  _ everyone  _ sees it. Only then will it all make sense,” she spared her another glance. “Remember my invitation. Gather your forces, and come to Ice-Crown.”

And then the teenager walked out, her words burning in Jaina’s ears. 

Ellaria was  _ alive. _ Somehow, her daughter had returned. 

But she wasn’t the same. No, no. Ellie had been overfilled with anger, with so much rage. 

The look in her eyes wasn’t one that belonged in someone so young.

And it was  _ terrifying.  _

The sound of the guards rushing in this direction was what jolted her out of her inner-thoughts, and she watched as they ran inside, pausing in shock as they realized that Ellie was no longer on the stone slab. 

“Lord-Admiral!” One of them helped her to her feet, “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” Jaina coughed. “Did you see anyone in the hall!?”

“No,” the guards shook their heads. “We heard the commotion and came straight over. Didn’t see anyone else.”

Jaina glanced back at the empty slab, “Let everyone know that Ellaria is still alive.”

The guards all exchanged uneasy looks, “But… she was dead… like dead, dead.”

“Not anymore,” The Lord-Admiral swallowed uneasily. “I need to report to the High King. I’ll have Shaw send some investigators over. Make sure nothing’s moved.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

And then she was gone, sweeping out of the room as she idly rubbed at her neck. 

Later, she’d realize that the pendant was missing, and even later the guards would announce that the necklace they’d taken from Ellaria when she first arrived had been stolen from it’s chamber. 

Whatever the case, this meeting was certainly going to be a rough one. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Ice-Crown certainly wasn’t any fun to be around. Especially not for Ellaria. 

The cold cut deep into her skin, even now, two weeks after arriving, she’d still not gotten used to it. 

Selene helped by staying close, her body constantly radiated warmth- which meant that Ellaria stuck to her like a leech. 

But she didn’t mind. It gave them an excuse to be close together, and right now Ellie was in desperate need of some comfort. 

Dying twice in less than a month had aged her probably by a year, and her body felt unbelievably sore. She’d just barely got over the last incident, and then  _ this  _ shit happened. 

It left her feeling… numb. As if some of her emotions died too but then forgot to come back. 

Her minn’da had already went ahead to the Jailer, and they were to wait for the Alliance and Horde to arrive, before being pulled into the Shadowlands along with them. 

The scourge rampaging across the continents would certainly make them hurry along, and Ellaria had no doubts that a large armada was probably sailing towards Northrend. 

She’d seen a few dragons venture over from Wyrmrest, but Selene had flown out and warned them to stay away. 

The giant hole in the sky would definitely have alarmed them, and Ellaria knew that somewhere out there Khadgar was probably downing a whole glass of wine after hearing the news. 

The scourge that lingered stayed far away from them. Ellaria flared her magic the first few times they got too close, and they’d quickly learned their lesson. 

Still, it was weird to be camping on top of the citadel. The place was eerie and lonely. If Selene wasn’t here then Ellie definitely would be going crazy right about now. 

Well, there was always Signe, but she’d given the valkyr her blessing to move ahead and catch up with Sylvanas. 

“What are you thinking?” Selene’s voice distracted her from her thoughts, leading the half-human to tear her eyes away from the small fire they’d built. 

“Nothing much,” Ellaria leaned her head on a purple shoulder, sighing deeply as she closed her eyes. “Just grateful that this part is almost over, I guess.”

“What’ll we do when we go back?” Selene hummed, “Prank spree? I can think of a few who deserve it.”

“Yeah,” Ellaria chuckled. “We’ll get Phaedra and Daemon in on it. Maybe finally show Liam the ways of the prankster.”

“Phaedra’s always down for trouble,” Selene snorted. “But we’ll have to drag Daemon kicking and screaming from his room.”

“Sound likes a good time,” Ellaria sighed. 

“Hmm,” Selene rested her head atop Ellie’s. “When all this is over- when we go back to our time and finally end the war- what’ll we do then?”

“Keep training,” Ellaria mused. “Grow big and strong…” She glanced down at their joined hands, “Probably get married when we’re old enough.”

Selene shifted slightly, and Ellie worried that she might have upset her. But her friend simply angled her head to bury her nose in blonde hair, inhaling deeply, “Where would we live? I love my parents, but I’d rather not stay in Nordrassil and I’ve seen enough of Suramar already.”

“Dalaran?” Ellaria offered, “Aunt Vereesa always says I’ll probably be an archmage one day. No better place to be than there. And there’s plenty of portals to get around. We’d never be too far.”

“I thought you’d say Kul Tiras,” Selene teased. “After all, aren’t you going to be Lord-Admiral one day?”

“I told grammy that I didn’t want the title,” Ellie responded, twiddling with Selene’s fingers. “I think my destiny is leading elsewhere.”

“And I’ll always be there to support you,” Selene promised. “Wherever you end up, you can count on me.”

“I know,” Ellaria smiled and looked up at her. “You’re my rock, Sel. Sometimes I feel like you’re the only one who understands me. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

When Selene looked down, Ellie suddenly realized just how close they actually were. 

Growing up, they’d had sleepovers together, trained together, ate together, swam together, and more. Closeness had never been a problem with them.

But now it was  _ different. _ They were getting older, dealing with hormones and new feelings brought on by the age old changes that puberty brought. 

And with the lights shining across the night sky, illuminating the icy area around them, it felt almost romantic. 

For young teens like them, it was enough to send their hearts running a thousand miles per hour. 

Ellaria licked her lips nervously, her entire body felt like it was buzzing. 

Selene didn’t look much better, but the half-blood couldn’t help but notice how her eyes glowed so beautifully in the moonlight.

She wasn’t sure who moved first, only that suddenly there wasn’t any distance left between them. 

Selene’s lips tasted like peppermint, an interesting flavor that was actually quite pleasant. She lifted her hands to gently cup the kaldorei’s face, and nearly broke the kiss to giggle when a rumbling purr suddenly vibrated out from her friend’s chest. 

After a minute or so, they moved apart- faces flushed and shy smiles plastered on their lips. 

Ellaria buried her face into a purple shoulder, “You  _ purred.” _

Selene blushed, “Yeah. It was… nice.”

“That was my first kiss,” Ellie realized, pulling back with a dawning look in her eyes. 

“It was mine too,” her partner acknowledged. “You’re my first… well, you’ll  _ be  _ my first in  _ everything.” _

Ellaria turned a deep ruby red color, an embarrassed look on her face, “Yeah. I… I guess I will be.”

Selene tsked and smacked her on the arm, “Get your mind out of the gutter, Windrunner.”

“You’re the one who said it, egg-head!”

They both stared at each other accusingly, before breaking down in giggling laughter. 

Ellaria collapsed against her future-fiance, snuggling into her side as Selene adjusted her overly plush cape to fit over them both. 

They spent a few minutes in comfortable silence, Ellie going back to fiddling with Sel’s fingers. After a moment, a thought came to mind, “Hey?”

“What?”

“Have you ever thought about kids?” Ellaria asked, genuinely curious. 

Selene looked confusingly at her, “What about them?”

“Do you want any?” She blushed, “You know… after we’re married and all that.”

“Oh,” Selene’s eyes went wide, before a more contemplative look came over her. “I do. Not too many though. Like one or two would be fine. Maybe adopt a couple later on. I always had a soft spot for adoption.”

“Of course you would,” Ellaria poked at her side. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that. I think I’d like to adopt too. But I also kinda want to experience pregnancy. I… I don’t have as much time in this life as others do… I think having a baby is one of my first goals. To  _ create  _ life like that, and to be a mother… that’s something I want, you know?”

“I know,” Selene pressed a careful kiss to her forehead. “That’s kind of a long way off though, Ellie. Your minn’da would  _ kill  _ me if you got pregnant before 25. Not to mention the amount of magic it would take.”

“My aunt did it with Alexstrasza,” she recalled. “That’s why Phaedra’s psychotic-ass exists. I suppose we could use the same ritual. We know it works between our two species at least.”

Selene shuddered, “Titans help us if our child ends up like Phaedra.”

“She would be very offended to hear you say that.”

“Good,” the kaldorei figure snorted. “Girl needs to learn some humility. Eleven years old and she’s already pissed off nearly every faction leader.”

“I know,” Ellaria wiped away a fake tear. “I’m so proud of her.”

They broke out into giggles again, huddled together as they were. 

Faintly, Ellie could see the sun just starting to peak over the horizon in the distance, lightening up the sky. 

Above them, the fissure between the two worlds quaked with ominous rolls of thunder, yet the two girls barely registered the sound- used to it as they were by now. 

Something itched at her ears, causing them to twitch upwards. Besides her, Selene was much of the same, sitting up as her ears perked skywards. 

“Did you hear that?” Selene shot to attention, jumping to her feet. “I hear fighting.”

The sounds of yells and metal clashing together entered her range of hearing, and Ellie rose as well, “I hear it too.”

Together, they ran to the edge of the platform, looking down at the scene before them. 

Hundreds, if not thousands, were gathered at the steps of Ice-Crown, fighting through the hordes of scourge that had stayed at the entrance. 

Ellaria nearly passed out, “They’re here… Oh  _ shit,  _ this is  _ happening.” _

“Go get your armor on,” Selene glanced around. “I’ll set the wards.”

“Sel,” Ellie grabbed onto her love’s arm, pulling her close. “When I get back, we stay together, ok?”

It was then that the purple-skinned elf initiated their second kiss. It was quick yet memorable- filled with promise and hope. Selene pulled back, something akin to adoration shining in her eyes, “Together." She agreed, "Now go prepare yourself. We’ll greet them at the foot of the throne. Just like we planned, right?”

“Right,” Ellaria nodded, her resolve cementing within her. Then she turned and ran for their small makeshift tent where her armor was waiting to be used.

She gripped the Proudmoore pendant, pouring her power into it. Only to let out a sigh of relief as it seamlessly elongated into a full-sized trident, gleaming a beautiful silver as glowing blue leylines of power illuminated from within the intricate runes that had been engraved onto it. 

Her weapon of choice, and her most devastating tool when on the battlefield. It was the last thing that many of their enemies had or would see. 

Behind her, she could hear the champions far below finally make their way into the citadel, and knew that the moment of truth had come. 

It was time to end this charade. It was time to show everyone the real threat- to open their eyes to the truth. 

Every sacrifice, every heart-break, every injury, every  _ death.  _ It was all for this moment, the turning point in their great war against the Void. 

The Shadowlands awaits them- a quest of unthinkable consequence hung in the balance.

It was a lot to take in, but she knew the heroes of Azeroth would be up for the challenge. And of course, she’d be there to help them every step of the way. 

Because no matter what happened, Ellaria swore one absolute promise to herself. 

She would  _ not  _ fail. 

The very future depended on it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you all enjoyed this update! We are now moving into Arc 3 - Into the Shadowlands we go!  
Feel free to leave a comment or review, I do love to see your feedback!   
Until the next time~


	21. Enter the Shadowlands - Part 1 - Arc 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tornado funnels are scary and surprisingly powerful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for tuning in for this chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it!  
I don't own Warcraft.

They huddled around the makeshift war table like moths to a flame, staying close in an effort to fend off the never-ending chill of Ice-Crown. 

It was odd to see Bolvar after all these years, and his form was alarming to say the least. 

But Anduin had only been too happy to see his old mentor, even if it came at the price of Azeroth’s safety. 

The tear in the veil of reality hung over the area, casting an ominous red glow over them all. 

Everyone had gathered to deal with this- there was no hiding from the danger of what they faced. 

Sylvanas Windrunner had torn open a gateway to the afterlife by destroying the Helm of Domination, a feat that Jaina didn't even know was  possible.

And yet it apparently was. Whatever had happened, whatever was going on- Jaina finally realized that it had all lead to this point. Sylvanas’s plan, everything she’d done- it all had amounted to this.

_ But why? _ To create more chaos?

The helm’s destruction had released the full force of the scourge onto the nations of Azeroth, something that had already taken precious time and precious lives to deal with. 

But the hordes of the mindless undead would just keep coming if they didn’t fix this, even though Jaina didn’t know  _ how  _ they’d do that. 

Alexstrasza herself had come to the war council to offer her aid, although most of them were hesitant to put the dragon queen and her forces in harm’s way. They weren’t sure what would happen, and for the dragon flights there weren’t many second chances left. 

Instead it was agreed that the flights would focus on containment of the scourge if anything were to go wrong, and that specific figures would stay behind during the assault to ensure that each race would have appropriate leaders in case the worst comes to pass. 

“We’ll have to conduct a full attack from the front,” Bolvar pointed at the map. “Enter through the entrance and fight our way forward. No teleportation of any kind. The fissure  _ will _ interfere with it and you will be pulled through.”

“How will we close it?” Genn asked, leaning heavily on the table. “Is there even a way?”

“I need both pieces of the Helm. Last I checked, the Banshee had left them where they laid after destroying it,” Bolvar said. “Hopefully I can reforge the connection long enough to close it and to bring the scourge under control.”

“And what if ya can’t,” Rokhan asked, the troll looking visibly disturbed. 

“Then we keep fighting,” the former Lich King responded. “Because there won’t be much  _ we  _ can do besides that.”

Jaina looked around the tent, noting the looks on each of their faces. 

Thalyssra held an air of calm, while Lor’Themar really seemed like he could use a drink. Liadrin was unreadable besides him, but Jaina did notice that Valeera had also wiggled her way over to stand beside the blood knight matriarch. 

Rokhan wasn’t doing a very good job of hiding what he thought, but Baine just had an appearance of solemn acceptance regarding their current situation. Mayla had stayed behind, promising to look over both Tauren races if anything went wrong. 

The goblin representative was also absent, staying behind to oversee the financial aspect of the campaign. They had plenty of champions present though, who had brought dozens of boxes of weapons along with them from Bilgewater Harbor. 

The Pandarens weren’t present as well. It was agreed to let them stay behind and deal with the damage that had been wrecked by N’Zoth in Pandaria, although they sent plenty of manpower to make up for the absence. 

The Orcs were represented by Thrall and Eitrigg, who both watched with identical looks of worry. 

On the Alliance side, they didn’t look much better. 

Jaina stood beside Anduin, who appeared thirty years older than he actually was. 

Velen and Genn were on his other side, the old worgen seemed ready to fight as ever, while the draenei leader was visibly exhausted. 

Tyrande and Malfurion stood on her other side, faces unreadable as they stared stubbornly down at the map. 

Alleria and Vereesa were next to them, and Jaina noticed with curiosity that Alleria had decided to stand by Alexstrasza, rather than her husband, who was positioned across the table and next to Velen. 

She tried not to think too much about that, choosing to just be happy that Alleria had found a friend during what was such troubling times. It seemed like it there was a light at the end of the tunnel after all. 

Hopefully that would ring true for all of them.

Gelbin wasn’t present, and neither was Muradin and Moira. All three had been chosen to stay behind, in order to make sure that their people had reliable leaders to guide them. 

This… this would be a dangerous undertaking. Even the fight with N’Zoth, as costly as it had been, had seemed to come to an end rather soon. 

But this… this was a gateway to  _ death.  _ If anything went wrong, there would be no second chances. 

Jaina cleared her throat, gaining everyone’s attention, “Given what we know, it’s also a near guarantee that Ellaria and Selene will be somewhere in the citadel.” She sighed, “I know there’s a lot of hostility regarding the attack on Stormwind, but I ask that we try to capture them alive. Not only for… obvious personal reasons, but there’s still much they can tell us.”

Some obviously didn’t agree with her request, but there wasn’t a soul who would dare reject her request. 

Besides, even with the destruction of most of Stormwind, there were still many of the leaders who believed that the girls were simply being manipulated by Sylvanas. 

Plus, there was still the question of whether or not the girls could actually be killed. Ellaria had been confirmed dead, and then not even two hours later was found completely recovered, among the living again. 

Resurrection was no easy task, one that was almost impossible to perform. So for Ellaria to do it while also being  _ dead?  _ It was mind-boggling. It should be  _ impossible.  _

And yet they had proof that it wasn’t.

What secrets did the future hold? And how in the world were they supposed to fix this? 

Nothing made sense, and Jaina knew that there was still something just waiting to be revealed. Something that would connect all the pieces and illuminate the truth. 

She just wasn’t sure they’d like what they see. 

“We will move to restore the veil, and we will also prioritize the recovery of Ellaria and Selene,” Anduin nodded. “Too much life has already been lost, and as angry as I am about Stormwind…” He sighed sadly, “Fighting fire with fire won’t bring back the lost…”

Jaina placed a hand on her nephew’s shoulder, who smiled weakly at her. Jaina then steadied herself, looking about the other leaders, “We need to keep our wits about us now. Something else is still going on. Perhaps tearing open the hole in the sky was the endgame of Sylvanas’s plan, but there still remains much to be answered. Do not let your guard down. Ellaria said that Stormwind  _ had  _ to be attacked, that they had no other options left. Whatever is going on, the explanation for  _ why  _ that is remains unknown. So, we have to assume that the Banshee’s work is not yet done. My…” She hesitated, “... _ daughter _ said we would discover the truth of everything here. But I’m not sure that’s necessarily a  _ good _ thing. Stay on your guard- all of you.”

“Lady Proudmoore speaks true,” Bolvar acknowledged. “We have much to prepare for. Go- make peace with whatever gods you worship. We move on Ice-Crown at daybreak.”

Jaina watched as everyone dispersed, identical looks of fear on nearly all of their faces. Anduin offered her a solemn bow of his head in goodbye, before heading to his own tent for some much needed rest. 

Tyrande and Malfurion lingered for a minute or two, and Jaina couldn’t help but notice how their eyes tracked Thalyssra’s movements as she left with Lor’Themar and Liadrin, the three Horde leaders discussing something quietly. 

Chewing on her lip nervously, Jaina decided to follow the two kaldorei leaders, calling for them before she lost her sudden burst of bravery. 

“Archdruid! High-Priestess!”

Her use of official titles would make it seem to the surrounding champions and soldiers that their conversation was going to be about official matters, and not about Jaina’s suspicion regarding Selene. 

“Lord-Admiral,” Tyrande inclined her head. “How can we help you?”

“I need to speak with you both,” Jaina stated in a tone that left no room for argument. “Privately.”

Malfurion gestured back towards their tent, “Very well. We can talk in here.”

Their tent wasn’t lavishly furnished, something that Jaina had always appreciated about the Night-Elves. They are a race that is very down to earth, not overly opulent with their wealth. 

Tyrande poured herself a glass of wine, before offering one to Jaina, “Care for a drink? I imagine the mess we’re running into tomorrow may be our last.”

“It’s bad luck to speak like that, priestess,” Jaina sighed, but nonetheless accepted the drink. “But given our recent string of events, I can’t fault you for being pessimistic. A drink seems appropriate right about now.”

“There’s a lot of that going around lately,” Malfurion noted, taking a seat at the small table they had. “Things have been… quite uncertain I suppose.”

“True,” Jaina took a sip of her drink, looking towards the Night-Warrior, who seemed to be lost in thought. “Can I assume that you’ve told Malfurion of that  _ issue  _ regarding the visions?”

“If you’re referring to Thalyssra’s supposed relationship with us, then yes,” the druid chuckled. “It was quite the ordeal.”

“I can’t look her in the eye,” Tyrande somewhat sheepishly admitted. “I’ve had…  _ other  _ visions about her since then. Being around her is… difficult.”

“Not that anyone can tell,” Jaina chuckled. “As far as partners go, I admit that Thalyssra is quite high on the list of ‘Azeroth’s most eligible bachelorettes.’ I’ve heard quite a few champions comment on her beauty.”

“I think that’s exactly the problem Tyrande’s dealing with,” Malfurion smirked at his wife. “Ever since the visions started for her, she’s been experiences emotions that can probably be attributed to her future counterpart.”

“Like how I’ve been connecting to mine?” Jaina questioned, remembering her unnatural moment of panic following the vision of Tyrande being captured. 

“Exactly,” the priestess sank into her seat. “And most of these reactions have only raised more questions instead of answers.”

“I think I know why,” Jaina said. “I think you’re connected to Selene, both of you.”

Malfurion nodded, “I’ve had my own suspicions about the girl as well.”

Jaina smiled slightly, “In some of the visions I’ve had, she’s been mentioned a few times in passing. As well as some clues that the girls themselves have let slip. I think you two may have adopted her in the future. I believe she’s your daughter.”

For a moment they both froze, before Tyrande abruptly shot to her feet. Her eyes were wide, but not with anger, with a sudden light of understanding, “My vision in Suramar…. The first one we had… we spoke of Selene with such ease.” She looked towards her husband, “You were going to train Ellaria and Selene, and we spoke as if _ we’d  _ be planning to for some time… I didn’t even think of  _ why  _ she’d get such attention from us.”

“Shandris mentioned that Selene had summoned the presence of Elune when they purified the corruption,” Jaina added. “There’s only a handful of people who could have taught her  _ that.” _

“Even her name is a hint,” Malfurion mused thoughtfully. “ _ Selene.  _ It’s an ancient word with many supposed meanings, but the best way to describe it would be ‘blood of the moon.’ A fitting title for the daughter of Elune’s High-Priestess.”

Tyrande spun around, “But why would she ally with  _ Sylvanas!?  _ What kind of world would lead to  _ that!?” _

“She seems to be quite taken with Ellaria,” Malfurion recalled. “If she harbors feelings for her, it’s possible that her actions are explained by that.”

“That doesn’t particularly matter right now,” Jaina cut in. “We need to focus on recovery. The truth is that I suspected she may be related to you for some time, but I had to be sure. Even now, I’m not one hundred percent sure, but I think the odds are overwhelmingly in my favor here. On the off chance that we end up running into Selene, I didn’t want you two getting into potential combat with her without being aware of the possibility. And I doubt she’d want to fight her parents.”

“Thank you for telling us,” Malfurion bowed his head. “I think it’s best we all get some rest now. Tomorrow will be an uphill battle, and we need to be as ready as we can be. Tyrande and I will think over this new development, and pray to Elune that more answers are provided.”

The Night-Warrior scoffed at the mention of her goddess, but didn’t offer anything else. Clearly, she was still angry about the moon deity’s abandonment of her people. 

“I hope only the best for you two,” Jaina rose from her seat. “May the night bring some comfort to us all.” She set her glass down, before heading towards the exit. She pushed the flap aside, then paused, turning back to her old allies, “Take care of yourselves- Tyrande, Malfurion. Because I fear whatever happens tomorrow will change everything.” Her eyes turned haunted, “And I  _ don’t _ think we’re ready for it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As it turns out, they weren’t. 

The hardest part of getting into Ice-Crown was making it through the hordes of mindless undead that had gathered at the front gates. 

After that, it had been a clear run to the Frozen Throne, with little to no interference from any more scourge. 

Anduin and Thrall followed behind Bolvar and his death knights, with Valeera staying never too far away from the young king, always alert of possible danger. 

By the time they made it to the top, no one could believe their luck.

“This isn’t right,” Thalyssra looked around, noting all the wreckage that surrounded the throne. Above them, the opening to the Shadowlands thundered ominously, “We haven’t seen a sign of anyone since breaking through the entrance. Where are Ellaria and Selene? Where’s Sylvanas?”

Bolvar stared up at the broken sky, his eyes widening in realization, “She’s passed into the Shadowlands.”

“How?” Jaina demanded.

“She probably flew,” one of the death knights responded. 

“We have a bigger problem,” Shaw approached them with a grim look. “The Helm pieces are gone. There’s no sign of them.”

“Ellaria and Selene are nowhere to be found either,” Shandris joined the rest of the leaders, her Sentinels trailing behind her. “We’ve searched the entire citadel. There’s no sign of them.”

“Well we didn’t really go into the Citadel,” Ellaria’s voice suddenly entered their ears, and everyone spun around to stare above the destroyed throne, where the forms of Ellie and Selene could be seen peeking out of a small cave near the top. “We preferred to stay up here.”

“Ellaria,” Jaina’s heart pounded in her chest. “Ellaria! Come down here,  _ now!” _

“Why!?” She retorted, “Planning on killing me again?”

“Ellie,” Velen’s voice wasn’t combative like the other leaders, and the draenei leader took the initiative. “You both trusted me enough to help heal the corruption. I’ve kept your secret. Please, come down. Let us talk like civilized people.”

“Please,” Thrall held out his hands imploringly. “For the good of Azeroth, we must close that portal. Do not resist us on this.”

Ellaria’s eyes glowed an eerie blue, her body reverberating with power. With a slight grunt she jumped down from her spot, falling what must have been at least forty feet and landing in a crouch before the remains of the throne. 

The ice visibly cracked underneath her, snow swirling around her as power pulsed through the air. 

Selene’s descent was much less forceful, her feet barely making an impact as she gracefully landed besides the blonde teen. 

Ellaria stood to her full height, and murmurs broke out among the gathered crowd as they noticed the trident she held in her left hand. 

Without a care in the world, the girl descended the steps, her eyes focused severely onto the group before her. 

Selene stayed at the throne, her hands hidden behind her back. 

“I’ve fought a lot of battles for my age,” Ellie spoke almost casually. “I’ve seen defeats and victories. I’ve held my comrades as they died pretty horrifically in my arms. I’ve seen enemies beyond even that of the Burning Legion.”

She stopped thirty feet away from them, her face grave, “And even now I can tell that all of you are not prepared to deal with what’s coming. You’re all so  _ different.  _ So finicky and hypocritical. You’re all revered like gods in my time, but I can tell it’s going to take a lot to get you there.”

“What are you talking about!?” Anduin snapped, losing his temper in a rare show of anger. “You  _ knew  _ about what would happen to Stormwind! You tried to say it was  _ necessary!?  _ My people are  _ dead!” _

“They’re my people too!” Ellaria screamed, “You think I  _ wanted  _ this!? I never asked to be a villain! All this already happened by the time I was born!” Her eyes watered, “How could I tell you what was going to happen when preventing it would damn us all to oblivion!”

“Oblivion is what the Banshee deserves,” Tyrande cut in. “She burned Teldrassil, she  _ murdered  _ my people!”

“Her actions have shamed the Horde,” Baine rumbled. “She’s divided Azeroth with her madness. I know she’s your mother, young one, but can you not see the damage she’s wrecked!?”

“Look at yourselves!” Ellaria grinned smugly. “The might of Azeroth, all here to save the day! Alliance and Horde together again!” She pointed at each leader, “Tell me, where’s this divide you talk of?”

Her eyes turned to each of the Horde leaders, “ _ Her actions shamed you?  _ No. You shamed yourselves, following her through each atrocity without question. Do not blame everything on my minn’da, not when your hands have blood as well.”

“She led them down a terrible path because they trusted her!?” Valeera cut in, the spy stepping up as soon as she noticed the distraught look on Liadrin’s face. “She took advantage of them!”

“Like Stormheim?” Ellie shot back, her gaze shifting to Greymane, “Tell me, old wolf. Did you disobey your king’s orders because you knew he trusted you? Did you take advantage of his faith?”

“No one here is free of guilt,” Jaina interrupted, no longer content to watch as her daughter thoroughly pissed off every person present. “Please Ellaria, come back. Help us fix this. It’s not too late.”

“I am helping you fix this,” Ellie looked up at the sky, staring at the pointed building that loomed in the unnatural portal. “I’m helping you all to see the truth. This world is a  _ prison.  _ One that spurns death and elevates life. Your champions destroyed the delicate balance when they defeated Argus, and now every soul that dies pays the price of the Titan’s arrogance.”

“What are you talking about?” Velen stepped forward, alarm on his face. “What did we do?”

“Didn’t you know?” Ellaria frowned, “There are consequences to unmaking the Unmaker. And now the Void is free to rampage across the galaxy with death weakened too much to stop it.”

She smiled, a hopeful gleam in her eyes, “But we’re going to fix it. You’ll see.”

Behind her, on the steps of the throne, Selene raised her hands to the sky, and suddenly power arose all around them. 

Bolvar took a step back in shock, “They’ve planted runes of death! They mean to kill us!”

Immediately, the champions surged forwards, sounds of alarm tearing out of every throat.

But the weight of the atmosphere suddenly became suffocating, the air swirling around them as a funnel cloud began to form around them from the ground up. 

High above, another funnel formed, rushing down to meet its counterpart. 

Tyrande gritted her teeth, “Selene! Are you mad? You would kill your own parents!”

Her question visibly forced the kaldorei teen back, her hands partially falling as she locked her eyes onto the Night-Warrior.

Ellaria stepped between them, blocking their view, “Don’t worry. The  _ spell  _ isn’t going to kill you. Crossing over into the Shadowlands usually does that on its own.” She bowed her head, “Don’t worry. It won’t hurt. Elune will make sure of that.”

Before any of them could question what she meant about  _ that,  _ their feet were no longer on the ground. 

The two funnels connected. Before they knew it, the entire group of hundreds was shooting up into the portal. 

She could hear screaming, but Jaina realized it was more out of alarm than pain. 

The funnel blocked out the outside, and all they could see was the ominous building they were rushing towards. 

She fumbled blindly through the air, reaching out for something to grab.

Someone slammed into her side, and her hand  _ burned  _ almost immediately. 

A mark appeared on her palm, and she heard Ellaria’s voice screaming into her ear to beat out the noise, “Channel power into the mark! If you run into someone without it, hold onto them!” 

And then she was shoved sideways. For a moment, there was nothing but the sound of air rushing in her ear, and then Anduin was desperately holding onto her as they crashed into each other.

“Aunty!” With his other hand he kept a hold on Genn, who in turn was holding both Malfurion and Valeera. 

Above them the portal waited, getting ever closer as the vortex of the funnel pushed them upwards. 

Jaina held tightly onto Anduin with her marked hand, grabbing onto another body as someone else made contact with her leg. 

Like a spiderweb, dozens of them held onto each other with frenzied intensity, scared to death to let go. 

As they passed through the tear in reality, Jaina buried her face into Anduin’s hair. 

Darkness rushed into her mind as thunder raged around them, and her last thought was of Ellaria- the mother inside her desperately wishing that her daughter was safe. 

And then everything went silent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a comment, I love to see your feedback!  
Until the next time~


	22. Enter the Shadowlands - Part 2 - Arc 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lore, lore, and welcome to the afterlife people!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, thanks for tuning in! Hope you like it! :)  
I don't own Warcraft.

Ellaria awoke to the feeling of someone lightly kicking her side, the teenager groaning irritably as she looked up to see the smirking face of her minn’da.

Sylvanas was unarguably the smuggest that Ellie had ever seen her, “Rise and shine, brat.”

“Nice to see you too,” Ellaria grumbled, pulling herself to her feet and glancing around. 

Selene stood behind the Banshee, her eyes wide and frightened. Ellie could tell she’d just woken up too, and that her body was recovering from the terrible flight into the Maw. 

Further behind them, Ellaria saw the reason for Selene’s apparent fear, hunched over with chains attached to nearly every limb.

The Jailer looked exactly as he did in the future, minus his imprisoning bonds. His face was dark and nearly unseeable, but Ellaria’s eyes could see the pale purplish-gray skin of his chin. 

Sylvanas had no trouble approaching the ancient entity, used to his presence by now. But Ellaria and Selene only had limited contact with him, and were unsure of if he held the same temperament as he did in the future. 

His eyes snapped open- eerie glowing orbs of blue that locked onto their movements with rapid intensity. 

“Long have I waited to make your acquaintance, Ellaria Windrunner,” his voice was a deep rumble, sending vibrations through the platform that he was bound to. His eyes shifted to Selene, and Ellie was surprised to hear actual shock in his voice, “By Argus,  _ it is true. _ The rumors proved fruitful, it seems my dearest sister’s fondness for the dreaming mother was not an illusion after all. Here you stand,  _ blood of the moon, _ as living proof to that testament. I can see it now, the damage you will cause to our enemies. Oh  _ yes- _ the void will quickly learn to fear your name; Selene Whisperwind, High-Protector of Azeroth- the last born daughter of Ysera.”

The kaldorei-looking teen gaped unbelievably at the Jailer, surprise written clear across her face. Her fear had been forgotten in lieu of a desperation for answers, “Wait! You _ know  _ I’m Ysera’s daughter!?”

“I saw the egg you hatch from cradled in your mother’s arms not six months ago,” he inclined his head. “When my sister decided to rush into here and tear her from the grasp of the Maw.”

Selene staggered backwards right into Sylvanas, who caught the suddenly confused girl as she slumped to the ground. 

Ellaria blinked in shock, “Wait a second… your  _ sister  _ freed Ysera from the Maw? Ok, I didn’t even  _ know  _ you  _ had _ a sister, mister death-man! Which deity had the bright idea to keep a secret from me _this time!?”_

He pointed off to the side, towards a wall with a faded carved mess of pictures, “Use your eyes, little Banshee. See the truth that the world of the living has forgotten.”

Ellaria narrowed her eyes at him, before walking over towards the wall at the edge of the platform. 

It was old and dusty, the entire area covered with a red hue as the Maw swirled dangerously around the Jailer’s citadel. But it was clear enough to see the images engraved into the stone. 

The first was of a great explosion, with images of life and death all originating from a faceless female form. 

She walked to the second, and paused as she recognized Argus, the Unmaker, arising from the explosion and extending a hand reverently towards the female at the center. 

Second she saw the creation of the Shadowlands, a hand positioned overhead- guiding the ordering of the five realms of this dimension. 

Several more of the images had been destroyed, but she could still see enough to make out a large battle between the forces of the Void and Death, the other four seats of power surrounding them as witness.

The Jailer stood at the forefront of that one, a great scythe in his hands as he fought what appeared to be the form of a Void Lord.

_ No,  _ Ellaria abruptly thought.  _ Not a Lord, **a God.** _

“You…” She turned to stare at the keeper of the damned, “You  _ fought _ the fallen Void God…?”

He nodded, “I was there, along with my sister, when he betrayed the other two. Together, my twin and I forced him back into his realm of shadow, where he’s waited to have his revenge ever since.”

“Your sister?” Ellie turned back to the carvings, moving further down until she came across a picture of the Jailer and a new female, their arms raised towards the sky in victory.

A cold ripple of shock and disbelief tore through her chest, her mind stumbling pathetically as she recognized the symbols around the female.

The large moon that loomed over her head.

“Elune…” Ellaria’s voice was a hysterical whisper, “Ok, what the  _ fuck!?  _ You’re actually trying to tell me that  _ Elune’s _ your sister!?”

“We were the first to arise out of the realm of death following the Unmaker’s birth, the first to answer his call,” he bowed his head. “The Maw is more than just a jail for the damned. It is where the two Void Gods fell, where they were betrayed by their own brother. Before mortal life began, I became the keeper of this realm to safeguard their souls in their eternal sleep. Only later, when the first souls began to arrive, did I agree to allow the Oribitor to imprison the worst of them here as well.”

“But where does Elune play into this?” Selene asked, finally over her moment of shock, “What role does she play besides just being a deity of death?”

“Ardenweald is nurtured by her,” the Jailer explained. “Many years ago, when your planet was newly freed from the grip of the void lord’s minions, she connected the realm of the Emerald Dream to the Shadowlands. An act that created the identity you know of Elune on Azeroth, cementing her connection to the world of the living and the world of the dead.” 

“Making her a goddess of both,” Ellaria realized. “Man, none of you guys never told us  _ that!” _

Sylvanas shrugged, “I don’t know. Maybe it was something you could not know until now?”

“That’s literally going to be your excuse for everything!” Ellie snapped at her mom, anger in her eyes. “I’d rather kill myself than listen to your excuses, but we both know  _ that  _ won’t work either!”

Sylvanas frowned, “Ok, now you’re just being dramatic.”

“Another thing I can blame  _ you  _ for!”

“Enough!” Selene snarled at both of them, “We got bigger problems to deal with right now!” 

“I am very aware of that,” Ellaria retorted, before turning back to the Jailer. “So what now? Isn’t Elune supposed to be here? How are we going to break your chains?”

“The chains are designed to break only with my death. A safeguard made by the fallen void god as his last act before banishment. They only materialized with Argus’s defeat, leaving me trapped while the Void is free to amass its strength.” His face was emotionless, “You must ensure that the army that’s been brought over becomes strong enough to kill me.”

“And Elune?” Selene insisted, “You said she came here and freed Ysera. Isn’t she supposed to be keeping the people in the Maw unconscious? Where is she now!?”

“We are twins,” the Jailer answered. “Her power is mine, and mine is hers. Simply by being present in the Shadowlands, can she push her will over the souls in the Maw through me.” He inclined his head towards a map on another wall, which showed the borders of this realm, “She’s left to Ardenweald, trying to ensure that the realm doesn’t suffer too much degeneration due to the loss of anima.” He looked at Selene, “It’s where she took your birth mother.”

“So what do we do now?” Ellaria asked, as her friend processed the wealth of information she’d been given, “What’s the plan from here?”

“The souls of those pulled from Ice-Crown will be passing through soon,” Sylvanas stepped in, her tone one of no-nonsense. “We will pull as many from the Maw’s grasp as we can. Most of the Champion’s shouldn’t need much help, due to their connections to the Heart. The leaders will have priority, understand? The marks you planted on them will help us to hone in on their location. Grab them and get out as fast as you can.”

“You two should not have any trouble escaping the Maw’s current,” the Jailer said. “I sense the very power of Azeroth writhing within you, Ellaria Windrunner. It’s even transferred to this one.” He nodded to Selene, “You hold a great weight of responsibility within you- more than you can possibly know, little banshee. The very essence of the creator is yours to command. Your power will flood the Shadowlands with more anima than the convents know what to do with-  _ should you wield it right.” _ He finished his speech by poking her in the stomach, a surprisingly slender finger for one who seemed so imposing, “However, you must tread carefully. The Void’s minions will not want you to succeed.”

“I’ve killed a thousand minions already,” Ellie shook off his warning, unwilling to show how much it actually disturbed her. “I can kill a thousand more.”

“That’s the spirit,” Sylvanas clapped. “Now, it’s time to act. I can sense the souls passing.”

“Take them directly out of the Maw,” the ancient deity demanded. “The souls are weakened here. They will not be safe. You’ll need to go to each of the convents and strengthen them. Start in Oribos, the center point of this realm- you will know where to go from there.”

They nodded then ran to the edge. 

Looking down, they could see the portal to the world of the living thousands of feet below. 

Sylvanas cocked her head, “Looks different from the other side, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Ellaria gulped. “But I’m not scared!” Her shaking said otherwise, “I’ve done scarier things than this.”

Selene backed up uneasily, “Uh yeah...  _ totally.” _

“Well good!” Sylvanas cheerfully said, “Cause it’s time to  _ go!” _

The teens screamed as they were abruptly thrown off the edge, their bodies immediately falling into the funnel of souls that swirled around the citadel. 

Sylvanas rolled her eyes, shaking her head with a chuckle, “Amateurs.”

And then she was gone, leaping from the roof without hesitation- disappearing into the funnel below. 

On the platform, the Jailer sighed irritably, finally dropping the emotionless mask of ancient solemness that he had to wear around others, “By the great might of Argus,  _ this better fucking work.” _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Jaina wasn’t sure how long they’d been falling, or was it rising? She wasn’t certain. 

They’d awoken to find their bodies were gone, replaced by some type of energy created skin that wrapped around them tightly. 

It didn’t feel all that different than being alive did, but there were certainly things that would be missed. 

The funnel didn't disappear either. They were still in it, although she noticed that she seemed to be the only one conscious. 

Whatever dark and dangerous red type of hell they were currently streaming through was terrifying to say the least, and Jaina couldn’t help but wish that none of this had ever happened. 

You know, like any sane person would. 

She still had a hold on Anduin’s hand, although he was limp in her grasp. Her other hand was tangled into the fabric of someone's shirt, but she couldn't look down to see who it was at this angle. Luckily, none of them had let go of each other in their odd sort of sleep, but it was only a matter of time until someone unknowingly lost their grip. 

A sudden flash of blue and white cut across her eyes, and she barely had time to scream before a pair of arms wrapped around her stomach. 

Hot air rushed past them, but she couldn’t hide the relief that entered her mind as she heard Ellaria’s voice yelling in her ear. 

**“Hold onto them!”** She felt her daughter’s body tense, **“Whatever you do, just don’t let go!”**

And suddenly they were pulled sideways, the world blurring chaotically around them. 

Jaina landed on a floor of gleaming white alabaster, her eyes struggling to adjust to the sudden influx of what appeared to be daylight. 

All around her, hundreds of bodies were laid out in a large courtyard, which was framed with the loveliest architecture she’d ever had the pleasure of laying her eyes on. 

Tyrande and Malfurion were sprawled out to her right, both of them waking with what were probably identical headaches. 

Anduin was helping Bolvar to his feet, probably about thirty feet away from them. 

Thalyssra was sitting up with a grimace, Liadrin cursing up a storm in three different languages beside her. 

Rokhan stood besides Thrall, who looked entirely confused, but equally amazed at their change in scenery. 

A crack of what she thought was lightning interrupted her glance around, and she watched as Selene dropped a screaming Genn and two champions into a pile of squirming soldiers before disappearing with another flash.

To her left, another flash of lightning caught her attention, and Shandris Feathermoon shrieked as she was unceremoniously deposited on top of her parents by a laughing Ellaria, who quickly disappeared. 

Jaina felt something akin to relief pool in her heart, offering thanks to whatever gods and goddesses she could think of that her daughter was ok. 

This went on for a minute or so, until the sound of a throat clearing itself cut off all conversation. 

Sylvanas Windrunner stood at the front of the courtyard, positioned on a stage that floated twenty feet off the ground. Another flash and Selene appeared, followed by the cursing form of Ellaria, who stumbled several feet before righting herself. 

All eyes trained onto the Banshee Queen, who radiated power unlike anything they’d ever seen. 

“I’m well aware that many of you want to kill me,” Sylvanas acknowledged, a gigantic self-indulgent smirk on her face. “But do allow me to be the first to welcome you to Oribos, capital of the Shadowlands!”

Her exclamation sent the crowd into a tizzy, leaving the former Ranger-General of Silvermoon to wait as they all screamed and panicked. 

At the edges of the courtyard, Jaina noticed others gathering. A group of what looked like vampires and gargoyles, another of some sort of satyr, several undead beings wrapped in elaborate robes, and what appeared to be val’kyr-like humanoids. 

Her attention went back to Sylvanas, who had begun to speak again once everyone either settled down, or realized they couldn’t attack her on the stage, “I understand that you all must be confused. Some of you are dead, others were kept alive due to your connections to the Heart of Azeroth. Whatever the case, it’s time to tell the truth.”

Her red eyes turned serious, “I have brought you here to fix the cycle of death, which has shattered following the defeat of Argus the Unmaker- the progenitor of death in the universe.” She looked to each leader, “There will still be much that you do not understand, but I assure you that all will be learned in time. Our focus is on this fact- while death stands weakened, Azeroth’s greatest enemy is poised to attack all we hold dear.”

“Who!?” Jaina wasn’t sure who yelled, but that question was in everyone’s mind. Even though the Lord-Admiral was pretty sure she already knew the answer. 

This time Ellaria stepped forward, her pose confident before the crowd, “You all know by now that Selene and I are from the future!” Her voice carried across the courtyard, “And we come bearing news of the next war! The one that will forever decide the fate of not just our world, but of the entire universe, and all the realms that exist within it!” 

Ellie looked across the area, locking eyes with as many as she could, “The Void itself, led by a tyrant of unimaginable proportions, stands ready to conquer us all. And if we do not succeed in restoring Death here, in the Shadowlands…” 

The teen clenched her fists, raising her head high as Selene placed a hand on her shoulder, “Then  _ all  _ will be lost, _ and there will be no second chances.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to leave a comment, I do love seeing your feedback and reactions!  
Next chapter is aimed at Thursday, but don't be surprised if it drops on Wednesday instead lmao.   
Until the next time~


	23. Enter the Shadowlands - Part 3 - Arc 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional teenager is emotional, and more lore cause why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for tuning in for my latest update! Hope you all like it!  
I don't own Warcraft.

Oribos was just as beautiful as Ellaria remembered it to be. Sure, she could see some of the signs of anima starvation in the city, but it was easily still a sight for sore eyes. 

She’d last been here when she was eleven, when the first campaigns against the Void had been launched in the Shadowlands. The Arbiter had welcomed her like an old friend; only now did she finally realize why. 

After her minn’da made the whole welcoming speech to the afterlife, Selene and her had disappeared rather quickly, deciding to watch the spectacle from a safe distance. 

True to form, Genn and Tyrande had attacked Sylvanas three times _each._ Luckily, her enhanced power made it easy for the Banshee to heal without worry, but the two old leaders seemed to prefer that. 

Tyrande had cut off one of her hands, watched it regrow as Sylvanas tried to snuff out a scream of pain, then cut it off again. The High-Priestess seemed to take special pleasure in it. 

Genn just liked to slash her with his claws, which Sylvanas did endure without complaint. She acted as if it was a kitten attacking her, and not a full grown-worgen male who wanted nothing more than to see her head on a spike. 

Thankfully, they both stopped when they realized that she was just going to keep healing. Which allowed Anduin a chance to step forward and smack the Banshee straight across the face. 

Ellie snorted, “I knew he’d slap her.”

“Who wouldn’t after all this fuss?” Selene reclined next to her, the two of them resting on a large bench on one of the many balconies overlooking the courtyard. 

She could see several dozens of the Shadowlands’ natives watching from the sidelines. None of them approached the newly arrived souls from Azeroth, and Ellie could tell why. 

The hostility they were currently projecting was probably very… intimidating, to say the least. 

They still needed time to explain everything in more detail, but that would definitely have to wait until they met with the Arbiter. 

Ellaria couldn’t help but feel the ball of stress she’d been carrying around in her chest dissolve, couldn’t help but finally allow herself to relax after what might have been the most nerve-wracking couple of weeks she’d ever had. 

They’d done it. They’d brought everyone to the Shadowlands, and hopefully the Void wouldn’t suspect a thing until it was too late. 

She and Selene had spent countless nights agonizing over whether or not they were doing the right thing by interfering. But seeing everything she’s witnessed, and knowing all the things they knew now- their arrival was destined to happen. Whether they knew it or not, they were apparently key figures of one of the biggest wars in Azeroth’s history. 

It was a lot of weight for two fourteen year-old kids to carry. 

There was a noise at the entrance of the balcony, and they both turned to see Jaina Proudmoore standing at the doors, unsure of whether to approach. 

Her eyes locked onto Ellaria, who froze at the gaze. She desperately wanted to throw herself into her mother’s arms, but undoubtedly there were some things that had to be talked about first. 

Selene cleared her throat uncomfortably, “Umm, I’m gonna go find something to drink. I’ll leave you guys to it.”

She walked awkwardly by Jaina, who watched her leave with a slight turn of the head. When she looked back at Ellie, the teen was relieved to notice no sign of anger or resentment- just an honest expression of relief and hesitation that covered her face. 

Ellaria cleared her throat, before patting the space on the bench besides her, “Want to sit?” 

Jaina blinked, “Yes, of course.”

When she came to sit besides the young teen, Jaina noticed that Ellie was having trouble looking directly at her. 

Her eyes would glance over once, before abruptly going off to the side. Her posture was tense, almost unsure, and there was guilt plain as day on her face.

“Are you alright?” Jaina furrowed her brows, worry in her gaze.

“I think I should be asking  _ you  _ that,” Ellaria responded, finally working up the courage to look her mother in the eye. “You’re the one who died after all.”

Jaina cocked her head to the side in puzzlement, “You… you didn’t die too?”

Ellaria shook her head, “My connection to Azeroth is too strong. The World Soul keeps me alive here.” She gestured down at the courtyard, where Selene had been cornered by her own past-parents, “It keeps her alive too. I can share the power with her for some reason.”

“And what about… before?” Jaina asked, hesitation in her voice, “Outside Stormwind? We saw you die, and then suddenly you just _weren’t_ dead anymore.”

“The Azeroth connection,” Ellaria waved away the question. “The power heals nearly anything, including death. Honestly, I think time is my only natural enemy at this point.”

“Why?” 

“Well,” Ellaria winced. “I age faster than I should, I guess? I mean, not like I’m going to look twenty but really be fifteen. It’s more like my lifespan is only going to probably reach into my… fifties? I’m not sure. It gets shorter with every resurrection.”

Jaina recoiled, her face a mask of horror, “ _ What!? Fifties!? By the Light, I won’t outlive my own daughter, will I!?” _

“No you probably will,” Ellaria hummed, unfazed by her mom's reaction. “But it’s not that big of a deal. I’ll probably still hang around in spirit form or something… I don’t know. I don’t know what’ll happen when I die. The Arbiter said my soul isn’t meant for the Shadowlands, so I’m not sure exactly what’s going to happen to me. I’m hoping maybe I could go kick it with Helya, or maybe just hang around as a ghost.”

“That’s…” Jaina shook her head, “No, that’s not an option. We’ll- we will find some way to fix that, I’m sure of it.”

“It’s ok, mom,” Ellie placed a hand on her arm, her touch sending bolts of what felt like sparks under her skin. “I mean- I think it’s a good trade off. I get to wield the power of a Titan, which is something no mortal has ever truly done. My body deteriorates a bit faster because of it, but if it allows me to keep everyone safe with the time I have, then so be it.”

Jaina wanted to argue, but something about Ellie caught her attention. At first, she thought it to be a trick of the light, but realized it wasn’t. 

There was actual  _ power  _ resonating underneath her skin- enough of it to see with the naked eye. 

And Ellaria didn’t even seem to notice.

“What is it?” her daughter clapped a hand over her neck, “Do I have something on me? I didn’t feel anything!”

“No,” Jaina reached out, her finger tracing a vein of magic that pulsed across her daughter’s forehead. “You have  _ mana  _ in your veins right now.”

Ellaria’s eyes went wide, like a light-bulb popping up over her head, “OH! Oh no, it’s not mana. It’s anima- that’s what they call the magic here in the Shadowlands. It’s like this dimension’s lifeblood. The Arbiter said I have a lot, probably due to Azeroth’s connection, but it doesn’t hurt! It just looks kinda pretty, I guess.”

She held out a hand and allowed a small ball of brightly colored energy to form, watching as it pulsed and seemed to invigorate the area. With a sly smile, the teen stood and threw the ball as far as she could. 

Jaina watched as the ball slammed into the side of a spire several hundred feet away, watched as it melted into the alabaster stone that suddenly glowed with a rush of power. 

When the light faded, the spire looked remarkably cleaner and brighter than the other buildings in the area, and she certainly didn’t miss the look of wonder from what must have been the Shadowlands natives.

“I suppose that really can be described as the lifeblood of this realm then,” Jaina sank back into the bench. “Amazing…”

“You probably have a lot too,” Ellie pointed out. “Anima comes from what you did during your life. Your accomplishments and such. You are definitely a powerhouse here.”

She glanced back down at the other leaders, who were now simply screaming their heads off at an exasperated-looking Sylvanas, “They  _ all _ are actually.”

For a moment there was a comfortable silence, until Jaina sighed, “Ellie… Whatever happened before, I’m not mad. Confused? Yes. Extremely frustrated and at my wit’s end? Yes. But not mad.” The Lord-Admiral looked into her child’s steel-blue eyes, the same color as her’s, “But I need complete honesty from you now. No more lies, ok?”

Ellaria looked down, “We didn’t  _ want  _ to lie to you. But there was no safe way to tell the truth. Not while you were still alive.”

Jaina raised an eyebrow, “Why not?”

“The curse of flesh,” Ellie gestured to her body. “It leaves you vulnerable to corruption, even if you don’t know it’s around you. Every person on Azeroth, bar those who are undead, carry the curse. Death is the only way to remove it.” She winced, “Well, there’s also King Mechagon's way, but that’s a lot more brutal than anything we wanted to try, and we had no guarantee that it would actually  _ work. _ ”

“So, you couldn’t tell us because of this curse?” Jaina asked, “I thought it was because of the timeline?”

“The timeline’s a part of it too,” Ellaria admitted. “But the curse of flesh is by far the greatest danger. The Void Lords’ have been watching Azeroth like a hawk since Archimonde’s defeat in the Third War. Whether you like the Legion or not, they  _ were  _ the biggest threat to the fallen void god’s plans.” She pursed her lips, “Now that Sargeras is trapped, they’ll be making their move soon. We’re here to make sure that we’ll be ready to stop them.”

Jaina tried to process the information as best she could, but it was just a little difficult, “So… I noticed it’s not the first time you’ve mentioned this ‘fallen void god.’ Is that the leader of the Void then? The Old God’s master?”

Ellaria shook her head, “It’s a bit more complicated than that. The Old God’s answered to the Void Lords, who in turn answer to the Void God.” Her gaze turned sad, “Long ago, there were three of them- The High-Council of Shadow. They were siblings, you see. The eldest was named N’Tera-Novera; she was the leader, and a staunch believer in maintaining the balance between the six cosmic forces in the universe. We were always told that she was kind but firm. She wasn’t the strongest, but she was definitely the smartest.” Ellaria chuckled, “She’s also the one who N’Zoth originally owed his allegiance to. She created him and a handful of others to help maintain their part of the universe.”

Jaina’s face was a perfect picture of bewilderment, “And the others?”

“Bel’dornoth and Cel’uthien,” Ellaria bowed her head. “They were both great warriors, but Bel’dornoth was dissatisfied with their role in the Universe. He believes it is the Void’s destiny to rule over us all. During a council between the High-Powers of each realm, here in the Shadowlands, he betrayed the other two when they refused to go along with his plan of domination.”

“He killed them?” Her voice broke, “Just like that!?”

“I doubt either of them ever thought their brother would betray them,” Ellie shrugged. “Especially Novera, who probably was confident that he’d come to his senses. His actions took them by surprise, and he cut them down before they could bring themselves to fight back.”

Her blue eyes narrowed, “That enraged the others, but the forces of the Death were the only ones strong enough to fight back. A great battle arose that nearly tore apart the Universe, but eventually Death won out, and Bel’dornoth was banished to a dimension of Shadow.” 

She sighed, “And now we call him the fallen god. The  _ real  _ great betrayer.”

“I’ve never heard of this,” Jaina was perplexed. “How- How do you know?”

“The war ripped apart much of the Universe,” Ellie explained. “At the time, there were only two titans in existence. Argus and Azeroth- both of who went into a long slumber before the war even happened. The other titans emerged afterwards, and they ordered the Universe from the wreckage of what remained from the war. They never knew about what happened, simply because it predated them. The only intelligent survivors were those in the Shadowlands, and this place is out of their reach.”

“But what about the other two void gods?” Jaina blinked, “They never found their bodies?”

“No,” Ellaria pointed north. “The Maw is their final resting place. I’m not sure if their bodies  _ are  _ the Maw or if they’re just in it. Hell, they might have already disappeared with time. But that’s where they were killed. The Jailer watches over their souls now, I guess. He was there at the council when they were betrayed.” She paused for a second, “But I don’t think they’re conscious like mortal souls though. I think they’re probably gone for good.”

“Isn’t the Jailer the one who Sylvanas is working with?” Jaina realized. 

“Yeah,” Ellie smiled. “He’s the one who told her all of this. He’s not a bad guy though- just really tired and angry. He  _ hates  _ the fallen god for what happened. I think he might have been close to Cel’uthien too. But I don’t know for sure.” She looked out over the courtyard, “He’s trapped right now, by a spell that can only be broken by death. Minn’da brought us here to make the champions of Azeroth strong enough to kill him, so that he could be freed to help in the upcoming war against the fallen void god’s forces.” 

“And what about the whole ‘fixing death’ thing?” Jaina drawled, “How are we supposed to do that too?” 

Ellaria froze, hesitance in her eyes, “To restore the balance between Life and Death, we must fix the root cause of what broke the scale in the first place.” She pursed her lips, “The titans are the de-facto strongest beings in the Universe. Each of them can connect to the cosmic powers, and wield them with strength that goes far beyond anything else we know of. The first titans created the Universe by implementing a cycle of life and death- a cycle that connects them together- Azeroth and Argus.”

“But Argus is dead,” Jaina shook her head. “Or defeated, something like that? You said there were consequences to unmaking the Unmaker. Is this it?  _ We broke death?” _

“There’s other things playing into it, but basically yeah,” Ellaria sighed. “Beating Argus pushed the Shadowlands out of alignment. To fix what’s happening, and to save the souls that are stuck in the Maw, we have to find a way to  _ restore  _ the Unmaker. His very existence is the power that formed this dimension, and without him things are just going to keep getting worse.”

“Which I imagine is what the Void wants,” Jaina scratched at her head. “This is all very complicated.”

“It’ll get easier to understand,” Ellaria promised. “Now that there’s no more lies and all that.”

Jaina gave her a hard look, “I expect you to stay true to that. I want only the truth from now on, Ellaria.”

“I know,” Ellie’s voice went quiet, full of remorse. “I’m really sorry about everything that’s happened. I  _ never _ wanted to hurt you.”

Jaina couldn’t stand the sad look on the teen’s face, her harsh facade dropping as she pulled the distressed girl into a tight hug, “I know, Ellie. You were in a bad position, it’s not your fault these things had to happen. You had to protect the future.” The Lord-Admiral sighed, “That’s not an easy job; most of the leaders here definitely would have failed.”

“I just feel so  _ guilty,”  _ Ellaria sniffled in her mother’s shoulder. “I keep thinking about everyone who died. I know they’re being kept safe for the moment, but it’s still such a horrendous fate. We have to find a way to win- I couldn’t bare it if they stayed in the Maw.”

“We will,” Jaina soothed. “We’ll save them all.”

A loud trumpet cut across the courtyard, and Ellie looked up with a tear-stained face, wiping away the tracks of wetness with her hand, “Oh, it’s the Arbiter. She wants to meet us.”

“The Arbiter?” Jaina warily asked.

Ellaria smiled, “She’s kind of like the judge of the afterlife. She seems serious, but it’s actually really easy to get her to laugh. She’s not that bad.”

“Alright,” Jaina rose to her feet. “I’ll trust your judgement on this.”

Ellaria looked down at the courtyard, her sight narrowing onto Selene, who was crying quite profusely into her elder sister’s shoulder, “We need to get the Leaders together.” She turned to stare at her minn’da, who was now being yelled at by a rabid Greymane, “Once we calm them all down, that is.”

Jaina smirked, frost magic crackling ominously in her hands, “Leave it to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it lmao.   
Feel free to leave a comment, I love to see your feedback!  
Until the next time~


	24. Enter the Shadowlands - Part 4 - Arc 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Arbiter is majestic as fuck. That is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, thanks for tuning in for this update! Hope you all enjoy it!  
I don't own Warcraft.

Taking role of who they’d managed to pull out of the Maw was depressing, sure they managed to grab most of the leaders and nearly all of the champions.

But some hadn’t been as lucky.

Everyone gathered around the stage, going over the headcount as they mulled over the weight of their comrades’ sacrifice. 

Anduin, more comfortable in his role as the leader, took over for Sylvanas as she spoke quietly with her daughter.

From the Sin’dorei leadership, only Liadrin had made it through- meaning Lor’Themar was one of the unconscious souls still trapped in the Maw. 

Thalyssra had made it through for the Shal’dorei, and since she was her race’s only representative in the Shadowlands, they knew the other members of Suramar’s leadership were still safe on Azeroth. 

Baine had been too far ahead in the vortex to get pulled out, and with Mayla staying behind- the Tauren champions were left without a racial leader to guide them. 

Eitrigg was missing, but Thrall had made it through. As had Rokhan, much to most of the Horde’s champions delight. 

Talanji had sent no representative to Ice-Crown, preferring to allow Rokhan, who she trusted, to oversee her Champions while she and her adviser's dealt with the damage that N’Zoth and the Scourge had dealt to Zandalar. 

There were no significant Goblin representatives, and most of their present champion’s were familiar enough with Thrall to follow his lead. 

The Pandaren leaders hadn’t come, given the trouble that the Old God had caused in Pandaria, but all of their champions were luckily present. 

On the Alliance side, Anduin had obviously made it through, followed by Genn and Valeera. Shaw hadn’t been as fortunate, which weighed heavily on the young king’s mind. 

Alleria and Vereesa had both made it through, even if the younger had come dangerously close to not making it. Ellaria had found her at the last second, grabbing her aunt frantically before she went beyond her reach. 

Turalyon had been too far ahead, and no matter how much Ellie disliked him, she knew that even he did not deserve such a fate. Guilt was going to be a big problem for her. 

Arator had made it through, although he looked completely devastated as he realized that his father had not made it through. He stood beside his mother and aunt, eyes haunted as he looked around. 

Jaina had been the only Kul-Tiran representative, and she was one of the first to be pulled from the Maw’s grasp. 

Out of the Kaldorei representatives, all three made it through. Tyrande kept a steady hand on Shandris, unwilling to let her eldest daughter stray away from them. Malfurion, on the other hand, was watching Selene like a hawk from where she stood besides Ellaria. Whatever reservations they had about their future adopted child, it appeared like they were going to unhesitatingly embrace their roles as her parents. 

Which wasn’t surprising. The druid had held suspicions about Selene from the very moment she appeared. Something about how he looked at her, studying her features, stuck with Jaina. She realized that he must have recognized her in some way, and it was probably stemming from whoever her biological parents were. She had the nagging thought that Tyrande and Malfurion must have known her mother, and that there was something obvious that everyone was missing. 

Falstad, who represented both dwarf and gnomish champions, had made it through. Although he was visibly disturbed by all that had happened. 

Velen hadn’t made it, which was disheartening to say the least. 

Bolvar was present, surrounded by his death knights as they conversed with each other. 

It could have been worse, but there were still so many trapped within the Maw. And now, their only chance of getting out depended on whether or not they’d be able to fix death and break the Jailer’s bonds. 

It was a daunting task, but one that they  _ had  _ to do. 

“Everyone!” Ellaria’s voice cut clear across the courtyard, stopping every facet of conversation that wasn’t relevant to the moment. “I know this is all very confusing, and scary, and probably unbelievable- but we have to keep moving forward! The Arbiter, the one who rules over this city, has summoned us! We’ll need her approval to travel to all the realms of the Shadowlands, so I implore you to be on your best behavior!”

“Why should we listen to  _ you!?”  _ One of the Alliance champions asked.

That was where Sylvanas stepped forward, her face emotionless, “What choice do you have, champion? The only way you’ll ever see home again is if our plan works. Otherwise everything you know, and everyone you  _ love, _ will become nothing but fodder for the Void’s plans.”

There was a general rumbling of dissent, but given the circumstances- no one really had any good leverage to argue. 

Whether or not they liked it, they had to go along with it. The plan was designed to fix  _ everything  _ that left them at a disadvantage. Without it, the universe would be doomed to eternal darkness. 

Ellaria, confident that there would be no more arguments, jumped down from the stage, “The Arbiter resides in the Hall of Judgement, I want the leaders in the front, champions behind them. Whatever you do, do  _ not  _ disrespect the Arbiter. She’s the one who gets to decide how nice your afterlife is.”

There was murmuring again, a general discontent as everyone filed into order. They had approximately five hundred people in their group, and it was surely to be the most souls the Arbiter had seen in some time. 

Sylvanas took her place beside Ellie, while Jaina came to stand on her other side. They shot each other glaring looks, but didn’t push the issue. 

Ellaria was perfectly ok with that. She liked having both parents close to her, even if they currently couldn’t stand each other. That would change soon enough, but for now she would enjoy the peace that came with not having to listen to her parents constantly making dirty jokes that they thought she didn’t understand. 

The path out of the courtyard and up to the Hall of Judgement was designed to show off the beauty and regal aura of the Undying City. Oribos was a hallmark of their universe, even if most people didn’t know about it. It was older than even the Titans of the Pantheon, created by the first deities during the early years of the universe. 

It was a great point of balance between their worlds, an important stop in the cycle of rebirth. 

Truly, it was such a shame that the mortal dimension had lost their knowledge of it. 

Selene squeezed her way between Sylvanas and Ellie, her face a picture of awe as they ascended the steps to the Hall, “Do you remember the last time we were here?”

“Yeah,” Ellaria shot her a grin. “We went flying with some of the Kyrians. You ran right into a spire.”

“I didn’t see it,” Selene insisted, although she had a smile on her face. “But I was thinking more about the shit-show that happened between the Venthyr and the Death Knights.”

“Don’t remind me,” Ellaria tried very hard to hold back her laugh, remembering the sight of the venthyr natives launching themselves at the arrogant group of Death Knights who’d come along with the army that had traveled into the Shadowlands to help deal with the void incursions into Revendreth and Maldraxxus. 

While they talked, the others spent their time staring around in shock and awe at the architecture of Oribos. They couldn’t believe how beautiful it was, how majestic it appeared. 

When they reached the top of the stairs leading up to the Hall, the gigantic gilded doors of gold and silver opened almost in reaction to their presence. 

There, waiting for them at the end of the Hall, was the ancient Arbiter. 

If there was one word that could describe how the Arbiter looked, it would be 'magnificent.' 

A large mask, decorated with geometric designs of black and blue, covered her face. A white dress covered nearly every portion of her body, the only visible skin being that of her hands. She must have been over twice their heights, and her body hovered several feet off the ground. 

When they stepped into the Hall, her head turned in their direction. She raised one hand and beckoned them closer.

“Come forward, children of Azeroth.”

Her voice reverberated around the room, sending tendrils of energy through their minds. She sounded ethereal and ancient- a being whose existence truly went beyond what most of them could understand. 

Walking forward, Jaina took the time to really look around. Stained glass windows covered the walls, with elaborate tapestries hanging between them. Sunlight trickled in, illuminating the white curved ceiling. 

Columns supported the weight of the building, designed in a way that seemed to make the hall look longer than it actually was. 

But Jaina also noticed how  _ old  _ and rough the architecture looked. It didn’t appear to be falling apart, not in the slightest. She only meant that it was easy to tell that this city was quite ancient, even more so than anything that could be found on Azeroth. 

It screamed of history and countless untold stories- of magics and practices lost to mortal minds. 

She wondered just how much knowledge was stored away in Oribos, how much could be learned from this eternal hub?

When they came before the Arbiter, the ancient being dropped her hand. 

Almost immediately, Ellaria and Selene kneeled briefly in respect, while Sylvanas merely bowed her head in a rare show of deference. 

The Arbiter turned to stare at the others in turn, who followed the lead of the two teens. 

When her head turned to stare at Jaina, the archmage felt a bolt of electricity shoot down her spine. She couldn’t see the judge’s eyes, but she could definitely  _ feel  _ her gaze. 

“Welcome, blessed mother,” the Arbiter tilted her head. “Are you unnerved by me?”

Jaina instinctively knew she was addressing her, and quickly realized that lying would not be a wise move, “Forgive me, Arbiter. I am a little unnerved. I’ve never seen one such as yourself.”

“You are brave enough to tell the truth,” the judge inclined her head. “A noble trait that I am afraid is rarely seen in most souls these days.”

“Uh,” Jaina’s mind went blank. “Thank you, my… lady?”

“You all may address me by whatever manner you wish,” the ancient being extended her hands to them all. “The only thing that cannot be changed is that I  _ am  _ the Arbiter. Beyond that, I have no cares for much else.”

“What about justice?” Ellaria called, her face lit up as if she were telling a joke. “I heard you were a big fan of justice!”

The Arbiter’s head turned in the teens direction, but there was no hostility in her body language, “Ellaria Windrunner.” Her voice was humored, containing more emotion than they’d heard up until this point, “I have heard much about you, about your relationship to the great Creator. You bring hope to the survivors, and justice to those who deserve it. I sense that this journey will contain many answers to the questions you’ve carried all your life.”

Ellie opened her mouth to respond, when Sylvanas stepped forward, “So then you are aware of what we’re trying to do? Of the Jailer’s plan?”

The atmosphere went considerably darker, the Arbiter’s posture becoming saddened, “Such sacrifices are almost unthinkable, Sylvanas Windrunner. You bring great risk to these lands. Should you fail, the consequences will be disastrous for everyone.”

“And if we win?” Anduin’s voice was much more quieter, “What happens then?”

The Arbiter looked over him for a moment, before nodding her head as if her mind had come to some satisfying conclusion, “Then it will be as the Jailer’s associate says.” She gestured towards the Banshee, “Should you be victorious in this dangerous undertaking, the fallen Void God will lose his advantage, Argus will be restored, and the Creator will rise once again.”

She glanced over the entire hall, taking in the large host of people who’d been brought here due to Sylvanas’s actions, “Should you be victorious- your planet will become the center point of the army against the Void. In time, you mortals will restore order to the universe. And all will return to balance, as it was always meant to be.”

Selene turned to Ellaria, her face impressed,  _ “That was majestic.” _

But not everything worked out so well, which quickly became apparent as a dwarven champion called out from the crowd, “Shouldn’t we try ta' ask the Titans for help!?”

The atmosphere went dark, cold air floating into the hall. Ellaria face-palmed angrily, muttering a curse to herself,  _ “Should have told them not to mention the Titans.” _

The Arbiter drew herself up to her full height, “The  _ Titans  _ are the reason we’re in this mess  _ in the first place!  _ Blinded by their foolish trust in endless life! They abandoned Argus, and trapped Azeroth within a prison of eternal sleep! After all the two did for them!? After all they created!? The Titans have ruined _everything_ they set their hands upon, _ including their own kin!” _

Light cut back across the darkness, erasing the suffocating tension in the hall. The Arbiter relaxed her posture and intertwined her hands. Her mood returned to the normal neutral facade she’d been projecting, “If there is one truth that you must all understand, it is this- life is corruptible. Death is not.” She pointed out a tapestry, which showed a diagram of the six seats of power, along with the subdivisions that connected them together. “Death is the key to creation in our universe. Through death, new life is made. No soul is meant to live forever. That is the unarguable truth that Argus and the Creator understood. It is the single most important rule for maintaining the balance- for keeping order.”

“Perhaps I’ve missed something obvious…” Jaina looked up at the Arbiter, “But I believe there’s a piece of information we’ve been teased with but not told.”

“Speak the question,” the Arbiter spoke evenly. “And I will answer.”

“Who is the ‘Creator?’’ Jaina asked, eyes shining with a want of knowledge. “I think I have an inkling, but I suppose you’re one of the only beings who knows for sure.”

The Arbiter glanced subtly over at Ellaria, an act that was almost missed due to her large mask hiding most movement. Then she turned back to Jaina, “When I speak of the Creator, I refer to the one who birthed the universe. The one who birthed the Unmaker himself, Argus.” 

Her hands extended to the crowd, “You are all children of the Creator. The blessed souls of her body- her most treasured creations.”

Sylvanas bowed her head, as if she already knew the answer. The two future teens also exchanged knowing looks, although their faces weren’t as solemn as the Banshee’s was. 

Anduin stepped forward on Jaina’s free side, shock evident on his face, “You… you don’t mean-”

“Azeroth,” the Arbiter nodded. “The world-soul sleeping within your planet. She is the first of the Titans, a being who sacrificed much of her power to create the universe we live in. When Argus came along, arising from her essence, he helped to establish the cycle of life and death- to give order to the mortals that would arise in the years to come. When their job was complete and their power depleted, the two returned to their slumber to regain their strength.” 

The Arbiter shook her head sadly, “As you are now well aware, things  _ didn't  _ go as planned.”

“We will fix it, noble one,” Selene said. “You must know that we aren’t from this time. We’ve seen what will happen, what must be done. In time, the children of Azeroth will make the Pantheon see sense. I swear it.”

“I sense a great deal of truth and honesty within you, Selene Whisperwind,” the Arbiter acknowledged. “You come from quite the complex family, don’t you? Your sire is older than even myself, while your mother has become quite the legendary soul in Ardenweald. Yet, your mortal parents, who’ve raised you unflinchingly as their own, have quite momentous destinies as well. Still you- the future High-Protector of Azeroth?” Her gaze shifted to Ellaria momentarily, “I can think of no greater honor for a mortal to have.”

“So help us reach that point!” Ellie stepped forward, “Where do we go first? What realm needs the most help right now?”

The Arbiter pointed to the map, showing the five realms of the Shadowlands, “The first part of your journey will be in Ardenweald.” She turned back to Selene, who stared back with an earnest desperation for answers, “Where  _ your _ destiny awaits,  _ blood of the moon.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope you guys like what I'm doing with this story. There's a lot of lore involved, so I'm trying not to screw things up too bad. Things are going to get interesting in Ardenweald, so I hope you're ready for some sassy characters.   
Feel free to leave a comment, I love to see your reactions and feedback! Also, I've gotten some messages about fan art. If you want to draw any characters and scenes from this story, fucking go for it! I am honored to have my writing serve as inspiration for some of you, and I would love to see what you guys have done!  
I'll try to get the next chapter out by Tuesday at the latest.   
Until the next time~


	25. Enter the Shadowlands - Part 5 - Arc 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Ardenweald!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for your enjoyment! I'll have another up soon, I'm in a writing mood right now lol.  
I don't own Warcraft.

The teleport pads were nearly deserted when their large group arrived. 

Selene went straight for the Ardenweald section, pursing her lips as she looked over the sorry state of the lifted stage, “It’s going to take a lot of anima to get all of us there in one try.”

“We could take multiple trips,” Ellaria offered. “I got more than enough energy to do it.”

“That’ll take too long,” Selene shook her head. “The Night Queen is probably already expecting us. You know she hates to be kept waiting.”

Ellaria scratched at her head, “Well, I suppose I can channel power through all the portlets at once. But we’re going to make quite a ruckus when we arrive.”

“I’m sure the Night Fae have dealt with worse,” Sylvanas cut in, the undead banshee was quickly growing impatient. “Half of their lands are probably withered away by now. We need to get the champions there as fast as possible.”

“Why?” Tyrande pushed Sylvanas aside harshly, throwing her a glare as she addressed the girls. “How are we supposed to fix their lands?”

“Anima,” Ellaria explained. “You all have quite a bit of it. It’s what keeps the Shadowlands going. Most of the realms have been starved of it since Argus fell.”

“The Champions will journey around Ardenweald and complete some quests for the Night Fae,” Selene continued. “This will release anima into their lands, and nurture the realm back to health.”

“But we need to hurry,” Ellie chewed on her lip. “If nothing changes soon, the Night Queen will have to decide which areas get their remaining anima, and which ones will have to fade away.”

“Elune’s supposed to be there too,” Selene added. “She has the answers you want min’da. She’ll tell you about what really happened at Teldrassil. You may not like what you hear, but at least you’ll finally learn the truth.”

Tyrande hesitated, before sighing and nodding once. She turned and went back to where Shandris and Malfurion waited, while Selene stared after her with a sad look. 

Ellaria glanced at her friend, “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Selene shook herself out of it. “Yeah, of course. Let’s go.”

Sylvanas pursed her lips, before turning out towards the crowd, “Everyone! Find a teleport pad and stay on it! Each one can hold 25! Now  _ go!” _

Using her Banshee voice was surprisingly effective at getting people to move when she wanted them to, something that Sylvanas took special pleasure in realizing. 

Ellaria climbed up onto the tallest teleport pad, then turned to pull Selene and Jaina up too. 

Sylvanas simply leaped the distance, landing in a crouch beside the Lord-Admiral who glared at the Banshee in annoyance. Her look was returned by a wide grin, which wasn’t something usual to be seen on the face of the undead Windrunner. 

Jaina recoiled, “Why do you have to be so… so…”

“Impressive? Amazing?” Sylvanas raised an eyebrow, “Powerful? Any variation of these words would be correct.”

“Somehow, I don’t think that’s what she was going for,” Ellaria deadpanned as she helped Anduin onto the platform.

“I think Ms. Jaina’s words were slightly harsher than what you suggested,” Selene’s giggling laugh floated into their ears, the teen pulling her family up to the high teleport pad as well.

Sylvanas opened her mouth to argue, only to find her lips had been frozen shut. Jaina lowered her hand with a smirk on her face, the frost building at her fingertips, “I think I’ve heard quite enough from you.”

The other leaders all climbed up onto the tallest teleportation pad too, with Alleria and Vereesa coming up to stand on Jaina’s free side. 

Ellaria looked around, making sure everyone had taken their place, before moving to the center of the platform, “Alright. No one move off their spot until we’re there! You can freely teleport around Ardenweald once we arrive, but do  _ not  _ attempt to leave the realm on your own! You will be horribly disfigured and probably die for real. Only use the teleportation hubs to leave the realm, understand!?”

The Champions stared up at her with wide-horrified looks, to which Ellaria smiled, “I’ll take that as a  _ yes! _ Now let’s go!”

Alleria leaned over into Jaina’s ear, “Awfully good at pep-talks, isn’t she?”

Jaina snorted, “Must have learned it from me.”

Ellaria’s ears twitched in their direction, but she didn’t make any other show of acknowledgement. Instead, the teen dropped her knees and pressed both her hands against the flat stone. 

Immediately, the carved runes of the teleport pads all lit up. Power surged across the entire area, effectively electrifying the air with energy. 

A white funnel formed around the edges of each individual pad, with trails of anima mixed into the cloud. 

There was buzzing sensation that ran through their bodies, as if their muscles all tensed in anticipation. 

A flash of light burned in her eyes, and suddenly everyone was stumbling to stay on their feet. 

Jaina rubbed at her face, trying to get her sight back, while she heard various different voices all cursing and groaning around her. 

When she finally looked up, Ellaria was speaking with what appeared to be an odd-looking satyr while Sylvanas leaned against a tree in the shadows. 

That was another thing to realize; there was no daylight here. The entire clearing was illuminated by the moon hanging overhead in the sky, as well as the bio luminescent plants and faeries that flew around them. 

The entire area was beyond beautiful, a dark mirror of what she always imagined the Emerald Dream to look at. 

Malfurion especially seemed to be taken aback, as well as all the druids- no matter what race they belonged to. 

Tyrande stared up at the moon with wide, dark eyes, a hand raised reverently in the air,  _ “Goddess, you’re here.”  _ She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath, “Elune.”

“I can feel her presence too,” Selene was literally glowing, her skin looking luminous in the moonlight. Marks appeared on her body, all of them glowing a soft white color. Jaina thought them to be ritualistic, but that changed when Ellaria gasped dramatically.

“Sel!” She pointed at her friend’s skin, “Look! Your birthmarks are lighting up!”

“What?” Selene looked down at her arms, inspecting the usually invisible marks that twisted around her limbs. She pulled up her pant leg, exposing identical marks on her shins, “They all are!”

The satyr came forward, “You are blessed with the essence of Elune, our patron goddess.” His eyes went wide as he turned to stare at Tyrande, “By _nature’s might,_ the Night-Warrior!?” He bowed his head respectfully, “We are honored to be in the presence of beings such as yourselves.”

“We appreciate your kind gestures,” Ellie took the lead. “But we have no time for pleasantries at the moment. We’re here to help fix the cycle of death. We need to make sure that Ardenweald doesn’t lose any portions of its land to anima decay before that happens.”

The night fae’s posture significantly relaxed, “Thank you. We’ve all been quite worried about the slumbering souls under our protection. Without more anima, the Night Queen will be forced to pick and choose which areas survive and which fade away forever.”

“Isn’t Elune supposed to be stopping the decay?” Selene asked.

The Satyr shook his head sadly, “She’s done all she can. But this point, it’s only delaying the inevitable. She’s already sacrificed much of her power to the wilds of Ardenweald. We fear losing any more may force her into an unwilling slumber. And with the Void incursions we’ve been seeing, we can’t risk losing our strongest weapon at this time.”

“Void incursions!?” Ellaria recoiled in anger.  _ “How!?  _ The Shadowlands is supposed to be out of their reach!”

The satyr could only shake his head, gesturing at an illuminated path behind him, “My queen will better explain what’s happened than I can. Please, we don’t have much time.”

Sylvanas pushed off the tree, ignoring how the night fae visibly startled at the sight of her, “Lead the way.”

He swallowed uncomfortably, “Of course. If you’ll all follow me, the queen awaits.”

With that said, he turned and trotted down the path. The leaders all exchanged questioning looks, before following after the concerned satyr that had greeted them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

The Night Queen was everything one would expect from the leader of a race such as the Night Fae. 

She was elegant and ethereal. Beautiful and intimidating. 

But she also smiled easily, and didn’t blink twice at their odd assortment of champions. 

“Welcome,” she spread her arms gracefully. “Brave children of Azeroth, to Ardenweald.”

Ellaria and Selene stepped forward and fell to kneel on one knee, bowing their heads in sync, “Night Queen, we’ve come to offer our aide to Ardenweald.”

“Yes, I can see that,” her glowing white eyes drifted to Sylvanas. “You’ve even brought the one whose sent all those poor souls to the Maw.”

“We have little choice anymore, your highness,” the Banshee didn’t appear to take offense, even if her ears went back a little in annoyance. “We plan to release the Jailer, and the only way to bring souls strong enough to do so into the Shadowlands required sacrifice. If we don’t succeed, more will fall prey to the broken engine of death. Which is something I _know_ you don’t want to see happen.”

“You are bolder than most to speak to me in such fashion,” the Night Queen inclined her head. “The Jailer is something of a mystery to most residents of the Shadowlands, including myself. But I do know of his loyalty to Argus, and his love for his sister. Had Elune, our beloved goddess, not vouched for him, I would be hard pressed to believe you, Sylvanas Windrunner.” 

“But you do believe us!” Selene insisted, “We know the situation is dire. _Please,_ you must let us help!”

“I am hardly in a position to refuse, young dragon,” the Night Queen nodded her head. “We will accept whatever help you can offer. Any chance to protect the slumbering souls of Ardenweald is one that I cannot pass up. Please, do whatever you must.” She gestured around at the multiple satyrs and fauns that had gathered at the edges of her court, “My people will offer whatever aid they can. They will guide you to the most affected areas of these lands.”

“We appreciate your generosity, highness,” Ellaria rose to her feet. “We will keep you updated on all events.”

Tyrande stepped forward next, her face a picture of uncertainty. The Night Queen immediately turned her attention to the kaldorei leader, “Approach, High-Priestess. You are most welcome in my court.”

“I was told that Elune is connected to these lands,” Tyrande spoke. “I have spent many months agonizing over her disappearance from Azeroth. Our connection is strained in this dimension, I can sense her, but I cannot call her to me.” She looked earnestly at the Queen, “Is there any way you know of to summon her attention? I must speak with the goddess.”

The Night-Queen inclined her head, “The Mother of Dreams sleeps beneath the old oak of rejuvenation at the center of the eternal grove. Elune brought her here herself when she first crossed back into the Shadowlands. She has become very… _protective_ of her. Go to the tree, you will find the answers you seek there.”

Her eyes drifted to Selene, “Perhaps, you will find more than expected.”

Tyrande didn’t appear pleased with the cryptic response, but nonetheless bowed her head in gratitude, “Thank you. I will heed your advice immediately.”

Sylvanas stepped forward as the others began to disperse, the champions that remained loyal to her didn’t stray far, “The satyr who collected us from the teleport pads mentioned you were experiencing Void incursions into these lands. Where have they been primarily located at?”

“The edges of Ardenweald have suffered the most,” the Queen responded. “We’ve had to abandon most of the souls who lay there. The incursions have been contained to those areas, and the goddess has been working tirelessly to find out how they’re getting into this realm in the first place.”

“Are there any leads?” Ellaria asked. Her posture was tense, “Void corruptions are not capable of independent thought. Do we know whose orders they follow?”

“We have deduced that they follow the orders of an unknown Void Lord,” The Night Queen answered. “He has not shown his face with Elune’s presence acting as a deterrent, but reports have come in from all corners of the Shadowlands. They’ve found a way into all four of the open realms.”

“Figures that they would stay away from the Maw,” Sylvanas mused. “I doubt they’d be eager to come into the Jailer’s realm of power.”

“It doesn’t matter what part of the Shadowlands they’ve reached,” Ellaria snapped, suddenly feeling very worried. “The fact that they  _ got  _ here shouldn’t be possible yet. There’s only one Void Lord I can think of who’s ever done that, and he’s not supposed to come to power for another  _ nine years.” _

She froze, a growing look of horror coming over her face, “Unless…”

Selene shook her head wildly,  _ “No, no, no!  _ That’s not possible. We would have  _ known  _ if he was there, Ellie!”

“He’s a master of deception, Sel!” Ellaria cursed, “He could have hidden himself and we wouldn’t have noticed! Think about it! Who  _ else _ would be trying to get into the Shadowlands at this time!? Of all our enemies, he would stand the most to gain from preventing us from fixing Death! He would gain the most by changing the future!”

She turned back to the fae’s leader, “Have you noticed anything else out of place? Any other Void incursions or even their actions? Do you know what they’ve been after?”

The Queen shook her head, “No. We’ve only had a few instances of random attacks over the last month. We’ve seen no evidence of intelligent design with their movements.”

“Do not underestimate them,” Ellaria warned.  _ “Everything  _ the Void does has a purpose, even if you can’t see it.”

“So what do we do then?” Selene asked desperately, “None of them are strong enough to fight a Void Lord yet! What do we do if it  _ is  _ him!?”

“We kill him,” Ellaria vowed. “We protect our family and our future. If Revanoth dares to show his face, I’ll send him crying back to the abyss he crawled out of.” Her face twisted into a snarl, “They won’t even _recognize_ what’s left of him.”

“Ellie,” Selene reached out for her friend, but the blonde teen was quick to turn away. She was trembling and frightened, showing more fear than she wanted at the mere mention of the Void Lord’s name. 

That  _ thing  _ didn’t deserve to live- not after what he’d done to their cities, to their people. 

Not after the torture he’d put Tyrande through. 

If he had come back in time, Ellaria would swallow her fear and utterly obliterate the monster. He deserved only total annihilation for all that he had done, and it would be her pleasure to wipe that  _ soulless freak _ from existence. 

After a moment, she was drawn back to reality by Selene tugging her away, her sweetheart’s face a picture of worry, “Ellie?”

Ellaria shook her head and looked down, “Forgive me. I was… distracted.”

“I know,” Selene leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her future wife’s lips. “Don’t carry the weight on your own, El. We’re a team, remember? Whatever we do, we do it together.”

Ellaria sighed and buried her face into Selene’s shoulder, “I know, Sel. I’m just… I guess I was just caught off guard. I’m fine, I promise.”

“Alright,” the taller teen perked up. “My parents are going to go to the old oak soon. They got a guide to take them there. Do you wanna come along? We’re going to see Ysera!”

“Of course, Sel,” Ellaria smiled up at her excited friend. “This would be the first time you’ve met her, huh?”

“Yeah,” Selene looked down. “I… I hope she likes me.”

“You’re her daughter, of course she’ll like you,” Ellaria playfully smacked her on the shoulder. “Just tell her you take two naps a day, and she’ll be beaming with pride!”

Selene scoffed, “That’s more your thing than mine, Ellie.”

“Hey, maybe she’ll be proud of you for getting such an awesome fiance?”

They headed back off towards the group, laughing and bickering playfully with each other. 

Yet throughout it all, Ellaria couldn’t get thoughts of Revanoth out of her mind. If he  _ had  _ come back in time with them, everything they worked for could be at risk. 

And the possibility absolutely _terrified_ her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to leave a comment, I sure do love to read your reactions and thoughts!  
Until the next time~


	26. Ardenweald - Part 1- Arc 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talks, talks, and a startling revelation~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it! This is one of those chapter's that I'm sure ya'll have been waiting for!  
I don't own Warcraft.

Sylvanas could feel Jaina’s stare above all else. 

The archmage hadn’t moved for several minutes, seemingly preferring to rest on the wooden bench located across the clearing from where the Banshee Queen currently was sitting at the base of a large tree. 

She knew better than to think that it was merely a coincidence. Jaina Proudmoore was quite obviously staring at her, in what probably was an attempt to make her uncomfortable. 

Sylvanas just hated that it actually worked. 

Frustrated, she set down her bow and glared across the clearing, “Is there something you want, Proudmoore?”

She didn’t speak very loudly, but Jaina nonetheless heard. 

The Lord-Admiral stood from her bench and nonchalantly made her way over. When she sunk into the spot across from the Banshee, there was a visible frown on her face, “I’m just trying to understand…”

Sylvanas cocked an eyebrow, “Understand  _ what?” _

“Why I would have a child with  _ you  _ of all people.”

The undead quel’dorei snorted, “Unfortunately, that’s not an answer I can give you. Ellaria didn’t even know  _ how  _ she was born, only that she was meant to serve a greater purpose.”

Jaina frowned, “What did she tell you?” 

“That her soul is linked to Azeroth,” Sylvanas casually replied. “And that she exists to serve as a safeguard against the World-Soul becoming corrupted.”

“The corruption was purged with the defeat of N’Zoth,” Jaina shook her head. “There’s no need for another safe-guard.”

“Oh _ no, _ ” Sylvanas tsked. “You don’t really believe that, do you?”

“The champions defeated the Old God,” Jaina insisted. “Magni confirmed it himself.”

“Magni is an old fool,” Sylvanas laughed. “N’Zoth was  _ never  _ planning on actually corrupting Azeroth. He was the one Old God who saw the truth of our planet’s World Soul. And he never did forgive what happened to his original master.”

“N’Tera-Novera,” Jaina murmured, completely missing the surprised looked the Banshee shot her. 

Sylvanas blinked, “You know her name?”

“Ellaria told me of the three Void Gods,” the Lord-Admiral explained. “And how Bel’dornoth betrayed the other two.”

The dead elf inclined her head, “I see.” For a moment she was quiet, her fingers fiddling with the bow string, “After Arthas died, I jumped from the top of Ice-Crown. I was impaled by the blood of Yogg-Saron, and I saw his memories.” 

Jaina stared in shock, “His memories?”

Sylvanas nodded, “I imagine, if I wasn’t undead, the experience would have corrupted me. I saw the rise of the Black Empire, the arrival of the Pantheon, the Great War that followed.” She closed her eyes, “I saw the Dragonflights being uplifted, the Golden Age, the evolution of the Night Elves, and the birth of their empire.”

She scoffed, “The War of the Ancients, the creation of the Dragon Soul, the Sundering, the exodus of my ancestors- all the way up to the founding of Quel-Thalas. It was all engraved into my memory.”

“And then what happened?” Jaina asked, her eyes wide. 

“Then I was in the Maw,” Sylvanas pursed her lips. “But not… completely. I saw the tower of Torghast pass by me, and somehow knew something was wrong. I was being pulled in too deep, my soul was marked for something else- something more uncontrolled.” Her lips curled into a snarl, “Every soul changed by Frostmourne is damned to the Maw, no matter what they did in life. It’s a one way ticket to torture, something that I worked to avoid for many years.”

“So, how did you escape?” Jaina blinked, “Now that I think of it, how did  _ we  _ escape?”

“The Heart of Azeroth acts like an anchor,” Sylvanas responded. “Ellaria and Selene marked those who hadn’t come into contact with it by using a rune powered by Azeroth’s life force. That’s how we were able to pull everyone out.”

“But what about you?” 

Sylvanas stilled, “At first, I just saw torment. Nothing else. And then, I heard a voice, ancient and powerful, calling to me. I thought it to be the valkyr, who had tried to stop me from jumping, but it turned out to be the Jailer. He sensed my rage and sorrow, and said I had great potential building within me. He allowed the valkyr to save me by swapping our souls, and said that when the time was right I’d know what must be done.”

“And when did the right time come to pass?”

“When I became Warchief,” Sylvanas explained. “I knew it was him who spoke to Vol’jin. I could  _ sense  _ it. Shortly after, I was summoned to speak with Helya, who had been in contact with the Jailer and knew of my so-called ‘great destiny.’ We made a pact, and over time I received visions from both of them regarding the past, present, and the future.”

“How much did you see?” Jaina couldn’t imagine the knowledge they carried. “What did they show you?”

“Everything,” Sylvanas shrugged. “It’s how I’ve stayed so far ahead of everyone. I saw the creation of the universe- I saw the Titans, I saw Azeroth, Argus, the Burning Legion, the Naaru, the Shadowlands, the Void, and how horribly everything went off track.” She looked away, “Say what you will about my actions, but I saw a glimpse into a thousand different timelines with a thousand different paths. Out of all of them,  _ this plan  _ is the only one I saw that  _ worked _ . Otherwise, I wouldn’t have dared risk such drastic actions.”

“And Ellaria?” Jaina pushed, “Did you see her too?”

Sylvanas shook her head “...No, I didn’t. I must admit that it’s the one thing that took me by surprise. Her existence- well, it’s a solid point in the timeline, something that  _ needed  _ to happen. But I never saw how or why. I imagine that her connection to Azeroth is more than she believes it to be. Out of all the power I’ve come into contact with, it’s our own planet’s that is the most unpredictable to follow. Whatever led up to Ellie’s conception was caused by something that goes beyond the powers the Jailer has given me- it goes beyond even the power of  _ time. _ Her existence was caused by something or  _ someone  _ who stands higher than the forces of Death, and that list can be counted on a single hand.”

“That’s a big claim to make,” Jaina swallowed uneasily. “How can you be so sure of this?”

“I’ve spent a lot of time with her these last few weeks,” Sylvanas leaned back against the tree. “Watching and listening. I’ve seen little things that are rather unbelievable for someone of her age.”

Jaina cocked her head, “Such as?”

“Well she did create an entire forest to try and prevent a fight breaking out between us,” Sylvanas grinned. “Nature responds to her commands more naturally than even a druid could handle. And unlike druids for that matter, she does  _ command  _ nature. She doesn’t  _ ask  _ as they do. For whatever reason, the wilds of Azeroth had unhesitatingly accepted her word as law. And from what I can tell, they  _ love  _ her for it.”

“I’ve noticed that as well,” Jaina admitted. “She practically exerts nature magic as if it’s a part of her. Like there’s too much to stay contained. And most of the time, she doesn’t even notice it.” Jaina shook her head in disbelief, “I’ve never seen anything like it, besides perhaps-”

“The Wild Gods,” Sylvanas smirked. “Which also apparently answer to her. I saw a few minor ones come by while she was meditating with her little girlfriend out in the forest. They cuddled right up to her without question, eating up all the mana that was falling off her skin.”

Something like a stalling record played in Jaina’s mind, her entire thought process coming to a screeching halt, “... Wait… Did you just say  _ girlfriend!?” _

Sylvanas gave her an odd look, one that slowly turned to damning amusement, “You  _ actually  _ didn’t know? Whisperwind’s future mini-me is betrothed to our daughter.”

Jaina blanked hard, her mind threatening to shut down out of shock,  ** _“WHAT!?”_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several miles away, Ellaria felt a shiver of foreboding fear crawl up her body, “Did you feel that?”

“Yeah,” Selene looked around. “I feel like I’m about to be attacked.”

Ellie shrugged and patted her on the back, “I’m sure it’s nothing. Come on, we’re almost at the tree.”

The two jogged slightly ahead of the pack towards the giant oak that loomed over most of this section of growth. Tyrande and Malfurion looked around curiously, noticing the runes that were engraved into the bark. 

The High-Priestess studied them closely, running a hand over the glowing marks, “These are prayers of protection- designed to call upon the power of Elune to defend the inhabitants.”

Their night fae guide nodded, “Our goddess requested these engraved into the wood as soon as she arrived. The Lady Ysera was very weak and close to fading, as was the egg she arrived with. Elune used these runes to alert herself of whenever they required aid.”

“Why is she here?” Malfurion asked, his voice somber. “Ysera’s spirit was supposed to remain within the Emerald Dream. We had no idea what happened when she vanished.”

“I’m afraid I can’t answer that question,” their guide scratched at his neck sheepishly. “Green Dragons usually reincarnate into the Emerald Dream, as you said. It’s very rare that one ends up here. Their souls are tied to the Dream, that’s probably why she was so weak when she arrived here. Our queen hypothesized that whatever caused her arrival into the Shadowlands nearly ripped her soul in two, and that Elune sensed this and brought her here to heal.”

Malfurion looked sickened, “If we had known…”

“We would have helped in any way we could have,” Tyrande reminded her husband. “But for now, we have to focus on how we can help the present issue.”

She turned towards the guide, “You said she had an  _ egg  _ with her?”

The spiritual satyr nodded, “With a growing soul inside and everything. We didn’t have much time to ask the goddess about it before she set the dragon inside the tree. But given the sheer power of the aura that the developing soul was projecting, I would guess that it’s somehow connected to Elune.”

“What!?” Selene whipped around from where she was inspecting the tree, scaring several of the faeries that had been floating around her. “ _ Elune?  _ You’re  _ sure  _ about this!?”

“Of course,” the satyr nodded his head. “I saw to Cenarius’s soul when he arrived. The soul within the egg was very much like his own. I have no doubt that the dragon’s offspring is a demigod.”

Ellaria covered her mouth with both hands, eyes wide and shocked.

Selene meanwhile stared incomprehensibly at the guide, her entire body frozen in place. 

Tyrande looked worriedly at her future adoptive daughter, “What is it?”

Selene opened her mouth to respond, but no words were forming. Ellaria still hadn’t removed her hands from her face, both of them appearing as if the news had shaken them to their core. 

Malfurion looked from the tree to the girls, a dawning look of understanding on his face. Tyrande noticed his actions with a subtle ounce of shock, taking a step back as the connection hit her. 

The guide seemed entirely confused, “Are… are you all ok?”

“I’m from the future,” Selene’s voice was a rough whisper. “All my life, all I knew about my biological family was that _Ysera _was my birth mother. And that my parents took me in and raised me as their own after I was born. I _never _heard anything about my birth sire.”

“That soul growing inside the egg,” Selene’s eyes glistened with moisture. “Is  _ me.” _

“Sel,” Ellaria finally dropped her hands, her face a picture of awe. “You’re a demigod…”

“Blood of the Moon indeed,” Malfurion murmured to himself, a hand coming up to rub at his forehead. “And the  _ sister _ of Cenarius, my old teacher. I can’t believe it.”

“You and me both, an’da,” Selene sank onto a large root, burying her face in her hands. “I never-  _ never  _ would have thought I was something like this.”

“It’s not that bad!” Ellaria bounced over to her friend, kneeling in front of her and taking both her hands. “I’ve always known you were awesome and powerful and amazing. I mean, this just adds to it, Sel!”

Selene leaned forward to press their foreheads together, a small watery smile on her face, “Thanks Ellie, I know it’s not bad… I’m just… really confused, I guess.”

“I think we all are,” Tyrande walked over to the two, placing a hand atop the taller teen’s head. “A blessing, that’s what you are.”

“True,” Ellaria agreed. “She sure has blessed my life, that’s for sure.”

Selene chuckled, leaning back and placing a hand on the root to support her weight. 

As soon as her fingers made contact with the bark, the runes on the tree all lit up in sync. A channel of power swirled through the air, a distant song trickling through the trees.

They scattered back as the ground shifted, watching in anticipation as a small cave entrance formed at the bottom of the tree, the roots all moving aside to make room. 

There was a brief sound, like a yawn, that caused both Malfurion and Tyrande to freeze.

Their guide stumbled back, eyes wide and surprised, while Ellaria and Selene hid behind the two adults, peeking out from their sides. 

A single purple hand reached out and grasped the side of the entrance, before using its strength to pull the inhabitant the rest of the way out. 

Ysera looked exactly as she had when she died, sans the extra armor that once decorated her shoulders. She rubbed at her eyes with her free hand, while the other cradled a large egg close to her side. 

Her glowing green eyes cleared, her sight immediately narrowing in on the group before her. 

“Tyrande? Malfurion?” Elegant eyebrows shot all the way up her forehead in surprise, her mouth falling open,  _ “How- no- What- What are you  _ ** _doing_ ** _ here?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Next one will be up soon! Feel free to leave a comment, I love to see your responses!  
Until the next time!


	27. Ardenweald - Part 2 - Arc 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cool stuff and some sad stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! I've been pretty busy so updates might slow a bit, but definitely still posting at least once a week!  
I don't own Warcraft.

_ By the time the sun starts to peak over the horizon, Thalyssra’s already been up for at least an hour.  _

_ The two babies currently growing inside her have officially reached the size where bathroom trips become a frequent thing, and she’s taken to sleeping on the open edge of the bed in order to avoid climbing over Tyrande or Malfurion.  _

_ Last night, all three of them had been able to spend time together; the Void’s armies were still frozen and Tyrande had finally been brought back after months of agonizing searches.  _

_ The scars from the Void Lord’s attack that had started all this still dishearteningly decorated her skin. The hand-print around her neck was the worst one, she knew that it’s outline would probably take many years to fade.  _

_ Magic covered the marks when she was out in public, but in the privacy of her rooms Thalyssra let down her disguises and allowed the scars to remind her of that awful day.  _

_ Jaina didn’t think it was emotionally healthy for her to do so, especially given how difficult the pregnancy had been for her so far.  _

_ But the First Arcanist no longer found herself able to care. Something in her changed after that attack- a numbness that couldn’t be erased now taking hold of her heart.  _

_ She sighed and sat up, pausing when she felt a hand gently grab her arm.  _

_ Malfurion stirred on the other side of the bed, Tyrande cuddled up against his side.  _

_ His grip lessened, his eyes tired yet alert, “Up already?” _

_ She gestured quietly at her rounded stomach, “They don’t give me much of a choice.” _

_ He rubbed at his face with his free hand, “I suppose you would know better than me.” _

_ Thalyssra smiled tiredly, leaning over to press a soft kiss to his lips while Tyrande sleepily stirred angrily between them. _

_ “Not now you two,” she swatted at them weakly. “I’m trying to sleep.” _

_ Thalyssra pulled back, watching as the priestess fell back into slumber- Malfurion looked close to doing the same.  _

_ “Go back to sleep,” Thalyssra stood up as quietly as she could. “I need to go over some reports with Jaina. I’ll be back in time for lunch.” _

_ He nodded, a yawn on his lips, “Alright. Be safe.” _

_ Thalyssra murmured an affirmative as he slipped back into the realm of dreams, her shoulders falling heavily as her mask slipped.  _

_ She felt completely exhausted, and sleeping just didn’t seem to help. She needed to be productive with her time, not spend it laying in bed while agonizing over the visions she’d seen when Revanoth attempted to corrupt her.  _

_ She got ready while her mind remained in a haze; the soft chill of the morning air didn’t even register, something that she was usually sensitive to. _

_ Before she knew it, she was portalling into Dalaran, and entering the arcane corps office with what must have been a distant look on her face.  _

_ Jaina was already there and working, the archmage had probably gotten even less sleep than she had- her mind most likely consumed by thoughts of her missing daughter.  _

_ She looked up at the sound of the arcanist’s approaching footsteps, her face splitting into a tired grin, “Ah, Thalyssra. You’re here early.” _

_ “I could say the same of you,” Suramar’s leader replied, sinking into a chair at the table. “Although, I suppose our reasons are probably much different.” _

_ Jaina offered a smile, “The twins?” _

_ “Couldn’t keep still,” Thalyssra confirmed, picking up a report assigned to her. “And you?” _

_ “Nightmares,” Jaina’s grin faded. “I worry about the girls. Even in my sleep it seems.” _

_ “You’re a good mother,” the Night-borne said. “It’s natural to worry given the circumstances.” _

_ “Yes, I suppose so,” Jaina looked over her once more, a small frown on her face. “Are you alright, Thalyssra? You’ve been rather out of it this last week.” _

_ For a moment, the First Arcanist doesn’t say anything, her entire body becoming tense. Abruptly, the tension leaves, and she slumps into her chair tiredly, “No, I don’t think I am.” _

_ Jaina eyes lock onto her, “What’s wrong?” _

_ “My thoughts, my emotions, they are not my own,” Thalyssra admits. “I feel  _ ** _different. _ ** _ Ever since Revanoth’s attack, something inside me is just  _ ** _numb.”_ **

_ She placed a hand over her heart, “I worry that I lost something within myself that day that can’t be replaced.” _

_ “Healing takes time,” Jaina reached across the table and took her hand. “There was a lot going on, you were under a lot of pressure. Sometimes it’s ok if you don’t bounce back right away.” _

_ “I know,” Thalyssra sighed. “I’ve been thinking that it may be beneficial for me to go off on my own for a while. I feel like I need time to myself to figure out what’s wrong with my mind.” _

_ Jaina was hesitant in her reply, “While under any other circumstances, I’m sure that would be ok. But you’re going to have two newborns on your hands soon.” She shook her head, “And I doubt Tyrande and Malfurion would be eager to let you go off on your own.” _

_ “It’s not their CHOICE!” Thalyssra’s snarl startled the archmage, both of them going silent as the arcanist stared down at her clenched fists, “They’ve been suffocating me ever since Tyrande was cleared for active service. They’re so  _ ** _concerned _ ** _ about something happening and the twins getting hurt- sometimes it feels like they only pursued me for…” She gestured at her swollen abdomen, “For  _ ** _this.” _ **

_ Thalyssra sunk into the chair, her face distraught, “When Tyrande was captured, I spent weeks,  _ ** _months,_ ** _ just worrying about her. I never even considered to check on my own health, and now I fear the damage has been there for too long. I don’t think I can come back from this. It’s too late.” _

_ “Thalyssra, they’re just worried about you,” Jaina was astounded. In all their years of friendship, she’d never seen the First Arcanist looking so torn over something. “I know what it’s like to feel suffocated. Sylvanas was much the same way when I was pregnant with Ellie- she hated leaving me alone for too long. It’s annoying, but I imagine it’s just a natural reaction for people when their partner is pregnant. Maybe it’ll help to just talk with them about it if you’re feeling overwhelmed.” _

_ “I don’t think it matters what I do anymore,” Thalyssra closed her eyes, her hands cradling her sizable baby bump. “What I saw… the visions… I don’t think I’ll be around once the children are born…” _

_ Jaina furrowed her eyebrows, “What are you talking about, Thal? What visions?” _

_ “When Revanoth attacked me,” her glowing eyes dimmed. “He forced visions of the future into my mind… I saw a future where the twins are stillborn, and one where they’re healthy. One where it’s a girl and a boy, another two where it’s two girls or two boys. Another where there apparently was a unknown third baby.” She sighed irritably, “He showed me all these different timelines that branched off from that moment. But there was one common issue I noticed…” _

_ “What was it?” _

_ Thalyssra was quiet for a long time, fidgeting with a silver ring she wore on her right pointer finger. Finally she spoke, her voice a soft whisper of despair, “Because, in every vision of the future, no matter the fate of everyone else, my destiny was apparently the same.” She looked up, eyes swimming with unshed tears, “I **die** in childbirth.” _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

“Ysera?” Tyrande couldn’t believe her eyes, couldn’t believe what she was seeing. “You’re… it’s really you?”

She stepped forward on shaking legs, moving until she was standing right before the former Aspect. 

Ysera was still staring unbelievably at them when Tyrande reached up and pressed a hand to her cheek, tears shining in her eyes,  _ “You’re here.” _

“Well yes,” Ysera turned and gently placed the egg into a nearby bush, which melded around the circular object to protect it. “But why are  _ you  _ here?” She took both of the priestess’s hands, her eyes turning to Malfurion as he approached in a daze, “By Elune’s mercy, you two didn’t  _ die,  _ did you!?”

“Unfortunately, they did,” Ellaria mumbled, watching the Dreamer with wide-eyes. “But we’ll fix that… eventually, it’s kind of a work in progress right now.”

Ysera’s soft gaze turned from the two dumbstruck adults and down to the teens, who had moved to stand at their sides. 

Her eyes raked over the blond half-blood. Even in death, she could still sense the rare power emanating from the teenager, “And who might you two be?”

“Ellaria Windrunner,” She bowed her head in greeting.

Beside her, Selene was still shell-shocked, staring at the deceased dragon aspect with a face that looked much like a fish out of water. With a shudder, she realized she hadn’t introduced herself, “I’m Selene.” 

Ysera stared at her for a moment, eyes confused, “Selene? Have we met before? Somehow, you seem awfully familiar.”

The kaldorei teen’s eyes fell back onto the bush holding onto the egg, “Yes… I suppose we have…”

Ysera followed her line of sight, looking back towards the bush and then towards Selene once more. Something akin to sudden realization sparked in her eyes, and without warning she grabbed onto her future daughter’s face with one hand. 

Her eyes went reptilian, her pupils shrinking into black slits. It made the green orbs appear much more striking and intimidating. 

But to Selene, who recognized the meaning behind it, it was much more personal. 

Her green irises shrank into slits, matching the actions of her birth mother, and a deep rumble emanated from her chest. 

Ysera immediately laughed, “Look at _you!_ Somehow you’re here and almost grown, but you haven’t even hatched yet little one!” She released her hold on Selene’s face, a fond smile graced her lips, before she turned to Malfurion and Tyrande with a slightly perplexed expression, “So… given the fact that you’re all here, I imagine there’s been quite a bit happening on Azeroth that I’ve missed?”

The archdruid sighed tiredly, “Sadly, yes. Unfortunately, most of it isn’t good news.”

“In all my years of life, I’ve learned to accept that most news is bad news,” She sank onto a large root, urging the others to do the same around her. “Tell me what’s happened.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Turns out, Ysera was really good at sitting still and letting people talk; which explained where Selene could have gotten it from, given her patience with Ellie whenever she went off on one of her long rants about something or the other.

Neither teen spoke much, preferring to allow the adults to do most of the explaining. When they got to the whole time-travel thing, they offered a bit more input of their own, but even then their attention wasn’t fully into it. 

Selene hadn’t stopped staring at Ysera since they’d sat down. There was a bright gleam in her eyes, and an earnest look of awe as well. Ellie could tell Selene was probably feeling pretty star-struck right about now.

By the end of their long and confusing explanation, Ysera appeared quite close to fainting- if that was a thing spirits could do, at least. She shook her head, eyes glistening with moisture, “You have all been through so much… I had hoped that there would be a great peace following the Legion’s defeat, but apparently Azeroth’s problems are only just beginning.” The green dragon sighed, “I wish there is more I can do.”

“I need to speak to Elune,” Tyrande looked down. “Ever since she’s gone silent, and ever since I took the power of the Night-Warrior within me- I’ve needed answers for  _ why.  _ The Night Queen told me I would find them here.”

Ysera glanced back at the tree she had been slumbering under, “This is only the second time I’ve awakened since the goddess left me to rest here.” She pursed her lips, “Elune is… not exactly what I expected. Malorne was the only one I knew who’d ever gotten really close to her, but I did think we had an odd sort of connection as well. She was always so grateful to me for fostering Cenarius, not to mention my work in the Emerald Dream.” Ysera smiled slightly, “She’s every bit a goddess as you would expect, but there’s so much more to her than what we’ve been taught to believe on Azeroth.”

“You mean her position as a goddess of death?” Ellaria asked.

“Yes,” Ysera nodded. “I was disturbed when I woke within that dark, terrible place they call the Maw. I was confused, in pain, and terribly depressed. It felt like I’d fallen to the Nightmare again, but for some reason, this time I had _an egg_ with me.”

“The Jailer told us that Elune came bursting into Torghast to get you out,” Selene softly added. “He said he saw you holding… the  _ egg  _ in your arms.”

“But you don’t know how you got her?” Malfurion gestured towards Selene, “How she was created?”

Ysera shook her head, “I was completely unaware of any pregnancy. I did feel a bit…  _ off, _ during the last days of my time as a spirit in the Emerald Dream. I felt heavier and more sluggish. One day, I started feeling something pulling on me. And then after a disorienting couple of hours, I woke up in the Maw. Maybe a day later, Elune came and grabbed me.”

“So there was no contact between you and Elune before?” Ellaria was skeptical, “Cause, I know Elune’s pretty powerful and all that, but how do you  _ not  _ notice the freaking moon putting _ the moves  _ on you!? I mean was there anything  _ else _ out of the usual? Like maybe moonlight tickling you? Did you ever get caught in a rainstorm and a nice young lady with silver hair miraculously came to ‘help’ you out? Because it’s hard to believe that you  _ never  _ had any inkling that Elune might be sweet on you?”

Ysera gave her a mildly annoyed look, “No. There was nothing of the sort. She never made any moves on me, our relationship was always more of a spiritual one. There’s never been anything romantic in the sense that you’re implying.”

_ “Are you sure!?” _

“Ellaria,” Selene patted her friend on the shoulder before she aggravated the stronger dragon. “It’s fine. I suppose this just means we’ll have to ask Elune about why I exist.”

“She should be here soon,” their guide spoke up softly from where he had been waiting off to the sides. “The runes will have definitely alerted her that Ysera’s awake. Since she’s technically not supposed to be, I’m sure the goddess will come to investigate.”

“And then we can get our answers,” Tyrande clasped her hands tightly. “After all that’s happened, I will uncover the  _ truth.” _

“Is there anything else you can tell us?” Malfurion asked. “I know you’ve been asleep for most of the time during your stay here, but is there any information you are aware of that we should know?”

Ysera appeared to think for a moment, her eyes darted between Selene, the bush holding the egg, and the two adults. An idea popped into mind, something that could be the solution to a problem she’d been trying to solve, “The egg,” She nodded towards her future daughter,  _ “Selene _ , will hatch soon. I can feel it- she’s almost ready to come out. I can’t…” She sighed sadly, “I cannot raise her, no matter how much I wish to. My death wasn’t part of some huge plot to enrich the Maw and fix the Shadowlands. I’m not one of the souls that can be brought back- my death was  _ final.” _ She placed a hand over her heart, “I belong here, but the hatchling will not. I don’t know how any of this is possible, but she’s  _ alive.  _ She doesn’t belong in the Shadowlands. This place will be no good for her once she’s hatched.”

“So you want them to take me back to Azeroth with them?” Selene’s eyes widened in realization. “You… I- this… this is it, isn’t it?” She turned to Ellie,  _ “This _ is how they got me.”

“Another piece of the puzzle falls into place,” Ellaria nodded sagely. “Now we just need to find out how you were created. I think that’s the big issue here.”

“I agree,” Malfurion looked at his future adoptive daughter. “Your heritage is quite a remarkable one.” His nodded in Ysera’s direction, “A demigod of Elune born to the Mother of Dreams? You’re going to be quite the powerhouse.” He chuckled, “We’ve already seen proof of your growing strength through all the  _ recent  _ events that have occurred.”

Selene rubbed her neck nervously, “I mean… I guess you saw _ some _ of it.”

“Yeah, she hasn’t really had a chance to stretch her wings like I have,” Ellaria shrugged. “She’s got a lot of talent. She’s a better druid than I am.”

“That’s not saying much, Ellie.”

_ “Rude.” _

“Girls!” Tyrande chided, watching as they both went silent. “You can bicker later. Now’s not the time.”

They grumbled but nodded their consent, going quiet as the adults turned back towards each other. 

The High-Priestess’s eyes were kind, “Of course, we’ll take her, Ysera. After all you’ve done for us, for the Kaldorei- we’d never refuse.”

“Not to mention the fact that we  _ had  _ been thinking of adopting once again when peace returns,” Malfurion admitted. “It would be our honor.”

“Thank you,” Ysera let out a sigh of relief, leaning forward to place a hand on each other their shoulders. “Thank you both so much. I worried greatly about what would happen once the egg hatched. I know you’ll give her the best life considering the odd sort of circumstances we’ve all found ourselves in.”

“They will,” Selene promised softly, her eyes shining with tears. “They’re the best parents I could have asked for.”

Ysera smiled sadly, reaching out to caress her future child’s cheek with a tender hand, “And know that I will always be with you as well. One way or another, I’ll find a way to make sure you’re ok.”

“Merithra does a pretty good job of keeping me out of trouble,” Selene gave a small smile. “She’s the best. I’ve been training my draconic powers with her and Aunt Alexstrasza. They both really miss you.”

The former aspect’s eyes turned sad, “I miss them both as well. But sometimes things happen that can’t be avoided. They’ll continue to thrive, and life will move on. My death will not change that.”

“But you are remembered,” Ellaria pointed out. “Quite dearly, in fact. There’s no race on Azeroth who doesn’t have a memorial dedicated to you in some capacity. Your impact is one that won’t be forgotten, especially if your sister has anything to say about it. She volunteered to oversee most of the monuments' constructions, and they’re all quite awe-inducing.”

“Oh, Alex,” Ysera looked down, wiping away glittering tears with a shaking hand. “She’ll- she will be alright. She’s strong and wise, with a heart of gold.” She glanced at Tyrande and Malfurion, “I know you two keep in contact with her. Let her know I’m ok, and that I want her to find happiness. If anyone ever deserved such a thing, it would be her. My beloved sister-” Ysera faltered, “Just let her know that I’m sorry I never had a chance to say goodbye. The regret I carry, it all stems from that. Give her my final farewells for me."

“We will,” Tyrande promised. “Anything else you’d like us to tell anyone?”

“Merithra,” the green dragon said. “My eldest child. I left a message-carrying crystal for her hidden in my old nest- the one where she hatched. I didn’t expect to die without telling her about it, but luckily I did manage to complete it some months before my death. Tell her it’s in the nest waiting for her. She’ll know where to go, and how to find it.”

Malfurion nodded, “Of course.”

Selene opened her mouth to speak, a suggestion on her lips, when the ground’s sudden shaking stopped her thought in its tracks. 

Overhead, the moon’s glow illuminated the entire area, as if Elune’s attention had been pulled completely to their spot. 

Everyone froze, unsure of what to do. Except for Tyrande, who merely stared upwards with an expectant look upon her face. 

The atmosphere went heavy, the air went cold. It felt completely opposite to Elune’s presence on Azeroth, a testament of her change from a goddess of life to a goddess of death in the Shadowlands. 

The guide dropped to his knees, bowing lowly as the weight passed. 

All around them, the fauna of Ardenweald lit up, reacting to a presence they could not yet see. 

The shaking stopped, the atmosphere cleared, and the air became pleasantly warm once again. 

And there, standing before the great oak that Ysera had slept beneath, was a tall feminine figure. 

All at once, the newcomers shot to their feet, eyes wide with amazement. 

Finally, after a long and painful journey for both the past and future children of Azeroth, they would finally get to meet one of the most important deities on their planet. 

Elune had arrived. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to leave a comment, I do love to see what ya'll thought!  
Until the next time~


	28. Ardenweald - Part 3 - Arc 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a massive lore dump, I hope you all know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Hope you all are excited for Christmas, cause I sure am! Anyway, hope you like the chapter, school's almost over, so expect the last two weeks of the year to have VERY frequent updates. We're officially past the halfway point of the story, so this is really starting to get good :)  
I don't own Warcraft.

Elune wasn’t quite what Ellaria expected. 

She was taller than them, by at least three feet, and her skin was a pale white, with a blue tinge that appeared in the moonlight. Her hair was a luminous black, and had what looked like highlights of white and grey at the ends. 

Her eyes were completely black, the only color in them was the glowing whitish-blue of her irises. 

She looked completely ethereal, her beauty taking the breath from their lungs. 

Despite the differences in color, her appearance was obviously kaldorei based- something that represented her ancient connection to the Night-Elves.

In a way it  _ is _ kind of intimidating, the way Elune looked. But the kind look on her face negated any fear. This wasn’t someone to be scared off, even if it first appeared that way. 

For a few tense seconds, no one moves- no one speaks. 

Selene steps forward, and Elune’s eyes immediately fall to her, her gaze searching. 

When she walks, no one tries to stop her, and the teen comes to a halt a few feet away from the goddess.

Something akin to a knot forms in her throat, and it becomes hard to formulate words. But after a few more seconds of silence, she finally finds her voice, a hand reaching upwards for the deity’s face, “Hi.”

Elune’s eyes widened slightly, a quiet look of amazement on her face. Gently, she reached up and grabbed her future daughter’s hand, her fingers were cool to the touch, “Hello, little one.”

Her voice was surprisingly  _ mortal-  _ the pitch being normal and even, taking the group by surprise. 

Tyrande moved next, stepping up to the goddess she's devoted so much of her life to with unflinching confidence. 

The sound of the ensuing slap echoed around the area, causing all noise to go silent. 

Behind them, their guide cowered in terrified silence, while the rest of their group all watched with wide unbelieving eyes. 

Tyrande’s palm was red and stinging from the force of the swing, betrayal shining in her eyes as she glared up at Elune. 

The goddess carefully rubbed at her cheek, the imprint of her high-priestess’s hand staying highly visible, “... I suppose I deserved that…”

“Yes,” Tyrande’s voice broke, hurt covering every facet of her tone.  _ “Yes, you did.” _

Selene chewed on her lip uneasily, eyes darting between the goddess and her once loyal priestess. The atmosphere was almost unbearably tense, made worse by the tears that had begun to roll down the Night-Warrior’s face. Once she saw that, the newly realized demigoddess decided to step in, “I know emotions are…  _ high,  _ right now, but I think it’s really important for everyone to finally sit down and talk things out.”

“I agree,” Elune inclined her head. “I have been waiting to speak with you all since this plan started. Now that you’ve arrived here, in the Shadowlands, it seems we will have the chance to converse.”

“Good,” Tyrande’s face was a solemn picture of anger. “Because  _ you _ owe me answers.”

If the hostility in the Night-Warrior’s voice surprises Elune, she doesn’t show it. Instead, there’s a grim look of acknowledgement in her eyes. She unhesitatingly accepted Tyrande’s anger; she doesn’t argue against it, “As you wish.”

They move back over to where they’d been sitting before, and Elune sits gracefully besides Ysera, across from her priestess, with careful movements. 

Selene settled beside Ellaria, who stared at Elune in disbelief. After a moment, the blonde teen shakes herself out of her shock, “Umm… you’re Elune?”

The goddess’s gaze shifts to her direction, “I am.”

“Oh cool,” Ellaria smiles. “We’ve been waiting to meet you for a while.”

Elune doesn’t respond, her gaze searching for something in Ellie’s features. After a minute, she straightens up in bewilderment, a look of shocked realization dominating her expression, “The soul of Azeroth...”

Ellaria raises an eyebrow, “Uh, yeah kinda. My parents told me I’m connected to the World Soul.”

_“Connected?”_ The goddess blinked, “That's what they told you?”

“Yes?”

Elune’s surprise faded, her expression becoming more guarded. She looked completely shaken, “I see… It appears my brother’s message wasn’t a joke after all.”

“Message?” Malfurion asked, “What message?”

“These two arrived earlier than you all did,” Elune gestured towards Ellie and Selene. “They had an audience with the Jailer, who had some suspicions regarding their parentage and potential power. He sent me a missive soon after you all arrived in Oribos, telling me of everything that’s happened while I was here.”

“Wait,” Tyrande reared back. “Your  _ brother!?  _ You- _what-_ the Jailer of the Maw is your brother!?”

“Yes,” Elune cocked her head to the side. “Long ago, we emerged from the powers of Death, born from the same energy that gave rise to the Titans. We were nurtured by Argus, becoming the first Lords of Death.”

“The Arbiter is another Lord, right?” Ellaria asked, “I remember minn’da mentioning something about that.”

“She emerged not long after we did,” Elune confirmed. “Although her powers took a bit more time to understand. It wasn’t until the first mortal souls began to arrive that she realized her purpose.”

“So she’s like a little sister to you and the Jailer,” Ellie’s eyes lit up. “And you’re all like cousins to the Titans!”

“That’s a very rudimentary way of looking at it,” Elune sighed. “But I suppose that’s the easiest comparison for you all to understand. None of death deities, save for Argus and in a stretch- perhaps Azeroth, are Titans. We come from the same well of energy, but the Titans are far more powerful due to their connections to the other seats of power.” 

“Azeroth,” Ysera closed her eyes tiredly. “Even if death, it seems there is still much to be done for my home.”

“The fight goes on,” Selene grimly agreed. “Even in our time, there’s always another battle over the horizon. We’re making progress, but the journey is never easy.”

“No, it truly never is,” Malfurion’s gaze went to the goddess, emotions burning hot in his eyes. “We came here because of the Banshee’s manipulations, something that  _ you  _ apparently had a hand in.”

“We’ve worshiped and served loyally for thousands of years,” Tyrande’s voice was hollow. _“Why!?_ Why did you _deceive us!? How could you let your own people _**_die!?_** After everything we’ve _done_ for you!”

Elune leaned back, pain and hurt in her eyes. She took a shaking breath, her entire body tensing. The deity leaned forward with a long suffering exhale, her face buried in her hands, “I  _ never  _ meant for any of this to happen. The kaldorei have always been dear to my heart. My children, my family, my  _ heart and soul.  _ I have nurtured your race since before your people even evolved.” 

Her eyes hardened, “Long ago, I linked the Emerald Dream to Ardenweald, and I tasked the Night Fae with their sacred duty to oversee the rebirth of the wild spirits. I wanted to remain close to Azeroth, to keep an eye on the slumbering World Soul within it. She is far more important than you realize- far more powerful than any other being in the Universe. Azeroth… well, she had so much  _ love  _ for her creations, Argus especially. She guided the cycle, helped the Titan of Death to mold the Shadowlands, and watched when my brother and I came into being. Although we owe our greater allegiance to Argus, he told us that Azeroth’s safety would always hold top priority.”

Elune sighed wistfully, “When the Void Gods first made their presence known, we were ecstatic. Their power was  _ terrifying _ , but they handled it with such care. For a while, there was a great period of expansion throughout the Universe. We found countless planets, including those which housed the soon-to-emerge Titan pantheon.”

“Immediately, we recognized their power, their potential. Argus and Azeroth had already returned to their slumber to regain their power, but with the Pantheon’s birth, Titans would once more walk the Universe,” Elune’s face was distant, as if she were trying to visualize the memory. “We saw a great future ahead of us. Everything seemed to be proceeding according to plan.”

Her face twisted into a scowl, “But Bel’dornoth had a different vision. He wanted to corrupt the Titan spirits with the Void. He wanted to bend them to his will. He announced his great idea at a summit here in the Shadowlands, and basically told us to fall in line or face destruction.” Her eyes turned sad, “Obviously his elder sister, the leader of the Shadow Council, didn’t agree. She protested, and he cut her down before she even realized he’d drawn his weapon. When Cel’uthien tried to intervene, Bel’dornoth killed him as well.” She drew a rudimentary map of the Shadowlands in the dirt, the lines made by her tracing finger lit up with ethereal energy. She gestured to the Maw’s zone, “They fell here, their souls causing the Maw to engorge dramatically. My brother bound himself to the realm in order to prevent it from growing out of control, effectively becoming the figure the other natives call ‘the Jailer.’ After that threat was brought to heel, we both launched an assault against Bel’dornoth for his betrayal. The other seats of power were too weak to help, so it was up to us to force him back and stop his plans.”

Elune’s face was haunted, “It was a good thing there was no mortal life yet. Because the war we waged tore apart so  _ much  _ of the Universe. We tried to minimize the damage, but there was little we could do when faced with the power that Bel’dornoth had accumulated. Finally, we forced him back into the realm of the Void, banished him there with powerful death magics. I blinded him in one eye, while my brother crippled his left leg. He swore he’d be back, and obviously his promise is one he’s wholeheartedly kept. But it will still be some time before he breaks the seals we placed that keep him from journeying back into the mortal realm.”

“What does that have to do with Sylvanas’s plans!? How will restoring Death help us!?” Tyrande had calmed after Elune’s starting explanation, but it still hadn’t provided the answers she wanted. “What did allowing Teldrassil to  _ burn _ have to do with any of this!?”

“That goes back to the Titans’ love of life,” Elune shook her head irritably. “After the war, my twin and I retreated back into the Shadowlands to regain our power and heal our wounds. Much like Azeroth and Argus, we both went into a long slumber to do this. By the time we awakened, several thousand years later, the Pantheon was already ordering the universe to their liking, while Bel’dornoth had created loyal servants, the Void Lords, to do his bidding. They sent the Old Gods, who were originally created by N’Tera-Novera, out into the cosmos to find and corrupt more of the slumbering Titan souls within planets. Most fell in line out of fear, while others, like N’Zoth, were stripped of most of their power and beaten into obedience by the Lords.”

She pursed her lips, “When they came across Azeroth, the Old-God’s didn’t realize how important the World-Soul was to the natural order. They only saw how strong it was- the potential reward they would get from successfully corrupting her.”

“How could they do that?” Selene asked. “Didn’t Azeroth technically  _ create  _ the Void when she brought the Universe into existence? How could she be corrupted?”

“If you create a knife, it would still cut you if someone stabbed you with it. Regardless of whether or not you made it,” Elune shook her head. “Azeroth may be resistant to it, but the Void is dangerous. And it’s hard to effectively resist something when you’re unconscious. If she were to awaken…” Her eyes shifted to Ellie very briefly, “I have no doubt she could shake off the damage, but that’s only if it can be done before her mind is consumed.”

She looked thoughtful for a second, “And she didn’t actually create the Universe, she just made everything that went into it. She laid the foundation for the building, but the ground beneath it was already there. It was just empty before she came along.”

“So who created Azeroth then?” Ellaria challenged. “Where’d she come from!?”

Elune blinked, “As far as I know, no one created her. She emerged from the vast dark, and with a great burst of power, created the realms that we inhabit.”

Ellaria grumbled angrily, “That’s awfully convenient.” 

“Let’s get back to the matter at hand,” Malfurion raised his hands imploringly. “So, the Old Gods are discovered by the Titans as they try to corrupt a sleeping Azeroth, the great war occurs, and you pop back in after everything’s said and done.”

“Exactly!” Elune grinned. “I decided to link the Emerald Dream with Ardenweald, further cementing my position in both the Shadowlands and the mortal realm. I became connected to life as well as death, and began to spend most of my time on Azeroth, observing all that had happened. Over time life evolved, and I eventually discovered your ancestors. I guided them best I could, watched over them as they grew, and oversaw your evolution into the species you are today.” 

Her grin slowly faded, “I forgot who I was for awhile. Allowed myself to lose sight of my origins. I knew how dangerous it was to place so much faith in life.” She frowned, “Life and death is a cycle. While living, a soul is given the ability to touch any of the six seats of power. But they are also vulnerable to being corrupted in turn by it. That is why the Void had become so powerful again, why it’s watched the Titans going around and spreading life so happily. The Old Gods crafted the curse of flesh at their masters’ bidding to further inflate the livings’ chances of corruption- to aid in the Void God’s mad crusade.” She inclined her head, “Death negates that. Death is designed to purge souls of all mortal touches. It erases the curse’s hold over them, because the soul is made anew for eventual reincarnation. That is why the Void fears the Lords of Death. Even Bel’dornoth and his minions are vulnerable to our power. It’s why they’ve been working to weaken the Shadowlands from behind the scenes. Why they were so eager to allow the Titans to spread and protect life. They’ve unbalanced the scales too far.”

“And with Argus gone, it’s only going to get worse unless we fix this, isn’t it?” Ellaria gulped. “No pressure, right?”

Tyrande processed the information quietly, her mind spinning wildly with countless new thoughts. She spoke softly, the heat gone from her voice, “What exactly happened when Argus was defeated?”

“His presence, his  _ existence,  _ is what pulled souls to the Shadowlands,” Elune explained. “His power directed them to Oribos, bringing them before the Arbiter for judgement. It was designed in a way that just him existing was enough to allow the machine of death to work properly. When he fell, the machine broke, and the souls are now being pulled into the Maw instead.”

Elune clenched her fists, “It is both a blessing  _ and  _ a curse. With souls being directed to the Maw, my brother becomes more powerful. He gave Sylvanas the job of causing large losses of life so that he could give her the power to tear open a gateway to the Shadowlands. Her goal was to bring all of you through so that the machine of death could be fixed. Otherwise, every soul would be damned to the Maw.” 

“And what happens if they can’t fix it?” Ysera asked, her tone worried.

“All souls will go to the Maw, and there is no reincarnation there.  _ That  _ is what it actually means when they say that there is no escape from that realm. All souls who go stay as they are, which further derives the cycle of rebirth of souls to be renewed. The Jailer can release them, but it takes a  _ lot  _ of time and effort to allow even one soul out. It would be an endless task, and it wouldn’t be fast enough to save the rest of the Shadowlands from withering away.”

“The souls that were sent there due to Sylvanas’s actions will be freed when everything is fixed,” Elune swore, her eyes closed. “I would _ not  _ have agreed otherwise. But I had to weigh my options. If I didn’t allow this to happen,  _ all  _ life would be damned to the Maw’s oblivion. My power here is greater than it is on Azeroth, so I’ve been keeping most of the souls that are trapped unconscious and unaware of where they are. Some have broken the enchantment, but the vast majority remain safe. I can only do this when I am present in the Shadowlands, which is why I have been absent.”

Tyrande’s eyes filled with angry tears, “But why  _ Teldrassil!?”  _

Elune looked down, “It wasn’t an easy decision. Not by a long shot. But when it came down to it, I simply have more sway over the Kaldorei than I do with the other mortal races. It’s easier to keep our people unconscious.” She clenched her fists tightly, “But when I heard their prayers… their pleas… I couldn’t allow them to suffer- to feel the fire as they burned… I granted those who were lost to the flames a painless death... and then I returned here. I briefly came back to Azeroth when you completed the ritual of the Night-Warrior, to grant you my power, but I had to leave once again after that.”

“So everything I’ve done, the fight for vengeance, the push to reclaim our home,” Tyrande cursed, slamming her fist into the root. “Was it all for  _ nothing!?” _

“Of course not!” Elune’s face turned panicked, “Tyrande, my priestess, you could never understand the burden that would have rested on your shoulders if I granted you knowledge of what was really going on. You wouldn’t have been able to make the sacrifices. I knew that losing Teldrassil would force you into a corner, that you would begin to look for ways to enact justice against those who wronged you and your people.” The goddess’s face became exceedingly guilty, “I knew you would attempt the ritual of the Night-Warrior, and that your faith in me would practically disappear. That was one of the reasons the attack against Teldrassil was so severe. We needed someone to take on the Night-Warrior’s persona, and I knew you’d be the only one who could survive it.”

The High-Priestess reared back, “Wait,  _ what!?  _ You… you  _ planned _ this!?”

“The Night-Warrior is Elune’s aspect of death and destruction,” Selene whispered. “It’s the face she wore when she battled the fallen void god. By granting it to  _ you, _ a mortal, she basically gave you a power that most Void creatures wouldn’t dare to take on.”

Elune nodded, “Like the Menethil girl, you’ve become a deterrent to the Void. The fact that you even exist tells the Void Lords that  _ I know  _ what they’re up to. It tells them that any move against Azeroth would be met with swift retaliation. My brother and I overpowered Bel’dornoth by working together. Yet even separated, we’re still strong enough to defeat the Void Lords. But any fighting of that magnitude would have drastic effects on mortal life. We would risk wiping out large amounts of life in our battles. That’s why we have to instead act through mortal champions, why we empower and aid you in your fights. Sylvanas Windrunner may only be working  _ with  _ my brother, but their partnership is still one based in power. She is his champion, just as you are mine Tyrande.”

“I mean,” Ellaria stretched. “I don’t know about you guys, but I think this all sounds pretty cool. Well, there’s obviously some… _sad parts_… BUT we’re on the right track, you know? We just gotta save the Shadowlands, fix the machine of death, and then bring everyone back to Azeroth so we can kick some Void ass.”

“You speak of it as if it is simply a chore to be done before dinner,” Ysera observed, an amused smile on her face. 

“All of this has already happened in our time,” Selene explained. “It’s scary, but we know it’s going to get done.” She shared a look with Ellie, “For us, the hard part was getting everyone here to the Shadowlands. We were not used to lying to the people we care about. _This_ part though… well, it somewhat familiar territory for us.”

Ellaria shrugged, “What she said.”

Tyrande sighed heavily, leaning forward with a pensive look on her face, “You said that everyone who was lost can be brought back. Once everything is said and done, how are we to do that?”

“Restoring Argus will bring the Shadowlands back into balance,” Elune explained. “It will fix the machine of death and allow souls to go straight to the Arbiter once more. In the meantime, the champions can go around the four realms and complete tasks to generate anima. Once they are strong enough, everyone must go to Torghast and…” She shuddered, “Kill my brother. He will be able to revive rather quickly, but his death will break the chains that prevent him from leaving the Maw. Once he’s back, he can work on releasing the souls that were trapped there, while everyone who’s been free to roam the Shadowlands will return to Azeroth and journey to the Chamber of the Heart.”

“Why the chamber?” Malfurion’s face scrunched up in confusion, “What will we do there?”

“You must find a way to rouse Azeroth from her sleep,” Elune’s face was grim. “Windrunner will utilize the powers of death she has been granted by the Jailer, while another, one of great power, must utilize the arcane.”

“I thought it was life,” Ellaria frowned. “Minn’da told me that Life and Death would wake Azeroth. I didn’t know it was actually the arcane.”

“To the Titans there is little difference between the two,” Elune explained. “At their core, they are arcane beings. Of all the seats of power, the arcane is the most ancient, the most nourishing to their bodies. Life is also important, but Azeroth is already linked to life. Using that type of power will not be enough to stir her, unless you think you can get Eonar to help.”

“That’s currently not possible,” Selene shook her head. “The seat of the Pantheon is still out of our reach.”

“Then you must entrust the task to someone with a strong connection to the arcane,” her eyes shifted to Ellaria. “I think you know who I am referring to.”

“My mom,” Ellie nodded her head. “Ok, we can do that.”

“Whatever you do will not be enough to wake her permanently,” Elune assured. “But she will be able to release a burst of renewing power, which will pull the selected souls back to Azeroth, and return all who were lost to life before she returns to her slumber.”

“How do you know the World-Spirit will understand what’s going on?” Tyrande challenged.

Elune’s eyes filtered back to Ellaria, before turning away once more, “She will.”

The Night-Warrior seemed to struggle with everything she’d been told, her mind must have been swimming with doubts and fears. Still, after a minute of agonizing silence, she tiredly bowed her head, “You have always faithfully protected the kaldorei.” Her ears went straight back, “You have always listened to and answered my prayers. I am  _ not  _ happy about the fact that you deceived us, but if you believe this to be the right path, I will follow it.”

“There are no words I can offer to make you feel better,” Elune’s eyes were sad. “I know what happened is horrendous; I will never lose the shame I feel for my part in it. But understand this, the real war is right around the corner. It will not be an easy fight, but if this is done correctly, Azeroth will come out on top. All the souls who died and returned will be mostly immune to the Void’s corrupting influence, and that is an advantage that you must not take for granted. Because that one fact will very likely win the war for you.”

Malfurion and Tyrande exchanged uneasy looks, their body language tense at the thought of putting their people through another war. But they both nonetheless nodded at Elune’s words.

Ellaria then thought the moment perfect to clap loudly, “Alright then! This has been an _interesting_ talk and all, but I _am_ _awfully _curious.” She pointed over at the bush that currently housed the egg from which Selene’s past-self would hatch, “How in the world did_ that _happen!?”

Her future fiance scowled, “I am not a  _ that!” _

Ellie waved off her anger, “Sorry, sorry. I’m just a little confused. Cause, Ysera said she didn’t know how Selene was conceived, and I’m just like ‘How do you not notice that the moon knocked you up?’ I mean c’mon, it seems a little sketchy.”

Elune actually appeared bashful, “It… It wasn’t on _purpose._ I’m still not entirely sure how it happened either, but I would guess it occurred when I purified Ysera’s soul after she was taken by the Nightmare.”

“How?” Ysera looked entirely confused. “I was fine for several weeks after that. I felt no different as a spirit in the Emerald Dream.”

“But you did say you felt off in the days before you disappeared,” Malfurion remembered. “Is that what happened?”

Elune nodded, “When I pushed the Nightmare from your soul, I used my own essence to do so. At my core, I am a Lord of Death, so my power was enough to purge and destroy the corruptive energy. Somehow, I assume due to my connections to life, a piece of my soul essence stayed behind, and it merged with a piece of your own soul to form a new one.” She waved her hands, and an image of the Emerald Dream popped into being, “Within the Dream, even as a spirit, you were encased by the very energy that fueled you. You would not have detected the growing soul until she was much larger.” Elune winced, “Unfortunately, because of my ties to the Shadowlands, the child was also attached to this place as well. Unlike Cenarius, who was born purely from my life visage, Selene has both my powers over life _and_ death within her. Her connections to the Shadowlands brought both your souls here, but because the machine of death is broken, you were pulled to the Maw instead of Ardenweald.”

“And when I woke up?” Ysera pursed her lips, “How could she have went from growing inside my soul to materializing in an egg?”

Selene leaned over to Ellaria, a playful smirk on her face as she whispered fiendishly,  _ “Cause I’m a savage.” _

The two teens quickly masked their giggles, turning back to the explanation as Tyrande hushed them. 

Elune mulled over the question, “My best guess would be that she unconsciously pulled on enough anima from the Maw to force herself to materialize. Her soul was more than likely ready to separate from yours. I felt the moment your soul was pulled across the Veil, and went to free you from the Maw’s grasp. That’s when I discovered what had really happened.” 

“And here we are,” Ysera sighed. 

Ellaria’s hand shot up, “I have another question! It’s kinda off-topic, but how come you’re called a ‘Lord’ of death if you aren’t a guy.”

Elune chuckled while the others all face-palmed, “The phrase that correctly utilizes my full title doesn’t translate into most mortal languages, especially none of yours. ‘Lord of Death’ is the closest thing to describe it in Azerothian languages; it’s not meant to have a gendered connection.”

“Oh, alright,” Ellie shrugged. “That’s cool.”

Tyrande’s mind went back to the situation at hand, “So if restoring Argus is the first step in the plan to fix Death, what must we do in Ardenweald?”

Before Elune could answer, a shriek pierced through the air, ghastly and haunting. 

Ellaria and Selene immediately jumped to their feet, their faces wiped off all humor, “That sound- void corruption?”

“Doesn’t sound like a very strong one,” Selene observed, her eyes sliding closed as she listened.

“Strong or not,” Ellie frowned. “We need to stop it.”

“Agreed,” Elune rose to her feet slowly, the atmosphere around them darkening with her anger. She turned to Tyrande, eyes softening when looking upon her most beloved follower, “You asked what first must be done in Ardenweald?” Another shriek pierced through the air, sounding much closer than before.

Elune seemed to glow in response, her presence causing the forest to light up around them, “First, you deal with those things, and find out which foolish Void Lord dares to send them into  _ my  _ realm.”

“So it is a Void Lord doing it?” Ellaria stepped back in alarm, “You’re sure?” 

Elune nodded ominously, “I can sense his signature on the corruptions I’ve come across. I’m not sure which one it is, but he’s much more powerful than the other active Void Lord’s I’ve crossed paths with over the years, and oddly enough his corruptions have been solely female.”

Ellaria shared a haunting, fearful look with Selene, their eyes shining with worry and suspicion. After a moment, the blonde half-blood quietly found her voice, anger coating every facet of her tone, “I think we know who it is.”

Selene bowed her head, her clenched fists shaking at her sides, as rage burned in her veins,  _ “Revanoth.” _

Elune frowned, “Are you sure?”

“He’s always solely targeted females,” Ellie’s voice shook with anger. “He’s the only Void Lord who does that. He has a  _ sick obsession _ with them.”

“He’s seriously hurt people who are very important to us,” Selene stared at the ground with a solemn look. “He’s unbelievably dangerous and hard to properly fight. He’s not afraid to use whatever advantage he can find, and he’s probably the smartest Void Lord we’ve faced so far.”

Elune shook her head, “This is the first time I’ve heard of him.”

“That’s because Bel’dornoth hasn’t dispatched him out of the realm of Shadows yet,” Selene chewed nervously on her lip. “If he’s active now, there’s only one reason that could have happened.”

“He  _ followed  _ us,” Ellaria realized, a hollow feeling in her chest. The fear came rushing back, everything they’d worked so hard for was now in jeopardy. “Oh _shit, _this- this is _bad." _She turned to the adults, her face drawn and pale, "He's like _us._ He’s from the future…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked the chapter! Feel free to leave a comment, I love to see your feedback and reactions! :)  
Until the next time~


	29. Ardenweald - Part 4 - Arc 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parents talk and it goes just about how you'd expect (or does it?) :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! It was a little harder to write cause of the characters, but I think you guys will like it lol.  
I don't own Warcraft.

_ It’s the soft sound of footsteps that alerts Sylvanas to her wife’s approach.  _

_ Sure enough, a pair of thin arms wrap around her neck, and Jaina leans down with a tired sigh, burying her face into the banshee’s surprisingly soft hair, “Hi.” _

_ “Hello,” Sylvanas straightens up slightly from her hunched position, pushing the reports aside as she leans back in the chair. “What’s on your mind, dearest?” _

_ “A lot of things,” Jaina admits, her voice muffled. “The girls, the war, Thalyssra...:” _

_ Sylvanas turns in her chair, breaking their embrace as she spins around to look up at her spouse, “Thalyssra?” A single eyebrow climbs up her forehead, “What’s happened with the First Arcanist?” _

_ “Something’s wrong with her, Syl,” Jaina shook her head, moving to lean against the desk. “We met this morning to go over the arcane corps field reports, and she was completely out of it. I’ve never seen her so depressed and sickly looking. And the things she said… There’s gotta be something we missed when I brought her back from the scouting mission.” _

_ “She is rather heavily pregnant right now,” Sylvanas pointed out. “It could just be a side-effect of that.” _

_ Jaina tsked, “I wish it was that simple.” She leaned closer, “She made me swear not to breathe a word of this to Tyrande and Malfurion, but  _ you  _ are free game.” _

_ Sylvanas gestured with one hand, an expectant look on her face, “Breathe away then.” _

_ The Lord-Admiral sighed, “Thalyssra told me that Revanoth forced visions of the future into her mind when he attempted to corrupt her. She said he showed her different outcomes of whenever she finally gives birth.” _

_ “The monster likes to play mind games,” Sylvanas frowned. “But I’ve never heard of him doing that. What did she see?” _

_ “She saw herself dying in childbirth no matter the outcome,” Jaina leaned heavily on the desk. “No matter what future she saw, that was the one constant.” _

_ Sylvanas scoffed, “It’s nothing more than Revanoth playing his games.” She went back to her reports, “Nothing to worry about, Jaina.” _

_ The archmage frowned, “Maybe, but whatever’s going on is clearly affecting Thalyssra. If something happens to her, Suramar’s stability could be threatened.” _

_ “Then maybe it would be smart to alert the loving couple about what their paramour told you,” Sylvanas suggested. “If it is truly bothering you that much.” _

_ “I would but-” She sighed angrily, “Thalyssra made me swore not to speak a word of it to them. If it turns out to be nothing, and she finds out I told them, her trust in me will be broken.” _

_ “It’s Thalyssra,” Sylvanas scoffed. “She can’t stay mad at anyone for more than a day.” _

_ “No,” the archmage stared at the floor. “She’s changed, Syl. She’s different. You didn’t see how mad she got when I brought up Tyrande and Malfurion. She’s harboring some serious resentment against them, and I fear alerting them to the problem could just make things worse.” _

_ “And if something really is wrong with Thalyssra?” Sylvanas tsked. “Remaining silent could cause more problems than you know.” _

_ “I need to think about it,” Jaina sighed and ran a hand down her face. “Alleria brought case-studies conducted by some of the Ren’dorei. I’ll see if there’s anything on pregnancy and corruption. Maybe I can find some information that could help.” _

_ “We have two days until the next council meeting,” Sylvanas turned back to her pile of paperwork. “You’ll have some time to do your research before then. I doubt we have to worry about any surprise attacks before then. The scouts report that the Void’s armies still haven’t moved an inch.” _

_ “It’s only a matter of time until the Void God realizes Revanoth’s gone,” Jaina worried. “What will we do if he sends another before the girls return? The troops have noticed their absence. Most already know what’s going on, but morale still took a big hit among most of the infantry.” _

_ “They just have to deal with it,” Sylvanas signed off on a request for supplies. “Ellaria and Selene will return when our daughter’s true power is realized. That is a fight we cannot help her with,” Sylvanas looked away. “No matter how much we wish to.” _

_ Jaina gently set a hand on her wife’s shoulder, “It’s ok to worry about her Sylvanas. You’re a parent. It’s a natural reaction.” _

_ The Banshee grabbed the offending hand tenderly, pressing a light kiss to the warm palm, “I know. It’s just…  _ ** _hard. _ ** _ I don’t like not being able to keep track of her. Especially due to the issue with Revanoth.” _

_ “You know they’ll come out on top,” Jaina said, pulling the sitting undead elf into a tight embrace. _

_ Sylvanas nuzzled into her chest, her ears listening to the human’s beating heart carefully, “That still doesn’t make their fight any easier.” _

_ “No,” Jaina agreed softly, “No, it doesn’t.” _

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaina talked with Sylvanas at the foot of the tree for quite some time. 

There was an unspoken truce for now, brought on by knowledge of their shared daughter. It didn’t matter how much they disliked or mistrusted each other, for Ellaria’s sake they’d avoid fighting as much as they could.

That still didn’t mean the occasional threats didn’t slip through, especially whenever Sylvanas felt bold enough to offer a teasing remark of some kind. 

Jaina watched as the Banshee boredly twirled a single arrow between two fingers, her head leaning back against the tree. The entire area was quiet, the low light making it prime atmosphere for a nap. Sitting there felt almost domestic, as if they were simply two lovers enjoying a moment of peace and quiet. 

Finally, Jaina found her voice, “Did you ever think life would lead you here?”

Sylvanas scoffed, “Of course not. Twenty years ago, all I thought about was my job as Ranger-General. My duty to protect Quel-Thalas. I never imagined my journey would lead me here.”

“How does it feel knowing where you ended up?” Jaina asked, “After everything’s said and done.”

For a second, Sylvanas actually seemed taken aback by the question, her eyebrows furrowing high up her forehead, “It’s… odd. I can’t believe any of this actually worked.”

“You doubted it would?” Jaina asked.

“Of course I did,” Sylvanas’s red eyes burned deep into her soul. “The plan was mad. Everything could come crashing down at the slightest mistake.”

“So why’d you agree to it?” The archmage inclined her head, “Why not find another way?”

Sylvanas was silent for a long time, her lips stuck in a frown. Finally she turned to Jaina with a careful look, “Because there was no other way. We were out of time. Drastic measures were needed.”

“So you’ve said,” Jaina shuffled uncomfortably. “How- how did Ellaria take it? The pressure?”

The Banshee froze, the arrow snapping as her grip suddenly went tight. She averted her eyes for a moment, “Not well. But she did what needed to be done. She fulfilled her duty as faithfully as any soldier, but couldn’t shake the guilt that came along with it.” Sylvanas actually looked unhappy, “She’s got a heart of gold. I can only hope that getting caught up in all this hasn’t sullied it.”

“What did you guys do?” Jaina murmured, “When we were fighting N’Zoth?”

“The girls went off several times to deal with his corruptions,” Sylvanas responded. “They disguised themselves and went at it.”

“I had a feeling they’d do something like that,” Jaina smiled lightly, before her gaze returned to her future partner. “But what did  _ you  _ do?”

Sylvanas gave her a questioning look, “Why do you want to know?”

“Well, we have to start getting along at some point, don’t we?” Jaina retorted.

“If you say so,” The Banshee sighed. “I was focusing on the reports my spies were sending in, as well as keeping track of Bolvar’s movements. There was also the ‘guest’ the girls bought over with them. She was  _ difficult  _ to deal with.”

Jaina’s thoughts returned to her previous suspicions regarding the other mysterious time-traveler the girls had rescued, “I actually have a question about that.”

“I can’t tell you who it was,” Sylvanas immediately replied. “The girls were  _ very  _ adamant about that.”

“What if I already know who it is?” Jaina challenged, looking around to make sure no one was close enough to eavesdrop. “What about then?”

“I doubt tha-”

_ “Tyrande Whisperwind,”  _ Jaina’s voice was confident. “It was Tyrande Whisperwind.”

Sylvanas didn’t react besides the slight stiffening of her body, her eyes widening minutely in surprise. At first glance, most people wouldn’t be able to see the change. 

But Jaina Proudmoore knew a tell when she saw one. 

She could have reacted several different ways to that revelation, but instead decided to merely lean back and let the information settle into her mind, “Oh, wow.”

“You would do well to keep that knowledge to yourself, Proudmoore,” Sylvanas warned. “Light knows what problems could evolve should that little tidbit reach the wrong ears.”

“I’m well aware of that, Windrunner,” Jaina replied. “You don’t need to tell me twice.”

“Better to be safe than sorry,” Sylvanas leaned in close enough for Jaina to see the faint imprint of freckles on her cheeks. “But I am awfully curious, how did you figure it out?”

“I had dreams and visions,” the archmage idly rubbed at the back of her neck. “Ellaria said it was because of some connection we share. An aftereffect of how she was conceived.”

“Magical bonds are uncontrollable things,” Sylvanas acknowledged. “I wouldn’t doubt that their reach can span time itself.”

“I suppose anything is a possibility at this point,” Jaina admitted, staring intently at the Banshee. “As long as we win, that is.”

Sylvanas met her gaze, blue eyes meeting red. It was an odd sort of moment, not uncomfortable but definitely uncommon. 

It was new to both, being able to remain cordial when they would have fought on-sight not even two weeks ago. 

“You’re not quite what I was expecting,” The words left Jaina’s mouth before she could stop them, her thoughts suddenly materializing into the air. “You’re not the evil figure you tried to make us think you were.”

“I like to think I did pretty well at that,” Sylvanas chuckled. “You were certainly convinced.”

“There weren’t any other options to believe at the time,” Jaina jabbed at her. “Especially since you  _ loved  _ to strut around like a villain anytime our factions came into contact.”

“When you look as good as me, the strut becomes natural,” Sylvanas purred. “I  _ assure  _ you that part was completely unintended.”

Jaina snorted, covering her mouth as a string of giggles escaped her. 

The noise seemed to partially mystify the undead elf, her face a picture of confused enjoyment. Not wanting to be caught staring, Sylvanas turned her head away, “You sound like a donkey when you laugh.”

“I must be the best sounding donkey in the world then,” Jaina fearlessly retorted, an amused grin on her face. She seemed to realize that the conversation had turned in her favor, “Aren’t I?”

Sylvanas huffed, “If you say so, Lord-Admiral.”

“We’re going to have a kid together one day,” said Lord-Admiral smirked. “At least be brave enough to call me by my name, Sylvanas.”

“Are you sure your fragile human mind can handle it?” The middle Windrunner sister gave her a look, “Because I heard you don’t have the best track-record with fainting.”

Jaina blushed, “That was  _ once!” _

“Better not make it twice then,” Sylvanas leaned in even closer, their faces only inches apart.  _ “Jaina.” _

That shouldn’t have sent shivers running down her spine. Unfortunately for Ms. Proudmoore, it did. 

For a tense moment, they both refused to back down, staring intently at each other. 

But then a smirk broke across Sylvanas’s face, and she slowly backed down to her sitting position, “I think we’re going to get along  _ fantastically.” _

All Jaina could do was glare, trying desperately to ignore the frantic beating of her ghostly heart. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several miles away, deep within the forests of Ardenweald, Ellaria paused her chase, one hand placed over her heart as something shifted deep within her.

Selene stopped on the branch next to her, shooting the blonde a concerned look, “Ellie!? What’s wrong?”

“Something’s happened,” Ellaria’s eyes seemed to glow brighter in the moonlight, her blue irises pulsing with power. “I don’t know what but _something. just. happened!_ I swear! I felt it!”

“Is it something to be worried about?” Selene asked, looking around nervously. “Is it going to mess up the timeline!?”

“No,” Ellaria’s eyes were glazed over, her face uplifted. “Whatever it was, I get the sense that it’s something good for our cause…”

“Awesome!” Selene gestured impatiently, “Now c’mon, we got some void corruptions that require expert attention!”

In the distance, a howl seemed to pierce the sky in response, leading both teens to grin in anticipation. Ellaria jumped back into motion, Selene falling in line at her side. 

The half-blood’s blue eyes narrowed as they tracked the corruption’s trail, their bodies flying through the trees far more efficiently than any ranger.

Ellaria jumped high into the air, breaking the treetops and gaining a good bird’s eye view of the area. In the far distance she saw a faint glimpse of corruptive energy, her mind immediately marking the approximate distance and direction. 

With a huffing laugh, she dived back into the forest, exhilaration flowing through her veins. 

Void corruptions- now those were familiar territory.

It had been so long since she’d been able to cut loose, and it was time to do what they did best. 

Maybe the past leaders could pick up a few things along the way. 

Whatever the case, they would find the corruption, track Revanoth down, and end whatever threat the monster posed to the timeline. 

It was a mission they would not,  _ could not _ , fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment, I love to see your feedback! Let me know if you guys have any suggestions, I don't mind the help!  
Until the next time! :D


	30. Ardenweald - Part 5 - Arc 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fights, fights, and some heartbreaking developments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for tuning in for this fun little chapter! Forgive my messy fight-scenes, I can't write fights to save my life.  
Also, warning for child death in this chapter. Might want to avoid the end if that's going to upset you.  
I don't own Warcraft.

After careful deduction and a short look of the tracks they found, Ellaria and Selene come to the conclusion that there must be two different corruptions loose in Ardenweald’s forests. 

They know they’re not very powerful, and are probably meant to act as scouts. Tyrande’s corrupted form had been at _ least _ five times as strong as these, but the problem was that these two were _ fast _ little bastards. 

“We’ll never catch up with them at this rate,” Selene stopped in her tracks, her eyes angry and dark. “We’ve been busting our asses trying to keep up. They’re leading us on a wild goose chase!” 

“We can try to lure them to one area,” Ellaria offered, her ears flicking in response to the distance noises she could hear. “But it won’t work unless we know what they’re after.”

“Or _ who _they’re after,” Selene grumbled, running a hand through her tangled green hair. “We’re too far ahead of the others. We need to regroup and alert the Night-Queen of what’s happened.”

“We can’t just leave them to run free out here!” Ellaria protested, “There’s no telling what kind of damage they could cause to the forests!”

“Well it’s not like we can stop them, Ellie!” Selene snapped. “They’re still at least ten minutes ahead of us! At this point, they know we can’t catch them.” Her eyes softened, “If causing damage was part of their mission they would have done so by now. It seems like they’re just scouting.”

“But what could they be scouting for?” Ellaria stomped her foot impatiently. “What’s Revanoth’s play here!?”

“If you were Revanoth, what would be the first thing you’d do if you were sent back in time to a point when your enemies were far weaker and more vulnerable than their future counterparts? What play would gain the Void the most ground in our time?” Selene knew the answer almost as soon as the question left her mouth, her eyes going wide in realization.

Ellaria seemed to come to the same conclusion, “Oh _ shit. _You don’t think..?”

“They’ll go for our parents?” Selene’s face was hard. “Revanoth will try to make sure _ we _ aren’t born.” She poked Ellie in the chest, “Or more importantly, he’ll try to make sure _ you’re _ not born.”

“I didn’t tip the scales _ that _much,” Ellaria muttered.

“You killed the Void Lord who was in charge before him,” Selene pointed out. “You fortify the World Soul against corruption just by _ existing. _You seriously think he’s going to let you be born knowing what he does!?”

“Ok maybe you’re right,” Ellaria mumbled. “But what about you!? You help me with _ everything. _It wasn’t just me fighting Revanoth’s predecessor.”

“They won’t go anywhere near Ysera with _ Elune _ hanging around,” Selene shook her head. “She’ll bind them in place as soon as they appear. No corruption is going to take on a deity with enough power to _ obliterate a Void Lord. _My parents should be fine as long as they all stay around Ysera.”

“I know this is a serious situation and all that, but wow you got a lot of parents,” Ellaria helpfully added. “How am I supposed to get _ all _of their approvals?”

Selene gave her a look, “We can worry about that later.”

“Right,” Ellie perked up as another howling shriek broke across the air. “Sounds like they’re heading south.”

“Right towards where we arrived,” Selene noted, a grim look on her face. “Let’s see if we can intercept them before they reach your parents.” She glanced at her dearest friend, “I think it’s time to go all out.”

Ellaria’s eyes went black, her body channeling the powers of death. A smile graced her lips, “Sounds like a plan.”

She grabbed Selene and pulled the newly realized demigoddess onto her back, “Hold on tight, I’m gonna jump it.”

Selene wrapped her arms around her neck, nervousness plain on her face, “Just don’t launch us into a tree like last time, ok?”

“That happened _ once.” _

~~~~~~~~~~

Jaina knew that the Shadowlands were dangerous. That was a plain fact. Despite being dead, she technically wasn’t supposed to be there yet. So of course, she expected several dangers to appear along the way. 

However, being attacked by a Void corruption definitely wasn’t something she thought would be high on the list. Even if the Night-Queen had told them about the recent corruptions passing into Ardenweald, it didn’t seem viable that they would travel so close to the realms centralized area of power. 

Sylvanas had sensed the corruption before it even broke the treeline, binding the creature using the Jailer’s chains as soon as it decided to launch itself at them. 

Several of the fae guards had rushed over, but none of them seemed to know what to do. 

Elune had chased off all the corruptions until now; they weren’t sure how to handle one that had slipped by their goddess’s sights.

Shandris had meandered over, watching the twisting corruption with an eye of distaste, “Do you think there’s still someone to be saved under all that?”

Jaina thought of future Tyrande, and all the drama the girls had gone through to save her, “Yes. I do.”

“I can’t purify it,” Sylvanas held the central chain tightly, pulling the bind tighter every-time the thing tried to struggle free. “My control over the powers of death isn’t finite enough to work on one that is this weak.”

“Ellaria and Selene can,” Jaina said, looking down at the poor, unrecognizable soul. “I saw them do it before.”

“That individual was much more powerful than this one,” Sylvanas’s eyes drifted towards Shandris, wondering just how much she knew. “It may not survive the attempt.”

“Then it can’t hurt to try if they’re damned anyway,” the Sentinel-General sighed. “My parents haven’t returned from the Grove yet. I should go to alert them of what happened.”

She turned to walk away when screaming cut through the air. Everyone watched in disbelief as a blurry mesh of teenagers suddenly crashed into the clearing. 

Jaina felt her eyebrows rise up her forehead, “Ellie!? Selene!?”

Ellaria jumped to her feet, stumbling sideways several feet before righting herself, “I’m here! We’re good! I think I just put a _little too much power_ into that jump, that’s all!”

“I think I’m gonna throw up,” Selene groaned, pulling herself to her feet slowly. “Ok, I’m _ definitel _y going to throw up.”

The corruption growled threateningly at the sight of them, jerking violently against the chains that held it. 

Ellaria and Selene immediately lost their disorientation, their sights zeroing in on the monster, “Oh, you caught one?”

“It tried to attack us,” Sylvanas raked her eyes over her daughter’s form, making sure there weren’t any injuries to be seen. “I stopped it.”

“Yeah, we thought that might happen,” Selene frowned. “Where’s the other one?”

“There’s another!?” Shandris had just enough time to ask before a large, dark shape rushed out of the forest, charging straight for their group. 

A second before it reached them, Ellaria slammed into its side with enough force to send them both tumbling across the clearing. They came to a stop several meters away from the teleports, both hunched over and ready for action. 

The second beast was bigger than the first by at least a foot, and it’s growl was the stuff of nightmares. 

Selene, the only one who didn’t seem concerned for Ellie’s situation, frowned again, “That’s bigger than it sounds.”

Jaina lurched forward, “We have to help her!”

Sylvanas grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her back, trapping the archmage in a bear-hug, “NO! You’re not strong enough to take on that type of corruption yet.”

“Death is supposed to take away the curse of flesh!” Jaina snapped, “Now let me help!”

“Just because you can’t be corrupted so easily doesn’t mean that thing’s claws won’t tear you to pieces,” Selene winced as she watched Ellaria kick the corruption away as it charged, hearing the great smack as it echoed over to them. “That thing’s like a tank. You_ don’t _want to get hit by it.”

She looked back at them all, her eyes serious, “Stay here. Bring the other one over once we restrain this thing, _ and not a moment sooner.” _

Selene dashed across the clearing towards Ellaria, who was now in a wrestling match with the creature. It kept trying to get away, desperate to avoid capture, but the half-blood’s grip was unbreakable. 

When Selene arrived, she summoned beams of moonlight to the area, using it to restrain the creature until Ellie could materialize chains around it. 

Minutes later, the larger corruption was finally trapped, it’s entire body wrapped with dark restraints. 

Sylvanas tugged on the chains trapping the other one, dragging it behind them as they approached. 

Ellaria was hunched over coughing, trying very hard to catch her breath, “Dear gods, that thing’s stronger than it looks. I wonder who’s under there.”

“Hopefully nobody we know,” Selene muttered. “I’ve had enough issues with time-travel to last a lifetime.”

Ellie nodded, “True that.”

“Can you purify them?” Jaina asked, eager to free the ones trapped within the void’s complex prison.

Selene nodded once, “We can. Lower ranked corruptions require a bit more finesse, but we do these things all the time.”

“Piece of cake,” Ellie straightened up, her hands glowing with energy. “Hold them.”

Selene immediately cast moonlight over them, effectively trapping the two corruptions completely in place. They couldn’t even squirm in the confinement, only growling threateningly at them as Ellie drew closer.

The moment her hands came into contact with their heads, the beasts howled their displeasure. The atmosphere grew heavy with death magic, and the others all had to avert their eyes as a purple flash originated from the point of contact. 

When their vision cleared, there were two figures lying listlessly on the ground before them. One was an older human female, the larger of the two, with long dark hair and torn clothes that couldn’t hide the starved form underneath. 

However, it was the second that surprised the two teens the most, both of them stepping back in shock as they realized what was before them. 

“She’s just a kid,” Ellaria whimpered, falling to her knees and trying to stir the young troll girl back to consciousness. “She’s a _ kid.” _

“Oh no,” Selene’s face paled. “What- why- what’s-”

“Is this the best he could do!?” Ellaria’s voice was dangerous, her eyes wild. “Was targeting women _ not enough!? _He has to pull children into this too!?”

“Ellie,” Jaina gently kneeled at her daughter’s side, watching the scene with a heavy heart. The little girl in the teen's arms wasn’t moving, wasn’t breathing, and had wounds that were unarguably much too severe to survive. “She’s- she’s gone, sweetheart.”

“_ No,” _Ellaria sobbed. “No, she can’t be! I can bring her back, I can do it!”

“Both of their souls have already departed their bodies,” Sylvanas observed. “Their physical forms are too far withered to be saved. The Void’s completely engulfed them both. They were probably gone before you even sensed them.”

Shandris looked away, the sight was too much to take in. Selene placed a hand on her older sister’s arm, and the general pulled her into a half-hug. She ignored the muffled sobs coming from the younger kaldorei, and gently began to lead her away from what must have been a devastating scene. 

Ellaria continued to shake her head vehemently, not losing her grip on the girl’s body, “No, _no._ Children are the _first priority._ There is no future without them! I won’t let Revanoth do this, I won’t let him _ win!” _

“He hasn’t won sweetie,” Jaina tried to soothe her. “Even if they can’t be brought back. You still stopped the corruption from keeping them.”

“That’s _ not _ a victory!” Ellaria snapped, “Not if I can’t save them! Revanoth- he’s a vicious bastard that deserves the worst kind of death! He probably _ planned _this…” Her eyes grew sad at that realization, “... he probably wanted me to see this.”

“Revanoth’s came back in time too?” Sylvanas sighed, remembering what her daughter told her of the Void Lord, “That’s certainly problematic.”

“I’m going to kill him,” Ellaria carefully set the girl’s body down, tears streaming down her face. “I’m going to rip him into shreds until no one can even _ recognize _ what’s _ left _of him!”

“All in due time,” Sylvanas wouldn’t deny her child the rage, the pain of what happened. But they had to play it smart. “If the Void Lord _ was _ here in the Shadowlands, he wouldn’t risk being spotted so close to Elune’s stronghold. Not when the goddess could wipe him from existence in the blink of an eye.”

Ellaria sniffled, wiping at her nose with her sleeve, “You’re right. He’s probably still hiding somewhere on Azeroth. He’ll just keep sending minions instead of facing us himself.”

Sylvanas inclined her head, “We can’t let him disrupt our mission, no matter how low he falls. We know what must be done to tip the scales. Death must be fixed if we are to have any chance of survival against the Void.”

“I know, minn’da,” Ellie looked back at the two bodies, her heart feeling like it was torn in two. “They need the undergo the proper funeral rites. I can at least give them that.”

One of the friendly satyrs stepped forward, “We can build pyres for them. There’s not much we can do for their souls right now, but we _can_ ensure that their bodies are taken care of.”

Jaina nodded tiredly, “That’s wonderful.” She looked down at her daughter’s grim face, “Would you like that, Ellie?”

“Yeah,” the teen continued to stare sadly at the little girl. Adults passing was a sight she was used to seeing, but the loss of children was still somewhat of a new territory for her. “That’s… that’s fine.”

“Maybe it’s best you move her away from here for now,” the satyr looked sympathetically at them. “The Night-Queen will need to be told of what happened. We’ll send for you when the pyres are ready.”

“We will await your summons,” Sylvanas put one hand on Ellaria’s shoulder, while Jaina’s went to the other one. Together, they began to lead their future daughter away from the battle site, watching as her face became more and more distraught. 

Finally, once they stepped into the treeline, Ellaria spoke solemnly, “You know, I really shouldn’t be surprised about the little girl.” 

“Why?” Sylvanas looked at her out of the corner of her crimson eyes, a faint glimpse of concern shining in them. 

“He swore he’d break us the last time we fought him,” Ellaria’s lip trembled, her voice shaking with emotion. “I think he’s looking for ways to keep his promise.”

Jaina and Sylvanas shared a look, a rare show of agreement wordlessly passing between them. 

If Revanoth planned on attacking _ their _ daughter, he’d sure as hell have to go through _ them _ first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to leave a comment, I love to read your reactions and feedback!  
I'll have the next chapter up sometime during the work-week, so be on the lookout.  
Until the next time~


	31. Ardenweald - Part 6 - Arc 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bad day for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo ya'll! Hope you're all having a great day! I'm almost done with finals, so expect updates to be popping out frequently over the next few weeks!  
Warning: There's some slight talk of sexual situations in this chapter, so beware the second part if that bothers you!  
I don't own Warcraft.

They make it back to the main gathering area only to be immediately pulled aside by a very worried Vereesa. 

The youngest of the Windrunner sisters notices the distraught look on her niece’s face within seconds, “What happened?”

“It appears that Ellaria and Selene were followed back in time by a particularly powerful Void Lord,” Sylvanas wordlessly lets go of her daughter’s shoulder. “He sent corruptions after us to try and ensure that Ellie’s not born.”

“He corrupted a little zandalari girl,” Ellaria couldn’t take her eyes off the ground. “She couldn’t have been more than  _ six. _ We’re so careful to protect the noncombatants in the future- I’ve never seen that happen before.” Fresh tear tracks glistened on her face, _ “I couldn’t save her.” _

“Oh you poor thing,” Vereesa pulled the teen into a tight hug. “It’s ok. Everything’s going to be ok.”

Maybe it was their close relationship in the future, or perhaps Vereesa’s prior experience with her own children. Whatever the case, Ellaria’s walls collapsed when faced with her aunt’s comfort, the horror and pain of what she’d seen finally spilling over. 

Jaina watched her daughter cling to one of her dearest friends (who was also technically her aunt), and offered a nod of approval when Vereesa looked inquiringly at her.

With a gentle hand, the silver-haired Windrunner leads her niece away to a more secluded area, where she could cry without the stares from everyone else burning into her back. 

Sylvanas turned as her elder sister approached, a single eyebrow raising up her forehead, “You certainly look much better, Lady Sun.”

“The voices are nearly silent here,” Alleria sighed. “At least they were until the corruptions showed up.”

“Can you still hear them?” Jaina asked worriedly. 

Alleria shook her head, “No. They stopped several moments ago. Probably when they were defeated.”

“That’s a valuable skill,” Sylvanas inclined her head. “If the voices start up when the corruptions cross into the Shadowlands, perhaps you can warn us ahead of time of the danger.”

Alleria nodded once, her head turning to follow Vereesa and Ellie’s path, “I see she didn’t take it well.”

“I doubt it’s ever easy to see a child in that state,” Jaina murmured. “Especially considering her age.”

“True,” the eldest Windrunner sister placed her hands on her hips. “Shandris brought Selene back ahead of you all. Tyrande and Malfurion had word sent to them. The Night-Queen has already dispatched the Champions onto several quests. Once that’s done, she says we’ll be able to move onto the next realm.”

“Despite the recent turn of events, it seems we’re moving ahead of schedule,” Sylvanas thought hard for a moment. “However, the Void incursions are rather problematic to the plan. I’ll need to alert the Jailer of the situation. He’ll want to know if we’re dealing with an enemy from the future.”

“You’re really sure this Jailer can help us?” Alleria skeptically asked. “You committed heinous acts for this  _ plan.  _ Are you sure this is the right path?”

“It’s the  _ only _ path that leads to victory,” Sylvanas glared at her sibling lowly. “Think what you will of me, Lady Sun, but I’m no  _ fool. _ I would not have taken such a risk if I believed there to be other options.”

For a tense moment they stared stubbornly at each other, before Alleria huffed and looked away, “I will trust you on this, Sylvanas. But make no mistake- if you betray us, you die.”

“Already went through  _ that _ several times, dear sister,” Sylvanas snarked. “Such threats do not faze me.”

“We will see,” Alleria muttered, her eyes following her sister’s form as Sylvanas pushed past her. 

Jaina watched the entire exchange with a tired look, smiling slightly when the tall blonde turned to her, “Family trouble?” 

The Farstrider scoffed, “You don’t know the half of it. I never imagined I’d come back to something like this.”

“How’s Arator reacting to having both his parents back?”

Alleria sighed, “He’s been… alright. Things haven’t been easy these last few weeks. He’s been at odds with Turalyon, and the recent split hasn’t helped things.”

“Split?” Jaina blinked. “What split?”

She winced, “Turalyon and I are no longer together. We decided to move apart not long after N’Zoth’s defeat.” Her blue eyes glowed sadly, “Still, it’s hard to think of him being trapped in the Maw. I’ve shared so much of my life with that man. Our relationship is over, but I can’t help but feel a certain amount of sorrow for what’s happened.”

“It’s natural,” Jaina chuckled sadly. “Light knows how much regret about Arthas I carry. Some things are just hard to move past, I guess.”

“Very true,” the Farstrider picked at her bow. “I need to find Arator.” She nodded her head in the direction that Sylvanas had stormed off in, “Good luck with_ that._ You’ll  need it.”

“Yes,” Jaina whispered to herself as Alleria departed. “I think I might…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Thalyssra hadn’t been able to sleep since the latest nightmare woke her. The dream mocked and taunted her, playing on her greatest fears in a way that outdid even her own mind.  _

_ Whatever was going on couldn’t possibly be natural, but the First Arcanist had no choice but to bite her tongue and endure it.  _

_ She tries to tell Malfurion and Tyrande about them, but something always stops her. A strange feeling of dread that constantly hangs around her, that stubbornly never seems to leave.  _

_ Retreating to the balcony seems to be a smart thing to do, and she tries to stealthily climb out of bed without waking the other two.  _

_ Tyrande’s the lightest sleeper, something that’s gotten even worse since her return from the past. She barely remembers her time as Revanoth’s prisoner, and can’t recall exactly how the Void Lord tortured her.  _

_ But Thalyssra knows. She sees it every night in her dreams. The sounds of the Priestess’s screams haunts her in the darkness, and the now-fading scars on her body physically makes Thalyssra sick at the sight of them.  _

_ Every time she wakes up, the dreams fade from memory. Unfortunately, the slightest contact with her lover sends them rushing back into her mind, and it’s gotten to the point where she’s scared to even touch her.  _

_ She has a rising suspicion that Jaina must have told Malfurion and Tyrande of the problems she’s been having some months ago after their meeting. They’re unnaturally patient with her, and don’t seem to blink twice at her aversion to physical contact.  _

_ It’s hard to even undress around them, although she knows they must have noticed the unnatural weight loss she’s recently been through.  _

_ The healers put her on an ordered diet, and Thalyssra follows it faithfully. They check on the babies’ growth twice a week, and note that everything is proceeding along smoothly.  _

_ They wager that the weight loss could just be a side-effect of carrying twins, especially given the issues she had with conceiving before the shield went down.  _

_ In many ways, these children are miracles. They’d be the first she carried to term, and her heart can’t help but swell with joy at that.  _

_ But the memory of Revanoth’s attack follows her like a hawk, and she can’t seem to forget the visions she saw.  _

_ Thalyssra worries that the weight loss isn’t a side-effect of the pregnancy, but instead that it’s a sign of her impending  _ ** _death._ ** _ _

_ And of course, the latest nightmare hadn’t helped things calm down in that regard at all.  _

_ Her due date is in less than five weeks, and she can’t help but feel as if she’s running out of time.  _

_ With some difficulty, she rises to her feet, smiling softly when she feels the slightest of kicks pushing against her abdomen. Within her, the children move restlessly at the disturbance, before settling back down as she pulls on a robe and walks out to the balcony. _

_ Suramar’s skyline is illuminated by the faintest strands of light, signalling that the sunrise must not be far off. She can see the construction sites scattered across her city, still undergoing work even though the attack here had been over two years ago.  _

_ So much of the Nightbornes' manpower had been dedicated to fighting the war, enough for it to gain her a spot at the top of the Void’s list of ‘Most dangerous enemies to their cause.’ _

_ Thalyssra sinks into the couch, pulling her robe tighter around herself as a low breeze blew across the balcony.  _

_ For nearly an hour, she sits out there in silence. Her glowing arcane eyes watching as the sky slowly lightens up as the sunrise draws nearer.  _

_ Behind her, she hears footsteps, light yet confident. She’s not surprised when Tyrande comes and sinks into the spot next to her, staying close yet far enough away to ensure they don’t accidentally touch, “Couldn’t sleep?” _

_ Thalyssra shakes her head, “Bad dreams.” _

_ “I know the feeling,” Tyrande sighs tiredly, propping her head up against one hand. “Do you want to talk about it?” _

_ It’s that question that prompts Thalyssra to turn her head and gaze at the Night-Warrior, her eyes dipping down to glance over her body.  _

_ Tyrande isn’t fond of wearing much besides a low-cut nightgown to bed, something that she can pick up on through the opening in her lover’s robe.  _

_ The alluring sight would have once been enough to get Thalyssra’s mind wandering down naughtier paths, especially during the early days of her pregnancy, when they spent many nights on the too-small for two people sleeping cot in her tent.  _

_ Her hormones had been out-of-control back then, and the constant close contact had only encouraged her.  _

_ Tyrande hadn’t minded at all. Silencing charms around her tent meant that their amorous activities could go on without fear of being discovered, and Jaina had certainly caught on to their mannerisms fast enough to know when the two would probably be desiring some privacy.  _

_ But the fun could only last for so long until the absence of Malfurion reared its head, leaving Thalyssra feeling more detached and empty without the druid’s presence.  _

_ Especially when she discovered she was pregnant two days before Tyrande’s dangerous scouting mission, and suddenly there was no telling when all three of them could be together again.  _

_ There was a slight tap on her arms, careful and considerate. Tyrande watched her worriedly, “Where has your mind wandered?” _

_ “Memories,” Thalyssra felt herself relax, one hand coming up to gently grasp the Priestess’s. “Is Malfurion still sleeping?” _

_ Tyrande nodded, “He’s got to be up in a few hours. There’s a meeting of the Cenarion Circle in Val’Sharah that he needs to attend. I thought it best to let him sleep.” _

_ “He’s been working too hard lately,” Thalyssra murmured. “You should have seen him when you were in the past. I’ve never seen him so… despondently focused on something.”  _

_ “Mal tends to bury himself in one issue at a time whenever things get difficult,” Tyrande sighed. “It’s an issue that we still need to work on.” _

_ “That explains a lot,” Thalyssra chuckled lightly, a sound that brought a small smile to the Night-Warrior’s face.  _

_ It was Tyrande’s careful movements that clued Thalyssra into the fact that her lover might have something else on her mind, especially when she realized that the priestess was now tracing Darnassian letters up and down her arm, “What’s wrong?” _

_ “Nothing,” Tyrande pressed a kiss to her hand. “I was just thinking…” _

_ “Of what?”  _

_ The Kaldorei leader looked away bashfully, “It has been a while since we've _ ** ** _ had sex, hasn’t it?” _

_ Thalyssra blanked, “I… suppose it has.” She chewed on her lip, a lie fresh on her tongue, “I hadn’t realized-” _

_ “Yes you did,” Tyrande’s voice left no room for argument. “Thalyssra, my love, you barely ever seem to even want to touch us anymore. You rebuke our advances every night, and yet you were insatiable before I…  _ ** _left_ ** _ ...” Tyrande looked down, “I don’t know what’s going on with you. Jaina mentioned that you might be feeling a little out of it before, but I can’t help but feel like you’re closing yourself off from us completely. You sleep in a different room half-the-time, you won’t eat with us, and you’re becoming quieter with each passing day.” _

_ Thalyssra couldn’t decide if she wanted to simply deny everything or snarl back her own suspicions regarding her lovers. She hadn’t expected Tyrande to suddenly come out and say it, didn’t think she’d actually broach the topic.  _

_ For a moment, she wanted to come clean about everything, wanted to tell Tyrande the whole and complete truth of what had been going on.  _

_ She opened her mouth, the words hanging just on the tip of her tongue, and then abruptly closed it.  _

_ The dark and depressing feeling of dread slipped back into her heart, a shade of terror resting over her mind.  _

_ The twins kicked and moved unhappily inside her, as if they could sense the unnatural presence.  _

_ Thalyssra couldn’t speak, couldn’t think, couldn’t control her own body. She wanted to scream and rage against the hold, but whatever it was had perfect control over her.  _

_ Inwardly, she was a mess, sobbing and bawling out the truth, even though she knew Tyrande couldn’t hear her.  _

_ Outwardly, she was quiet and still, her eyes staring out at the sun as it peaked over the horizon.  _

** _Your love will _ ** ** _kill_ ** ** _ them, _ ** _ there was a voice in her head, ancient and terrifying.  _ ** _You belong to _ ** ** _me._ ** ** _ Your soul is _ ** ** _mine._ ** ** _ Get rid of them before I’m forced to do it _ ** ** _myself._ ** ** **

_ A vision of death flashed into her mind; the mangled and bloodied bodies of Malfurion and Tyrande laying still on her bedroom floor, while a dark entity stood ominously over them. It raised a single clawed hand at her, the limb being nearly impossible to make out due to the void energy surrounding it, and  _ ** _laughed. _ **

_ A cold chill engulfed her heart as the presence retreated, it’s point brutally being made.  _

_ Thalyssra trembled uncontrollably as she regained control of her body, a solemn weight settling into her mind.  _

_ She couldn’t let that happen to them, no matter what she had to do.  _

_ Tyrande watched her warily, eyebrows furrowed upwards on her forehead, “Are you alright?” _

_ She had to protect them, she  _ ** _had _ ** _ to protect them. Even if it meant breaking all their hearts in the process, “I can’t do this anymore.” _

_ “What are you talking about?” _

_ “You two will have custody of the twins when they’re born,” Thalyssra’s heart split in half. “I want nothing to do with this.” _

_ Tyrande reared back, confusion and a dawning look of hurt plain on her face, **“What!?”** _

_ Thalyssra steeled herself, the image of her lovers’ dead bodies burning in her mind. If making this decision prevented that, then it was a sacrifice she had to make, “I don’t  _ ** _love _ ** _ you anymore. This relationship isn’t going to work. I suggest we all go back to the way things were before.” _

_ Tyrande stared unbelievably at her, her ears pressing straight back against her head. The hurt was plain on her face, the tears in her eyes shining in what remained of the night’s moonlight.  _

_ Then it shifted, the Night-Warrior’s anger rearing its righteous head.  _

_With_ _ a disgusted huff, Tyrande rose to her feet and stormed back into the room.  _

_ She paused at the doorway, her body trembling with emotion, before pushing aside the curtains and going inside.  _

_ Thalyssra didn’t move from her spot, her back stiff from staying so straight.  _

_ The twins moved anxiously inside her, and she pressed her shaking hand to the large swell of her stomach precariously.  _

_ In the distance, the rising sun finally appeared completely over the horizon, its rays of light reflecting off the fresh tracks of tears that swept down Thalyssra’s face.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, this one is sad. But I gotta push the plot along, people. We're getting closer and closer to the endgame now!  
Feel free to leave a comment with your reactions and feedback, you know I love to see it! :)  
Until the next time~


	32. Interlude 1 - Arc 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina's got them good mom senses, even if it terrifies others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! This chapter's advancing the plot, but it's meant to be a little cute interlude before we head into the tail end part of the story. Things are gonna be picking up, and I am going to be skipping over some of the Shadowlands realms (sorry if you were excited for that), cause there's not much we know about them yet. Also I really want to get to the main bulk of the plot that we've been building up to! I think you're all going to be either vindicated or surprised lmao.   
I don't own Warcraft.

_ She’s eight years old when she realizes there’s another kid she’s never met before.  _

_ Daemon Shadowsong is older than her, but not by much. He has black hair, golden eyes, and is rather skinny and lanky. _

_ He’s nothing like the other kids she’s seen, and Ellaria quickly realizes he must be really shy too.  _

_ They’re gathered for some elf meeting that her Aunt Vereesa dragged her along for, and Ellie really can’t make herself care about it for more than a few minutes. Her attention is on the strange newcomer.  _

_ She decides that they’re going to be friends. _

_ “Hey, Sel,” Ellie leans over and whispers dramatically in her friend’s ear. “You know him?” _

_ Selene follows her line of sight, a slight smile appearing on her face as she notices Daemon Shadowsong trying to hide behind his mother, “Yeah, that’s Ms Maeiv’s son. He’s nice, but he doesn’t like to go out much.” _

_ “Have you met him before?”  _

_ “A few times,” Selene shrugged. “Min’da and An’da talk about him sometimes, something about Daemon’s dad, I think? An’da sounds like he knew him, but I’ve never asked. They send him stuff for his birthday every year though, so maybe he’s like a cousin or something.” _

_ “That’s cool,” Ellaria’s eyes lit up. “We should go talk to him! Maybe he’ll want to play tag!” _

_ “He’s kinda shy, El,” Selene shook her head. “He might not want to play, and his min’da is  _ ** _scary.”_ **

_ “Nah, Maeiv’s chill,” Ellaria stood up, pulling her green-haired friend along with her. “C’mon! We can go see if Phaedra wants to play too!” _

_ Selene sighed, allowing herself to be dragged along, “Alright.” _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Ellaria awoke with a start, jolting backwards and nearly falling off the log she had been sitting on. 

Vereesa caught her, eyes worried as her niece momentarily thrashed before abruptly going still, “Ellie? Are you ok?”

“Uh, yeah,” Ellaria wiped at her sleep-dusted eyes. “Yeah. Just a little surprised. I didn’t realize I fell asleep.”

“You were ranting about how evil Revanoth was until you tired yourself out,” Vereesa smiled gently. “You leaned against my shoulder and knocked out. I thought it best to let you sleep.”

“Thanks aunty,” Ellie murmured tiredly, looking around the area. “How long was I sleeping?”

“Not long. An hour at most.”

“Ok,” Ellaria stood up, immediately noticing all the Night-Fae that had gathered around where they were sitting. “What’s up with them?”

“You were projecting anima into air when you were sleeping,” Vereesa nodded around them, at the overly abundant blooming plant life. “Quite a lot of it, in fact. They were collecting it while you slept.”

“Yes, I can see that,” Ellaria looked around in amazement, her eyes gazing adoringly at all the flowers that had popped up. “I forgot how beautiful this place is. I should meditate before we move on. I can probably generate enough anima to keep them going for another few weeks.”

“Why do you have so much?” Vereesa asked.

“Minn’da always said it’s because of my connection to Azeroth,” Ellaria stretched her arms up. “Titans exert energy like nothing else. I must be siphoning it through that.”

“That’s impressive,” Vereesa noted, her light blue eyes shining brightly in the shadowed atmosphere. “You’re very powerful, Ellaria.”

“I am a weapon of righteousness and order,” Ellie spoke the words as if she’d heard them a thousand times. “As a future leader of Azeroth, it is my duty to see that balance is restored and kept.” She stared off into the distance, an unreadable look on her face, “No matter the cost. I must protect my planet, my people…” She glanced down, “My family.”

“Sounds like you’re doing a pretty good job so far,” the elder Quel’dorei said.

“I try my best,” Ellie acknowledged. “But it isn’t all fun and games. Sometimes… sometimes, I wish someone else took my place. I want a normal life, but something like that is never free given my position. I have to fight for it.”

She looked over to the other side of the clearing, where Selene sat with Shandris, the two of them looking over the Sentinel’s bow, “I love her. Everyone says I’m too young to fall in love, to even know what it is, but I think I’ve known for a long time. We’re… we’re like two halves of a whole. I can’t explain it… She’s just… so  _ important  _ to me… If anything ever happened to her, I’d probably disappear right along with her. Selene’s been there with me through  _ everything,  _ good and bad.” 

Ellaria kicked at the ground sheepishly, “I think we were meant to balance each other out- like that Ying and Yang concept that the Pandarans like to talk about.”

“I knew pretty soon after I started dating the boys’ father that he was the one,” Vereesa watched her niece with sympathetic eyes. “I wasn’t as young as you, of course. But that spark appeared almost right away now that I think about.” Her aunt sighed, “You’re still young, Ellie. Relationships aren’t something to be rushed at your age, but I can’t deny that sometimes you just  _ know  _ when you’ve met the right one.”

“She’s the right one,” Ellaria sank onto the spot next to her aunt. “We’re supposed to exchange gifts for our birthdays every year. She’s older than me by like 10 months. She’s going to be 15.” Ellaria pulled out the necklace her minn’da had given her, showing it off to Vereesa, “Selene and I have been betrothed since we were little. On her fifteenth birthday, we’re supposed to do like public displays of unity to show the official start of our…” She raised her hands to make finger-quotes, “‘Courtship,’ or whatever. I thought about splitting the gem from this and creating a second necklace. I want the pieces to fit together like a puzzle. I thought it’d be a cute way to show the start of our families becoming one.”

“That’s a cute idea,” Vereesa smiled. “You could have it inlaid with other small precious stones as well. Maybe try to find some of her favorite color? Do you know what it is?”

Ellaria blushed, “She told me she likes gray-blue,” A sheepish grin crossed her face. “Because it’s the color of my eyes.” Ellaria leaned in close to her aunt impishly, “Personally, I like green, cause it’s the color of her hair and it looks so pretty when she stands in the moonlight.”

Vereesa put a hand over her heart; the cuteness was too much to handle, “You two are  _ adorable,  _ you know that?”

Ellie grumbled sheepishly, “I know. Mom teases me  _ all the time.  _ Once she even made us wear matching sweaters for some holiday event, cause she thought everyone would like it. Minn’da nearly laughed me out of the gathering hall when she saw. I was  _ so  _ embarrassed.”

“Does Selene’s family give her a hard time too?” 

“Yeah, but they’re not as public about it,” Ellie looked back over at her future fiance, watching as Selene glanced her way and offered a supportive smile. “She really doesn’t let it get to her, what other people say. She only really gets bothered when it upsets me.”

“As long as she doesn’t hurt you,” Vereesa sighed. “Heartbreak is never fun.”

Ellaria leaned her head back onto her aunt’s shoulder, enjoying the presence while she had the chance, “Yeah. I don’t think I have to worry about that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time, all the surviving leaders had gathered back in Ardenweald’s main hub, over half of the champions had already been sent ahead to the other realms to parlay with the ruling covenants and help where they could. 

Several champions had stayed behind to exalt themselves with the Night-Fae, something that was encouraged and would be useful during future campaigns against the Void in the Shadowlands. 

Ardenweald wouldn’t be targeted as exclusively in the future due to Elune’s increased presence scaring the Void Lords’ off, but there was no telling what would happen once Bel’dornoth finally decided to get involved. 

Ellaria shuddered to think of the damage a full on battle between Elune and the fallen Void God would cause, especially since the Jailer has nearly been returned to full power in the future. 

If they wanted to avoid having to get the literal gods involved, their mortal champions would have to prove successful in these next campaigns. 

Selene shrieked as she was pulled behind a large tree, her eyes melting into a glare as she realized just  _ who  _ had grabbed her, “Ellie!” She hissed, “Goddess above, you  _ scared  _ me!”

“Sorry,” Ellaria grinned. “I just wanted to see my favorite demigod!”

Selene shook her head, “Don’t start. I got a headache from trying to map out my family tree.”

“As my lady commands,” Ellie bowed dramatically. 

Selene sighed, “Such a show off.”

“You know you love it.”

“Mph,” the kaldorei teen crossed her arms, her eyes softening. “How do you feel after the fight? Still upset?”

Ellaria deflated, “A little. It’s hard to think about the little girl. I can’t believe Revanoth actually corrupted her.”

“He’s a messed up jerk,” Selene said. “We can’t rule anything out when it comes to him.”

“I know,” Ellie tsked. “It’s just hard to process.”

Selene gently placed a finger under the blonde’s chin, lifting her head just enough to press their lips together in a gentle kiss. It caused the butterflies in Ellie’s stomach to go haywire, and there was a stupid grin on her face when they broke apart, “You know I’m always going to be here beside you.”

Ellie pulled her down for another kiss, their foreheads still pressed together as they broke apart, “I know, Sel. I know.”

For a moment, they bask in the gentle embrace- holding each other close and rocking back and forth to a song that only they can hear. 

At least, that was until a twig snapped behind them. 

The two girls turned around to find Jaina staring at them, a broken twig in her hands. 

Ellaria immediately senses danger, “Uhhh, hey mom. What'ya doing?”

“I wanted to see if you were feeling better,” Jaina’s glare shifted to Selene. “I can see that _someone_ apparently beat me to it.”

It was almost alarming how pale the kaldorei looking teen went, the color completely escaping her face, “Ummm, I was just making sure she’s ok…”

_ “With your lips!?” _

“MOM!” Ellaria looked beyond embarrassed. “It was just a kiss, geez!”

“Yeah for  _ now  _ it’s just a kiss,” Jaina was working herself up into a frenzy. “Until suddenly I’m a grandmother because of a daughter that I haven’t  _ even given birth to yet.” _

Selene’s hands went straight up as she jumped ten feet backwards, “We’ve barely kissed like four times- nothing else! _I swear!”_

“Well you better not attempt a fifth time, cause I wi-!”

“Jaina! How nice to see you!” Alleria and Vereesa abruptly leap to the rescue, restraining the archmage as she cursed them out in three different languages. “The Night-Queen’s requesting the leaders meet with her before we go! Can’t miss this!”

They began to pull her away, conscious of the frozen teens behind them. Once they were at a good enough distance, Alleria turned her head and caught their eyes. 

_ Run,  _ she mouthed, before turning back to her task of directing the raging Lord-Admiral  _ away  _ from the very frightened young lovebirds. 

Needless to say, Ellaria and Selene were quick to scatter away from the area. 

Although the foreboding aura of Jaina’s rage never quite stopped following them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, hope you liked the chapter! Feel free to leave a comment, I do love to see your feedback!   
I have two more finals to study for, so expect the next chapter out by Wednesday or maybe sooner. I gotta focus on school for like one more week and then it's lots of writing galore lol  
Until the next time~


	33. The Beginning of the End - Part 1 - Arc 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't try to mentally talk to people, cause they won't understand you, and you'll probably feel really stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Hope you're doing well! I got another chapter up and we are officially entering another arc! Hope you all like it!  
I don't own Warcraft.

_ Ellaria knew she was dreaming almost immediately, the world around her coming into focus as she inspected her surroundings.  _

_ She recognized the architecture of the Night-Hold, and realized that she must have been in the medical wing.  _

_ The entire area was deserted, the only light coming from the stars as wind gently tousled the curtains of the open windows.  _

_ Warily, Ellaria noticed an open door at the end of the hall, the only one she had seen so far, and made her way down in that direction.  _

_ As she got closer, the sound of crying reached her ears, and Ellie pushed open the cracked door expecting the worse.  _

_ There was a single bed pushed up against the wall of the square room, the smell of sanitizer and blood filling her nose.  _

_ The white sheets were stained red, and Ellaria noticed with growing horror that there was a body situated underneath the fabric.  _

_ Along the other wall, two empty bassinets waited in the shadows. _

_ When she approached the bed, the crying seemed to become louder, but she could see no sign of where it was coming from.  _

_ With shaking hands, Ellaria lifted the sheet and pulled down, exposing the face of whoever had been unlucky enough to be there. _

_ A cry of disbelief tore out of her throat.  _

_ Thalyssra’s eyes were closed, her entire body eerily still. She was much too pale, and didn’t appear to be breathing at all.  _

_ When Ellie pressed two fingers against her neck to check for a pulse, she found none, and tried hard not to think of how cold her skin was to the touch.  _

_ Large amounts of blood had stained the bed below her waist, and there were dried tear tracks going down the First Arcanist’s face, despite the odd look of contentment she wore.  _

_ Bile rose in her throat- this had to be a joke, just another cruel image conjured up by her disturbed mind.  _

_ The crying stopped abruptly, and Ellaria spun around in fear as she heard a small wheeze behind her. _

_ Thalyssra stood there, her eyes wide and pained as the void’s corruptive energy stained her veins black. She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a cry of alarmed rage.  _

_ She fell forward, her frail body caught by the fast-attacking Ellaria, as a single sentence managed to escape her.  _

_ “Don’t let **him** win!” _

_ Something large and dark suddenly loomed before her, it’s dark tendrils of energy sweeping towards the First Arcanist before Ellaria could even react.  _

_ Defiance cut into her soul like a knife as the thing tried to rip Thalyssra out of her grasp with devastating strength.  _

_ But Ellaria was a stubborn teenager with the power of a titan at her disposal. If it was a game of tug-of-war the evil thing wanted to play, then she sure as hell wasn’t going to lose.  _

_ The room dissolved into darkness, just an empty area with only the ground they stood on to give leverage.  _

_ When the thing pulled, Ellaria had to grit her teeth and tightened her hold on Thalyssra as the mage was nearly ripped from her grip.  _

** _You cannot hope to outdo my power, _ ** _ the thing’s voice echoed in her head, its energy was far more intrusive and suffocating than any other Void entity she’d fought.  _ ** _I will have what I came for. Through the flesh of the arcane-borne, my brethren shall live again._ **

_ “Not while I’m here,” Ellaria felt the familiar power of Azeroth flood into her stomach, the energy of Death floating around her. Thalyssra screamed as a void tendril attached itself to her back, nearly breaking Ellie’s hold once again.  _

_ Rage swelled within her, and Ellaria yelled a sharp cry of defiance as she  _ ** _commanded _ ** _ the Void’s energy to  _ ** _release _ ** _ the First Arcanist.  _

_ There was a tense moment, her will lashing out against the creature’s, before the tendril obeyed her command, and retreated back to the other figure.  _

_ The recoil caused the thing to stumble back, and the void energy dispersed around him just long enough to make out a pair of eyes- one of which was obviously scarred and blinded.  _

_ Something stirred within her, the observation shaking the teen to her very core. An odd feeling of dread took hold of her heart, as the thing turned its gaze to her.  _

_ It’s entire form seemed to shiver in excitement, “I  _ ** _found_ ** _ you…” He took a step toward them, “It seems that I have found not just one prize,  _ ** _but two…”_ **

_ When it took another step towards them, Thalyssra let out a cry of pain, the corruptive energy in her veins seemed to pulse as he drew closer.  _

_ For Ellaria, that was quite close enough, and she pulled her power to her center, focusing it outwards for a devastating blast.  _

_ Another step and she screamed, the sheer force of her attack immediately shattering the dream as light blinded her vision.  _

Ellie woke up with a yell, the noise visibly startling Selene, who had fallen asleep beside her. 

“What is it!?” Selene jumped to her feet, drawing a small knife she carried as she looked around with blurry eyes, “Are you ok!? Were we attacked!?”

“No,” Ellaria’s heart was pounding, her eyes wide. “I had a vision, a dream vision, of something  _ really  _ bad.”

Selene sheathed the knife and knelt down beside the blonde, “What did you see?”

“Something’s wrong with our time’s Thalyssra,” Ellaria ran a hand down her face. “I think the light-healers missed something when they purged her of corruption after your min’da was taken. I saw it in her veins, I saw it  _ hurting  _ her, making her weak and feeble.”

“How?” Selene frowned. “We had the best looking after her. There’s no way they could have missed something. They’ve healed Void Lord corruption a thousand times.”

“You don’t understand, Sel,” Ellaria gulped. “I saw her  _ dead body.  _ I think whatever happened to her is going to cause her to die after giving birth. There was  _ so much blood.  _ I don’t-”

She remembered the creature she ran into, remembered the  _ one blind eye _ it had.

Horror dawned on her face, panic welling in her heart, “Revanoth wasn’t using his own power when he attacked Thalyssra. He must have targeted her on the orders of someone else, someone even higher than him on the food chain. And that power was able to avoid detection, especially since-”

“They wouldn’t know how to cure  _ that  _ type of corruption,” Selene caught on, her face turning an odd shade of green. “Oh,  _ oh no.  _ This- We, we have to get back!”

“Not until we’ve finished this,” Ellaria had never felt more unsure in her life. “We have a job to do… remember? Besides, I’m still not really sure  _ how  _ we’re going to get back.”

Selene looked down, “Yeah, I know.”

“He  _ saw  _ me in the dream,” Ellaria said. “The creature. It revealed itself. If it was able to reach across the timeline like that, maybe I can too. If I can get a message across to one of my parents…”

“That’s a good idea,” Selene seemed to relax, although her body was still incredibly tense, her face oozing with worry. 

“Let me meditate for a little bit,” Ellaria climbed onto a large root, sitting crossed-legged. “I’ll see if I can establish a connection.”

She closed her eyes, the dream still swimming in her mind, and  _ focused.  _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaina first notices the odd tingling sensation after their meeting with the Night-Queen; they’ve decided to split their forces among the remaining realms now that the champions have a grasp on what they have to do, and Jaina volunteers to go back to Oribos with Sylvanas to see her off when she returns to the Maw to speak with the Jailer. 

It’s mostly to soothe the other’s fears about Sylvanas, to ensure that they have proof of her keeping her word. 

But it’s hard to deny the fact that Jaina is actually beginning to  _ like  _ speaking with the Banshee, even if most of their conversations descend into insults or teasing remarks. 

Although it’s hard to tell exactly what is meant to be insulting and what’s meant to be teasing with Sylvanas. 

Jaina pauses in her step, looking around as the tingling sensation becomes ten times more annoying. 

Anduin stops beside her, looking between the archmage and Sylvanas, who also feels at the back of her head with a perplexed expression, “Auntie? What’s wrong?”

“Something’s itching at the back of my head,” Jaina blinked as her vision went fuzzy. “I can’t tell what it is.”

“I feel it too,” Sylvanas shook her head irritably. “It’s getting worse.”

Anduin turns Jaina and looks at the back of her head. He moves her braid around, a frown on his face, “I don’t see anything.”

Others gather around them, their faces showing their confusion. Finally, Thalyssra steps forward, her hand pulsing with arcane energy, and gently touches the back of Jaina’s head. 

Immediate relief floods her senses, and the archmage lets out a pleased noise, “That’s  _ much  _ better.”

“It’s dulled mine too,” Sylvanas looks over at the First Arcanist. “What did you do?”

Thalyssra’s hand is still pressed to her head, a frown on her face, “You two have an arcane connection to someone else. They’re trying to contact someone, and you’re receiving the feedback from that.”

“Ellaria,” Jaina’s eyes went wide. “She told me we were connected due to her unique birth.”

“She told me something similar,” Sylvanas added.

“So what can they do about it?” Anduin asked, looking around for any sight of Ellie or Selene. 

“Nothing until Ellaria’s done with her task,” Thalyssra says. “Also, there’s-”

Her words cut off as Jaina and Sylvanas both slump to the ground, their bodies going limp as unconsciousness consumes them. The others lunge forward to catch them before they crack open their heads, although they are much less gentle with Sylvanas than they are the Lord-Admiral. 

Thalyssra sighs, “...a good chance of them passing out.”

~~~~~~~~~

_ Jaina’s staring at the war table, her mind a conflicted mess of emotions.  _

_ Her daughter had been gone for months, lost to the time-loop that would be their saving grace.  _

_ And yet regret soured her mind; she didn’t care for anything anymore, all she wanted was her child returned to her and safe in her arms.  _

_ She didn’t care what type of destiny Ellaria had- the world could wait, because none of this was fair.  _

_ The points representing the Void’s forces had shifted, although they still hadn’t attacked. It was enough to tell the leaders that something had changed in these last few weeks, and the Void God had more than likely finally realized the Revanoth would not be coming back.  _

_ Things had also deteriorated between the Kaldorei and the Nightborne. Tyrande and Malfurion had buried themselves in war preparations. Valtrois was currently overseeing Suramar, but things were tense. The First Arcanist had essentially cut herself off from everyone, leaving the Night-Hold and returning to her estate.  _

_ No one had seen her in more than two weeks, and Jaina was becoming very worried. She wasn’t sure what had happened, but there was obviously a problem that she wasn’t seeing.  _

_ Tyrande stared at the map from her side of the table, her dark eyes entirely focused on the task at hand. Years ago, after Selene had been born, Elune had granted the Priestess the ability to shift out of the Night-Warrior persona as she pleased. However, that power hadn’t been used in some time, and it was a very well-known worry for the others that Whisperwind may once more lose herself in vengeance.  _

_ “There’s three fronts surrounding the Broken Isles now,” Maeiv’s voice had lost much of its husk, but the hard edge that came with holding command was still there. “The Demon Hunters have been running scouting missions three times a day. Every-time they report back, something has changed. The Void’s preparing for an attack, but when or where that will be is still unknown.” _

_ “My scouts have reported similar situations around the ruins of Ice-Crown Citadel,” Alexstrasza’s presence was a shining beacon of hope for the beaten down leaders. “There’s a small army of corruption there, inspecting the ruins where the tear between our worlds once existed. I’m not sure their purpose, but they’ve scattered whenever my flight was spotted. Whatever’s going on, they clearly don’t want us to know of it.” _

_ “We will mobilize our lines to keep match with their own,” Anduin pointed out the dug in points. “But we wait until they throw the first punch. Most of our men haven’t returned from their breaks yet. Even with the recall, I cannot risk our armies being outmatched and outnumbered due to a fist thrown first.” _

_ “It’s not like we can really do anything major without the girls anyway,” Moira grumbled. “They were the best at dealing with the stronger corruptions.” _

_ “They will return soon,” Jaina spoke softly. “And we will be ready to assist them in any way we can with bringing an end to this war.” _

_ There was a murmur of approval in the tent, and the meeting was dismissed momentarily after that.  _

_ She noticed Tyrande and Malfurion hang back, the Night-Warrior still staring resolutely at the map, “Archdruid, High-Priestess.” She greets them kindly.  _

_ Malfurion smiles down at her, although his eyes were tired and sunken, “Lady Proudmoore.” _

_ “How have things been?” Jaina asked. “I never did hear about how the conversation with Thalyssra went.” _

_ Immediately, their mood went sour. Tyrande scowled and turned her head away, while Malfurion’s face became solemn, “It seems you were right about Thalyssra not feeling quite the same as she used to. She has decided that she no longer loves us, and that she will give us full custody of the twins once they are born. Until then, she asks that we respectfully keep our distance.” _

_ Jaina jolted back like she’d been slapped, “What!? That’s not- She didn’t- I can’t-” _

_ “I didn’t believe it either,” Tyrande muttered. “Until she plainly said that to my face.” A look of pure, unadulterated hurt crossed the Priestess’s face, “I sacrificed myself for her. I was prepared to  _ ** _die _ ** _ for her. I can’t believe-” she cut herself off, closing her eyes as her emotions raged too close to losing control. _

_ Malfurion placed a supportive hand on his wife’s shoulder, “I think she means to say that it’s hard to accept that this is real.” _

_ “It’s not real!” Jaina’s mistake had come back to smack her in the face after all. “Malfurion, Tyrande! She  _ ** _never _ ** _ mentioned wanting to break up with you when we talked. She was kinda annoyed at the fact that you two were hovering over her, but it was nowhere  _ ** _near _ ** _ this serious!” _

_ “It’s what she said,” Tyrande snarled. “Maybe she didn’t mention it before, but she obviously had a lot of time to think it over, Proudmoore!” _

_ “She told me she was out of sorts because Revanoth forced visions into her mind when he attempted to corrupt her,” Jaina didn’t let the anger faze her. “She told me that he showed her the future, that she  _ ** _died _ ** _ in childbirth in every possible timeline she saw.” The other two visibly recoiled, their eyes going wide, “Thalyssra told me that she still had those dreams nearly every night, and that she even saw glimpses of what Revanoth was doing to **you,** Tyrande, after you’d been captured.”  _

_ “Why didn’t you tell us this before?” Malfurion’s voice had lost it’s calm, a tone of horror resting in his throat. “Jaina, she never mentioned  _ ** _any of this _ ** _ to us.” _

_ “I genuinely thought she would,” Jaina hung her head. “I’m sorry. At the time, it just seemed to be a side-effect of being attacked. I had no idea she’d become worked up enough to leave you. I thought if I made you aware that something was wrong, she’d just become more angry about it. I believed the best course of action would be to let her tell you both on her own terms, once she had time to process what she was feeling.” _

_ “She never did tell us anything about what she was feeling these last few weeks,” Tyrande’s head straightened up in cold realization. “Every-time I asked, she froze. Even when she tried to speak, it was like she just couldn’t.”  _

_ Malfurion inclined his head, “As if something was preventing her from it, right? I noticed that too.” _

_ “Perhaps it’s-” A hard push of weight slammed into the back of her head, her vision going fuzzy as Ellaria’s voice filled her mind.  _

_ Jaina stumbled, her body lashing out blindly as the power of Azeroth surged within her.  _

** _“Mom!? Can you hear me!? MOM!?”_ **

_ “Ellie,” Jaina whimpered, falling to her knees as a pair of steadying arms suddenly gripped her tightly. “Ellie? My child?” _

** _“MOM!? It’s me, yes it’s me! I don’t have a lot of time, but you HAVE to listen carefully! It wasn’t Revanoth’s power used against Thalyssra! He was only following orders! You have to protect her! Don’t let the Void get its hands on her! I don’t know what his play is yet, but he’s finally MAKING HIS MOVE!”_ **

_ “Who?” Jaina couldn’t see, couldn’t feel, couldn’t move. Her entire body was focused on the voice echoing in her mind, “Who’s making his move!” _

** _“Revanoth’s master!” Ellaria’s voice suddenly began to fizzle out, “I’m out of time! I got to go- tell everyone I love them, and that Selene and I are doing fine! We’ll be home soon, I promise!”_ **

_ The connection cut, and Jaina could only let out a strangled gasp as her body’s energy recoiled violently in response to the sudden influx of uncontrollable power.  _

_ She heard a panicked cry for help, but nothing else seemed to register as tiredness gripped her, and the entire world went dark.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Feel free to leave a comment, I do love to see your reactions!  
Until the next time~


	34. The Beginning of the End - Part 2 - Arc 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what to put here, just read it lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for tuning in! I am officially done with finals, so hopefully I can update much more frequently now! I'll probably have another chapter up on Christmas, so keep an eye out!  
I don't own Warcraft.

Ellaria and Selene arrive to find that quite a debacle had occurred in their absence. 

Ellie’s attempt to contact the future version of her mother had apparent caused backlash to occur through the bond she shares with the past versions. 

Which in turn, caused them to pass out. 

Ellaria takes one look at their bodies and has to stifle a laugh. Jaina had been carefully laid on her side by Anduin and Greymane; the young king had even used his ghostly cloak as a makeshift pillow for his ‘auntie.’

Meanwhile, Tyrande had apparently caught Sylvanas by her ears, and allowed her to fall straight on her face with her butt sticking up in the air. 

The two teens nearly peed themselves from laughing when they finally let it all out. 

“Oh my  _ god,”  _ Ellaria guffawed. “I’m _ never  _ gonna let her forget this!”

She chuckled diabolically to herself as she went over to her minn’da, before leaning down and pressing a hand to her head, “Wake up!”

A rush of power coursed through the air, and Ellaria had to bite back another laugh as Sylvanas startled awake, the banshee rolling several feet to the side then jumping back as if she were a scared cat. 

Ellaria tsked as her minn’da released several different curses in several different languages, and nearly pissed herself laughing once again when Sylvanas actually  _ hissed  _ angrily at the incredibly smug-looking Tyrande. 

This was definitely going to be a  _ fun  _ topic to bring up at their next family dinner.

Selene had much more carefully woke Jaina, who sat up with a hand pressed to her forehead, “By the Light, why does my head hurt so much?”

“That’s probably due to the backlash from the bond,” Thalyssra pressed a hand to the back of the archmage’s head, her power soothing the stressed nerves of her brain. “You and Sylvanas both passed out.”

“I’m just gonna go ahead and guess that it was most likely my fault,” Ellaria said. “I contacted my mom in the future. Really tricky thing that required a lot of energy. You two must have felt the tail-end of the connection.”

“Yeah, I’d say we did,” Sylvanas rose to her feet, blinking several times as her vision blurred momentarily. “Why did you contact her?”

“About the corruptions,” Selene smoothly responded. “We needed to know whether or not Revanoth was active in the future, in order to help find out if he really did come back to the past along with us.”

“Unfortunately, that’s pretty much confirmed,” Ellaria looked around, her eyes lingering on Thalyssra for an unnoticeable moment. “We all need to be on our guards now. You’re all a threat to his plans. One way or another, he’ll try to take each of you out of the equation.”

“Well isn’t that just wonderful,” Shandris sighed. “What are we supposed to do if we come across him?”

“Run,” Ellaria helpfully chimed. “Run and find me or Selene.” She looks at Sylvanas, “Minn’da can probably hold her own, but you all are still significantly under-powered compared to the versions he’s used to facing. It’s better to let us deal with him.”

“I get to kill him,” Selene looks much angrier than any of them had seen before. “With him, it’s personal. I want to make him suffer for what he’s done.”

“He’ll rot in the worst areas of the Maw,” Ellaria soothed her friend’s anger. “I’ll deliver his soul to the Jailer myself. He’ll pay for everything he’s done.”

“What does he look like?” Anduin asks, his face concerned. “I don’t think most of us have seen a Void Lord before.”

“Count yourself lucky for that,” Alleria mutters, a look of horrified remembrance temporarily crossing her face. 

Ellaria smiles sadly at her aunt, before turning back to her ‘uncle,’ “He’ll look like the corruption you saw back in Stormwind, just much bigger. It’s rare to pierce a Void Lord’s veil, and you’ll only see what he  _ really  _ looks like underneath all that energy if he’s seriously hurt or killed.”

“He also enjoys tormenting his opponents,” Selene warned. “So don’t take anything he says to heart if you run into him. He’s just trying to mess with your head.”

“He’s the worse Void Lord we’ve fought,” Ellie continued. “He’ll do whatever needs to be done to win. Never let your guard down around him. Don’t underestimate him. Even if you beat the ever living life out of him, he’ll still have a trick up his sleeve. He’s on a whole different level of danger.”

“He makes Archimonde and Kil’jaeden look like walks through the park,” Selene pursed her lips unhappily. “Just… just be careful. I can’t say that enough. Be careful.”

“Never go off on your own,” Ellaria clapped her hands together, an evil smirk on her face. “From now on, we’re instituting a buddy-system! If I find out any of you went  _ anywhere  _ by yourselves, I’ll beat your ass!”

“Ellaria!” Jaina admonishes her, although there’s a small grin gracing her lips, “Language!”

“What? I’m just telling them how it is!” Ellie points back towards the teleports, “Now we gotta get moving! Split up according to where you’re headed! I’ll head the main port back to Oribos!”

The over-sized group of champions’ and leaders all split into different zones, and Selene gently grabbed Ellaria’s hand before they too went their separate ways, “I guess I’ll see you in a bit then.”

“Where are you going?” Ellie actually looks alarmed at the thought of being apart from her companion. “I thought you were going to Oribos with me.”

Selene shook her head, her glowing eyes shifted over to Thalyssra, who had went over to the group that was heading to Bastion, “If Revanoth’s here, I’ll need to keep an eye on her. We still don’t know what his master wants. She’s more vulnerable to capture in the past.”

“In the dream I had,” Ellie wet her lips nervously. “The creature mentioned something about his brethren being reborn through the flesh of the arcane. It reminds me of a little piece of information my mom once let slip a few months ago, when I last saw her.”

“What’d she say?” Selene leans forward in anticipation.

“She said that the only reason she was able to carry me was because her body was used to holding arcane energy,” Ellaria bowed her head. “Anyone else would have died trying to carry me to term. She said that being a mage basically made her the perfect vessel.”

Selene looks a little surprised, “That could be because of your connection to Azeroth. You were powerful, even as a newborn.”

“That’s where things get tricky,” Ellie grabs Selene’s hands, her eyes wide as her inner thoughts finally come out. “What if I’m  _ not  _ actually connected to Azeroth!? What if it’s something  _ else!?  _ What if  _ I’m _ something else!?” She chewed on her lip, “Everything that everyone’s been saying. The Jailer, the Arbiter, even Elune! Something’s not adding up. When that _thing_ told me what he plans to do, what if he got the idea from something else!? What if it’s  _ my _ fault that he’s targeting Thalyssra!?”

“El, you can’t be serious,” Selene shook her head. “You’re working yourself up. You’re not making sense.”

“She’s one of the strongest mages on Azeroth in our time,” Ellaria insisted. “The only one that can even compete with her is my  _ mom! _ She spent  _ thousands _ of years absorbing the Night-Well’s power, her body has  _ got  _ to be more resistant to the arcane than practically anyone else!”

“So what!?” Selene snapped; her face was stony. “We have no proof. Even if Bel’dornoth got the idea from your birth like you think, that would mean that you-”

She cut herself off, eyes widening in realization. She stepped back several feet, shock overtaking her face, “You- you wouldn’t be  _ connected  _ to Azeroth…”

“No,” Ellaria’s eyes gleam with power, seemingly against her will. For a second, it’s like there’s another presence around them, a force that should be more ancient than anything they’d faced. 

But to Ellie, it was all too familiar, “It’s not a connection between two souls…” Tears filled her eyes, “It’s a connection between  _ one.” _

Selene lovingly cups her face, her thumbs wiping away the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks, “Don’t think about it. Not now. We have a job to do, remember? Just focus on that. Don’t doubt yourself Ellie, you know who you are. We can figure it all out once everyone’s safe, ok?”

Ellie nods, her voice still slightly shaky, “Ok, Sel.”

Selene looks around to make Jaina doesn’t see them, and leans forward to press a quick kiss to Ellaria’s lips once she’s in the clear. They break apart with matching goofy grins, and the kaldorei-appearing teen doesn’t hide the adoration in her eyes, “Stay strong. We’ll see each other soon.”

Ellie seems to glow with renewed happiness, “Yeah we will.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Calia Menethil knew she was many things, but the role of hero was never one she would have guessed. 

Within the last few weeks, her power had grown beyond what she’d ever thought possible. The limits she had been afraid to test were broken easily, and just as Ellaria Windrunner had told her, the Void creatures that had recently been found throughout Azeroth seemed to flee at the mere sight of her. 

The Chamber of the Heart had been  _ off  _ since the tear to the Shadowlands had opened. Azeroth’s pulse was uneven, speeding up and slowing down erratically with no warning or explanation offered. Wrathion and Magni couldn’t understand what was happening, what had changed. And the appearance of the corruptions had only amplified their confusion. 

Alexstrasza and the remaining dragonflight leaders had been called to the chamber, along with most of the significant racial leaders on Azeroth who remained on the mortal plain.

Whatever was happening in the Shadowlands obviously was causing  _ something  _ to happen, but no one was sure of what exactly that was. 

Calia had explained her position in regards to Sylvanas’s plan, and while there had been initial hesitance, no one had dared to argue once all the things that the Banshee had apparently predicted started to actually happen. 

Merithra was speaking quietly with Alexstrasza, asking her aunt for guidance, while Calia stared down at what was once the three corruptions she’d come across on her way here. They were all over the surroundings of the chamber, but none had dared to come inside yet. 

She brought these three in after subduing them, and her power had somehow purified the Void from their being. 

Unfortunately, the damage that was done to them had been too severe to fix. 

Wrathion inspected the frail bodies with careful eyes. Two human women and one orc female; all three looked untouched by war, and they were probably barely into adult-hood. 

To be lost so young, and in such a devastating way… Whoever was responsible for this had to be truly evil. 

“This corruption is like nothing I’ve ever seen,” Wrathion rose to his feet with a deep frown on his face. “Not even N’Zoth’s power was this potent.”

“This isn’t the work of an Old God,” Calia gazed sadly at the deceased bodies. “I fear their masters have finally decided to enter the fray. At least one of them, that is.”

“If we are dealing with Void Lords, then the situation has become truly dire,” the youngest son of Deathwing didn’t look happy. “Their power is significantly more dangerous than that of their minions. They’ll make the Old Gods look like party decorations in comparison.”

“Ellaria said we found a way to beat them in the future,” Calia replied. “She said we all become more powerful in our own ways. We must trust that she knows what she’s doing.”

“That is an impossible burden to put on the shoulders of a 14 year old,” Alexstrasza murmured as she approached. “We have no way of discovering what’s going on in the Shadowlands right now. For all we know, they could all be lost already.”

“Do you truly believe that?” Calia asked. “Knowing what you know of the others, do you really think they’d be beaten so easily?”

Alexstrasza’s lip twitched upwards into a small smile, “No. Of course not.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ By the time Jaina had discovered where her wife had gone, the undead banshee had already tore apart half of her study.  _

_ Sylvanas was like a woman possessed, searching through every inch of her space. She looked over every letter, every envelope, tore through every book, and nearly ripped apart her desk as she searched obsessively for something.  _

_ “What are you doing, Syl?” _

_ “Ellaria gave me a letter back in Oribos before we went to see the Jailer all those years ago,” Sylvanas pulled a large chest from her closet and opened it, looking through the piles of papers with a keen eye. “It was enchanted to only be opened when the time was right, and that I would remember it when the time came to learn about it’s contents.” Sylvanas pulled a small envelope from the chest, a triumphant expression crossing her face, “This little thing has been plaguing my mind  _ ** _all day._ ** _ ” _

_ “What is it?” Jaina blinked in surprise, “What do you think triggered it?” _

_ “I remembered it after you told me of the situation with Thalyssra- the message that Ellie had forced through to you,” Sylvanas ripped open the envelope, pulling out a crisp piece of folded paper. “So I imagine it must have something to do with her. Perhaps she couldn’t tell us until the time was right.” _

_ “I fear that’s likely the case,” Jaina sighed. “What does it say?”  _

_ Sylvanas’s didn’t respond, her eyes slowly going wide as she read the contents. Abruptly, she folded the paper, her face unreadable, “Ellaria said she had a vision of the future when she went into the time loop. She sees Thalyssra die in childbirth, just as you were told.” _

_ Jaina’s heart skipped a terrified beat, “No… it’s real…?” _

_ “It gets worse,” Sylvanas steadies herself against the desk, tension flares throughout her body. “Like you said before, Revanoth didn’t attack Thalyssra on his own regards. It was done on the orders of his master. He wants Thalyssra captured and brought to him.” _

_ Jaina went pale, “But why?” _

_ “She’s not sure of the exact reasons,” Sylvanas rubs at her temples, feeling a headache quickly approaching. “But she believes it has something to do with Bel’dornoth’s lost siblings. The two Void Gods he killed. She thinks he’s going to try to rebirth them through Thalyssra, the same way you were able to rebirth our daughter’s soul.” _

_ “Thalyssra is certainly strong enough to do it,” Jaina sank into a chair, a glimpse of horror in her eyes. “She’s pregnant Syl, what if the twins-” _

_ “Ellaria said he’d wait until after she’s given birth,” Sylvanas shook her head. “I don’t think the twins are the same as Ellie. Whatever he planned was put into effect **after** the First Arcanist became pregnant. If anything, the babies probably delayed his plans.” _

_ “Is this why she’s so sick?” Jaina stood up and started pacing. “If it was done on Bel’dornoth’s orders, then Revanoth probably used his master’s power at some point on Thalyssra. Our healers wouldn’t know how to detect that type of corruption.  _ ** _We _ ** _ haven’t even dealt with it before.” _

_ “I would suggest fetching the priestess and her pet druid,” Sylvanas was already walking towards the door. “I’m going to find Thalyssra. She needs to be moved somewhere safer.” _

_ “Dalaran,” Jaina nods her head. “Bring her to Dalaran. They just updated the wards and security measures. We’ll meet up there.” _

_ Sylvanas turned, grabbing Jaina by the arm and pulling her in for a kiss. They broke apart, and Jaina was quick to notice the rare look of worry in her wife’s eyes, “What is it?” _

_ “Nothing,” the banshee steeled her nerves. “Just stay safe. We’re playing a very dangerous game now. If the Void God figures out that we know this information…” _

_ “I know,” Jaina breathed against Sylvanas’s cheek, taking a moment to bask in their embrace. “I’ll be fast. Find Thalyssra and alert Valtrois of what’s happened.” She pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Sylvanas’s mouth, “We’ll see each other soon. I’ll be safe, I promise.” _

_ The former Ranger-General sighed lowly against Jaina’s ear, “As you say, lover.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Feel free to leave a comment, I love to see your reactions!  
Until the next time~


	35. The Beginning of the End - Part 3 - Arc 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get some big revelations. Who's placing bets, ya'll?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope everyone had a good holiday! I know I did!   
Anyways, here's the next chapter. Next one will be up this weekend!  
I don't own Warcraft.

Ellaria sits at a bench while her parents meet with the Arbiter and writes out a letter. 

The idea came to her after porting into Oribos; she spotted a makeshift mail center for correspondence between the Shadowland’s realms, and an idea came to mind. 

She writes everything she can remember about her dream, about her theories, and about what she believes the Void God’s intentions are regarding Thalyssra. 

When she’s done, she folds it up and gently sets the paper into the pristine envelope. She writes her minn’da’s name on the back, along with a set of runes, then seals it. 

The magic rushes to life as soon as the envelope is securely closed, and Ellie can’t help but smile at the fact that the spell worked. She wasn’t sure it was the right one, but her mother’s insistence on her studies had apparently come to save the day. 

Up the grand stairs, the doors to the Hall of Judgement opened, and Jaina Proudmoore walked out with a slightly pale look on her face. Behind her, Sylvanas Windrunner followed, her own expression closely guarded. 

Ellaria jumped up and skipped over to her parents, watching as their faces very slightly perked up at the sight of her, “How’d it go?”

“Not well,” Jaina gently ran a hand through her daughter’s hair, pulling her into a tight hug. “The Arbiter says the corruptions are becoming bolder, and that the attacks are even worse on the Azeroth side of this fight.”

“Revanoth must be feeling the pressure then,” Ellaria murmured, relaxing into her mother’s hold. “It won’t get any easier until we free the Jailer and restore Argus.”

“Which could be a bit more difficult than we accounted for,” Sylvanas muttered angrily. “The Arbiter told us that Argus can only be re-birthed through the power of Azeroth, which currently can’t be channeled into the Shadowlands. As long as the World Spirit sleeps, her power will remain where she is.”

Ellaria lit up, a burst of excitement flooding through her veins, “I can do it! I can channel her power into this dimension! I’ve done it before!” She looked down, already planning out what she’ll need, “It’s difficult, but if I get someone to help me to act as a conduit, it can be done!”

“None of us will be able to handle that type of energy, Ellie,” Jaina frowned. “It would overpower our souls.”

Sylvanas felt a light bulb go off over her head, “What about Selene?”

Ellaria jumped excitedly, “She can do it! She’s a demigod, the daughter of Elune! Her source of power comes from the same energy as the Titans!” Ellie brought a hand up to cup her chin, “We’ve done similar events in the future on much smaller scales, we’ll have to use a center point. Somewhere to focus where Argus’s soul will reemerge.”

“You can speak to the Arbiter about that once we return,” Sylvanas nodded over to the portals. “Right now, we need to rendezvous with the Jailer and find out what the hell the next step should be.”

“I thought you planned out some great scheme for this,” Jaina blinked in surprise. “Now you’re taking it step by step?”

“Of course we planned it out, Proudmoore,” Sylvanas rolled her eyes. “Unfortunately, I didn’t account for an evil Void Lord traveling back in time with my super-powered daughter and her demigod-dragon girlfriend.”

Ellaria went red, “Girlfriend?”

Sylvanas shook a finger at her, “Don’t pretend like you haven’t been smooching Whisperwind’s spawn behind every other tree. Even your mother saw it.”

“Don’t remind me,” Jaina muttered, unhappily remembering the moment. 

Ellaria glared, “It was your idea, mom!”

_ “Not yet, it’s not.” _

“Alright, enough,” Sylvanas shoved the two apart. “We got a meeting to get to.” She glanced at Jaina, a single eyebrow rising up her forehead, “Are you sure you want to follow us to Torghast? It’s not an easy journey.”

“Someone’s got to babysit you,” Jaina retorted. “Otherwise I fear the other leaders may blow a gasket.”

Sylvanas grinned, “Wouldn’t that be a shame.”

“Blegh,” Ellaria groaned. “Stop flirting and lets go. I see enough of that in the future.”

“If I have to suffer through watching your painfully fluffy moments with Selene, then you can suffer through our banter,” Sylvanas smoothly replied, pushing past her daughter as Jaina stifled a laugh. 

Ellaria’s face resembled a tomato, and she stomped her foot angrily, “We are  _ not fluffy!” _

“Calm child,” Jaina chuckled, pushing the teen after the banshee’s path. “We’re only teasing.”

“You tease without understanding all the ammo I have against you,” Ellaria muttered traitorously. “The number of times I’ve walked in on you guys is unacceptable. The strongest fighters Azeroth has to offer, and you don’t understand how to lock the damn door.”

Sylvanas sent a shit-eating grin over her shoulder, “Sounds like you just don’t understand the concept of knocking.”

_ “I know how to fucking knock!” _

Both adults laughed, leaving Ellaria to stew in her embarrassed resentment. 

Jaina went ahead to the portaling location, while Sylvanas nonchalantly hung back with her grumbling daughter, “You know we’re only teasing.”

“I know,” the teen sighed. “I just hear it a lot, and from nearly everyone. Selene’s much better at handling it than I am.”

“She’s a good match for you,” Sylvanas acknowledged, keeping a careful eye on Jaina as she inspected the teleportation ports. “Even if that one doesn’t want to admit it. You two balance each other. It’s good to have someone who can keep you out of trouble.” 

“It’s hard to stay away from trouble when you have a knack for attracting it,” Ellaria held out the letter. “Here. This has some information about the future in it. You won’t be able to open it until the time is right, probably going to be several years. But the magic will remind you of it when the time comes. It’ll help in our fight against the Void.”

“I will make sure it’s kept safe until then,” Sylvanas took the letter and stuffed it into a pocket in her armor, although her mind was screaming to know what was included in it’s contents. “I assume something’s happened to make you write this?”

Ellaria sighed ruefully, “Oh, you have  _ no idea.” _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maiev nearly punched the wall after another morning of nausea and dizziness. She hadn’t been feeling very well since retaking Darkshore, and instinctively knew that  _ something  _ was up. 

Jarod reappeared not long after the army of the black moon moved back into the area, and he had been watching her like a hawk since he first caught her almost fainting several weeks ago. 

Her armor felt restrictive, and her clothes no longer fit as they should. 

She knew deep down what was going on, she had seen others go through it enough times throughout her life.

But the possibility was too terrifying to consider. Maiev Shadowsong, the fearsome Warden, was actually afraid. 

Because she was nearly 100% sure that she was  _ pregnant,  _ a nd the father of said child was currently a million miles away. 

She’s said it before, and she’ll sure as hell say it again. Fuck Illidan Stormrage, and she didn’t mean the  _ fun  _ way either. 

At least not anymore, that is. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alexstrasza was never one to allow her emotions to cloud her mind, but the last century or so had proven to be rather  _ testy  _ to her resolve. 

Meeting Alleria Windrunner had been a ray of sunshine in what seemed to be a never-ending storm, and despite the newness of their odd sort of friendship, Alexstrasza wasn’t shy in admitting that she  _ greatly _ looked forward to seeing the famed warrior once again. 

Unfortunately, there were more pressing matters to attend to at the moment. Magni and Wrathion were growing increasingly concerned with the unexplained changing patterns of Azeroth’s pulse. They knew there was a connection tying the World Soul to another, but the force of which it was affecting the slumbering Titan was far greater than they had anticipated. 

Most of the remaining leaders had gathered at the Chamber of the Heart while waiting to hear about whatever was going on in the Shadowlands. Calia Menethil had sent out word to all nations regarding the recent developments, and it was agreed that their top priority should be making sure that the Chamber was secure for whatever ritual Sylvanas was going to utilize to fortify the sleeping World Soul that laid within their planet. 

The appearance of the convoluted corruptions had complicated things, but Calia’s power was apparently enough to dissuade them from coming too close. 

They couldn’t tell where they were coming from, or who was creating them, but every person with half-a-brain could tell that the enemy Ellaria Windrunner had warned them about was finally making their move. 

They’d fought many battles in the past- not even the Burning Legion had been able to stand against Azeroth’s finest. 

And yet a Void Lord was something completely new; it was an enemy that had only been heard about, an enemy that held power over the feared Old Gods of Azeroth’s past. 

None of them were sure of how to handle such a task without the two time-traveling teenage experts to guide them. 

Valtrois stalked around the main hub of the Chamber with feline grace, her eyes studying the surges power that fluctuated around the titan’s heart, “Where’s the connection?”

“Right in ‘da middle,” Magni lumbered after her. “We can sense it pulsing.”

“I think you’re sensing the Heart pulsing,” Valtrois held out a hand, her senses trying to meld into the World Spirit’s vast reserves of power. “Because I can’t detect a foreign connection. Whatever, you felt- well, it’s either gone now, or it was just Azeroth’s soul acclimating to a dual-presence.”

“That’s impossible,” Kalec shook his head. “We would have sensed a dual-presence the moment the soul appeared. There’s no way.”

“Hey, I’m just giving my professional opinion,” Valtrois flipped her hair over a shoulder. “Even if it isn’t a dual-presence, there’s definitely no sign of a foreign connection. The only thing I can sense is the scarring left behind from when N’Zoth’s corruption was purged. And even that is _barely_ noticeable.”

“She’s right,” Stellagosa observes. “There’s no connection. It’s just a pull on the World Soul. Somehow, it’s in two places at once.”

“How can that be?” Alexstrasza asks, her eyes widening in surprise. 

“Historically there’s only two ways a soul can be split,” Kalec was watching the Heart’s pulsing closely now. “Either by creating a second host. Or by an occurrence of reincarnation that's appeared in the same time period.” He looked over at the red leader, "The closest comparison would be what happened to Korialstrasz, Rhonin, and Broxigar when they traveled back to the War of the Ancients. But that type of split would have been identified immediately."

“We would have noticed someone hosting a piece of the World Spirit,” Wrathion shook his head. “Such a creation would have changed the very foundations of our world.”

“Not so if a reincarnation occurred,” Stellagosa offered. “The soul itself would undergo rebirth, while the power of the Titan simply lies dormant.”

“How does any of that work?” Jarod Shadowsong asks, speaking up from his place in the background. 

“Given that no one has ever attempted to reincarnate a Titan Soul before, we have to treat this as purely hypothetical,” Valtrois replied, one hand fluttering through the air whimsically. “But according to the laws of the arcane, which is the very base of a titan’s life force, the soul would act as a ‘key’ of sorts. And the rare power of the Titan’s body would be what it unlocks.”

“But wouldn’t Azeroth have to  _ die  _ to be reincarnated,” Jarod gestured at the centerpiece. “Unless I missed something, I’m pretty sure our planet’s soul is still alive.”

Alexstrasza's face went pale in realization, a cold bolt of shock overcoming her mind, “The future…”

Merithra gave her a quizzical look, “The future?”

“All life must obey the laws of death,” the former aspect was thinking hard now. “Even the Titans should not bend the rules in that regard.”

“Death is a natural step in the cycle,” Calia acknowledged. “But I’m not sure why our planet would have to die. That’s definitely  _ not  _ what we want to happen.”

“But what does  _ Azeroth _ want?” Alexstrasza stepped towards the Heart, a feeling of wonder and slight fear coming over her. “We so often underestimate just how aware the World Soul is of everything. Her knowledge is ancient and vast. There’s something more to the story that we’re missing. And I think the answers lay within the minds of those who traveled back from the future, even if they don’t _ know  _ it yet.”

“You’d think they’d know if Azeroth decided to force-reincarnate herself,” Wrathion said. “That’s not something they’d just forget to mention!”

“How could they tell us?” Her glowing eyes shifted over to Deathwing’s last born son. “If  _ we  _ never told them?”

Calia choked, her white eyes going wide, “The girls- all this time… she even  _ told  _ me- I didn’t realize…”

“Which girl?” Magni looked between the two of them. “The Night-Elf one?”

“No,” Calia looked as if the world had been yanked out from underneath her. “Ellaria… All this time we thought… No, that can’t be right. That would mean the time loop isn’t just meant to secure the future- it’s meant to ensure her _birth.” _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Jailer was just as imposing as the first time Ellaria had seen him. 

And yet, she was no longer afraid. There was a weight to her bones now. She felt stronger, healthier, and more powerful than ever. 

But she was also more confused, more angry, and definitely a lot more abrasive than before. 

Her minn’da and mother had spoke quickly with the Jailer, alerting him to what had happened with Revanoth. He wasn’t happy about the fact that a future Void Lord was trampling around Azeroth, and he was even less enthused about it after hearing of the corruptions that had been storming around the Shadowlands. 

But there was little they could do until his chains were broken, and given how long it would take him to reform and recover after death- chances were that they would have to deal with the problem on their own. 

Ellaria watched as her parents walked down into the lower levels. Her minn’da wanted her bow to be further magically enhanced with Torghast’s death magic, while her mother was curious of the process it would undergo. 

Ellie had another idea in mind, and simply waved them off when they turned to look quizzingly at her, “I’ll catch up soon. I just need to speak with ol’ Jailer here about some future stuff.”

Sylvanas nodded, while Jaina seemed a little bit more uneasy. Never-the-less, they both disappeared down the old dusty staircase, leaving Ellaria alone with one of the strongest entities she’d ever meet. 

Finally she turned dramatically, a calculating look in her eye, “When we first arrived here, you recognized Selene immediately, didn’t you?”

“She may be the spitting image of Ysera, but I could see my sister’s essence within her,” the Jailer inclined her head. “I knew who she was, and what she would become when her power is realized.”

“Did you see what I was?” Ellaria’s voice was sharp, “What I  _ am!?” _

For a moment the Jailer stays silent, his ancient eyes carry more knowledge than she could ever hope to learn in a single lifetime. Then he speaks, “I know what you are, Ellaria Windrunner. Your soul shines bright, it is the one spirit that not even Death can truly command. That fact that you even _ exist  _ is due to your own respect for the order that  _ you  _ created.”

Ellaria’s throat was dry, “Is that why you all call me that?” Her eyes misted with tears, “Is that who I am?”

The Jailer’s voice rumbled with power, “You are, and you are  _ not. _ Your soul has been wiped clean and remade. A fresh start designed to eventually link your past self with who you’ve become. You are Ellaria Windrunner, the daughter of Jaina Proudmoore and Sylvanas Windrunner. But you are also something  _ more;  _ an entity that can never completely disappear. The hope for a better future- the hope for a restoration of balance in our universe. Just as you originally wanted.”

Ellaria shook her head despondently, her mind spinning with a thousand different emotions, “How come they never  _ told  _ me?”

“I imagine it was the same reason you couldn’t tell your mother the truth,” the Jailer answered sagely. “To protect the timeline, and to protect  _ you.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!  
Feel free to leave a comment, I love to see and read your thoughts and reactions! :D  
Until the next time~


	36. The Beginning of the End - Part 4 - Arc 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you all had a great New Year! Thanks for tuning in for this little story, I'm hoping to get it finished by the time school starts back up, so we're getting close to the end :)  
I don't own Warcraft, obviously.

Ellaria stared up at the Jailer with a thousand different emotions rushing through her brain. Her face was pale, her steely-blue eyes were sharp, “Who made me? Who forced the World Soul to reincarnate?” 

“I doubt anyone could  _ force  _ Azeroth to do anything she didn’t want to,” the ancient being responded. “If I had to guess, I would say it’s your presence in this timeline that most likely unconsciously alerted Azeroth to what she would become. When the time comes, it will be your existence that convinces her of the necessary course of action.”

“But  _ why!?”  _ Ellaria insisted, “Why would creating me be necessary!? Azeroth is all powerful- she’s a  _ titan!  _ I’m pretty sure turning yourself into a helpless newborn mortal would be a bit of a downgrade in comparison!”

“Her reasons-” he gazed at her impassively. “ _ Your reasons,  _ could be anything at this point. Perhaps there was latent corruption left behind that the mortal champions could not purge. Perhaps it was simply time for a change, or maybe it was the best way to give her people her aid without waking completely and wrecking their homeworld. Whatever the case, her soul would not have reincarnated into you if she did not allow it. Your conception and birth had to have been done with Azeroth knowing what would become of her.”

“So coming back in time has alerted the World Spirit of my existence, and is actually what will cause my eventual existence,” Ellaria rubbed at her temples. “Great, wonderful, this isn’t confusing  _ at all.” _

The Jailer made an amused sound, which was actually quite disturbing to hear, “Do not fret, little creator. You will know what must be done when the time comes.”

“Whatever, whatever, what-the-fuck-ever,” Ellaria stomped around angrily, thinking over what she knew. “I can’t deal with this right now. Revanoth is currently running lose in the mortal dimension, and I can’t even freaking keep track of what’s going on.”

“Revanoth is a problem,” the Jailer acknowledges. “However, I doubt defeating him will be difficult for you or my niece. You both have been exposed to energies that do not exist at the same levels in your time. You are growing stronger much faster than expected, and with that will come new powers to learn and control.”

“I get that Selene’s powers will probably follow what her parents can do.” She gazed back up at the Jailer, “But my path will follow the six seats of power, won’t it?” Ellaria realized. “Even in my time, I’ve been learning each study as the talent manifested.” She shuffled uncomfortably, “Lately, I’ve been feeling closer to the Void. I even wretched control of it from Bel’dornoth in a dream.”

_ “You saw Bel’dornoth!?” _ The Jailer’s voice went ragged. “Did he see you!?”

“Yeah I saw him,” Ellie recalled his appearance. “He had a blind eye and looked like he was limping. Elune said you guys messed him up pretty bad. I accidentally saw a glimpse of a possible future, I think? I reached across the timeline to the period I’m supposed to be in, and he must have sensed me.”

The Jailer shook his head angrily, “No,  _ No!  _ It  _ can’t  _ be! He’s only supposed to be able to connect with the creatures of the Void, that’s the one thing we couldn’t block when he was banished to the abyss. If he was able to sense  _ you…”  _ The ruler of Torghast pulled at his restrictive chains with a snarl, “He must have finally escaped in your time!”

Ellaria went pale, “Oh shit,  _ oh fuck,  _ oh damn-”

“Language!” The Jailer rumbled. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Ellaria rubbed at her eyes, feeling a panic migraine coming to her mind. “Ok, alright. I'm cool, I'm strong, _I can handle this._ I got an idea.” She clapped her hands together expectantly, “I need you to tell me  _ everything  _ you know about Argus, Bel’dornoth, the other two Void Gods, and  _ N’Zoth.” _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Jaina knew as soon as Sylvanas stepped through the portal that her wife carried bad news.  _

_ Tyrande and Malfurion waited expectantly behind her, sitting in the common area of the chambers that Khadgar and Modera had set up for the First Arcanist.  _

_ They jumped to their feet as Jaina approached the Banshee, “What’s happened!? Where’s Thalyssra?” _

_ “I had to get Valtrois and Stellagosa to help track her down,” Sylvanas muttered. “She wasn’t at her estate or the Nighthold. Valtrois tracked her back to her old childhood home.” The undead woman shook her head, her eyes locking onto the two kaldorei standing behind her spouse, “She’s  _ ** _not _ ** _ in good shape.”  _

** _“Where is she!?” _ ** _ Tyrande demanded, the voice of the Night-Warrior breaking through. Malfurion placed a hand on her shoulder, and the anger lessened, “Damn it all, Banshee… what  _ ** _happened?”_ **

_ “Stellagosa’s carrying her,” Sylvanas answered. “We thought it best to give you a warning before we bring her through. Well, you’ll see why…” She turned and disappeared back through the portal, leaving the three to wait in trepidation for her to return.  _

_ When Valtrois stepped through, followed by Sylvanas, who held a bag of the First Arcanist's clothes, they all held their breaths.  _

_ It was only broken by the appearance of Stellogosa, who held an unconscious Thalyssra carefully in her arms.  _

_ “We had to put her to sleep,” Valtrois shook her head. “She wasn’t cooperating, she was nearly hysterical. Wouldn’t talk to us, couldn’t even stand to be in the same room.” _

_ “She was terrified of something,” Sylvanas handed the bag over to Malfurion, who along with Tyrande, had approached the still form of their estranged paramour. “Given how she was acting, I don’t think she  _ ** _could _ ** _ talk, even if she wanted to.” _

_ “That’s not all,” Stellagosa adjust her hold. “Pull back her hood. You can see the corruption in her veins. It’s beginning to manifest.” _

_ Tyrande made a choking noise as she did just that, her eyes filling with rage as she caught sight of the black lines that had spread beneath her skin, “How did the Light-healers miss this!?” _

_ “Even our strongest healers wouldn’t be able to fight back against a Void God’s power,” Malfurion murmured. Seeing Thalyssra in such a state was obviously rattling him. “We have no idea how that type of energy operates. Each level of Void creature we’ve fought has possessed different aspects of the Void’s primordial energies. The Void God’s strengths are still unknown to us.” _

_ “My guess is that it remained dormant within her, waiting for the moment to sprout,” Sylvanas observed. “Her pregnancy was an issue that our enemy didn’t account for. It’s probably why we weren’t seeing symptoms sooner.” _

_ “Or maybe she didn’t want anyone to know something was wrong,” Jaina brushed a strand of white hair from the Arcanist’s forehead. “Maybe she  _ ** _couldn’t _ ** _ tell us.” _

_ “We can debate what’s going on once she’s been looked over,” Malfurion rumbled. “We need to see what’s going on with her body, and if the corruption has affected the twins.” _

_ “The protection spell she cast back when Revanoth attacked is still in effect,” Valtrois said. “It’s magical signature is very faint, but I can sense it. It’ll fade once she’s given birth, and her due date is under three weeks away.” _

_ “The girls should be returning around the same time,” Tyrande muttered. “They’re going to walk from one problem right into another.” _

_ “The fact that Ellaria wrote that letter means that she’s already aware of what’s going on,” Sylvanas stated. “By the time they return, her powers will be expanding. She’ll know what needs to be done to help Thalyssra.” _

_ “What of the Jailer or Elune?” Valtrois offers. “They’ve beaten the Void God before. We know they can fight off his power. What if we took her to them for help?” _

_ “Both deities are currently tied to the Shadowlands,” Jaina said. “Selene was Elune’s anchor to Azeroth. With her gone, there’s no way for her to pass over without upsetting the balance that’s been established.” _

_ “She’s right,” Tyrande added. “The only way would be to take Thalyssra into the Shadowlands to see one of them.” _

_ “Which would be fine and dandy,” Sylvanas interjected. “Except that she’s pregnant, which the Arbiter said is a big no-no in the realm of Death. The journey itself would probably kill her given how weak she is, and without Ellaria here, there would be no second chance for her.” _

_ Jaina turned to her wife, “You’re an honorary Lord of Death. Do you think you can do it?” _

_ “It’s too risky with her condition,” Sylvanas shook her head. “Even with my power, there’s still much that can go wrong. Only the Jailer and Elune can wield the magic with the kind of precision needed to avoid hurting the babies. Our best bet would be to wait for Ellaria and Selene’s return. The Power of Azeroth is the safest way to purge corruption given the circumstances.” _

_ “It’s also the most effective,” Stellagosa added, adjusting her hold on the still body in her arms. “She can literally command the Void energy to leave Thalyssra. She’s the only one who’d be capable of yanking control away from the Void God.” _

_ “We’ll wait for the girls’ to come back,” Tyrande accepted. “In the meantime, we’ll see what we can do to protect Thal and the children.” _

_ “The Prophet Velen would be the best mind to ask at the moment,” Malfurion suggested. “Or maybe Alexstrasza?”  _

_ “I will contact them both,” Jaina looked sorrowfully at Thalyssra. “In the meantime, she needs to be laid down. Take her back to the bedroom and let her rest. The entire place is warded and guarded. She won’t be able to leave without someone immediately noticing if she awakens and panics.” _

_ Stellagosa nodded towards Malfurion, “Lead the way, Archdruid.” _

_ Valtrois followed, and the three disappeared down the hall. Sylvanas stalked over to the balcony, while Jaina and Tyrande stayed near the portal as it finally fizzled out.  _

_ “Are you alright?” the Archmage asked her friend, noting the lost look on the Night-Warrior’s face.  _

_ “Not particularly,” Tyrande stared down at her hands. “I can’t remember what Revanoth did to me when I was captured, but I can feel the ache in my body, the pain in the scars he left.” She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, “I can’t let it happen to her. I won’t let those  _ ** _monsters_ ** _ win.” _

_ “They won’t win,” Jaina promised. “Not while we still stand. Their advantage is lost. The Void God is fighting a doomed battle and he doesn’t even know it.” She looked away, “And the girls will make Revanoth regret everything he’s done once they get their hands on him.” _

_ “It all comes back to them, doesn’t it?” Tyrande’s eyes filled with tears. “Damn it all, I never should have left them alone. I should have stayed in the past. Selene will never forgive me for lying to her.” _

_ “She’ll understand,” Jaina soothed, although her own doubts had started to surface in her mind. “They both will.” _

_ “How can you know?” _

_ The Lord-Admiral took a deep breath, “Because I trust them.” _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Jaina nearly screams as they teleport back into Oribos, the magic used to escape the Maw’s pull definitely had to be some of the most disorienting energies she’s ever come across. 

Sylvanas releases her grip from around her waist very tentatively, only stepping back once she’s sure that Proudmoore won’t keel over.

Ellaria’s already gone. Their future daughter had been quiet once she returned from speaking with the Jailer, and her face was the perfect example of an unreadable expression. 

Something was obviously weighing heavily on her mind, but Jaina wasn’t sure exactly what that was. 

Sylvanas sighs, stretching out her shoulders and straightening her back, “That teleport is more exhausting than I remember.”

“A pity you didn’t fall asleep,” Jaina cocked her head. “I wonder if you’d curl up like a cat.”

“Good thing you’ll never find out,” Sylvanas retorts, stalking after Ellaria. “Come. Let us see where the little birdie has run off to.”

“Maybe we should give her some space,” Jaina cautions, a frown on her face. “She didn’t look happy.”

“She can go brood in a corner once we figure out what to do about Argus,” Sylvanas retorts. “We don’t have time for teenage-angst. If she’s upset about something, she can yell about it  _ after  _ we fix the machine of death.”

Jaina scoffs, “Yeah, go ahead and tell that to an upset teenager. See how well that works out for you.”

Sylvanas glared, “We don’t have the luxury of being subtle about this, Jaina! Time is running  _ out.  _ If anything goes wrong, we lose our chance at winning, and then there will be nothing left worth saving on Azeroth once the Void’s done with it!”

“We can spare half-an-hour,” Jaina insisted, her voice as cold as steel. “Ellaria went off in the Arbiter’s direction. Whatever she’s doing is probably still connected to this  _ crusade  _ you’ve forced her into! Giving her some space isn’t going to damn Azeroth to oblivion!”   
Sylvanas’s eyes burned with anger, her mouth set in a very hard line. Jaina’s eyes skimmed over her jawline, nonchalantly appreciating the bone structure, “You actually have a very attractive face, Windrunner.”

Sylvanas took a step back in confusion, the anger disappears in a poof as she raised an eyebrow in response, “Lady Proudmoore, you are  _ terrible  _ at flirting.”

“I guess I’ll just have to practice then,” Jaina tilts her head thoughtfully. “I suppose you’ll do.”

Sylvanas sighs, pinching her nose irritably, “Wha-”

A loud, rocking explosion shakes the entire area, and both their heads snap in the direction that Ellaria had stormed off in as smoke rises in the distance. 

“What was that!?” Jaina demands, her voice rising in pitch. “What happened!?”

A loud, ungodly screeching arises seemingly in response, and Sylvanas growls lowly to herself as her eyes burn a deep crimson, “Corruption.”

Another explosion sends the city into chaos, and dozens of Oribos’s residents come rushing in their direction, desperate to get away from whatever’s going on. 

There’s a burst of power, and it fuels the city around them with so much anima that the very buildings turn to what looks like diamonds. 

Jaina and Sylvanas exchange looks, both of them easily recognizing the arcane signature. 

Without another word, the banshee grabs onto the Lord-Admiral, the two turning into misty shadows that rushes towards the fight. There’s only one word echoing in their minds.

And that was the name of their daughter.

_ Ellaria.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Feel free to leave a comment, I do love to read your reactions! :D  
I'll have the next chapter up soon!  
Until the next time~


	37. The Beginning of the End - Part 5 - Arc 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellaria doesn't feel pain, her girlfriend's a dragon, and Jaina's had three heart attacks just this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for tuning into this next chapter! I hope you all enjoy the action, I know I'm not the best at writing fights, but damn it I tried lol.  
I don't own Warcraft.

When Ellaria reaches the Hall of Judgement, the Arbiter is already waiting for her. 

The Ancient Deity, who is probably the only true impartial one left, forgoes her usual ethereal gimmick. She’s still dressed in her otherworldly garb, and the helmet she wears is always there. 

But she’s not floating in the air like before; she doesn’t have dozens of glowing streams pouring out of her, and her power is much more subdued. 

She’s approachable and almost friendly, something more reminiscent of the Arbiter Ellie talks with in the future. 

“You have discovered the truth,” her voice is still eerily beautiful, it’s echo sending shivers down her spine. She speaks assertively, not questioningly. It is a statement of fact to her. 

“I have,” Ellaria responds, kicking at the ground lamely. “You all certainly did an excellent job of hiding it from me in the future. I’ll have to send you all thank you cards for that.”

“We must do what is necessary, Ellaria Windrunner,” the Arbiter inclines her head. “We have all made sacrifices. You know this better than anyone, even if you do not yet realize it. There are no good or bad choices anymore; there is only the choices that will work, and those that will not.”

“Why am I even fighting anymore?” Ellaria asked. “If I’m really the soul of Azeroth, why can’t I just utilize her power to destroy our enemies without all this hubla?”

“Because then the future you fight for will dissolve, and all that you love and care for will disappear along with it,” the Arbiter answered. “By allowing the reincarnation to occur, Azeroth has put you on a path that she could not follow as a Titan. Pride is a sin that all entities carry, and you were designed to hold humility and simplicity above all else.” She tilted her head to the side curiously, “Tell me, what would your ideal life be?”

“A cottage in the woods,” Ellaria answers without hesitation. “Somewhere intoned with nature so that Selene can feel at home. We’d still live close to civilization, so that our families remain close by. One day we’d raise a family of our own, and I’d grow old and happy knowing that I’ve given my all to ensure they have a good life.”

“You do not wish to rule?” 

“I’m no good at ruling,” Ellaria admits. “Politics bore me. I’d rather walk on hot coals than sit through another embassy meeting.”

“Not a ruler,” the Arbiter agrees. “But a leader? I think that fits your memo.”

“I can’t even lead my squad,” Ellaria argued. “We tried to get Tyrande back and look what happened!” She spread her arms, “I’ve made so much go wrong!”

“You downplay your own capabilities, and demean your power to something less than it is,” the judge stated. “You may strut around and preen like any teenager would, but your heart is doubting of itself. You hide your own feelings behind a mask of false pride, and force failure into existence when there is none. You could be the best of us, Ellaria. Yet you’d rather be the worst.”

Ellie swallowed uneasily, feeling tears building in her eyes, “Then help me be better. Help me live up to this legacy I’ve been given. I have a plan, but I don’t know if it’ll work. Hell, I don’t even know if I can do it. I need guidance,  _ please.” _

The Arbiter raised an elegant hand, gesturing with the grace of an angel, “Come forward.”

Ellaria obeys, walking forward and up the steps until she’s standing right before the deity. 

She watches with wide eyes as the Arbiter reaches up and grabs onto her helmet, lifting it off her head to reveal a beautiful and very familiar face.

“Selene?” Ellaria’s heart skips a beat, her pulse pounded in her ears. “What..?”

“I wear this helmet to spare the souls who come before me the heartbreak of seeing their most beloved before leaving for their afterlife,” the Arbiter’s features shifts momentarily, before settling back into the visage of what appears to be an older Selene. “The person seen is the single most important figure in the soul’s life. It is their reason for living, their reason for fighting- sometimes, it’s even their reason for  _ dying.” _

“Selene means everything to me,” Ellaria’s voice shakes, but she isn’t surprised in the slightest. “I would do anything for her.”

The Arbiter smiles, “And she for you.” With her hands, she holds out the helmet. “Through this my vision becomes focused. I see the lives of those who require judgement and chose their paths accordingly from it. It is a tool of great power, one that can illuminate the way that you must go.”

Ellaria takes the helmet with careful hands, “You want me to put it on?”

The goddess offers a nod, “See what I’ve seen. Discover your destiny.”

Ellie gives her a wide-eyed look, before lifting the helmet and gently easing it onto her head. 

At first, there’s only darkness, a murky mist of black that engulfs her vision. 

And then there’s light- burning, blinding light that rushes towards her as she bites back a scream. 

Suddenly, there’s clarity. She  _ understands. _ It’s as if an impossible question has just been answered. As if her every doubt was just erased. 

For the first time in her life, she has the answers. 

Ellaria lifts the helmet from her head with shaking hands, her eyes are misted with tears. The Arbiter takes the headpiece without another word, there’s nothing more that needs to be said. 

Ellie swallows down her emotions, a light-hearted feeling is filling her chest. She looks up at the judge with a hopeful look, and opens her mouth to speak.

An explosion tears through the building, a ripple of dark void energy displacing the area. Ellaria and the Arbiter are both thrown sideways as an ungodly chorus of screeches invade the Hall.

Ellie pulls herself from the rubble within seconds, turning to watch as the Arbiter simply materialized back in her original position. 

Her eyes fixate on the corruptions that are now swarming in from the entrance of the Hall. They’re bigger and more powerful than the previous ones, and she can count at least five. 

There’s a moment of hesitation and doubt, before it’s replaced by the knowledge of what she can _really_ do. 

The corruptions charge in her direction, and Ellaria sees  _ red.  _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Sylvanas and Jaina arrive at what was once the entrance to the Hall of Judgement, there’s only one corruption left. 

The problem? Well, it was  _ massive. _

Ellaria’s trident was held tightly in her hand, and there was a gash wrapping around her left calf and shin that looked suspiciously as if someone had tried to take a bite out of it. 

Behind her, and in her usual place, the Arbiter floated behind a gleaming anima shield while the rest of the building sparkled like shining diamonds. 

The teen was exerting anima like no one’s business, and her body was thrumming with death magic just waiting to be released. 

The giant corruption, which was easily five times their own size, paced angrily between them. It kept it’s distance from Ellaria, clearly staying wary of her. But it was obvious that she was its ultimate target. 

Jaina nearly went to call out for her daughter when Sylvanas clasped a hand over her mouth, pulling her into the side hall with near silent movements.

“Don’t attract it’s attention,” the Banshee hissed. “I won’t be able to protect you and fight it if it decides to turn around and attack.”

“It’s going to hurt her,” Jaina’s odd-ghostly heart was pounding in her chest. “We can’t let it-”

“Ellaria’s fine,” Sylvanas peeked out from behind a column. “That thing is backing up every time she takes a step forward.” She sniffed at the air testily, “There must have been more of them. I can smell it.”

“What are you, a dog?” Jaina pushed Sylvanas to the side to look herself, watching as Ellaria advanced towards the corruption, slowly but surely pushing it outside the Hall. 

“Do I  _ look-” _

Their bickering is interrupted by Ellie quite literally launching herself at the thing, a scream tearing from both their mouths as they tumbled back through the destroyed opening and into the foremost courtyard. 

Sylvanas and Jaina darted after her, stopping to stand at the top of the steps as they watched the corruption squirm and find its feet down at the base. 

Ellaria stood halfway up the stairs, staring down at the monster with an unreadable look. 

Jaina yelled out before Sylvanas could silence her, “ELLIE!”

The teen flinched turning to look up at her parents with a wide-gaze. Sylvanas noted with alarm that she turned her back to the corruption, which had taken the opportunity to launch itself at the unsuspecting girl. 

Panic bloomed in her gut, but before either of them could act, a green blur smashed midair into the corruption, sending the voidling creature howling off to the side. 

If Sylvanas was any more dead, her jaw might have fallen right off then and there. And Jaina didn’t appear to be any better. 

Ellie smirked as she turned back around, staring up at the newcomer with a smile as she offered a thumbs-up. 

Her parents were absolutely gobsmacked, because flying twenty feet off the ground, was an honest-to-life green dragon. 

Sylvanas blinked, “I know the kid told me she was a dragon and all, but I guess I didn’t take it as seriously as I thought.”

“What?” Jaina looked hard at the dragon, her eyes going wide as she recognized the intelligent gaze. “Is that  _ Selene!?” _

“I am,” the dragon wasn’t full-grown, but she was definitely still sizable. There were streaks of white-birthmarks on her limbs that glowed with Elune’s power. “I heard about fight and got here as fast as I could. The portals were a little clogged, so I had to fly.”

Her voice rumbled with serious power, but the adults could tell that holding the form was something she wasn’t used to. 

Ellaria gestured hurriedly at the corruption, which was moving once more, “We need to get it still!”

“Why is it so big?” Sylvanas materialized at her daughter’s side. “I’ve never seen one of this size.”

“It’s not a person underneath it,” Selene rumbled. “It’s probably an animal of some kind. It’s rare for the Void Lords to resort to such tactics because these types of corruption are so unpredictable, but they’re able to hold more power than a person usually can.”

“He’s either getting desperate enough to resort to such measures,” Ellaria observed, “Or Revanoth has decided that he no longer cares to remain hidden. Either way, we need to beat it before it causes more damage.”

“How do you plan to stop that thing?” Jaina asked, her hands tightening protectively over her mage staff.

“I can purge it,” Selene rumbled, her great head turning to glance down at Ellie leg. “You need to stop that bleeding.”

Ellaria winced as if she just remembered the fact that her leg was actually pretty badly wounded, “It’s not that bad.”

“Ellie, I can see your bone.”

“Good point,” Ellaria finger-gunned. “I’ll just… go sit down somewhere…”

Jaina nearly had an aneurysm, “ _ Bone!?” _

“Take her back up to the Arbiter,” Sylvanas instructed. “I’ll stay down here with this one.”

“It’s coming back,” Ellie warned. 

Selene flew right into action, crashing into the corruption once more and biting into what appeared to be the thing’s neck. 

There was a moment of silence, followed by the loudest, most devastatingly horrific shriek any of them had ever heard. 

A rush of power knocked them all back, and Jaina held tightly to Ellaria as they fell back onto the staircase as the surge turned blinding. 

When it calmed down, Selene was stumbling towards them back in her kaldorei form, rubbing at her mouth with a disgusted expression, “Ugh, that’s foul.”

“What was it?” Sylvanas pushed aside a large piece of rubble.

“Kodo,” Selene spit at the ground, trying to get the taste out of her mouth, her face failing to hide her disgust. “Poor thing. It had been dead for a while.”

“So he’s been on Kalimdor,” Ellie guessed. “Probably around one of the Tauren settlements.”

“I doubt Revanoth would stay there for very long,” Selene responded. “Especially since Tauren aren’t the easiest to corrupt. He’d probably want different targets.”

“Well at least we have a lead,” Ellaria sighed, holding her leg with a grimace as she tried to move it. “You’re right. I didn’t even realize how bad the wound was.”

“Why isn’t it healing?” Jaina asked worriedly. “I saw you come back from the _dead._ This shouldn’t be hard to heal.”

“I used too much energy trying to dispel the corruptions,” Ellie gestured around at the city, the buildings that were still intact continued to gleam like diamonds. “My body prioritizes healing, but since it’s not life-threatening, it’ll probably be a few hours before I can really walk on it.”

“We can wait,” Sylvanas acknowledged. “In the meantime, I need to talk with the Arbiter about an area of rebirth for Argus. I need to know where we can keep his soul while it heals.”

“This place would be safest,” Selene murmured. “He did create it, after all.”

“I’ll raise the idea,” Sylvanas gave the girl an appraising look. “Nice job back there. You’re stronger than you look.”

Selene straightens up, a tired smile on her face, “Thanks, I do try my best.”

“I’ve seen better,” Ellie jibes with a grin. “One time she round-house kicked a corruption clean across a battlefield, and she didn’t even realize it had been coming up behind her. If I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn’t believe it was an accident.”

“Says the girl who just turned half the city into diamond.”

“I can’t help it!”

~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Anduin gazed at the reports with a sinking feeling of fear, his hands clenching the missive into a crumpled heap as he angrily slammed his fist onto the table, “Damn!” _

_ Wrathion looked up from where he lounged by the window, “What is it?” _

_ “Maiev  _ ** _and _ ** _ Talanji are reporting increased Void activity on their war fronts,” the High-King stared disbelievingly at the map, his eyes training onto the representations of those particular areas. “They’re moving again- the focus is mainly in the Broken Isles and Zandalar.” _

_ “Has Suramar reported anything?” Wrathion stood up to stroll over to his consort’s side, picking up the missives and looking over the contents. “Based off recent events, I would think that may be an area of interest to the Void God.” _

_ “Only scouts have been reported near the borders so far,” Anduin flipped through the pages. “It’s the same in nearly every territory.” _

_ “They could be looking for something,” Wrathion suggested. “Have the armies on the Broken Isle and Zandalar attacked?” _

_ “No,” the blonde king thought hard for a second. “Their lines have only shifted forward several hundred feet, but there’s been no fighting yet.” _

_ “A distraction?”  _

_ Anduin’s sight shifted to the piece representing Dalaran, “A distraction, while their scouts complete the true objective.” _

_ “They’re not being very discreet about it,” Wrathion observed. “But they  _ ** _are _ ** _ looking for something then?” _

_ “Not something,” Anduin snapped his fingers as realization flooded his brain.  _ ** _“Someone.”_ **

_ He turned and pointed to one of his present mages, who had been standing guard by the doors, “Prepare a messenger for a Dalaran portal, immediately!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! I appreciate every single one of you!  
Feel free to leave a message, I love being able to see your thoughts and reactions! Next chapter will be out soon!   
Until the next time~


	38. The Beginning of the End - Part 6 - Arc 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have some more discussions as the plot moves forward...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, thanks for tuning in! Hope you like this next update, there's a lot that's about to go down, so stay tuned for more!  
I don't own Warcraft.

Sylvanas stands in the center of the atrium with an appraising look on her face, her eyes taking in every detail of the space with careful consideration.

She turns to the Arbiter, “Are you sure this point is defensible?”

“There are only two entry ways into here,” the being responds. “Easy to protect should the need arise.”

“She’s right,” Ellaria hobbled over, careful to not put too much weight on her injured leg. “I think this is it. We just need to make some changes to the supporting arches, but it’ll work.”

“Such changes can be made ready by the end of tomorrow,” the Arbiter began to glow, preparing to teleport herself back to the Hall of Judgement. “The citizens of Oribos stand at your service, please direct them for anything you have need for.”

“We will,” Ellie bowed her head. “Thank you for your help.”

The Arbiter vanished, leaving the two of them alone within the giant atrium. 

Sylvanas glanced at her daughter, “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Ellaria sighed contently. “I’m happy it’s almost over. I can’t wait to go home.”

“Are you happy in the future?” the Banshee asked. “You say the war’s not over in your time. How fares my parenting skills in the face of such adversary? Are you content with the family fate’s given you?”

“I don’t believe in fate,” Ellaria answers after a long moment. “Even if I did, it would have nothing to do with the sacrifices you and mom have made for me. The war does complicate things, as it would in any situation, but you’ve done all you can to give me a good life regardless. The time loop has limited what you’re allowed to do and say, but I’ve never felt neglected or unloved because of it.”

Sylvanas’s lower lip trembles, until she sets her face and looks away, “Good.”

Ellaria smiles gently, “We’re nearly there, minn’da. Once Argus’s soul is restored, the champions will be empowered enough to kill the Jailer in one quick hit. From there, his essence will reform, free from the bonds that’s trapped him, and we’ll be able to return to Azeroth.”

“And what of the cycle?” Sylvanas asks, her eyes determined. “Even before it broke, we were still at a disadvantage in the afterlife. I agreed to do this not only to save Azeroth, but to also save ourselves. I will not be content until we’re given more choice in what happens following our deaths. Not while it is our actions that empowers these very lands.”

“I sure Argus will be grateful enough to allow a little negotiating once he’s healed enough for conscious talk,” Ellie assures her minn’da. “The Shadowlands still has much potential to be forged in the mists beyond the known realms. There’s still much that can be done for our people.”

Sylvanas nods her head tensely, “As you say.” She turns and starts heading towards the nearest exit, “Come. We must alert the natives to what changes must be done for this place.”

“Right behind you,” Ellie winces as her legs throbs in disapproval. “Umm, you might wanna walk a little slower.”

Sylvanas does not offer a response besides the reduction of her stride, allowing Ellaria to catch up to her minn’da with an indulging smile coming across her face.

Jaina and Selene are waiting outside, helping the other Oribos residents clean up the mess left behind by the corruptions’ attack. 

Selene visibly brightens when she notices Ellie, rushing over with a concerned look, “How’s your leg?”

“Better,” Ellaria shifts her calf to inspect the scar. “It’s a little tender to walk on, but it’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before.”

“You should still relax,” Selene frets. “You need to be in tip-top shape for Argus’s revival.”

“I’ll be fine Sel,” Ellie assures her. “My anima levels are already nearly restored. It’ll be at least another day until we gather everyone back here for the revival anyway.”

“Still…” Selene didn’t look convinced, but relaxed when Jaina placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder. 

“She knows her limits,” the archmage smiles lightly. “It’s natural to worry about your loved one, but I’m sure Ellaria’s fine.”

Selene gives the Lord-Admiral a long look, before sighing and glancing down at the ground, “Ok.”

Ellaria threads her arm through the other teen’s, “Come on. I’ll go find somewhere to sit for a while if you go with me.”

Selene smiles shyly, “Of course, Ellie.”

They walk off slowly, conscious of the blonde half-blood’s injured leg, while Jaina watches with a faraway look on her face. 

Sylvanas comes over from where she had been instructing several builders on what needs to be done to the atrium for Argus’s arrival, “Does this mean you’ll stop harassing the poor things about their puppy love?”

“They really are meant for each other, aren’t they?” Jaina observes with a long sigh, “Their fates were entwined long before either was even born.”

“Romantic, isn’t it?” Sylvanas offers her arm to the mage with an unusual amount of pomp, “Care to inspect the atrium? The lead architect is going to go over the design changes with me in a moment.”

Jaina watches her critically for a moment, before her body language relaxes and she takes the offered limb gracefully, “Very well, Dark Lady.”

Sylvanas grins sharply. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ellaria and Selene pass behind a building, out of sight of the younger teen’s parents, when the shorter of the two breaks her act, “Ok, good. Sel, I need your help.”

“Help?” Selene looks curiously at her, “With resting? I mean I could give you a shoulder massage or something if you need help relaxing.”

“No, I’ll rest after,” Ellie swallows nervously. “Right now, I need help reaching the Void’s primordial zone.”

Selene goes pale, “El, that’s too dangerous. We’ve never even done that in  _ our  _ time. And it’s probably a hundred times more chaotic here.”

“No, I’ll be fine,” Ellaria bows her head. “The theory we had about my birth, about my  _ soul.  _ It’s…_ true_… All of it.”

Selene’s breath skitters in her throat, “Oh wow, umm… that’s… wow…”

“I know,” Ellie waves away her awe. “I know it’s cool and scary and really confusing, but there’s still a job to be done. I need to speak with N’Zoth before we leave the Shadowlands. I need to get him to agree to the plan before Azeroth is… made into me, I guess.”

“Well,” Selene’s still staring at her in awe, but her look is much more comfortable and familiar. “They never  _ did  _ tell us how N’Zoth was brought back, did they?”

“Bel’dornoth can’t be trusted to rule the Void,” Ellaria shook her head. “He believes he can bring back his siblings- why that is, I don’t know. But I do know that their time has passed. There is no returning from what was done to them. Their souls have almost assuredly reincarnated already.”

“How can you know that?” Selene scratches at her head. “Obviously, he’s got some kind of idea of how to bring them back if he’s created some elaborate plan for it.”

“Whatever he’s planning goes against the natural order of the Void’s life-cycle,” Ellaria persisted. “Bringing back N’Zoth is one thing, but bringing back beings as powerful as Void Lords? They’ve been gone too long. The Void’s already acclimated to being ruled by  _ one.  _ If Bel’dornoth won’t respect the rules of universal balance, then I’ll implant someone who  _ will _ .”

Selene’s eyes went wide, “You plan to elevate N’Zoth, don’t you? You plan to make him a Void God!”

“He’s a disciple of Novera,” Ellaria explained. “One of her most loyal creations. He may have played the part of ‘evil Old God’ to the others, but we know what his true ambitions are.”

“He’ll want his empire back,” Selene warned. “You remember what he’s like in our time.”

“Of course I do,” Ellie shrugged. “He can have his empire. So long as he keeps to his borders, so long as he respects the rules and treats his followers well. He hasn’t broken a promise yet, and I’ve seen into his mind. I saw how he thinks. This offer will be too good for him to pass up.”

“And if he doesn’t cooperate?” 

“He will,” Ellaria looked up at the blue sky of Oribos, faintly realizing how similar it was to the skies of Azeroth. “He desires vengeance for Novera’s death. He’ll do anything to avenge his creator. He loved her.”

“Hard to think of an Old God being capable of love,” Selene groaned dramatically. “But then, there have been crazier things. Oh, Phaedra’s going to  _ love  _ hearing about this. I can already hear all the different ways she’ll insult our intelligence.”

“Speaking of my dear cousin,” Ellaria rubbed at her chin. “I’ll need to get her minn’da’s help too.”

“Alleria?” Selene furrows her eyebrows. “What for?”

“I can’t summon Void energy like she can,” Ellie admits. “And my control isn’t as good as hers, even in this time.”

“Are you sure she’ll help?” 

Ellaria shrugs helplessly, “Not really, but what choice do we have? We have to do this.”

Selene sighs tiredly, “Alright. Let’s go track down your aunt.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Jaina holds back Thalyssra’s hair as the First Arcanist involuntarily purges whatever was left of her lunch from her stomach.  _

_ It was her turn to watch the pregnant mage, since the strongest leaders had been taking turns staying with her after discovering that the corruptions had been searching for her since her removal to Dalaran.  _

_ Tyrande and Malfurion would have stayed with her 24/7, but with the Void’s armies moving once more, that was no longer possible. The warriors of Azeroth were matching the Void’s moves, no matter the direction, and the Kaldorei needed their leaders on the front lines.  _

_ Today it was Jaina’s turn, and she spent most of her morning trying to cut whatever connection the Void God had formed to Thalyssra’s mind.  _

_ It wasn’t easy work, but she knew that her spells had been successful to some degree.  _

_ Unfortunately, said spells also tended to cause intense bouts of nausea as well. _

_ “Ugh, I’m never eating bean soup again,” Thalyssra wipes her mouth with an offered cloth from Jaina, pushing back away from the toilet as it flushes the contents away.  _

_ “I didn’t think it was that bad,” Jaina hums.  _

_ “Going down? No,” Thalyssra grimaces as her stomach rumbles threateningly. “Coming back up? Oh, it’s disgusting.” _

_ “I can imagine,” Jaina pulls her to her feet. “How are you feeling?” _

_ “Much better now that the connection’s been dulled,” Thalyssra admits. “It’s nice being able to talk again, and not hearing the Void’s voices threatening me every two seconds is rather refreshing.” _

_ “We can’t rid you of the corruption completely until the girls return,” Jaina helps her friend sink into a plush chair as they enter the living area, a lit fireplace heating the room comfortably. “But these spells we’ve put together should help in the meantime, at least enough for you to deliver without complication.” _

_ Thalyssra’s face falls at that, her nerves shining through. She holds her large stomach carefully, mindful of the life growing inside, “Yes, that would be… nice…” _

_ Jaina leans forward and lays a hand on her shoulder, “It’s going to be ok, Thal.” _

_ “I know,” the First Arcanist sighs. “It’s just a little scary, I suppose. I’ve never given birth before, and with the visions…” _

_ “They’re not going to happen,” Jaina assures her. “You’re going to be fine.” _

_ “What was it like for you?” The nightborne mage asks curiously, “When you gave birth to Ellaria- was it difficult?” _

_ “Pushing anything out of that part of your body is assuredly difficult,” Jaina chuckles softly. “But the worst part for me was the wait. The contractions were terrible. By the time I was ready to push, I was just relieved it was finally over.”  _

_ “How long was your labor?”  _

_ “Two days,” Jaina responded. “Not too long for a first born, but still long enough to be a drag. Has your midwife estimated what she thinks your labor time will be?” _

_ “She thinks it’ll be under a day, maybe a little over,” Thalyssra sighed. “My family history is spotty with birthing records, but Malfurion’s is filled with documented twin births. She estimated based off what she could gather from both sides, and Tyrande plans to utilize the blessing of Elune to help with the pain. Apparently that can also speed things along.” _

_ “How have things been with them?” Jaina asks.  _

_ “Sometimes it feels like things are still difficult, but it gets better every day,” Thalyssra admits. “I know my actions hurt them, but the whole issue with the ‘Void God apparently obsessing over me’ has cleared the air up a bit. We’re sleeping in the same bed again, although they’ve only been able to come stay separately so far due to the war effort.” _

_ “Well, at least things are getting better,” Jaina smiles. “It’s good to see you back to your normal self. Azeroth just isn’t quite the same without the First Arcanist’s legendary sass.” _

_ “You think my sass is legendary?” Thalyssra laughs. “Try drinking with Valtrois. That woman’s got a colorful vocabulary, she’ll easily make a sailor blush.” _

_ “Yes, yes,” Jaina snorts. “I can confirm that. Valtrois is indeed certainly capable of making a sailor blush.” _

_ “It’s a good thing Stellagos-”  _

_ Thalyssra cuts off her sentence with a wince, her entire body stiffening as she grabs onto her stomach with shaking hands.  _

_ Jaina’s at her side in less than a heartbeat, “What is it?” _

_ “I think...,” Thalyssra bites down hard on her lip. “...that I’ve just had a contraction.”  _

_ "Here," Jaina moves and gently grabs her arm. "Lets get you back to bed. It's probably just another false contraction, but the healer said you still need to be-" _

_ Her words trail off as Thalyssra groans and something wet immediately coats the inside of her legs.  _

_ Now both their eyes are wide, and Jaina nearly feels herself faint, "Did your-" _

_ "Yeah, I think..." Thalyssra's voice shakes with fear. "I think my water just **broke."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Feel free to leave a comment, I do so love to see your reactions!  
Next chapter will be up by Friday!  
Until the next time~


	39. The Beginning of the End - Part 7 - Arc 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellaria likes deals... and so does a giant fish~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for tuning in! I worked on getting this chapter out really fast, cause I'm really excited for you guys to see the next few parts!  
I don't own Warcraft.

The moment Ellaria passes into the Void’s primordial zone, she’s nearly overwhelmed by the whispers. 

Her leg still aches from the healing wound, and her heart’s frantic beating seems to be the loudest things in her ears. 

And yet the whispers are the most terrifying. They push and pull at her, they play into every insecurity, every weakness she holds. 

It’s too much for any person to handle, they would fall to the madness within seconds. 

And yet, Ellaria wasn’t just any person. She was so much more than that, and she would be damned before her mind broke due to something that she apparently created in her past life.

There’s a mental push, and the whispers retreat. Her surge is not without cost though, and she wipes away the blood that trails down from her nose with a shaking hand.

She’s floating in nothing, and yet she can sense power all around her. 

The Void’s energy, now curious and interested, waits around her almost tenderly, eagerly listening for another command. 

Ellie’s vision is clouded by the dark, but she somehow knows exactly where she is. 

“Bring me N’Zoth,” She commands, her voice echoing in the abyss. “I must speak with him.”

There’s a pull, and reality bends around her, funneling into a new location even though she barely feels as if she’s moved. 

There’s a warm feeling on her back, where Selene’s hands had anchored her. Her soul is separated from her body, but she can feel every sensation nonetheless. 

Everything stills, and Ellaria’s vision finally comes into focus. 

There’s a fish floating in front of her, it appears like it’s almost  _ smug.  _

“I knew you would come,” N’Zoth’s voice is much more mortal. It doesn’t boom like it did in his true form. “Ever since I sensed you, I knew retribution was near.”

“You know who I am then?” Ellaria makes sure that  _ she  _ is the one to direct the conversation. 

“Ellaria Windrunner,” N’Zoth’s voice was smoother than the finest ale. “Your arrival was foretold in the cycle. You are the center-point, the destination that all paths lead to. You are the convergence of all things in this universe.”

“So many times I’ve heard such cryptic messages such as your own,” Ellie snidely says. “And yet this is the only time I’ve understood them.” She sets her jaw, “I know what I am, and I know what must be done.”

“It appears that you do,” N’Zoth acknowledges, a hint of grudging respect in his voice. “But that still begs the question, why have you come  _ here?” _

“To answer that question, I require something from you,” Ellaria spoke confidently. “And you will be sure to understand that your reply must be  _ truthful.”  _ She glares lowly, “I will know if you dare to lie to me.”

“Very well,” N’Zoth rumbles, his true voice bleeding through. “What do you require?”

“Who is your  _ true  _ master?” 

For a long moment, there's an eerie silence. The fish dissolves, and although Ellaria can  _ sense  _ N’Zoth, she cannot see him. 

Then there’s light below her feet, and she looks down as a thousand eyes open to stare up at her. 

Something tugs at her consciousness, and she falls back into darkness as memories come rushing into her mind. 

_ There’s hands shaping her, molding her into being. She knows not what she is, only what she will do.  _

_ She is a creature of the Void, a being of the darkest realm of this universe. _

_ And yet she is not bad. Her master, her  _ ** _creator, _ ** _ desires that balance remains between all beings. She sees the importance of such an act, she sees how it will benefit their domain.  _

_ But most importantly, she understands that it will make her creator happy.  _

_ That is enough to convince her.  _

_ “Ah,” A slender finger rubs over the top of her giant, monstrous head. Her many eyes close at the comforting gesture. “There you are. I imagine it will be quite some time until you grow large enough to be sent out, but I can sense that you will have quite the important destiny.” The being is large, tall, and incredibly slender. It’s hard to make out it’s appearance, but she knows instinctively who stands before her.  _

_ N’Tera-Novera is radiant, smart, and kind. She is cunning and ruthless when needs be, but remains balanced in her emotions- it is perfect, exactly what should be expected of one in her position.  _

_ The finger continues to rub at her head, and a massive purr shakes out from her monstrous body.  _

_ “Every great person must have a name,” the Void God’s feminine voice is both alluring and terrifying. “I must admit, Elune is much better at that than I, but those Death gods have had more practice, I suppose.” She ponders her choices, “My brothers are making servants of their own. I plan to make more as well, but you are my first. You deserve a worthy name, don’t you agree?” _

_ She continues to purr, feeling incredibly content in this powerful being’s presence.  _

_ After a moment, Novera makes a soft sound of realization. She ceases her petting, and instead spreads her massive hand over the newborn Old God’s head, “I think you shall be called, N’Zoth- the cunning one, the master of deals. You shall be my most prized follower, and we shall help keep this Universe in check.” She smiles indulgently, “Ok?” _

_ N’Zoth purrs contently in response, the Old God not yet grown enough to create words. And yet he feels himself growing smarter and stronger with every passing minute.  _

_ Looking up at his master, he knows he owes it all to her. _

_ And there isn’t anything he wouldn’t do to repay that debt.  _

Ellaria nearly yelps as she’s pushed out of the memory; she looks around in a panic for several seconds, until her eyes settle with staring disbelievingly down at the many that gaze back at her. 

“My true master is N’Tera-Novera,” N’Zoth’s voice is oddly almost quiet. “The true leader of the Void who was usurped and killed by the false god who she called her brother.”

“Do you want your vengeance!?” Ellaria sees her chance, “Her work, her dreams- do you wish for them to continue!? You are her legacy, her  _ heir!  _ Don’t you want to avenge her!?”

“Always!” N’Zoth’s voice rumbled with power. “I would give anything to right the wrongs that have occurred! To restore the Void to our  _ true  _ potential! To bring Bel’dornoth to justice for all that he has done!”

“Then ally with me!” Ellaria’s voice resonates with power as she makes her offer, “Help me save Azeroth! Help us beat the forces of the Fallen God! Help us restore things to balance!”

“And what would  _ I  _ get from such a bargain?” N’Zoth asks, his voice practically brimming with interest. “What assurances can you grant me?”

“I will raise Nazjatar and it’s surrounding areas from the ocean,” Ellaria states. “You and Aszhara shall have your empire, providing you  _ keep  _ to it and surrender your aid when the true enemy arrives.”

“And what of Bel’dornoth!?” The Old God’s soul is filled with anger at the mention, “What will become of the traitor!?”

“When the time comes, I will remove him from power,” Ellaria readies her greatest offer. “And raise **you** in his place.”

There’s a deadly silence that follow, but Ellaria knows she’s got N’Zoth hooked, “Given that you stay true to Novera’s beliefs, and that you respect the powers of the other realms, I will allow you to rule the Void. I will remake you into a true Void God, and we will undo all the damage that Bel’dornoth has wrought.” Ellaria can feel the Void’s energies pulsing around her in response to the excitement, “I plan to restore your soul to the living. You will have to wait several years before I can deliver on the promise of revenge against Bel’dornoth, but you will utilize that time by making the necessary preparations for your ascension.” 

“That is an almost unbelievable offer,” N’Zoth mutters. 

Ellaria narrows her eyes, “They say you were the smartest of your brethren. They say you ruled with the most wisdom. You are  _ the  _ primary disciple of Novera, the one who resisted Bel’dornoth’s power the longest. I know the circumstances have changed you, but look at me know and think, ‘Will you ever get a better offer?’ What would your  _ real  _ master have said?”

That seems to get him, and N’Zoth’s power surges around her as his voice fills her ears. 

**“We have a deal.”**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Ellaria comes out of her trance, both Selene and Alleria have trouble holding her as she thrashes around blindly before coming to her senses. 

“Easy, El! _Easy!”_ Selene holds her securely as Ellie relaxes, the girl’s breathing is fast and short. “What happened?”

“He agreed,” Ellaria’s voice is triumphant. “N’Zoth agreed! He’s going to help us!”

“Are you sure?” Alleria doesn’t trust the Old God one bit, but her niece’s power is hard to write off. “He’s a master at deals. He could try to double-cross you.”

“I made the offer,” Ellaria shook her head. “Not him. The deal was made with protections. If he does try something, he’ll lose  _ everything.”  _ She takes a deep breath, “But he won’t. He’ll honor the agreement.”

“Why would he do that?”

Ellaria smiles, “Because if he doesn’t, he’ll lose his only chance at getting the one thing he’s ever truly wanted.” She’s feeling incredibly sure of herself, “He’s fighting for Azeroth now, and as word gets out, more like him will rally to the cause. They’ll wait until the moment’s right, and strike when it’s time to make our move.”

“I will trust you on this,” Alleria reluctantly decides. “But if he makes one move out of line…”

“I know, I know,” Ellaria grins up at her aunt. “You’ll destroy him, I know.”

“Now what?” Selene asks, “You were in that trance for nearly an entire day. It’s almost time for the main event.”

“We need to find my parents,” Ellaria answers. “We need to call back all the champions and leaders from the other realms. Most of them should already be exalted by now. They’ll bring back energy, unique to each realm, and we’ll use that to empower Argus’s soul enough to bring him back into existence.”

“What happens after?” Alleria asks, her arms crossed over her chest. “What happens when Argus returns?”

“He’ll need to stay in the Shadowlands for several decades  _ at least,”  _ Selene answers. “Even in our time, he’s still pretty early in the healing trance. The time it takes for Titans to restore themselves can reach into centuries, if not millennia. We’ll have no way of properly utilizing his power in this fight, besides the natural healing reaction that the cycle of death will undergo.”

“It’s a start,” Ellaria states. “It’s a damn good one too. Argus’s return will empower the Shadowlands, healing trance or not. Elune and the Jailer were practically created by him. Their power will likely double, if not triple, in response to his revival. While the Jailer may not be able to join the fray for several years, Elune will not have the same problem. The traitor Void beings will have to move carefully once Argus returns, they have not forgotten what damage death can wreak.”

“Very well,” Alleria nodded her head. “We should get back.”

As if in response, a great horn’s call echoes through the city. Oribos reverberates with it’s call, and Ellaria knows that it’s sound can be heard throughout all realms of the Shadowlands. 

Her aunt looks around in shock, “What is  _ that!?”  _

“A call for gathering,” Ellie explains, awe in her voice. “I’ve only heard it once before. The Arbiter is calling back all leaders, champions, and realm rulers to Oribos. As well as all minor keepers of Death.” She exchanges a look with Selene, who’s expression matches her wonder, “The preparations must be finished.” 

Her future fiance nods solemnly, the nervousness written across her face, “Yeah, it’s nearly time.”

Alleria picks up her bow, “Lead the way then, girls.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Ellie finds her parents, the main courtyard is already half packed by champions and their racial leaders. 

Her mother is fussing over Anduin, who had apparently suffered some minor injuries when he traveled with the Bastion faction.

Her minn’da is surprisingly enough speaking with Bolvar and two Death Knight champions, who had traveled to Maldraxxus and Revendreth respectively to help said realms. 

Ellaria chooses to approach her minn’da, who excuses herself from the former Lich King’s presence when she notices her daughter’s approach. 

“Is everything ready?” Ellie asks, looking curiously up at the Banshee. 

Sylvanas nods, a single eyebrow raising up her forehead, “Are  _ you  _ ready? Your participation will be the essential piece needed to ensure this all works.”

“I know,” Ellaria smiles. “I can do it.” She kicks at the ground almost shyly, “I also got us a new ally. Although he can’t do anything until we fortify the Heart of Azeroth.”

Sylvanas blinks, “And who would that be?”

“N’Zoth,” Ellaria seems wary of her minn’da’s reaction. “I offered N’Zoth a deal he couldn’t turn away from. He’s going to help us now.”

The Banshee Queen pinches the bridge of her nose, “And just what was promised to him?”

“He gets his empire back,” Ellaria concedes. “Although he’s going to be retained to his borders. There’s more requirements involved. I can brief you on them when we return to Azeroth.”

Sylvanas sighs nasally, but there’s a small smirk on her face, “The other leaders  _ definitely  _ aren’t going to be happy about this, but I had a feeling N’Zoth wasn’t quite as hostile as things appeared.” She pats Ellie on the head proudly, “Besides, anything that riles  _ their  _ feathers is a-ok with me. That briefing is going to be  _ glorious  _ to see.”

“Glad to be of service,” Ellaria smiles somewhat nervously. “What’s the next move then?”

“They’re going to be expecting a big, heroic, damn good speech,” Sylvanas scowled. “I hate those things, but I suppose they’ve all grown rather fond of you.” She gestures back over in Jaina’s direction, “Stay with her until everyone’s gathered. I still have some things to check on before we begin.”

Ellie nods and quickly gives her minn’da a large hug before Sylvanas can protest. 

For a moment, the Banshee freezes, but then her body relaxes, and she wraps her arms around her daughter with as much tenderness as she can handle.

Then Ellie pulls away, a bright grin on her face, and rushes off in her mother’s direction. 

Jaina’s nearly caught off guard by the armful of teen that throws herself at her, but she adjusts her hold easily enough,  _ “Whoa, _ what’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing,” Ellaria buries her face in her mother’s shoulder, a feeling of contentedness building in her heart. She sighs happily, “I just wanted a hug…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to leave a comment, I love seeing your reactions!  
Next chapter will be up this weekend!   
Until the next time~


	40. The Beginning of the End - Part 8 - Arc 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A key moment of history occurs, and Ellaria just can't quite believe her role in all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE ARE AT 40 CHAPTERS PEOPLE, WOOOOO-HOOOOOO!  
Thank you all for tuning in, I hope you've enjoyed this story so far, cause I know I've enjoyed writing it!  
I'm super excited for you to see this chapter, since it's also the end of Arc 4!   
We're approaching the end of this story, and I can't believe I'm actually going to complete a project of this magnitude lmao.   
Anyways, I don't own Warcraft.

When Ellaria takes center stage atop the courtyard’s main rise, she can’t help but look over as many faces as her eyes can see. 

All the leaders that they had pulled from the Maw had gathered as requested, champions of all races had come, and she could even see the lower deities of death already heading into the atrium. 

Helya’s form was different in the Shadowlands, much more alike the servants of Bastion rather than the twisted image that Odin’s cruelty had molded her into. She was beautiful, intimidating, deadly, and very patient. The perfect ally needed for the upcoming war. 

Sylvanas had already secured her help, and Helya had been very much aware of the situation with the Jailer, going back all the way to when Arthas had been the Lich King. 

Ellaria knew she’d definitely have to talk with the ruler of Helheim once the issue of Argus was solved. 

In the meantime, she directs her attention back to the crowd that’s gathered before her. She needs the strongest and most trusted of the Champions to hold the essences of the Shadowland realms, and she’ll definitely need Selene in tip-top shape to help her channel Azeroth’s power. 

Which is technically actually her power if she really thinks about it. 

But doing that was much too scary and overwhelming for a fourteen year old to ever truly comprehend. 

Her minn’da stands beside her, and her mom is currently watching from the crowd with Anduin and Genn. 

Her aunts are standing near them, and she sees the Night Elf delegation isn’t far from the High-King’s position either. 

The dwarves are huddled together, and Thalyssra stands with Liadrin over with their assorted champions. 

There’s many more familiar faces in the crowd, but Ellie knows that she doesn’t have enough time to go over each and every one of them. 

Her trident is gripped firmly in her right hand, and she stomps the end of it against the marble ground twice. 

The noise echoes unnaturally around the courtyard, and every single face turns in her direction with curious looks as she calls their ‘meeting’ to order. 

“I know most of you were probably very confused the last time we gathered in Oribos,” Ellaria stands tall, her posture screaming with portrayed confidence. “So many things have happened, and then most of you suddenly died and were brought here due to the plans and machinations of my minn’da, Sylvanas Windrunner.” She gestures towards her parent, who merely stares back at the crowd with a look of challenge, daring anyone to say she’d done the wrong thing. “As you should all know by now, I am from the future. Fifteen years to be exact. I grew up hearing stories and tales of this great time, I heard the legends that were modeled after  _ your  _ actions. I never thought I’d be here to say it, but I am honored to serve side by side with the great heroes that you've all become!”

The crowd stomps their weapons against the ground once in unison, their eyes and ears firmly fixated on her presence. 

Ellaria lifts her voice high over the area, “There are many more battles to be fought, more wars to be won! There will be hard times and good times- there will be times where it all seems hopeless, and times where you can’t believe how easy it all is! The road ahead is uncertain and dangerous, but it is a path that I  _ know  _ you can follow! It is a quest that you will complete! You are the finest warriors and leaders that Azeroth has to offer! So I ask now that you continue to fight for everything and everyone you love and care for! For your homes and countries! For your family and friends! Whatever you do, brave heroes, I beg that you do not give up! The tides are soon to turn in our favor, and it will be your bravery and sacrifice that ensures our world survives what is to come!”

The stomping starts again, growing louder and more deafening. They do not chant, and they do not cheer. But the message is obvious, and Ellaria knows that she has been  _ heard.  _

They are united in this mission. 

She raises her hand once more, “I need the strongest and most trusted champions, the ones who have been exalted among the realms of the Shadowlands. You have had many days, if not weeks, to grow your power. And now, it is time that we restore the broken soul of Argus. It is time to undo the damage that Sargeras had wrought, and bring back the true ruler of Death.” 

Her eyes look over the crowd sagely, “The rest of you will travel with my minn’da to Torghast, back into the Maw. Death is the only way to release the Jailer from his binds, and in doing so we will gain a powerful new ally for future fights. You must kill him, no matter how barbaric it sounds. His soul will return, and he will grow in strength until he is ready to help us fight back against the Void’s campaign that they will launch against Azeroth.”

Ellaria steadies her shaking hands, the nerves were starting to get to her, “The defenders of Torghast will fight to the death to protect the Jailer, no matter how good our intentions are. You are all strong enough to defeat them, but I still must ask that you do not aim to kill. They do not have a choice in the matter, it is their instincts- their minds are tasked only to defending their master, and they cannot tell friend from foe in instances like this.”

The champions nod their heads in understanding, and Ellaria continues, “By the end of this day, these tasks will be complete, and I can assure you this- when we return to Azeroth, there will be an army waiting for us. The Void knows what we aim to do, they know our plans! The element of surprise is gone, and I will need you to give your all to protect the heart of our planet! To protect _everything_ that you've spent your lives fighting so hard for! It will be no easy task, but you have the courage to do it, and I know that you will succeed!” She spreads her arms out imploringly to the crowd, “WHO’S WITH ME!?”

The stomping begins again, but this time there’s cheering besides it. Ellaria watches with wide eyes as the crowd grows in volume, as a chant appears out of the static noise of their voices. 

** _“FOR AZEROTH! FOR AZEROTH! FOR AZEROTH!”_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaina finds her daughter outside the atrium as the others all get into the needed positions for the revival of Argus. 

Bwonsamdi, under the instruction of the Arbiter, draws out a large star shaped rune on the floor. Each champion carrying a different essence of the Shadowlands stands on specific parts of it, and it isn’t hard to notice the thrum of power in the room that builds as every piece is readied. 

“This is going to be difficult,” Ellaria murmurs as her mother approaches, her eyes fixed on a column. “I’ve never channeled this much power before. I don’t know how well my body will take it. I could burn up before we reach the necessary surge needed.”

“Selene’s anchor point should negate that risk,” Jaina went full academic-mood. “The worst you might experience is burns to your body and minor damage to your soul, but we’ll have spirit healers on standby.”

Ellaria shook her head, “This is  _ crazy.  _ I can’t believe- It’s just hard- I don’t-” Her shoulders deflated, “What if I can’t do it? I told everyone I could…”

“Believe in yourself Ellie,” Jaina grabs her face, pressing a kiss to her daughter’s forehead with tender care. “And I know you’ll be able to do anything.”

“With you guiding me,” Ellaria smiles slightly. “I think I can.”

A sharp whistle grabs their attention, and both turn to look as Sylvanas gestures for them, “It’s time.”

Ellaria swallows nervously, her heart feels as if it’s about to pound right out of her chest, “Alright then.”

Sylvanas looks away momentarily, “I won’t be able to stick around. We need to leave as soon as the ritual begins to ensure no wayward void creatures try to stop us.” Emotion, far more than is typical of her, flashes in her eyes, “If anything happens…”

“I know,” Ellaria glances sideways at her mother, who’s staring at the Banshee with a certain amount of fondness that she’s more used to seeing in the future. “We both do.”

Her minn’da nods stiffly, before turning back towards where a large group of champions waits eagerly. 

“Sylvanas, _wait!”_ Jaina rushes forward before she even realizes it, stopping just before the Banshee with a slightly breathless look. She grabs both her hands in her own, marveling at how soft the undead woman’s skin seems to be, before offering a surprising token of support, “Good luck, Windrunner. And do be sure to return in one piece if you’re able.”

She releases her hold and turns back towards Ellie, leading her daughter into the atrium as Sylvanas stands there in shocked surprise. 

With a shaking hand, the former Warchief opens her clenched fist, staring down at the trident pendant that Jaina had left in her possession.

For a moment, she makes no sound nor movement, until a small smirk graced her lips, and she tucks the special piece into a pocket in her armor for safe-keeping. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone’s already in place by the time that Ellaria and Jaina enter the room. 

Selene’s standing near the center point of the large rune, the exact spot where Ellaria will channel Azeroth’s power to force Argus’s soul to reemerge. 

Everything seems to be too real, and faintly Jaina remembers the memory of Ellaria’s odd arrival- how she fell from the sky, landing right in Stormwind’s harbor back when everything was so much simpler. 

Back when they were ignorant of the true threat that loomed just beyond their known horizons. 

When they first heard the stories she’d told, none of it could be believed. The threat was too large, too dangerous to be real. They’d barely survived the Legion, how could they expect to be so lucky against an enemy that had scared Sargeras enough to drive him towards the madness of the Fel? 

What real chance did they have against such a force?

Whatever their doubts, Ellaria and Selene had proved them wrong, and Sylvanas had proven to not be a  _ total  _ monster in her intentions. 

But terrible things had still been done, and no matter the outcome, tensions would continue to exist for years to come between the people of Azeroth. 

Jaina’s musings were interrupted by her daughter taking her place in the center, kneeling down on one knee as Selene pressed two hands into her upper back. 

The archmage backed off, moving towards the walled sides as she watched power surge into the rune markings on the ground, lighting up the entire atrium a ghostly blue. 

High above them, the visage of the moon popped into being, and Elune’s light filtered down into the large room, alerting them all of the goddess’s attention. 

Helya, Bwonsamdi, and the other minor deities that Jaina didn’t recognize all braced themselves from where they were positioned, and the champions each summoned the anima they’d collected from the realms.

All the energy pulled towards Ellaria’s position, who in turn had summoned quite a large amount of Azeroth’s power into the room. 

It was as if a vortex had swirled into being, a powerful suction that made Jaina feel as if her very soul was being pulled towards it. 

Just as her balance was found, Ellaria’s scream pierced through the deafening winds that had formed, and a bright flash of burning light tore apart her senses. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ellaria came to in an empty room; the walls were white, the ceiling was white, even the floor was white. 

It was a lonely cube, with no doors or windows to be found. 

Her skin burned painfully, and she could feel the tears that must have been running down her face. 

She wasn’t sure what she was doing here, but knew very clearly that their had to be a reason. 

Then, behind her, there was a whimpering cry, leading Ellie to turn around and discover that reason. 

Argus was nearly unrecognizable. His form was skinny and malnourished, and his armor was missing. He had a wrap around his waist, but there was nothing else to cover up the bruised and sickly form that the great titan was stuck in. 

He was shorter than her, and had kneeled down in a corner, facing the wall with his head held shakily in his hands. 

She could hear the soft cries of pain, and realized with a flash of surprise that she could see fel energy swirling just underneath his pale blue skin. 

Ellaria took a step forward, ignoring the pain the movement caused, and repeated the action until she was standing right behind him. 

From there she could clearly see the damage that Sargeras’s machinations had caused to the true Lord of Death, and vowed that she would do all she could to fix them. 

Power swirled around her hand, and Argus flinched but did not pull away when she pressed her palm flat against the area between his shoulder blades. 

She could feel the rough pulsing of power that thrummed through his body, and detected the areas that had been affected by the damaging influence of unwanted fel. 

Ellaria steeled her nerves, ignored the searing pain that coursed through her veins, and pulled on the foreign energy with every ounce of strength she had left.

There was resistance at first, but her command was eternal, and her power was supreme. 

In this moment, she imagined herself as the great creator. She imagined herself as the being who had kick-started this cycle in existence. She imagined herself as Argus’s loyal guardian, eager to protect her eldest creation. 

Until finally, her conscious relented, and she imagined herself as  _ Azeroth. _

Something within her shifted, and she felt the fel surge in response. It tunneled into her hands, burning it’s way up her arms, through her chest, and into her heart. 

She felt the burning sensation become ten times worse, and couldn’t help but cry out in pain as a blinding flash of light surged from within Argus’s fragile body. 

Power pulsed within the room, shattering the pristine white walls with careless intensity. 

All around her, she sensed a great consciousness reemerge from the abyss of death’s hold, and darkness claimed her vision as Argus’s soul triumphantly roared back into being. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you all enjoyed!  
Feel free to leave a comment, I love to read your reactions! I'll try to update on Thursday. School's starting back up for me, but there's only about 5-10 chapter's left, so I don't think it'll take too long to bring this story to an end. :)  
Until the next time~


	41. Endgame - Arc 5 - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything starts to come together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright peoples, we are officially starting the final arc!  
I don't own Warcraft.

Ellaria’s first observation is the noise of people talking, lots and lots of talking. 

Her eyelids feel much too heavy to open, but her mind cannot stop from stirring as power thrums comfortingly around her. 

Someone’s holding onto her body, and she knows she must be as limp as a rag doll at the moment. Her skin is painfully tender, and her mouth is drier than a desert. 

After a moment, she groans and slowly opens her blurry eyes- her vision immediately locking onto the massive ball of energy that’s swirling in the center of the atrium. 

It takes a few seconds for her to process, but the tears that run down her face perfectly describe her relief at seeing Argus’s soul safely forming. 

By the Light, she really did it.  _ They  _ really did it. 

_ Argus was back.  _

“Ellie,” Selene’s voice sounded as if she’d been crying, and the arms wrapped around her tightened considerably as the demigoddess’s body took a shaking breath. “Oh gods, Ellie. Don’t move, ok? Your body… it’s going to be ok, you just need to relax for now.” She buried her face in the blonde’s hair, the wetness of her tears soaking into the teen’s scalp as she murmured relieved thanks to every deity she could think of. 

Ellaria swallowed uneasily, wincing at how dry her throat was. She tried to speak, but it came out as a hoarse sound of pain. Someone kneeled beside her, and her eyes turned to look as her mother gently caressed her face, a look of intense worry shining in her gaze, “What is it?”

“Water,” Ellaria grimaced at the pain. “Please…”

Jaina frowned, “I’m not sure where there’d be water here, but I’ll go ask a local.” She stands up, looking down at Selene, “I’ll be back. Don’t move her yet.”

“I won’t,” her oldest friend promised, her hold tightened protectively. 

Ellaria’s eyes filtered back to Argus’s soul, where it floated in the air thirty feet above them. 

The atrium was huge, but even it felt cramped with a Titan’s reforming soul growing within it, “It…” Her voice cracked, “...worked?”

“It did,” Selene sounded exhausted. “The minor deities have been keeping an eye on his energy levels, and the Arbiter is placing anima wells around him. It’s going to be a  _ long  _ time before he’s up and about again, but we at least kick-started him down the right path.”

“Good,” Ellaria gasps, her skin felt as if she’d stood in direct proximity of the sun. “What…?”

“You channeled too much energy,” Selene explained quietly. “You have mana burns on most of your body. Knowing you, they’ll heal soon enough now that you’re awake, but it was really touch and go for a moment there. We almost lost you.”

Ellaria reaches up and grabs Selene’s hand, “I’m-” It hurts to speak, but Ellie is nothing but stubborn, “...not going anywhere.”

“I know,” Selene sniffles into her hair. “I know, El.”

There’s the sound of footsteps rushing towards them, and they both turn as best they could to watch as Jaina approaches with a pail of water and a cup, “Thankfully they have a freshwater fountain. The liquid is doused with anima; the locals said it will help you heal faster.”

“Nice,” Ellie croaks, leaning forward with some help from Selene to take the freshly filled cup from her mother. 

She drinks greedily, it feels as if she hadn't drank anything in _years, _and she’s damn near convinced that water is the best thing she’s ever tasted.

After a few minutes, she’s finally remembers to breath after inhaling over six cups of the deliciously refreshing liquid. The next time she speaks, her voice is much less strained, “Oh that hits the spot.”

“Feel better?” Jaina presses a hand against her daughter’s forehead. “Your temperature has certainly went down.”

“Yeah, I feel better,” Ellaria groans as she shifts. “Although my body is still really sore.”

“I got you,” Selene lifts her into her arms with supernatural ease, and Ellaria hopes the blush on her face is disguised by the mana burns she feels covering her skin. “Let's go outside. I know he’s a good guy and all, but Argus’s energy is a little suffocating.”

“Ok,” Ellaria says, but she looks back at the pulsing world soul with curious eyes. She can  _ feel  _ his presence, she can feel his appreciation, she can feel his  _ emotions.  _

It was on a very diluted level, but Ellaria knows the tortured titan’s very grateful to be freed from his prolonged suffering. 

All in all, Ellie’s just honestly happy she was able to help.

They come out of the atrium and into the courtyard, where dozens of champions and most of the leaders had gathered. 

They were all seated on the benches, or lounging in the twinkling silver colored grass, but each and every head turned their way as the three stepped into sight. 

Immediately, people begin to jump to their feet, cheering and applause breaks fast across the area. Everyone’s grinning and smiling and generally seeming to be ecstatic to see them. 

Ellaria feels as if a balloon of emotions expanded in her chest. Her heart feels light, and her mind can’t get over how genuinely  _ happy  _ and relieved everyone looks. 

She feels older than her years, but at the end of the day she’s still just a fourteen year old girl, strapped into a position that even someone who’s lived thousands of years probably couldn’t handle. 

And yet, looking over all the smiling faces before her, Ellaria knows there isn’t anything she wouldn’t do to protect these people. 

_ Her people.  _

“They’re cheering for you,” Selene murmurs, her voice crackles with a certain degree of joy. “See, Ellie? You’re _ amazing.” _

“I-”

A loud crackle of what sounds like thunder tears through the city, and everyone jumps in fear as the noise startles them. 

Suddenly, Sylvanas is there, her face a perfect picture of shocked surprise, “You’re not going to believe this…”

“What-” Jaina turns wildly as the Banshee’s voice comes into her ears,  _ “Sylvanas!?  _ What happened?”

“The Jailer’s been freed,” Sylvanas’s voice mirrored her expression. “Torghast’s defenses were the hardest part of the fight. When we reached the Jailer he just sat there and told us where to aim.” She shakes her head unbelievably, “But it’s what happened  _ next  _ that freaked us all out.”

“What do you mean?” Selene adjusts her hold on Ellie, letting the girl finally stand on her own two feet while supporting her weight. “What’s going on?”

“Oh my  _ gods,”  _ Ellaria’s eyes locked onto the large crowd heading their way from the teleports. “Umm, minn’da? Why is there  _ way more  _ people returning? You didn’t take  _ that  _ many, did you?”

“It’s the souls that were sacrificed,” Jaina recognized several of Stormwind’s citizens, all of who had been lost when the city was bombed. “I thought-“

“I must have pulled too much power,” Ellaria realized. “It freed them from the Maw.” She looked up at Selene with wide eyes, “This… this isn’t how it was supposed to happen!”

“Or perhaps it was,” Selene couldn’t hold back her awe. “Min’da always said it was the powers of Azeroth and Argus that restored the souls that were lost.” She huffed, “I guess they weren’t exactly lying then.”

“But the Arbiter said we’d need to stir the World Soul to bring them back,” Ellaria shook her head. “We must have changed something- this isn’t-”

“The reason I said you’d need to stir the World Soul is because the tear between our dimensions has been closed,” the Arbiter’s voice had them all jumping as she appeared. “With Argus’s revival, the wound was healed. The cycle has been restored, and the Shadowlands will now slowly return to health with his presence here.” She inclined her head, although it was impossible to see her expression with the helmet she wore, “You’ll need Azeroth’s energy to help them pass through, at least those who wish to return.”

“She’s right,” Ellaria looked over the crowd, which only seemed to grow larger by the minute. “There must be thousands that’ll want to return. Just taking  _ one  _ person between the dimensions knocks me on my ass, I can’t imagine the amount of power it would take to transport these numbers.”

“And you won’t just be transporting them,” the Arbiter explains. “Besides those who wish to remain undead, all who pass back into Azeroth will be revived to life. Their lives were not meant to end so soon, and it is in this instance that Death can allow them to return until their journey is truly meant to end.”

Ellaria paled, “I’m going to need a lot more of that magic water.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ There was too much blood on the sheets to be natural, but Jaina didn’t dare to let her worry show. Her friend was in a dangerous situation, and right now she was the only one able to be at her side.  _

_ Tyrande and Malfurion had wanted to rush back, but an abrupt attack against Ashenvale had forced their attention towards dealing with the Void’s incursions into their territory.  _

_ After several months of nothing, their enemy had finally made their move.  _

_ Dozens of war sites had popped up in the last twenty-four hours, and nearly every leader had their hands busy with protecting the non-combatants of the affected areas.  _

_ Whatever the matter, Jaina had a sickening feeling that it was connected to Thalyssra’s sudden fall into labor.  _

_ The midwife was muttering something to herself, rising from her position and allowing the First Arcanist to close her legs after another inspection.  _

_ Jaina immediately went in for answers, “What’s wrong with her?” _

_ “I don’t know,” the midwife, one of the best Azeroth has to offer, looked disturbed. “She’s only four centimeters dilated. I can barely tell what’s causing the bleeding.” She shook her head, “As of now, my best guess is that the placenta is caught between the first baby and the birth canal. If we cannot get it to move, it could cause serious bleeding when she has to push.” _

_ “Is she in danger?” Jaina’s eyes filtered back to Thalyssra, who was shifting restlessly in bed. She had a look of severe discomfort on her face, but the archmage knew that the pain had to be bad if she was allowing that much emotion to break through her facade. _

_ “If she has to push like that, the danger to her life will be large,” the midwife sighed angrily. “Even with the best healers, she could still hemorrhage within minutes. And that’s only after the  _ ** _first_ ** _ baby’s born. We may be faced with having to cut out the second to keep it from suffocating, and that’s only  _ if  _ she’s still healthy enough to deliver.” _

_ “She could die,” Jaina’s heart sunk to the bottom of her stomach. “Can’t she?” _

_ “If it is the placenta, then yes,” the midwife nodded her head. “But that’s only if we can’t get it out of the way. There’s still time.” _

_ “I trust in your judgement,” Jaina pinched at the bridge of her nose. “Just do all you can for her. Do not hesitate to call in more help if needed, and tell me right away if things turn. I need to make sure Tyrande and Malfurion can get here in time should worst come to shove.” _

_ “I understand,” the old healer grabbed her supplies. “Once she’s at five centimeters, I should be able to check and see if it’s the placenta. I’ll return in an hour to inspect her again. Send word if you require me sooner for any reason.” _

_ “Very well,” Jaina nodded tiredly. “Thank you for your help.” _

_ She watched the old woman leave, turning back towards the room where Thalyssra waited as patiently as she could.  _

_ “Is it bad?” The arcanist’s voice was strained. “The bleeding?” _

_ “She thinks the placenta might be placed between the first baby and the birth canal,” Jaina knew it’d be better to be truthful and straight to the point. “If they can’t move it, and you deliver, you could bleed out before healers fix the damage.” _

_ Thalyssra’s eyes seemed to dim, “I knew this would happen. Ever since the attack, and the visions…” She looked completely broken, “I should have known better than to think it could have been avoided.” _

_ “We’re going to fix this,” Jaina promised. “You’re not going to die, Thal.”  _

_ Thalyssra shook her head, “The visions-” _

_ “Are a trick Revanoth played to upset you! The Void God wants your mind to be broken and malleable- what better way that to crush the last bit of hope you have?” Jaina waved a hand through the air, “You’re  _ not  _ going to give into it! You’re going to fight every step of the way, and then you’re going to have two beautiful babies in your arms that need you to be strong!”  _

_ “I know,” Thalyssra looked down. “I know, forgive me. I just… I’m scared, Jaina. I don’t know if I can do this. I feel so weak and feeble right now. I hate feeling so  _ ** _powerless.”_ **

_ “You’re going to get through this, Thalyssra,” Jaina stated. "Believe in yourself. You've done the impossible before, you can do it again." _ _ _

_ The First Arcanist smiled slightly at the encouragement, before both of their attentions were pulled towards the entrance.  _

_ Tyrande and Malfurion stormed into the room as if Death itself was chasing them. Their eyes locked wildly onto Thalyssra, and before any of them could breathe, they were at her side.  _

_ Jaina stood up and quickly left the room to give them some privacy for a few moments, while her heart began pounding heavily in her chest.  _

_ She worried about Thalyssra, she worried about the girls, and she worried about her wife.  _

_ So much seemed to piling up on them, and Jaina needed to take a moment to gather her thoughts.  _

_ A single tear slid down her face, her emotions warring wildly within her.  _

_ And the Lord-Admiral was quick to wipe it away.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Feel free to leave a comment, I love to read what you all thought!  
Next chapter will be out soon!  
Until the next time~


	42. Endgame - Arc 5 - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain demigoddess finally shines...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! School started up for me, so forgive the slightly late update.  
I don't own Warcraft.

Ellaria can’t remember the last time she’d seen so many people stuck in one place. 

The courtyard was jam-packed with souls, thousands if not more, and the crowd stretched as far as the eye could see. 

Tyrande, Malfurion, and Shandris had rushed into the Kaldorei group as soon as they could, while Anduin had gone off to see the souls of his own people who had been lost in the Stormwind attack.

Her minn’da’s attention had been caught by one familiar looking soul, who no longer held the tell-tale signs of undeath. 

Nathanos looks just as pissed as usual, but there’s a rare inkling of relief that shines in his eyes when he sinks onto a bench and takes a moment to process his situation. 

Sylvanas sits next to him, and they talked for some time, leaving Ellaria to turn instead and look for where her mother has disappeared off to. 

But a flash of green hair catches her eyes before she has a chance.

At first, she thinks it’s Selene, but when she looks there’s only a momentary glimpse of a young child, who turns and smiles at her before rounding a corner and going out of sight. 

Ellaria blinks, and begins to follow without truly realizing it. Considering all the children who’d died in the attacks, she supposes that seeing one of their souls running around shouldn’t be surprising. 

But there’s something about this one, something intensely familiar. She’s not entirely sure what it is exactly, but the child somehow stands out above all the others that are currently prancing through the courtyard. 

Ellaria rounds the corner to see the youngling, who she can now tell is a boy, scaling a tree. 

He’s obviously of kaldorei descent, but his skin is lighter, marking him as likely to be a half-blood of some kind. 

Ellie walks up to the tree, staring at the kid with large, confused eyes, and watches as he turns to glance down at her. 

She realizes with a start that he has blue eyes, and that they don’t glow with the arcane as many would expect. He smiles impishly at her, a familiar expression that she  _ swears  _ she’s seen before. 

“Hello?” Ellaria calls, “Who are you?”

The young boy smiles in response, before his visage abruptly fades from view, his form disappearing without a fuss as if he was never there in the first place. 

Ellie staggers back in shock, bumping into someone as they both tumble to the ground. 

“Ooof, El!” Selene’s voice sounds winded, “What’s this about!?”

“I saw a kid,” Ellaria’s still staring up at the tree in disbelief. “I swear he was right up on that branch!”

“It was probably just one of the souls that’s arrived,” Selene rises to her feet, pulling the blonde teenager up along with her. “I saw the Hall of Judgement just now. There’s already souls arriving in Oribos again. I know the Arbiter isn’t one to show emotion all that often, but I swear her body language was more relaxed than I’ve ever seen. Must be happy to be back in business.”

“Yeah,” Ellie’s mind was swimming, but in what she couldn’t be sure. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Selene remained silent for a moment, grabbing her partner’s hand and gently twiddling with her fingers, “So… how are you feeling?”

Ellaria shrugged, and nonchalantly stepped forward. Selene reacted on instinct, opening her arms to allow her age-old friend to embrace her. 

Ellie sighed contently, nuzzling her face into a shoulder as she relaxed, “I feel better. Especially now.”

Selene rested her cheek against the top of her head, “How’s it feel to be an all-powerful titan?”

“Hmmph,” Ellaria groaned. “It’d be a lot nicer if my own power didn’t constantly kick me in the stomach for using it.” She made another frustrated sound, “I just want to go home- I don’t really  _ feel  _ any different. It’s like another power’s been added to my arsenal, just another thing to worry about for me.”

“I know how you feel,” Selene agrees. “But at least we have each other, right?”

Ellaria smiles, “Right.”

The blonde teen’s eyes glance back at the tree, remembering the child she had seen perched in it’s branches. Although it’s easy to accept Selene’s explanation, the curiosity of just who she’d seen doesn’t fade completely.

High above them, the sky darkens. The moon’s visage appears in the cloudless heights, and Selene gives a slight noise of alarm as she abruptly slumps forward in Ellaria’s grasp. 

“What!?” Ellie helps to straighten her stance, “What’s wrong?”

“My strength,” Selene sucks in a hissing breath. “It’s so diluted now. I just felt so weak all of a sudden.”

Ellie swears she feels a light-bulb pop on over her head, and she looks up at the sky with wide eyes, staring at the moon that seems to stare back, “I think I know why.”

Selene follows her line of sight, realization popping into her mind, “You think…?”

“We should probably get to Ardenweald,” In this moment, Ellie’s thankful for her strength, considering the fact that she’s practically dragging her friend along with her.

“I nearly forgot,” Selene now sounded _incredibly _winded. “I can’t believe it… I nearly forgot about my own_ birth_…”

“It’s understandable given the circumstances,” Ellaria grins sideways at her. “There’s been a lot going on, don’t ya know?”

Selene chuckles, a pleasant heart-warming sound that Ellie loves to hear, “Yeah, yeah. I suppose there  _ has  _ been a lot going on.” 

They make their way back to the main crowd, where Tyrande is quite obviously stressing out about the sudden message from her goddess that’s looming over them in the sky. Her eyes lock onto the two of them almost as soon as they come into view, and the High-Priestess hightails it over to them faster than the eye could see, _“It’s time!”_

“We know,” Selene smiles shakily. “I felt the influx. I’m either about to be hatched, or I already have.”

“We need to get to the teleports,” Ellaria stresses, although her eyes glance over the large crowd warily. “Like soon, if we can.”

“There’s no need for that,” the Arbiter materialized before them. “I can bypass the main teleports to transport you into Ardenweald. Most of the teleports are still being clogged by the souls traveling in from the Maw, you’ll need a direct link to get around the traffic.”

“We would greatly appreciate the help,” Malfurion bows his head, respectful as always. “How does-”

His words are cut off as they abruptly disappear from sight, and Ellie yelps in surprise as Selene’s weight suddenly vanishes, “What!?”

The Arbiter turns her head towards her, “I will speak with you one last time when you return. The Lords of Death owe you a debt that seems impossible to repay. We must have words on that before you embark back to Azeroth.”

Ellaria stutters, “Of- of course, my lady.”

“Good,” the Arbiter inclines her head, and Ellaria nearly screams as the world warps around her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ardenweald was much livelier than it had been when they left. 

The Night-Fae were practically throwing a party when they arrived, and the faeries were floating around the air by the hundreds. 

Everywhere they looked, celebrations were occurring. 

Everywhere that is, except for the grove where Ysera rested. 

Tyrande and Malfurion had knelt before her, both of their hands placed on the large egg that shook and quivered in her lap. Selene stood behind them, staring down at the scene with wide eyes. 

Cracks had begun to spread out across the surface of the egg, and Ellie rushed over, coming to a stop beside her friend, “It’s happening?”

“Yeah,” Selene whispered. “I can sense it.”

Ysera adjusted her grip on the egg, “I’m not sure what state she’ll come out in. Dragon hatchlings always are born in their natural form, but I can feel power fluctuations within the egg. She’ll probably take the form of whoever she imprints on.” The former aspect smiles down at her two old comrades, “Which means that you two need to be the first faces she sees- the first people she touches.”

Malfurion nods in understanding, “Well, we are right here. I suppose we just have to direct her attention.”

Ysera shakes her head, “More than that. You need to be the ones holding the egg when she hatches. She’ll react to your energy instinctively. Her bond with me must be cut, no matter how painful. I cannot be the one she looks for, it must be you two if the imprint is to hold.”

Selene’s face sinks, “Why? I don’t  _ want  _ to forget.”

“My soul must re-enter the cycle, Selene,” The dragon mother smiles sadly. “My time as Ysera is coming to an end.” She turns back to Malfurion and Tyrande, who also seem saddened by the news, “Be truthful with her about who I was, but never forget that  _ you  _ are to be her parents. My role in her life ends here.”

Ellaria grabs Selene’s hand, easily being able to tell how upset her other-half is. 

But Ysera is right. There is no reason in allowing Selene to hold onto a bond that cannot be reciprocated. The Dragon Aspect’s time is ending- trying to believe otherwise will only bring false hope to the young demigoddess, and will surely only end with her getting hurt. 

Above them, the moonlight shimmers down through the foliage of the trees. 

When the kaldorei leaders gently take the egg, supporting it with their arms, the cracks finally break, and a small glowing  _ hand _ pops through the white shell.

For a second a bright light blinds them; then tiny, chubby fingers materialize, grasping inconsolably onto Tyrande's nearest hand.

There's a moment of stillness, before the tiny limb pushes further outwards, and the rest of the shell slowly gives away to expose the tiny body within.

Ellaria has to cover her mouth to prevent the ‘awwwww’ that’s building within her, watching with adoring eyes as Malfurion sets the broken, empty egg aside. 

Tyrande gently adjusts her hold on the squirming naked newborn, who has yet to open her eyes and look around. 

Ysera gestures for the druid, handing over a small blanket that seems as if it was melded out of the softest grass available in Ardenweald. 

Tyrande adjusts her hold as her husband wraps the blanket around the infant, the two of them freezing as baby Selene’s eyes finally slide open. 

For a moment she just stares up at them, her eyes staying oddly searching as they glide over the two’s faces. 

Ellaria holds her Selene’s hand tightly, all too aware of the tears that are currently sliding down her cheeks. 

The moment feels much too personal to witness, it feels much too real. 

And yet nothing beats the moment that the baby finally opens her little mouth and takes a deep breath. 

She lets out a long, warbling cry- an announcement to the world of her triumphant arrival.

And the forests of Ardenweald  _ roar _ in an elated response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Feel free to leave a comment, I do so love to see your reactions!  
I'll have the next chapter out by Wednesday!  
Until the next time~


	43. Endgame - Arc 5 - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Selene is adorable, and there's finally a serious question that gets answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for tuning in for this chapter!  
I don't own Warcraft.

Ellaria can’t believe how cute Selene was as a baby. She just can’t fucking believe it. 

Tyrande cradles the newborn close to her chest, cooing down at the mewling babe as she fusses lightly in her arms. 

Malfurion sits beside her, one hand gently hovering over the child due to the tiny fist currently gripping his thumb. 

Ysera watches it all with a small smile, but Ellie notices the slight fade of her skin. The tiredness that pulls on her eyes. She’s weakening now that her purpose for staying is complete, and she knows there’s a short time remaining before she returns to her sleep for the last time. 

Selene’s quiet from where she stands, staring at it all with a slightly mystified expression. Ellie casually strolls over, coming to stand beside her friend.

“You know,” She gently taps Selene in the side. “Maybe you should talk with her while you still can.”

“You think?” Selene looked down, “I shouldn’t get attached.”

“Being attached isn’t a bad thing,” Ellaria bowed her head. “As long as you don’t begin to hope for the impossible.”

“I suppose,” the kaldorei teen licked her lips nervously, before approaching the former aspect. 

Ellie stayed back to give them their space, turning back towards Selene’s parents, who were currently staring down at the baby version of her partner with adoring faces. 

Tyrande looked up at her as she went and sat near them, “Have you ever held a baby?”

Ellaria’s mind went blank, “Uhhh, just once.” She thought back to when Anduin’s daughter was born, remembering how she’d sat in her uncle’s armchair and learned how to hold the new princess under the adult’s watchful supervision. 

“Would you like to hold her?” Tyrande asks, her arms gently rocking the alert newborn, who looked around at them with wide, watchful eyes, “She’s been calm so far.”

“Oh I don’t know,” Ellaria averted her eyes. “I wouldn’t want to accidentally drop her or something…”

“Nonsense,” Malfurion takes Selene from Tyrande’s arms with gentle hands. He brings the baby over to Ellie, who has to ready her arms to receive the wiggling babe who’s none-too-happy at being moved. 

But then her glowing green eyes look onto Ellie’s face, and a look of fascination shines in her curious gaze. 

Ellaria feels her heart melt, “Oh you little trouble-maker. We really were destined to be friends, weren’t we?”

Baby Selene stares uncomprehendingly up at her in response, until a small smile crosses her chubby little face. 

Ellie can’t handle the cuteness she’s seeing, “I swear I’m going to be the worst mom. I’ll probably let my kid get away with anything if they smile at me like that.”

“Do you want kids?” Tyrande asks curiously, knowing all too well the relationship Ellie has with the older version of her new daughter, “Of course, you’re still too young, but I feel as if most girls your age already know that answer.”

“I do,” Ellaria admits. “I’ve known since I was little. I grew up in a big extended family, and I can’t imagine not adding to it. I just… I don’t know, with the war going on, there never really was enough time to work on my child skills. So I may adore them, but I’m quite useless when it comes to taking care of them.” She glanced over at Selene, who was speaking shyly with her maternal birth mother. “Sel was,  _ is,  _ much better at it than I. Children  _ love  _ her. I don’t know if it’s the environment you raised her in, or if she’s just naturally good, but her aura soothes kids better than anyone I’ve ever seen.” Ellie shrugs, “I guess that’s why she’s really excited about the twi-” She cuts herself off before she’s able to accidentally spill the tea on Thalyssra’s pregnancy. Sure, Ellaria suspects that Tyrande’s visions may have hinted at what their relationship to the First Arcanist is in the future, but she  _ can’t  _ risk telling them something as delicate as that. 

“About what?” Malfurion catches her slip, “What did you say?” 

“The Twilight Festival!” Ellie smirks inwardly to herself at the save, “She helps run the daycare when she’s not needed for Temple routine stuff. She really loves being able to spend time with all the little ones.”

“Shandris was much the same,” Tyrande smiles, the dark circles of the Night-Warrior’s powers that lingered around her eyes have lessened. “Up until she joined the higher-ups of the Sentinels, she spent a lot of her time working with the younglings, teaching them archery and how to hunt. Made me wonder when she’d decide if she wants one of her own.”

“I think she’s still pondering that question in the future,” Ellie grins. “Selene’s always pestering her for a niece or nephew, but I think she’s still adjusting to just having a little sister.”

“When Shandris was younger, she was always really vocal about wanting a sibling,” Malfurion recalled, a distant look on his face. “One of my greatest regrets is that we weren’t able to do that for her.”

“Some things can’t be controlled,” Ellaria said softly. “You can’t hold onto those kind of regrets, because it’s not your fault that they were a problem in the first place.” She sighed softly, looking down at the baby that was grabbing at her blonde locks of hair, “It’s best not to think of what-ifs that belong in the past.”

“Wise words,” Tyrande acknowledged, taking baby Selene back when she began to fuss. “One can only imagine the things you’ve been through to speak such wisdom at your age.”

Ellie looked down, “Give it a couple of years, and you’ll see for yourself what events have shaped my generation.”

“Such dramatic words.”

The group of three, (plus the baby), jumped at the voice, turning around to stare at the elderly kaldorei woman who stood there staring at them. 

She looked completely foreign to Ellaria’s mind, at least except for the eyes that was. 

They were nearly completely black, save for the glowing white-blue irises that pulsed with the powers of Death. Her aura was familiar, very much so. 

But it was the High-Priestess who recognized the stranger for who she was, “Elune?”

“The one and only,” the goddess bowed her head slightly in greeting. “Forgive the change in appearance. It appears that my newly released people have been praying to me in large numbers at the moment.”

“That can change your appearance?” Ellaria asked dubiously.

Elune nodded, “Why, of course. There’s even been a few times where I’ve taken a Tauren form. I felt very… powerful in such instances.”

“Well, geez who wouldn’t?” Ellaria muttered to herself, before looking up at the goddess, “Have you come to see your daughter?”

Elune flinched very slightly, “Ah, well yes. I suppose I won’t have many more chances after this.”

“Why not?” Tyrande demanded, her tone and expression showing that she still wasn’t completely forgiving of her goddess’s actions. “I can literally nearly  _ always  _ sense your presence. You should be able to see your daughter. She deserves that much at least.”

Elune’s eyes filtered over to where grown Selene and Ysera were talking some distance away, both of who had just realized the deity was there, “The title of parent, the  _ job  _ of parent, is not one that I can take up with her, Tyrande.” She glanced down at her priestess with a hesitant expression, her sight traveling over the visage of her newborn daughter tenderly, “As much as it pains me, I must stay in the Shadowlands for the foreseeable future.”

“What!?” Malfurion and his wife both suddenly looked alarmed, “We fixed Death! Argus is restored! Our people-  _ your people- _ need you in Azeroth!”

“My brother is weak, and Ardenweald is still recovering from the anima loss that nearly ruined it,” Elune shook her head. “This place will be the area of rebirth for nearly  _ all  _ nature inclined individuals on Azeroth, most of which pertain to the kaldorei. I  _ have  _ to ensure that my realm recovers properly, or the risk may remain of losing newcomer souls  _ forever.”  _ She sighed, “And my brother will need help dealing with the prisoners in the Maw. While most souls were released with Argus’s rebirth, those that  _ deserve to actually be in there  _ still needs to be controlled. At the moment, it is a job that the Jailer cannot do without my help.”

“What am I supposed to do without your guidance!?” Tyrande was nearly in tears, “All these years that you’ve helped us, all those times that you’ve pointed us down the right path!? How can I do it on my own!? What do I tell my people!?”

“You tell them the truth,” Elune leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to the top of her priestess’s head, before moving to gently tap baby Selene on her button nose. “It will not be forever, but I must allow the wounds to heal first. There will be many who will grow disillusioned with what I’ve done, and I cannot blame them for doing so. The trust must be restored before I can ever truly be the Kaldorei’s goddess once more.”

“And what do we do in the meantime?” Malfurion, despite his status as a druid, was well aware of what Elune meant to their people. “How do we move forward?”

“Put your faith,” She answered with all seriousness, “...in your new daughter.” 

Nearly all their eyes fell onto the quiet baby, who merely stared back at them all in fascination. 

Ellaria couldn’t help but glance towards  _ her  _ Selene, noting how tense she’d suddenly become from where she was. Despite the distance, Ellie knew she could easily hear their conversation. 

“She has a great future laid out before her,” Elune acknowledged, her gaze momentarily turning towards Ellaria. “In time, and with the help of those _closest _to her, the races of Azeroth will rally to her call. Selene will rise to heights that were never thought possible.” She turned back towards Tyrande and Malfurion, “And it will be your love and guidance that mold her into the hero she is destined to be.”

“No pressure or anything,” Selene’s voice carried into their ears as she approached, holding one of Ysera’s arms over her shoulders as she helped her birth mother walk. 

“What’s wrong?” Malfurion jumped to his feet at seeing one of their oldest friends and allies looking so frail and weak, “What’s happened?”

“Nothing,” Ysera smiles faintly. “I fear I’ve simply outran the time I had to stay awake.”

“It’s true.” Elune pressed a hand against the dragon’s face, noting the low levels of anima she had with worry. “It’s time.” She turned back to the group, “I suggest you all say your goodbyes now.”

Selene helped her long-lost parent to sit down lightly on a large root, staying close in case the former aspect suddenly swayed for any reason. 

Malfurion was the first to approach, his face the perfect picture of regret, “Forgive me for my mistakes, my Lady. I fear my recklessness is what led to your time ending on Azeroth. I will never forget the sacrifices you’ve made for my people, for your people, and for all of Azeroth at whole.” 

Ysera chuckled, “No one person can hold sole blame for my death, Malfurion. We all make mistakes. Cenarius’s troubled situation upset you, and any person in your place could have acted the same. Keep the druids strong, and protect the Emerald Dream as much you can. You’re their leader for a reason, Stormrage. Remember that.”

Malfurion nodded his head, blinking roughly to stop the tears from escaping his eyes. Ysera leaned forward and gave him a tight hug, which he returned without hesitation. 

When he stepped back, Tyrande stepped forward. She held baby Selene firmly in her arms, allowing Ysera to lean down and press a soft kiss to her daughter’s head. 

The Priestess held back a sob, “I’m sorry… I’m sorry we couldn’t do more for you.”

“You’re already doing me the most important favor by taking care of her,” Ysera gestured to the baby. “You’ve proven your value as a loyal friend and companion, Tyrande. Don’t doubt that. We can’t change the past in this instance, that time has come and gone. Focus only on what’s to come, and what you can do to prepare yourself for it.” Ysera soothes, “I can ask no more of you than that.”

Tyrande nodded her head shakily, before leaning forward to also get a hug from the green dragon. Ysera is careful of the baby, but is able to hold the distraught Tyrande for several moments. The Night-Warrior, who’s anger has lessened considerably with the release of her people’s souls, is quick to speak one more thought, “You were among the best Azeroth has to offer. We will never forget all that you’ve done for us.”

She backed up, sitting back down as soon as she could to stop the shaking of her legs. Selene wriggled uncomfortably in her arms, the baby picking up on the fact that her new mom was very obviously upset. 

That left future Selene to speak, and she seemed to struggle for her words for a few seconds before finally coming to a decision, “I feel like there’s a thousand things I want to tell you, but right now I just can’t seem to tell what they are.” She sighed, “Umm, Alexstrasza’s doing alright. She’ll take another consort in about a year, and they’ll have a little girl a year after that. Meritha misses you every day, but she’s doing a really good job at leading the Green Dragonflight, even if she likes to doubt herself sometimes.” She twiddles her fingers nervously, “I’ll make sure they’re ok, I promise. And… and I hope… I guess I hope I’ve made you proud…”

Ysera’s now the one who looks as if she’s holding back her tears, “Oh sweet thing, you’ve made me proud just be existing. Stay strong, stay smart, and trust in yourself.”

“I will,” Selene wiped away her tears with a trembling hand. “I promise.”

Ellaria looked around at all the solemn faces. She wasn’t good with depressing situations (which was funny considering how often she found herself in them), but when Ysera turned to stare at her, Ellie couldn’t help but gesture at the sad looking group, “And I’ll make sure _they’re_ all taken care of, one way or another. That’s my promise to you.”

Elune huffs out a single laugh from where she’s been standing quietly, while Ysera merely smiles appreciatively in response, “Of that, Ellaria Windrunner, I have absolutely no doubts.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Returning to Oribos feels unreal after watching Elune place Ysera back into the roots of the tree, but they all know that there’s still a job that must be done. 

Immediately upon returning, several other leaders hound them for details, while a wide-smiling Shandris is introduced to her new little sister.

Ellaria feels numb to it, and heads instead for the Hall of Judgement, where she knows the Arbiter waits to speak with her one last time before they return. 

There’s a long line of souls leading up to it, filled with mostly individuals who luckily died of old age instead of war. 

But the Hall of Judgement is clear of them, since the Arbiter had apparently decided that privacy was the best medium for whatever conversation they were due to have. 

She barely blinks as Selene falls instep beside her, and grips her new girlfriend’s hand tightly when it searches out her own. 

“So you’ve returned,” the Arbiter floats in her spot, seemingly looking over them with a curious gaze. “Allow me to be the first to properly congratulate you, Selene Whisperwind, on your birth.”

Selene can’t help the laugh that escapes her at how ridiculous the situation is, “Thank you.”

“You said the Lords of Death owe us a debt that’s nearly impossible to be repaid,” Ellaria speaks after a moment of silence. “And yet, I believe I’ve thought up a few options.”

“Speak your requests, Spirit of Azeroth,” the Arbiter says, “And I will grant what I can.”

“First is that we’ll need the Shadowlands aid in the Void’s second assault against Azeroth,” Ellie explains. “They’ll also go after Argus, who’s still very weak in our time. It will be a war on two fronts, and I need to know that you’ll all help.”

“We will,” the Arbiter agrees. “There is no argument over that.”

“My minn’da, Sylvanas Windrunner, will want to negotiate about the cycle of Death in the future,” Ellie continues. “There needs to be more flexibility for the souls. Not all people are suited for the realms we have at the moment. We need more choice in how our afterlife is.”

“Argus is the one who supplies the power for creation in the Shadowlands,” the Arbiter acknowledges. “It will be several years until he’s gathered enough to gain consciousness, but upon that point’s arrival, Sylvanas Windrunner, as an honorary Lord of Death herself, will be able to speak with him. She holds much sway due to all she’s done to make this possible; he will agree.”

“Then I only have one more point to go over,” Ellaria stepped forward. “What force on in this Universe is strong enough to negate a Void God’s personal corruptive essence on a soul?”

The Arbiter straightens up, “That question is never one I’ve had to take into consideration before. If you had full access to your power, perhaps the essence of Azeroth may work. But there is only one sure way that is guaranteed to clear  _ any  _ type of corruption.”

Selene visibly stiffens, “Death.”

The Arbiter nods, “Death can clear a soul of anything. Not even Bel’dornoth can avoid that. If he’s poisoned a soul with his corruption, then death is the only way I know of to completely clear any hold he may have over them.”

Ellie froze, staring at the ground with hard eyes as she mulled over her options. 

Finally, she looked back at Selene, her face uncertain, “Do you trust me?”

“Always,” Selene responded, grabbing her hand in support.

“I have one more request,” Ellaria looked back at the Arbiter. “The soul that Bel’dornoth has poisoned belongs to the First Arcanist of Suramar, Thalyssra. He intends to somehow use her to return his brethren to life.” She swallowed nervously, “In about fourteen years, she will fall pregnant. I need you to make it sure that she dies of complications after giving birth, before Bel’dornoth can get to her. I don’t want the babies harmed.”

“That cannot be an easy request for you to make,” the Arbiter states. “What would you like me to do with her soul?”

“Make sure she’s properly cleansed and that she doesn’t forget any aspect of her life,” Ellie answers. “I’ll purge her body of any remaining corruption and heal it as well. Once that’s been done, and Bel’dornoth has been dealt with, I will return here to bring her back.”

“It will be done,” the Arbiter glows an eerie grayish-white color, that fades once the pact has been finalized. “You have the word of the Lords of Death, as well as our eternal gratitude for all that you’ve done to help. Go now, and know that your journey in this time is soon to end. You’ve done wonderfully so far.”

They both bowed lowly to the deity, before turning and walking briskly out of the Hall. 

“Ellie?” Selene squeezes her hand gently. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” Ellie’s heart feels cold despite her words- her mind barely believing what it is that she’s just done. “I’m just… sad…”

“You did what you had to,” Selene’s voice shakes. “We all have. Thalyssra and the others, they’ll understand. They’ll forgive you.”

Of that, Ellie had no doubts. But the problem wasn’t whether or not she thought the  _ others  _ would forgive her. 

It was whether or not she could forgive  _ herself.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!  
Feel free to leave a comment, I love to see your reactions!  
Until the next time~


	44. Endgame - Arc 5 - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azeroth return time, and dragons galore!

_ Thalyssra’s screams echo hauntingly into the hallway, where Jaina waited silently with a pacing Tyrande and a solemn Malfurion. _

_ It had been over an hour since Thalyssra had begun to push, and after the healers had little luck with adjusting the placenta, the First Arcanist had given the ok to move forward with the birth.  _

_ Even though the risks of something going wrong had just skyrocketed into the stars.  _

_ The two Kaldorei leaders had been kicked out for the time being, although the midwife promised to let them back in once the first child was ready to be born.  _

_ They were going to try and move the placenta one last time, before their chance was completely lost, and had prepared for the worst.  _

_ The faint sound of Thalyssra wailing in pain caused Tyrande to flinch and sink into the nearest chair, her hands coming up to cover her face.  _

_ Malfurion stared at the ground, his body language was depressed. What should have been a happy moment for the couple was marred by the very real chance of losing the mother of their children, if not the babies themselves as well.  _

_ The door to the room creaked open, and all three snapped their heads up as the midwife stepped out.  _

_ She sighed tiredly, before a true smile spread across the face, “The placenta moved, and we can see the head of the first baby. Should be arriving at any moment now.” _

_ “Can we come back in?” Malfurion asks, grabbing Tyrande’s hand as his wife stops pacing to stand beside him.  _

_ The midwife nods her head, “Yes, everything is stable for now. Thalyssra’s been asking after you both for the last five minutes, but we had to be sure that no other complications would arise before giving the all-clear.” _

_ The couple rushed into the room before she even finished speaking, the door swinging noisily as they shoved their way through.  _

_ The midwife sighed as soon as they were out of earshot, turning towards Jaina with a troubled expression, “Thalyssra asked me to relay this message to you without the High-Priestess and the Archdruid overhearing. She fears their over-protectiveness may cause issues with the delivery.” _

_ “Why?” Jaina stood from her seat with shaky legs. “What’d she say?” _

_ “Although the placenta will not affect the first baby’s delivery, it’s almost a certainty that it will slide back in front of the second baby once time comes to push again. She asks that you restrain them if the worst comes to pass,” the midwife solemnly stated. “She’s given explicit instructions to prioritize the safe delivery of the babies over her own health should the need arise.” _

_ Jaina felt her heart deflate at the statement, “And how likely is the chance of something going wrong?” _

_ “It’s basically a guarantee,” the midwife admits. “Given her condition, I’m amazed that she even managed to carry this pregnancy to term. The cost on her health has been astronomical.” _

_ “I will do as she wishes,” Jaina reluctantly acknowledges. “Although the chance of Tyrande attacking me has just tripled.” _

_ “If they’re going to put up a fight, then teleport them outside,” the midwife instructs. “I will have no such nonsense in my delivery room.” _

_ Jaina rubbed at her face tiredly, “As you wish.” _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

The crowd stretched on for as far as the eye could see, but Ellie knew that they only had enough power to transport those who originally crossed over through the tear between their worlds that had formed over Ice-Crown. 

They’d land at the point where they first left, and the surge of power would almost certainly ravage whatever was left of the citadel. 

It was a sobering thought. The center point of so much hardship would finally be lost, although the very place would hold so much more meaning that went beyond the legacy of the Scourge.

It would forever be connected to what Azeroth knows of the Shadowlands, a haunting place that would never completely leave the minds of any person. 

“We’re ready,” Anduin had taken role of all the returning souls. The bulk of them would be brought back in the second wave, powered by the energies of Azeroth’s World Soul. 

Ellaria knew it would be exceedingly difficult to properly do, but they had no other choice. 

After all she had done, after all the sins she’d committed, the pay-off was getting the sacrificed returned to life. 

Most would remember little of their time in the Shadowlands, but the unlucky powerful few would stay all too aware of what had occurred. 

In the future, a counselling service had been set up to help the returned, and Ellaria knew she’d talk with her mother to make sure it came to pass. 

The damage that traumatic events can cause to the psyche was something that most leadership had often remained ignorant of, but Ellaria would try to make sure that changed. 

Selene hadn’t talked much since they returned to the crowd, and Ellie had a twisting feeling in her stomach that she wasn’t too happy about the request that she made regarding Thalyssra. 

It was a horrible thing to do, Ellaria was sure of that. But she didn’t see any other options left to them. Perhaps she could have tried to use her powers, but the level of energy needed to properly remove the Void God’s influence would have burned Ellaria’s body to ashes before she could complete the procedure. 

It was a horrible situation to be in, and Ellie couldn’t wait for this all to be over and done with already. 

“Tell the first wave to gather before the stage,” Sylvanas pointed out the specific areas that had been marked. “We need to form a circle around them- every soul within it will be transported back.”

“The leaders will form the perimeter,” Ellaria added. “Each area is marked for them specifically. Let them know so that we can get this thing moving along.”

Anduin nodded, before turning away, walking over to the crowd of the leaders, which now included those who had been freed from the Maw. 

Baine in particular looked  _ very  _ happy to be out of that place. He repeatedly lifted his head to offer silent praise, although to who he prayed was unknown. 

There was a tickling sensation at the back of her head, and Ellaria scratched at the spot several times without any recourse. Finally, once the leaders had found their assigned spots, Ellie climbed up onto the stage. 

The Champions all chilled in the middle of the giant circle; some danced, some waved or did little weird movements, others sat, while most of them just looked around or stood there blankly. 

Ellaria pulled the trident pendant from her pocket, channeling energy into it as it elongated in her hand. The gleaming weapon caught the attention of several of them, but Ellie had to slam the butt of her weapon against the marble floor to get the rest of them to turn her way. 

The entire crowd went quiet, and she returned her weapon to it's smaller form, slipping it back into her pocket. 

Her mother, looking regal as ever in her Lord-Admiral attire, stepped forward. Given that Ellie had already given one super-pumped up speech, she was more than willing to allow the adults to take charge. 

“As of this day,” Jaina spoke confidently. “Our mission in the Shadowlands is complete!” 

The champions all cheered excitedly, while the Leaders clapped along from their places.

Jaina looked over the crowd, “We are the first wave to return to our home. The Arbiter says that we will land in Ice-Crown, and that save for those who carried the contained powers of the Heart of Azeroth, we will also be undead.”

There was a murmuring striking across the gathered crowd, although the Death Knights and Forsaken champions just shrugged as if that sounded fine to them. 

Bolvar was rubbing his burning, bald head as if he had a particularly bad migraine, something that the nearest Death Knights were quietly snickering about. 

Jaina gave a moment for the news to sink in, before continuing, “When Azeroth’s soul is fortified, it will release a surge of energy greater than anything ever experienced. The closest comparison would be the force that created the Maelstrom. We’ve been given runes designed to channel that energy across souls instead, which will restore anyone touched by it to life. The Veil between life and death is currently being prepared by Bwonsamdi and Helya to process the energy, and the souls left behind now will also be revived and transported back to Azeroth in the second wave.” 

Jaina looked over the crowd sharply, “We cannot risk  _ anything  _ interfering with this. The Void will be waiting to ambush us. I want everyone on guard. Our top priority will be staying uncorrupted until we reach the chamber of the Heart. From there we will form a defensive perimeter. It is likely that a Void Lord will move against us. None of you are to engage him. If you spot a being that matches the suspected level of power, alert the higher ups immediately. This enemy will require special intervention to kill.”

Upon finishing her statement, she inclined her head, “Now, let’s get this show going.”

More cheering arose from the gathered crowd, a sound that echoed out into the mass that contained the second wave of souls. 

Everyone was ready to finish this, everyone was ready to bring this long fight to an end. A new war may have loomed on the future’s horizon, but at this moment the only one that mattered was reaching it’s zenith. 

Everything was going to change. 

Ellaria stepped up to the foremost point on the stage, the marking on the ground represented the northern point of the teleportation circle, and it was the main point that would channel energy. 

Given as she was the only one who could withstand the surge, she had to take the lead. 

Sylvanas placed herself on the point to her left, while Jaina moved to the point on her right, both positioned just on the opposite edges of the stage. 

In the crowd, close to the High-Priestess, Selene held her infant self close to her chest, while her parents and elder sister all positioned themselves on their own conduit locations. 

There was several seconds of stillness as everyone prepared themselves. 

Ellaria took a deep breath, reaching deep inside herself, and clapped her hands together. 

The resulting pulse rippled across the courtyard, a symphony of whispers following after it. All around them, the runes that formed the circle all began to glow an eerie gray, death magic danced across the air. 

Ellie’s skin became unnaturally pale as she called forth the powers of Death, and her veins bulged against her muscles as her body strained with effort. 

After the entire circle became illuminated, each leader began to channel their own anima, adding to the growing surge the danced along the circle's perimeters. 

It grew and grew, pushing against the fabric of reality as everyone began to levitate into the air. 

That’s when Ellaria felt the trigger come into being, a recurring pulse that worked against the flow of power that had formed. 

She honed her attention in on the beacon, and summoned forth the powers of Azeroth. 

Something in reality  _ broke.  _ A sensation similar to being struck by lightning engulfed her entire body.

Screams echoed in her ears as her vision blurred, a pulling sensation attaching itself to their souls as they crossed entire dimensions. 

Suddenly, everything came back into focus.

They were _falling,_ cold winds whipping across their faces as a crowd of nearly three hundred plummeted towards the top of Ice-Crown citadel. 

Somewhere in the distance, a horn sounded, but Ellaria was only focused on slowing their descent. 

Several champions, priests if her eyes didn’t deceive her, grabbed onto their comrades and casted levitate. 

But that still left over half of them to free fall, and Ellaria panicked as she realized that the teleport had left her mana reserves practically  _ empty.  _

The other leaders she could see didn’t look much better, and her stomach dropped as she realized that most of them would likely hit the ground at top speed due to their weakened state. 

Blindly, she reached out, the fog of Northrend obstructed her vision, but her sense of touch luckily still worked. 

A roar deafened her right ear, and she had just enough time to turn and look as a green dragon swept by, grabbing onto several falling champions in the process. 

Suddenly, there were dozens of them, dragons of all shapes, sizes, and colors rushed around. The larger ones were the best and grabbed the most, one blue even managed to gently snag a screaming paladin in his mouth before drifting off to let others grab onto his back. 

Someone grabbed onto her arm as Ice-Crown approached rapidly below her, and Ellaria suddenly found herself staring into the face of a panicked Selene as she hastily shoved her baby self into the blonde’s arms. 

There was a flash of smoke, and Ellaria nearly cried with relief as sharp claws carefully curled around her body and the descent stopped. 

For a moment, they hovered in the air uncertainly. Ellaria firmly held the baby against her chest, who giggled at the excitement. 

Then Selene caught sight of her unconscious sister falling past them, and they were off once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~

In the end, the dragon rescue effort had been a success, and the leaders finally gathered together on their home turf once more. 

“Queen Alexstrasza,” Anduin had been beside himself with relief at the clutch rescue. “Thank you so much for the aid. It was most appreciated.”

“No need to thank me, young lion,” Alexstrasza smiled indulgently. “We had a feeling our presence would be needed here. Magni had been quite adamant about investigating Azeroth’s sudden attention on this place in her dreams.”

“Has anything happened while we were gone?” Sylvanas jumped straight to the point. They had little time for pleasantries. “Everything has been taken care of in the Shadowlands, but we’re still dealing with a powerful Void enemy who’s yet to show his face.”

Alexstrasza frowned, “We’ve been experiencing a sudden increase in Void corruption across all nations. It’s far different than what N’Zoth’s assault was. These attacks have been targeted and ruthless. Most of which have been aimed at the Chamber of the Heart.”

“Is Calia Menethil there?” Ellaria stepped into the conversation, “Her presence should deter any direct attacks.”

“She is,” the dragon queen acknowledged. “She’s been holding off most of the attacks along with the undead individuals who’ve chosen to follow her path in the Light. Her power has proven to be most useful.”

“Good,” Ellie muttered to herself. “He'll probably attack himself until Selene and I show our faces. We must be prepared for all hell to break loose once we arrive at the Chamber.”

“Our forces are eager to go,” Greymane grunted. “They’re ready to get this over with.”

“Aren’t we all?” Alleria snorted, “I think most of us are just excited to get some decent sleep for once.”

There was a grumble of amused agreement after that, and Ellie looked around as the leaders all shared tired yet determined looks. 

Lor’Themar, who thankfully looked rather good for someone who’d been stuck in the Maw, pointed towards the Chamber’s location on the map, “What the fastest way?”

“Portals,” Selene answered, her face pensive. “We don’t want to waste any time. It will only give the enemy more chance to prepare for our arrival if we travel by other means.”

“Very well,” Anduin rubbed his forehead. “I’ll have an area set up for long-distance portals.”

Jaina nodded at the statement, “With a fixed point, the portal’s stability will be improved.” She looked over the map once more, “We’ll be ready to move in approximately half an hour.”

Shandris snapped her fingers, “I’ll alert the champions.” She glanced at the dragon queen, “Will your people be joining us through the portals?”

“I will, along with the fighters who were stationed here,” Alexstrasza pointed out the marker that represented her forces. “Most of those who came today are message flyers and supply flyers. I’ll send word to Wyrmrest to have the rest of the fighters fly out to the Chamber. A third of my forces are already there as well.”

“We have our plan,” Ellaria said, everyone turning to look at her. She made eye-contact with every one of them, her sight somewhat tenderly taking note of the fact that her oldest aunt’s hand kept shyly brushing against the hand of Alexstrasza. “I recommend you all take a moment to relax before we go. If my instincts are right about this, you’re all about to see the kind of battles you’re going to be fighting in the future.”

“And since most of you are currently undead,” Sylvanas continued gleefully, cackling as her ruby  eyes flashing mirthfully. “You’ll  _ finally  _ be able to get your hands dirty!”


	45. Endgame - Arc 5 - Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A destined enemy finally appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for tuning in! Forgive me if this chapter seems a bit off. It was really hard to write for some reason.  
I don't own Warcraft.

Sylvanas had walked, teleported, flew, and swam in active war zones many times over the course of her lifetime. 

The majority of such instances occurred during her service to Quel-Thalas, both as a soldier and as the Ranger-General. 

The more harrowing of her experiences came about during her time as the Banshee Queen, in which the bloody wars that the Horde and the Alliance fought formed a dangerous precedent for faction warfare. 

The Legion’s invasion had been dangerous, but still… nothing could compare to the scene that awaited them when they poured through the portal leading to the Chamber. 

It was an absolute mess, screaming and spells clashed across the areas.

In the sky, the stationed dragons clashed with flying void monstrosities. Corruptions of all shapes and sizes tore across the battlefield, while undead fighters held a loosely maintained perimeter around the entrance to the chamber. 

Calia Menethil stood at the foremost of it, with a small brigade of the undead night-elf rangers fighting off the smaller corruptions around her. 

Every-time one of the enemies got too close, the Light flared threateningly around her. The smart ones would skitter away, while those who were too close had their corruptive cloaks of energy seared away, revealing parts of the individuals who were trapped underneath. 

Ellaria jumped to the forefront of the group, “These corruptions are fresh.” She turned to Sylvanas with wild eyes, “They were turned recently. There’s a high chance most of them can be purged.”

“Most of these champions don’t know how to restrain them,” Jaina stepped up beside her daughter. “They may hurt the person underneath.”

“The Void will protect its host,” Ellaria responded. “Trust me, they won’t have to worry about hurting the person underneath. It’ll take all their concentration to beat them down enough to be restrained. I doubt any of the affected will be hurt.”

“It’s a risk we’ll have to take,” Sylvanas said, watching as the new arrivals all stared at the scene in horror. 

Ellaria turned back towards the crowd, her eyes held steel, “This is the enemy you face! This is the fate of every person on Azeroth if you don’t stop them!” She made a sweeping gesture over the area with her hand, “What are you waiting for!? GO!”

It was as if a switch had been turned, and suddenly there was a mad rush towards the fighting lead by the finest warriors Azeroth currently had to offer.

The other leaders all joined them as they watched the mayhem that erupted. Everyone of them looked visibly shocked by what they saw, but Ellaria knew that the mystification would taper off soon enough. 

Already, several of them were readying their weapons- bows, glaives, axes, swords, mage-staffs, etc… The leaders of Azeroth were ready to join their people in the fight. 

Selene settled beside her, her baby self had already been taken somewhere safe inside the Chamber by a fast-runner champion. 

“Don’t leave the site,” Ellaria continued, her sharp eyes looking over the battle-site keenly, taking in every detail, every possible advantage or disadvantage that they faced. “The Void Lord’s around here somewhere. I can sense it. He’d love to kill any one of you. Stay in groups, and  _ don’t  _ try to tackle a fight you can’t win. It’s imperative that you all  _ survive.”  _ She glanced over them, remembering their undead status, “Well, at least, as much as you can... given the  _ circumstances.” _

Several of them gave her rueful smiles, while Greymane visibly looked as if he wanted to throw up whenever he was reminded of his current predicament. 

Ellie wasn’t going to lie. It was just a little bit funny to see how unnerved it made the leaders, considering all the years they’d spent denouncing the Forsaken. 

After all this, none of them could ever be allowed to run their tongues about the undead ever again. 

“We need to get inside,” Sylvanas lifted one of her hands, the powers of death resonating around it. “The sooner this is done, the better.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Jaina turned towards Anduin. “You’ll need to hold down the fort out here.”

“We’ll do our best,” Anduin pulled her into a tight hug. “Go save the world, aunty.”

“I’ll try,” Jaina sighed, the two of them pulling apart as Anduin joined the rest of the Leaders and champions on the battlefield. 

Sylvanas was already tearing towards the Chamber entrance, leaving Jaina to hurry after her as the perimeter of undead Night-Elves let them pass. 

Ellaria felt something click into place in her mind. A question that had always plagued her reared it’s ugly head once more, and Selene, despite her earlier silence, was quick to pick up on it. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Ellie felt as if she were in a trance as they followed after her parents. “I just think… I think this is  _ it.  _ My purpose, why I’m even here right now. I think we’re about to find out.”

Selene grabbed her hand, pulling her along to catch up with the adults, “Then it’s best we not fall behind.”

Ellaria stared at her in a daze, “I thought you were upset with me…”

“Huh?” Selene blinked in surprise at her, “Oh, because I wasn’t talking? Nah, El. I just wasn’t feeling very good. I guess having two of me in the same time is draining my energy. Kinda like it did with my min’da.”

“Oh, right,” Ellie felt a large rush of relief push into her. “Good. I was worried.”

“Don’t be,” Selene smiled reassuringly at her. “I could never be upset with  _ you.” _

A hot blush crossed her face, “Charmer…”

The inside of the Chamber was just as chaotic as the outside, except that in this case it was due to Azeroth’s energy filling the area, making the air hot and uncomfortable to stand in. 

Even her minn’da, who’s undead body had been prepared to deal with fluctuating temperatures, could feel the oppressive atmosphere that had overtaken the Chamber. 

Magni ran up to them as soon as his diamond gaze fell in their direction, “Ah thank the Titans! We been waiting for ya!”

“What’s happened?” Ellaria’s mind felt as if it was being pulled in two different directions, her sight blurred every few seconds, and her thoughts were hard to control. 

“Something’s worked the World Soul into a semi-conscious state!” Magni sounded as if he could barely believe it himself. “Right around the time that ya all returned, she just lost her damn mind!”

“No,” Selene looked around the Chamber, her eyes and ears honing in on the heart beat that resonated through the room. “She hasn’t lost it. I think she’s scared…”

“With the current assault going on outside this place, I’m not surprised,” Ellie suddenly leaned heavily against her mother. “The Void… it’s the Void…”

“We need to hurry,” Sylvanas helped Jaina hand Ellaria over to Selene, before turning to the Archmage. “You remember what the Arbiter said? I’ll need your help to make this work.”

“You don’t even need to ask,” Jaina held her staff firmly, the power of her magic funneling around them. “How’s this going to work?”

“The World Soul is so massive that only an absurdly large amount of Death Magic could kill it,” Sylvanas cocked her head to the side as she thought. “We’ll go over the soul piece by piece. The powers of Death should kill any remaining holds the Void may have on Azeroth, and you’ll channel your power at the same time to heal any damage that occurs.”

“There’s a chance of Azeroth reacting,” Magni boomed. “She’s part-awake right now. Not enough ta’ manifest, but definitely enough to’ know when she’s in pain!”

“The Arcane that Jaina wields should be enough to soothe her,” Sylvanas responded harshly. “Either way, we’re out of time. If those things out there get inside, it’ll all be for nothing.”

“She’s right,” Selene held Ellie tightly as she slumped forward again. “You  _ have  _ to do this. Everything we worked for, everything that was planned. Every  _ sacrifice  _ that was made, it’ll all be for nothing if this isn’t done!”

“Then let’s stop wasting time,” Jaina stepped into the main atrium of the Chamber with a purpose, immediately catching the attention of MOTHER, who had been studying the arcane fluctuations that Azeroth was currently experiencing. “We need access to the World Soul, her heart specifically”

“All communications may pass through the central conduit,” MOTHER pointed out the centerpiece of the atrium, where the champions had once been able to hold a connection to the Heart of Azeroth itself. “Warning: Summoning the Heart puts Azeroth at increased level of vulnerability due to corruption levels rising outside the Chamber. Chance of breach increasing by .57 percent every minute.”

“Why?” Ellaria spoke, her confused mind picking up on the Titan Watcher’s words. “What’s causing the increase?”

“Void Lord activity detected within the Chamber,” MOTHER went still. “Warning: Imminent attack suspected. High chance of damage to the World Soul occurring if exposed to direct Void Lord corruption.” 

Selene went pale, “Wait…  _ within the Chamber!? _ ” She growled, “He’s  _ in  _ here with us!?”

“ **Why of course I am, little dragon.” ** Revanoth’s voice echoed into the Atrium as a billowing dark smoke-like cloud slowly inches in through the entrance, ** “Did you truly think I’d leave my work solely to the lowers?” He chuckled lowly, “It’s like you don’t know me at all. It’s a pity really, considering how much time I spent with you dearly beloved ** ** _min’da.”_ **

“Don’t listen to him, Sel,” Ellaria tries to warn her girlfriend, but the daughter of the Night-Warrior is already foaming at the mouth in rage. “He’s trying to bait you!”

She drops Ellaria against the wall, her mind lost in anger, “SHOW YOURSELF! I’LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND SEND IT BACK TO YOUR MASTER AS A BIRTHDAY GIFT!”

When Revanoth manifests himself in the smoky ink-like cloud of Void energy, it’s as if a monster’s just emerged from some horror-filled abyss. 

It wasn’t the first time either teen had seen him, but given that it was the first time they’d fought him since their Tyrande had been captured, tensions and emotions were running  _ very  _ high. 

Selene growled lowly in her throat, and Ellaria reached out for her desperately, “Selene, please,  _ wait-” _

In her confused mindset, she could barely realize what she was seeing. Her eyes felt as if they were being pushed out of her head, and her entire body was filling to the brim with energy. 

Physically, she’d never felt more powerful.

But her body  _ couldn’t  _ handle it. She was too close to the World Soul, to who she  _ once was.  _ In her delirious state, there was little she could do to help her future fiance. 

And the Void Lord  _ knew  _ it. 

When Selene lunged forward, Ellaria gave a cry of dismay, her body wouldn’t respond. Her senses were being overloaded. 

Her parents couldn’t match speed with the demigod, and none of them were able to do anything but watch as the kaldorei-raised teenager flew across the atrium to attack the Void Lord who’d put her family through so much pain. 

Time slowed down, and Ellie felt her heart break into a million pieces as Revanoth simply raised a hand, summoning a portal right before him. 

Selene had moved to fast to avoid it, and there was nothing Ellaria could do to stop her wild friend from being sucked into a Void portal that lead to who-knows-where. 

Blood rushed into her ears, the skin of her face went pale with disbelief. 

The beating of Azeroth’s heart jumped up several notches in the Chamber, matching pace with the organ that was currently drumming away in Ellaria’s chest. 

Pure, unadulterated hate brewed in her stomach. Anger unlike anything she’d ever felt before burned hot in her throat. 

She didn’t care about anything else besides getting Selene back, and she’d tear Revanoth to pieces to do so. 

The mental dam within her broke, it’s pieces crashing to the ground as power rushed into her body at heights that she’d never before reached. 

It was burning her organs from the inside out- it was cooking her alive. 

But she didn’t  _ care.  _

“Stick to the plan,” Ellie told her parents, although her sights were fixated on the Void Lord, who was staring at her with newfound interest. 

**“It appears my master was correct in his suspicions,” ** his eyes flickered to the Heart’s containment device.  **“You ** ** _did _ ** **reincarnate. No wonder we were never able to sense you.”**

“You’re smart words will not save you, Revanoth,” Ellaria knew she sounded way too calm, but that was simply because her rage was focused solely on her muscles- tensed as they were for action. “You won’t leave this place _alive.”_

He had the nerve to smirk, visible as it was underneath the cloak of void energy that surrounded him, ** “Are you su-”**

Her hand wrapped around his throat, grabbing onto him with devastating strength as they flew backwards, slamming through walls, doors, and other obstacles until they were crashing into the outside. 

All around them, the battle raged on, although the perimeter established had been pushed outwards by several hundred feet. 

Several champions jumped backwards as Revanoth’s form gave off a blast of Void energy, throwing Ellaria back into the wall.

Several voices could be heard screaming as the rubble collapsed downwards onto her, but the girl could barely feel it. 

Power tore through her veins, her entire body thrumming with arcane mana as she pushed aside the boulder sized pieces of rubble and stalked towards Revanoth like a panther hunting its prey. 

**“My, my, you are angry, aren’t you?” ** Revanoth’s voice dripped with amusement.  **“To see you pull so much power together for ** ** _me!? _ ** **Why, I’m honored.”**

“I’ve never heard of someone being honored about their own impending  _ death,” _ Ellaria snarled, her skin burning as mana thrummed underneath it. “I’ll drag your monstrous soul to the Maw  _ myself!” _

Revanoth grinned, an unsettling sight that left a ripple of unease in the air,  **“Come then, little titan. Let us end this, shall we?”**

Ellaria’s eyes drifted over the crowd that was waiting along the edges, even the corruptions had backed off, too afraid of getting near their cruel master and distracting him. 

Ellie summoned her trident, the weapon a familiar and welcome weight in her hand, and lunged forward. 

High above them, lightning cut across the sky, as thunder rumbled behind it. 

All around them, the world held its breath. 

Whatever the outcome, today would be the day that changed _everything. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Feel free to leave a comment, I love to see your reactions!  
Next chapter will be up by Wednesday!   
Until the next time~


	46. Endgame - Arc 5 - Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fights finally occur, and Alleria's awesome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I gotta go to work so this intro is quick. Hope you like it!  
I don't own Warcraft.

Alleria notices the odd voice out when she’s half-way through pinning a void corruption to an enchanted tree. 

Druids weaved through the patchy forest, trapping the weakened corruptions with roots and branches, intending to hold them all in place. 

The battle was wildly paced, everyone rushed around, screaming and fighting in uncoordinated groups. 

This was different to them. Even the Legion, in all their barbaric might, had at least utilized assault waves. 

But the corruptions were different. They did not care if they had the numbers, if the location was bad, or if they were at a disadvantage. They just  _ attacked.  _ It was the only thing they seemed to know how to do. 

The voices of the Void were roaring away inside her head, their intensity far greater than what it had been in the Shadowlands. 

As it was, her current status as undead did seem to dull their commands, but given how deeply rooted the Void was within her, it did not appear to completely quiet the incessant whispers. 

Especially given that there was a Void Lord sulking around somewhere in the area. 

But the new voice was familiar, and yet foreign. It was an obviously Void-based entity, but didn’t resonate on the same level as the others. It was different.  _ They  _ were different. 

**The girl. **

A flash of Selene’s image coursed through her brain, and Alleria stumbled back as a throbbing headache began to form. 

**Save the girl. **

Another flash, another image. This time she was in a dark space, one that Alleria  _ knew.  _

She was in the abyss of the Void. The outer space that Alleria traveled through whenever she portaled somewhere. 

And for some reason, Selene was there. 

**Yes. Save the girl. **

Her eyes went wide, a fact that Vereesa finally noticed when she realized that her sister was no longer fighting beside her. 

The silver haired Windrunner pushed the void corruption they had been fighting back against the tree, watching as a druid Zandalari champion weaved heavy set branches around it. 

She spun around, “Alleria!? What’s wrong!? Why have you stopped!?”

“Ellaria’s friend,” Lady Sun shook her headache away. “She’s in danger.”

“How do you know!?” Vereesa kicked another corruption away as it charged them, watching as three champions immediately set upon it. “I saw her go into the Chamber!”

“I don’t know,” Alleria gripped at her head as the voice cut through her mind once more. 

**Save. The. Girl. Do not be afraid, Alleria Windrunner. I work for Azeroth now. **

“N’Zoth,” Alleria’s heart plummeted to her stomach. “It’s N’Zoth. Selene… he says Selene has-” She groaned and clutched her head, “I can’t- I don’t know what’s going on.”

**Breath, foolish elf. Accept the true Void into your heart. Experience the greatness that my ** ** _true_ ** ** creator desired. **

It felt as if a switch had been flicked on in her body. All at once, the corruptive voices disappeared, leaving behind only the slight hum of N’Zoth’s voice as he made a sound of approval. 

** _This _ ** **is what the Void truly is. This is the greatness of N’Tera-Novera, foremost of the Void Gods. Go now, Alleria Windrunner, the girl still requires aid! Cleanse the Creator’s world of the traitor’s filth! Do what I could not!**

His voice faded, and Alleria stumbled back as if she’d been slapped. 

Vereesa made a sound of alarm, but warm arms wrapped around the elder sister’s body before she could crash to the ground. 

Alexstrasza looked  _ very  _ worried. Her warm eyes looked down at her with genuine fear shining in them, “Are you alright?”

Alleria’s face felt warm, although she wasn’t sure if her body was currently capable of blushing. She stood herself up, flexing her muscles as her body adjusted to a change of power within her. 

The Void was still there, but it no longer felt suffocating. The power was different, it felt less oppressive, less  _ painful.  _ It didn’t writhe around like a tortured beast; instead it glided slowly through her veins, inspecting her body as one would inspect a potential investment.

It was still dangerous, there was no doubt about that. But it more easily responded to her commands, it  _ respected  _ her as a host. Her individuality, her experiences, her courage and emotions. 

Somehow, she could tell the Void  _ liked  _ that. 

And most importantly, the annoying fucking voices were  _ finally  _ gone. 

“I’m fine,” N’Zoth’s words rang in her ear, the image of Selene dominating her brain. Behind her, she mentally summoned a portal, and act that once would have been nearly impossible to do without exhausting herself. 

And yet now it barely made her break a sweat. 

She glanced over at her sister and Alexstrasza, “I’ll be right back.”

Pitching backwards, her body sunk into the portal, disappearing into it like a rock sinking into water. 

Her mind had one goal, and Alleria Windrunner wasn’t ever one to accept failure. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ellaria rolled backwards as a giant cleaver nearly cut her in half, coming up to her knees and raising her trident to block the second swing that threatened to smash into her head. 

Revanoth had a wild, deranged grin on his face. The Void cloak that covered nearly all of his body was in tatters, it’s power having been sliced up by Ellaria’s strikes. Underneath, glimpses of his true form were visible, and it wasn’t hard to see how mutilated and twisted it had become after years of serving under Bel’dornoth’s corruptive influence. 

Just another price the bastard had paid for the power he obviously so desperately craved. 

**“I wonder if your screams of pain are louder than the elf’s were,” ** His words cut through Ellie’s heart like a knife, leaving behind only room for anger and despair.  **“She looked oh so lovely on the torture table. Elune certainly has blessed her in all the ** ** _right_ ** ** areas.”**

Ellaria snarled wickedly, pushing the Void Lord back with a blast of arcane magic as she summoned roots from the ground to grab onto his legs and dangle him thirty feet into the air. With a scream, she directed the plant to smash him against the ground, watching as he was thrown against the dirt with vicious intensity over and over again. 

Revanoth  _ laughed,  _ and Ellie commanded the plant to toss the monster sideways across the battlefield in disgust. 

“You-” Her voice had never sounded so hateful, “You will  _ pay  _ for  _ everything _ you’ve done!” She lunged at him, striking away the void tendril that lashed out towards her in response as she darted forward, “I will make  _ sure  _ of that!”

**“You can certainly try, little star,” ** Revanoth brought his cleaver up to block the swing of her trident, narrowing his dark eyes as her overwhelming strength forced him back several feet.  **“But killing me won’t be enough to stop my master. He will take what belongs to him, and there’s nothing you can do to stop it.”**

“Watch me!” Ellaria growled, breaking the hold and using the momentum she’d created to swing her weapon in a low arc, and effectively swipe the Void entities’ feet out from under him. 

As soon as Revanoth hit the ground, a blast of corruptive energy rushed out from him, throwing Ellaria back through the air and slamming her into a large tree. 

With a groan, the ancient plant uprooted under the pressure, and Ellaria stifled a cry as something in her chest  _ snapped  _ upon impact, her left arm dislocating from her shoulder as well. She’d been using her powers for too long, and at too high a level. Her body was burning up on the inside, and she was rapidly losing steam. 

Her anger at watching Selene’s capture had made her irrational, but she’d come too far to give up the fight just yet. 

She’d keep going until she got her friend back- no way in hell would anything else be allowed. 

No matter the cost, she’d make sure Selene was  _ safe.  _

**“Your body is not meant to hold such power, little star,” ** Revanoth’s voice taunted her, and she spat blood against the ground angrily as she pulled herself to her feet.  **“You’ll die before you can beat me.”**

“Kill me as much as you like,” Ellaria snarked back, jolting her arm back into its socket without so much as a flinch. “ _ I  _ can come back.  _ You can’t.  _ I think we both know who wins this fight.”

**“Hmm,” ** he waltzed towards her. His posture was relaxed, but Ellie could tell he was ready to move.  **“** ** _You _ ** **might be able to revive yourself, pest. But can ** ** _she?”_ **

In the blink of an eye he suddenly lunged sideways, heading towards a crowd of champions that had arrived from the forest. 

At the forefront of it, Calia Menethil knelt on the ground, healing a distraught draenei female whose arm had been bitten off at the elbow. 

Panic flashed in Ellaria’s mind, and she blindly flew after him to stop whatever attack he planned. 

There was a shrieking cry, the world blurred around her, and Ellaria’s vision cleared just enough to realize that she was hunched over the Light-forged undead. 

Pain bloomed in her lower chest, and Calia let out a sound of dismay as they both looked down and realized that Ellaria had been impaled by a sharp void tendril, it’s power darkening the skin of the wound as the corruption spread out from the point of contact. 

Ellaria groaned as she was pulled into the air, her eyes staying open long enough to see that she’d blocked any harm from occurring to the last Menethil of Lordaeron. 

The corruption that was spreading from the tendril was  _ potent.  _ It’s power was unlike any she’d come across before, and Ellaria could barely hold back her scream as it fought against the energy trying to force it back outside her. 

**“My master may be trapped in this time,” ** Revanoth was entirely too pleased with himself.  **“But his energy is still the strongest corruptive force in the universe. Not even ** ** _you _ ** **can fight agains-”**

“ENOUGH!” Ellaria screamed, and death magic exploded outwards from her. The tendril retreated, its power with it. But Ellie could still feel the unnatural energy that had been left behind, it’s hold curling around her heart. 

Revanoth howled as he was thrown back, the powers of Death ate away at his form, negating the Void’s protection from his form. 

Ellaria could barely stand. She’d overdid it, big time. Her options were running out, and she couldn’t even tell where her trident had fallen. 

She felt defenseless, and it was  _ horrible.  _

**“You spineless little worm!” ** Revanoth’s voice was a distorted snarl, ancient and terrifying.  **“I’ll skin you alive for that!”**

He flew at her, hands outreached for her form. 

Only to be knocked aside rather spectacularly by the large form of Baine, who slammed into the Void Lord mid-air, causing him to roll harshly as his body slammed across the battlefield. 

All around them, various leaders and champions began to emerge from the sparse treeline, all holding their weapons in tight grips, ready to jump into action at a moment’s notice. 

Vaguely, Ellaria made out the bodies of her two aunts, standing underneath the Dragon Queen’s natural form as the aerial battle that had been going on overhead turned in their favor. 

**“Insolent children!” ** Revanoth roared, his anger shaking the clearing, causing some to cover their ears at the loud screech he released.  **“I’ll end you all! None of you will leave this place ali-!”**

The tip of her trident suddenly broke through his front, it’s prongs glowing with energy. 

Revanoth stared down at the wound in disbelief, the void cloak around him dissipated, leaving his graying, alien, mutilated bipedal form for all to see. 

Behind him, Selene Whisperwind held the trident firmly in her hands, her eyes resonated with Elune’s power as the moon shined down at the scene with intelligent intensity. 

“Mother Moon take you!” Revanoth fell to his knees as cracks of ghostly white light began to break across his form. Selene pushed the trident in further, her power casting a glow over the entire area, her body pulsing with ethereal light. She glared down at the Void Lord, her voice steady with finality, “You will  _ never  _ hurt anyone again!”

The cracks widened, and Revanoth shrieked loudly as his entire body was consumed by the power of the demigoddess. The wind whipped wildly around them, storming with hurricane strength, and they all covered their ears as the noise grew to deafening levels. 

A loud and blinding flash of moonlight enveloped the clearing.

When the dust cleared, Selene stood there. She leaned heavily against the trident, her entire body slumped with exhaustion.

All that was left of Revanoth was ash.

Selene spat at the pile, “Enjoy the Maw.”

Ellaria stumbled forward almost blindly, her arms reaching out for her friend’s form. 

All around them, the champions and leaders all took in the area, watching as the corruptions stilled- as the Void left their hosts and the wide range of different people that had been underneath went limp, unconscious but luckily still alive. 

Selene noticed Ellaria right away, running to her injured girlfriend and scooping her up lovingly into her arms. 

Ellie couldn’t stop the tears that ran down her face. She was too happy. She was just too damn happy, curse it all. 

“I thought-” She hiccuped, barely able to finish her words. “I thought I lost you- I thought-”

“Your aunt found me floating around in the Void,” Selene murmured, holding onto the blonde as if she were her only lifeline. “N’Zoth, he intervened and warned her about what happened. Showed her where the bastard sent me.”

Ellaria buried her face in Selene’s neck, uncaring of the mess her tears were making. Relief burned hot in her chest, nearly making her forget about the traumatic Void corruption she almost experienced.

Right now she didn’t care. Selene was back. Selene was safe. 

That was all that mattered. 

“Holy shit,” Selene whispered, her voice cracking with emotion. “We beat him, El.  _ He’s gone.” _

“I know,” Ellaria sniffled happily, holding the kaldorei teen tightly. “We did it. Thank the gods, we actually  _ did it.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Feel free to leave a comment, I love to see your reviews!  
Next chapter will be up soon!  
Until the next time~


	47. Endgame - Arc 5 - Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time-loop is finally complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO EXCITED FOR YOU GUYS TO READ THIS ONE! IT'S HERE, IT'S FINALLY HERE!  
I don't own Warcraft.

Ellaria had always wondered what it was exactly that she would like to spend the rest of her life doing. Ever since she was a little girl, the question has always lingered in her brain. What would be worth spending all your time on?

Now, standing on a devastated battlefield, with the ashes of their worst enemy on the ground next to them, Ellie knew her answer. 

If given the chance, she’d gladly spend the rest of life hugging Selene. 

Unfortunately, as the adrenaline wore off, her body decided to remember the horrific trauma it had just undergone. 

Especially the wound that she had received from being _ impaled _on a spike of corrupted Void energy. 

_ “Oww,” _she could barely work up the energy for much more than a whimper, her legs giving out underneath her. 

Selene’s arms tightened around her body, her natural strength supporting the blonde and preventing her from slumping to the ground, “_ Ellie!? _What’s wrong!?”

“I might have overdid it,” Ellaria took a painful gulp of air, she could taste the metallic tang of blood climbing up her throat. “My body doesn’t have enough energy to heal right now. I might pass again.”

“Not if I have anything to say about that,” Calia Menethil knelt at their side, helping Selene gently lower Ellie to the ground. “On her side, I need access to the entrance wound of the corrupted tendril.”

Very carefully, Selene positioned Ellie on her side, making it so that her back was facing Calia. She grabbed Ellie’s hand tightly, her free arm moving underneath her girlfriend’s head to offer some support, “You’re going to be ok, El.”

Ellaria smiled weakly, “Promise?”

“Promise,” Selene pressed a kiss to her temple, watching as Calia summoned Light magic to her hands. 

The undead Light-wielder gently pressed her palms straight against the area of the wound; the void had seared away her armor and clothes in a small circle around the entrance point, allowing Calia’s hands to press right against her skin. 

For a moment, Ellaria tenses up in pain, her eyes are tightly clenched closed, and she holds onto Selene’s hand firmly.

And then the moment passes, allowing Ellaria’s body to relax as she lets out a long sigh of relief, “Oh, that feels _ so _much better.”

“I can remove most of the corruption and heal the physical damage,” Calia furrows her eyebrows, her face a picture of concentration. “But there’s another energy here. It’s much more potent than the other corruptive energy. It’s stronger than anything I’ve seen.”

“We can deal with that later,” Selene says, her hold on Ellie is protective. “Please. Just heal what you can.”

“Of course,” Calia returns her focus to the wound, while the other leaders slowly come and make their way over. 

Baine is first and foremost, given that he _ had _been the one to knock Revanoth away, “How is she?” His deep voice rumbles with worry. 

“I’ll be fine,” Ellie looks up at him very slightly. “Just need a little healing.”

“The Void Lord?” Anduin’s entire body is covered in grime, his shining armor doesn’t look quite as luminous.

Selene points at the pile of ash, “Dead. For good. I summoned Elune’s presence, put a marker on his ‘soul.’ Should have pulled him straight to the Shadowlands. He’s got an eternity in the Maw waiting for him on the other side.”

Ellaria chuckled, the sound turning into a cough, “The Jailer will be pleased.”

“Is that all?” Valeera appears from the shadows. “N’Zoth seemed like more of a threat than he did.” She frowned, “He was… way _ smaller.” _

“If he appeared in his natural form, he would have been the size of Sargeras’s sword,” Selene answers. “That’s not a very effective way to fight opponents our size. We would have beaten him simply by having superior speed and mobility. Appearing at our size levels the playing field. And it’s not the size of the Void creature that dictates their power, it’s the level of corruption that they can wield.” She adjusts her hold on Ellie when Calia motions to turn her a bit more, “As a lieutenant of the Void God, Revanoth held nearly twenty times the amount of corruptive power than the Old Gods did.”

“He could have simply cast a layer of corruption over the entire planet if he wasn’t so focused on finding us,” Ellaria groaned. _ “That’s _how powerful the Void Lords are.”

“Why not just do that?” Lor’Themar had a large gash in his chest piece. “Why fight a war on fronts if they can just envelope the entire planet and be done with it?”

“Because the Lords of Death are back in the fray,” Selene says. “An event like that would force them to leave the Shadowlands and intervene, which the Void Lords _ do not _ want. With the Burning Legion left in shambles, the Death gods are the only ones left with significant power that truly pose a threat to the Void’s plans. The Titans are still weakened from dealing with Sargeras, and the Light is experiencing a complete overhaul of their hierarchy. The Lords of Death may be recovering, but their power will grow _ fast, _and the Void will not want to risk a war with them while Bel’dornoth is still imprisoned in the abyss.”

“So they focus on us instead,” Anduin nodded his head, a sigh pushing at his chest. “Wonderful.”

“You can handle it,” Ellaria shakes with pain as the wound slowly begins to close. It’s uncomfortable, but she can feel her body recovering, she can feel the heat returning to her limbs, to her heart. “Trust me.”

“I heard N’Zoth’s voice,” Alleria pushes her way to the front of the crowd, her eyes are wild. “He _ told _me where to find Selene. He says he’s fighting for Azeroth now.”

The group goes deathly quiet, a silence that’s only stopped by Ellaria chuckling lowly, her voice sheepish, “Umm, yeah, about that. He’s… uh… I _ kinda _made a deal with him. You know, to help us in the upcoming war?”

Anduin rubbed at his temples, “You made a _ deal _ with the Old God who was trying to _ kill _us all!?”

“He was never actually going to corrupt the planet,” Selene explained quietly. “He needed it to be believable, so that you would be forced to kill him.” 

“Why!?” Alleria demanded, “What could he have gained from dying!?”

“Bel’dornoth’s hold over him has been broken,” Ellaria coughed, the stain of red blood decorating her lips. “With his death, his soul was freed. I intervened before he entered the Void’s cycle of rebirth, saved his soul and promised to revive him if he fought for _ us. _He agreed. If the pact is broken, he returns to the abyss. Simple as that.”

Calia leaned back, her healing complete, “He must have had some idea that you were coming then.”

Ellaria laid back on her back, letting out a tired sigh, “I suspected as much.”

“What _ else _was included in this pact?” Alleria warily asked, “There has to be more to it.”

Ellie exchanged a hesitant look with Selene, “Well…. I _ might _ have promised him that he can have Nazjatar as his empire, along… with… you know…” Everyone stared intensely at her, “ _ Azshara…” _

A collective groan broke across the group, the loudest of them being Tyrande, Malfurion, Thalyssra, and Lor’Themar. 

The kaldorei leaders were cursing in their native tongues, and Selene winced as she heard the choice words spoken. 

Looking down at Ellaria, her eyes were apologetic, “They’re not very happy.”

“Oh well,” Ellie shrugged, sitting up with some help from Selene and Calia. “I’m the captain now. They’ll learn to deal with it.”

“I’m sure your _ mother _ would disagree, El.”

“Hey, she doesn’t have to know!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ “You certainly have looked better,” Jaina opens the curtains very slightly, allowing the sunlight to filter into the room. “Although, I doubt I looked as good as you after giving birth.” _

_ Thalyssra smiled weakly. The first baby, a healthy bouncing boy, had come quickly and easily considering the circumstances. While the second child, a quiet girl with a curly head of green hair, had been much more difficult to deliver. _

_ As the midwife had feared, the placenta shifted after the first birth, and delivering her newborn daughter had cost Thalyssra’s body a heavy price, “What are you talking about? I’m the picture of good health!” _

_ Jaina wished she could believe that. But the odds weren’t in the arcanist’s favor. _

_ Her skin was pale, her eyes were dull. Her hair lost it’s luster, and her body had been put through far too much. _

_ The bleeding was still a threat. For all the healer’s skill, they could only slow it. _

_ Right now, time would tell whether or not Thalyssra would be able to pull through. _

_ Her glowing white eyes, once so full of life and promise, focused in on the bassinets beside her bed, “Where are the twins?” _

_ “Malfurion and Tyrande took them for their first baths,” Jaina held a hand up to her cheek, feeling the deep bruise that had blossomed there. “I suggested it while the healers were working on you. Thought it’d be a good idea to distract them from what was going on.” _

_ Thalyssra noticed the bruise, a slight smirk coming up on her face, “I take it Tyrande didn’t like being restrained?” _

_ “Not at all,” Jaina answered honestly. “I thought she was going to kill me for a moment.” _

_ “That’s the Night-Warrior for you,” Thalyssra leaned her head back against the pillows, her eyes had deep pockets of tiredness around them. “I think I’m going to rest for a little bit. I’m exhausted.” _

_ “I need to check on the fleet,” Jaina says. “I’ll let a healer know you’re going to rest before I head out.” She rises to her feet, “Do you want the curtains drawn?” _

_ “No,” Thalyssra closes her eyes, her expression is guarded. “It’s always too dark in here. Even for me. Leave them open. I like having the light on my face.” _

_ Jaina gently grips her shoulder, “Alright. Get some rest now. I’ll be back tomorrow to ‘officially’ meet the twins.” _

_ Thalyssra nods once, her body language unchanging. It’s only after the door shuts that she allows her emotions to come through. _

_ Alone in her room, with no strength left in her body, Thalyssra can do nothing to stop the tears that escape down her face. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Sylvanas watches Jaina carefully out of the corner of her eyes. 

She knows that all of her attention should be focused on the Heart, but she can’t help but look at the alluring image of power that the Lord-Admiral currently is. 

Say what she will about Jaina Proudmoore, but the Banshee Queen will never underestimate just how skilled the archmage is with the arcane. 

Nor will she forget how attractive she looks while wielding it. 

Jaina catches her stare, her hands raised, channeling a constant stream of power into the beating heart’s energy, “What!?” 

“Nothing,” Sylvanas looks away, her gazing turning back to the thrumming Heart of Azeroth currently floating in the center of the atrium. “I was simply admiring how impressive your skill is.”

Jaina gives her a look, “Now? Shouldn’t you be focusing on this?”

Sylvanas smirks, her own stream of power flowing steadily into the heart. Everywhere the death magic touches, Jaina’s power follows. It’s almost a cycle of rebirth, a constant repeat of injury and healing being done for the greater good. 

Jaina’s never quite done something like this, but the power isn’t a one way street. 

Her mana stirs something within Azeroth’s consciousness, and she can _ feel _the slumbering Titan’s attention turn on them. 

It’s not a coherent thought exactly, but it’s easy to tell that their planet’s soul _ knows _they’re there. 

And Jaina would be lying if she said that what she felt _ didn’t _surprise her. 

Azeroth is curious and inquisitive about them, her feelings are remarkably similar to that of a young child’s, something that surprises her given what they’d learned about Azeroth in the Shadowlands. 

A part of her imagines a child left alone in the empty cosmos with no one around her and nowhere to be. It’s a depressing thought, and she finds herself wondering if the universe had been created because Azeroth was lonely? Did she create Argus so that she’d have a friend?

Something inside the World soul’s thoughts click into place during her musings, and Jaina feels a rush of power floods into her as Azeroth’s excitement personifies inside her mind. 

Sylvanas must have felt it too, as the banshee lets out a shaking sound of surprise as power rushes back into _ them. _

Jaina stumbles, her entire body _ burns _with power. The Heart of their world is pounding away in her ears, but all she can see is light, brighter than the sun, illuminating the atrium around them. 

Something’s shifted, a change in the atmosphere. She can hear the roaring of a crowd entering the area, but it’s taking all her power to keep herself from being _ pulled _in by Azeroth’s aura. 

Sylvanas seemingly abandons her place, coming to Jaina’s side and wrapping her arms around her to keep the archmage from being pulled in. 

It’s like a vortex has formed due to Azeroth’s happiness, a constant swirl of power that’s forming in and around them. 

“WHAT HAPPENED!?” Sylvanas yells in her ear, but it’s hard to hear anything over the roar of the winds that have suddenly picked up inside the Chamber. 

The former Ranger-General holds onto her tightly, and Jaina steels herself as she abruptly realizes what’s happening. 

Selene had been born in the Shadowlands. Ellaria’s birthday is around eight months after that. 

And now the soul of Azeroth was reacting to both Sylvanas and Jaina’s presence, reacting to their power like an excited child. 

Against all odds, Jaina’s once undead heart begins to _ pound _rapidly in her chest. 

_ No, _ she thinks, her eyes trained on the glowing center orb that houses Azeroth’s very being. _ If you want this plan to work, you have to come to _ ** _us. _ **

There’s a moment where nothing happens, the same push and pull between them is still there. 

Vaguely she hears Sylvanas screaming something in her ear, but her attention is elsewhere. 

The mental rope of their tug-a-war snaps, and Jaina braces as the giant orb of energy suddenly rushes towards them. 

Sylvanas tightens her hold, biting down on her lip hard enough to draw blood, and Jaina merely closes her eyes and waits. 

The burning energy of the World Soul crashes around them, and Jaina’s world goes white as her entire body, every inch of her flesh, is suddenly filled with the Heart’s power. 

There’s a moment of pure suspense, the crowd that stormed inside yells inconsolably as they watch Sylvanas and Jaina become consumed by the Soul. Yet, tension builds- there isn't enough time to react.

Suddenly, there’s a great _ heave _ outwards from the pulsing orb, and the Chamber of the Heart _ explodes. _

A great shockwave breaks across the continents, enveloping every building, every tree, every plant, every animal, and every _ person. _

When the light subsides, the atrium is a wreckage. Everyone is passed out on the ground, their bodies overwhelmed by the sheer power they were just exposed to. The centerpiece that held the heart of the World Soul is empty_ . _

Life returns to those who desire it, and rays of sunlight break through the oppressive cloud cover. The power of Azeroth spreads throughout the planet, reaching across dimensions into the Shadowlands where thousands eagerly wait for their chance to return. 

Far off the coast of Kul Tiras, the beaches of Nazjatar break the surface as the city rises from sea. The blight in Lordaeron and the Undercity clears away, the arid landscape surrounding Origrimmar is blessed with rain, and the burned world tree called Teldrassil regains life, sprouting blossoms for the first time in over a year.

In approximately five weeks, her mother's old midwife will confirm Jaina's nerve-wracking suspicions.

She's _pregnant. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you all enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a comment! I love to see your thoughts and reactions!  
Next chapter will be out soon, I am a writing machine right now!  
Until the next time~


	48. Endgame - Arc 5 - Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long talks with updates on what's happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for tuning in everyone! We're only a few chapters away from the ending! I'm so excited!  
I don't own Warcraft.

Sylvanas wakes to the feeling of sunlight beating against her face. Her head hurts as if someone’s driven a spike into it, and her entire body feels like she was just used as a personal punching bag. 

Beside her, there’s a soft groan, and the Banshee turns to look as Jaina slowly rouses herself back to consciousness. 

There’s a fine layer of dust covering them, and Jaina coughs roughly as she fights to catch her breath. 

Her steel-blue eyes open once her lungs calm, her chest slowly rises and falls with each intake and outtake of air. 

To Sylvanas, it’s almost the greatest thing she’s ever seen. 

Jaina is breathing, which means that Jaina is  _ alive.  _

It worked. All the effort, all the sacrifices, all the  _ years  _ of planning. It wasn't all for nothing. 

Their gazes meet, and for a moment there’s nothing but twin looks of surprise and exhaustiveness, as if neither can believe that it’s really over. 

Sylvanas can barely tell what she looks like, can barely focus enough to even care. Her glowing red eyes are focused on Jaina; she can’t seem to bring herself to look anywhere else. 

Jaina’s gaze sweeps over her face. She licks her lips almost nervously, an action that sends a bolt of attraction straight into Sylvanas’s heart. 

Finally, the archmage lets out a breathless laugh, her hands reaching out and digging into the Banshee’s armor, “Oh, damn it all!” 

Their lips meet in an explosive kiss, the tight thread of tension that had been drawn between them snaps, and suddenly it feels as if the barrier of uncertainty regarding their future relationship washes away. 

When they break apart, Jaina buries her face in Sylvanas’s neck, and for a while they just lay there in the rubble, thinking of all that’s led to this moment. 

“Your lips are warm,” Jaina realizes, her eyes going wide. She presses two fingers, but feels only the slight thrum of power underneath her skin in place of a heartbeat. “But there’s no heartbeat.”

“I don’t quite  _ feel  _ dead,” Sylvanas sits up, inspecting her body with careful eyes. “But I don’t feel like I’m alive either.”

“You’re sort of in-between at the moment,” Ellaria’s voice breaks across their conversation, and they turn to watch as their future daughter limps over to them. “You and all the other undead that choose to remain as they were.” She coughs, “Of course, you  _ are  _ basically a Lord of Death now, so you’re a bit stronger than them. But I thought it best that all the undead children of Azeroth be given more of a chance.”

“What did you do?” Jaina rises to her feet slowly. Her skin burns like she’s been standing in the sun all day.

“It wasn’t  _ me,  _ per say,” Ellaria pointed at the empty heart container. “It was Azeroth. I guess she knew that the undead would be needed in the future, but she couldn’t bare to just let them rot away. Their bodies have been restored, and the magic that’s currently mimicking a heart-beat will keep them from decomposing.”

Sylvanas felt her throat go dry, “And healing?”

“As long as they’re not mortally wounded, the magic should heal them just like it would a normal body,” Ellaria winced. “It’ll just be a lot slower. Probably a good idea to keep using potions and spells for all that.”

Sylvanas stumbles forward, there’s something within her heart that’s lighting her on fire from the inside out. Her eyes sting, as if she’s fighting back tears. 

The Banshee Queen hugs her daughter with more ferocity than Ellaria’s ever felt, and the sheer relief that comes across her minn’da’s body language is enough to tell the half-blood that she definitely did something  _ good.  _

Jaina follows behind her, her face looks dazed at the information. 

Ellaria holds out her free hand, and pulls her mother into the hug as well. 

They stand there for several seconds, content to simply bask in the moment, when Jaina abruptly pulls away. 

She gags harshly, a hand coming up to cover her mouth, before she’s turning and spilling the contents of her stomach onto the floor. 

Sylvanas stared at the scene, her eyebrows furrowed in worry. She looked towards Ellaria, who didn’t seem to be too concerned, “What’s wrong with her?”

Ellie shrugged, although there was a knowing gleam in her eye, “Maybe too much mana exposure?” She went over and offered her mother a handkerchief to wipe her mouth, “Nothing to worry about.”

Sylvanas pursed her lips, suspicious at the teen’s odd behavior, before another possibility came to mind. 

It was  _ highly  _ unlikely, especially given how early along Jaina would be, but given the information she knew….  _ That  _ was very much a possibility. 

Her eyes went back to the Lord-Admiral, who’s color had returned to normal after her little spiel. 

Sylvanas supposed they’d have to just wait for a few weeks to see whether or not her suspicion was correct.

Although, the shit-eating grin that Ellaria had on her face definitely threatened to erase any doubt she had. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following day was spent mostly just trying to get a handle on exactly everything that happened. 

The shockwave released by Azeroth had changed the very world around them, healing what could be healed, restoring what was lost, and creating new life where there was none. 

Dalaran had remained relatively untouched by the Void incursion, and had been chosen as the new headquarters for a now united Azeroth. 

While the paperwork for a unification treaty hadn’t exactly been made up yet, after everything that had happened, it was unarguable that the planet would unite to deal with the coming threat. 

Baby Selene hadn’t left her family’s arms since they had all awakened in the rubble of the Chamber, although Shandris did have to quickly take the child from her parents when they nearly collapsed to the ground in tears after receiving news of the restoration of Teldrassil. 

Hours later, the first red dragon scouts from Ice-Crown arrived, bringing word about the thousands of Kaldorei souls who were crossing back over into Azeroth, their bodies and minds brought to life once again. 

The news was enough to silence the room- a cloud of anger and uncertainty that had hung over them since the burning of the World Tree finally passed. 

It was just as the girls had said, just as Sylvanas had promised. 

Missives from Stormwind suddenly poured in through Anduin’s spies and messengers, hundreds of his city’s lost citizens were suddenly washing up on the beaches. 

They were confused, rattled, and entirely soaked to the bone by the chilly waters. 

But they were  _ alive.  _ Everyone who had perished in the attacks had returned. 

The last time Ellaria had seen her Uncle Anduin looking this happy was back when his daughter was born. 

It was an extraordinary moment, one that Ellaria and Selene would never forget. 

The conference room was filled from wall to wall with nearly every possible leader on the planet. No one wanted to miss this, it was a moment that would dominate Azerothian history, a turning point in every civilization. 

Alleria was speaking first, “Reports from Kul-Tiran, Zandalari,  _ and  _ the Uncrowned scout ships all confirm it. Just as Ellaria said, Nazjatar has risen from the sea. Although the weather hasn’t been the best, multiple sailors report seeing N’Zoth’s form at the center of the island.”

“He’s not going to be active for a while,” Ellie rubbed at her eyes, her body feeling the weight of tiredness pulling down on it. “He needs to regroup his power. It’ll be some time before he can offer any help.”

“I still don’t like working with him and Aszhara,” Thrall crosses his arms. “It’s hard to forget the damage they caused.”

“It’ll take some time to get used to,” Selene tapped on Nazjatar’s map placement. “But they will help  _ a lot  _ in the future, and they’ll stay within their own boundaries as well. As long as people don’t start picking fights, they’ll leave us alone.”

“The Void energy he shared with me has been spreading to the other Ren’dorei as well,” Alleria added. “We’ve experienced a  _ sharp  _ drop in losses to the whispers. Most of my people can barely believe it.”

“Hmm,” Anduin’s eyes moved over to Velen. “What of the Light’s forces?”

“The Light-forged continue to gain strength,” the ancient prophet explains. “However, with the loss of so many Naaru over the years, there’s a significant gap in leadership. Turalyon and his lieutenants have picked up where they can, but there’s still much to be done.”

“They’ll have more than enough time to organize,” Ellie taps on the downed placement of the Vindicaar. “It’ll be hard adjusting without so many of the Naaru, but those who remain will guide the Light-forged towards stability.” 

She drummed her fingers against the table, “The worst of the issue will simply be dealing with those who lost their minds to zealotry. Argue as you might, but the Light can be just as deceptive as the Void. You’ll have to ensure that balance remains.”

Velen nodded his head once, although Ellie suspected that his mind was filled on what he’d been told of Yrel and her own religious crusade months earlier. 

Next attention went over to Maeiv, who represented both the Wardens and the Demon Hunters, “Any news?”

She shakes her head, covered as it is with her helmet. It’s only a matter of time before her stomach extends too far with child to properly wear her armor, but until then she stubbornly dresses herself in iconic metal suit, “The Fel is still wild, of course. Although the hunters report feeling stirring recently in the Twisting Nether. The events in the Shadowlands certainly riled  _ something,  _ but they don’t seem to think it’ll be a threat.”

“Nothing much happens with the Fel in the future,” Selene admits. “The demons stir a bit as we got older, but with Sargeras still imprisoned, there’s not much they can do. All the strong ones were defeated during the Legion’s invasion. They’re lost without a leader.”

“At least that’s one thing we don’t have to worry about,” Malfurion rumbles, thinking over all the fights he’s had due to the Legion and their machinations. Baby Selene squirms momentarily in his arms, before settling back into her sleep. 

Tyrande’s standing besides him, one hand on her husband’s arm. They’re both listening to the meetings’ proceedings, but neither can look away from their new daughter for too long. 

Ellaria yawns tiredly once again. She glances over towards her mother, and instinctively  _ knows.  _

Everyone else got really weak and despondent when they were trapped in a timeline with their past self. 

Apparently Ellie just got really fucking tired- enough to require five naps a day. 

Maybe it was fitting, given her unique situation, but for a person who hated feeling so drained-  _ it sucked major ass.  _

Selene gently elbowed her in the side, and she realized that they’d moved on to another subject. 

Genn was speaking now, his eyes carrying heavy emotion as he set a new place marker on the area representing Gilneas, “My scouts returned with news on my homeland.” He swallowed harshly, his voice shaking. “Whatever Azeroth did has made the land safe to live on again. Malfurion and Tyrande have agreed to send druids to look over the more devastated areas, but for now it seems that my people will finally be able to return  _ home.” _

Anduin claps him on the shoulder, his blue eyes carrying genuine joy, “I’m sure your people will be overwhelmed with happiness to hear so.”

“There’s also the matter of Tess,” Mia speaks up from beside her husband. “Although it’s long been understood that she’s now heir to the throne, we’ve decided it’s time she start performing the duties needed as one in her position. She’s been recognized _officially_ as next in line to the throne of Gilneas.” 

Murmuring broke out among the room, leaving Greymane to clear his throat loudly, “I suppose not many of you are surprised by this. But I do intend to  _ retire  _ eventually.” He pulls at his collar, “I’d rather not rule until I die, and once my country has been properly resettled and sorted, we will begin preparations for Tess to replace me.”

“It’ll probably take several years,” Mia smiled. “But we thought it best to alert you all now.”

The rooms inhabitants nodded, although Ellaria couldn’t help but remember Tess’s coronation.

And the assassination attempt that she had foiled. 

Selene caught her eye, shaking her head very minutely, and Ellaria unhappily shut her mouth before she spoiled something. 

She didn’t like staying quiet, but there were some things in the timeline that they couldn’t risk changing, and this was definitely one of them. 

“What of Teldrassil?” Baine directs his question towards the Night-Elf leaders, “Will you resettle it?”

Tyrande frowns, “I… I do not know. We will not forbid anyone from returning, but I think it best that we kept our command point in the boughs of Nordrassil for now. So many are still hurt by the memory of what happened. I believed that will be a question better answered in the future.”

“Know that the Horde stands ready to offer whatever aid you need,” Thalyssra bows her head. “We are well aware that our sins can never truly be redeemed, but we are willing to do whatever it takes to make things right.”

Tyrande stares at her hauntingly for a moment, and the teens both recognize the light that flashes in the High-Priestess’s eyes. The look of hesitation that appears in Malfurion’s own gaze. 

The two remain well-aware of the visions they received of the future, and both seem uncertain of how to address the First-Arcanist. 

The very woman who would apparently mean so much to them in only a few years’ time. 

Finally, before the silence can become suffocating, Tyrande speaks, “I cannot promise that all hostility will suddenly be forgotten between the Horde and my people, but we stand ready to try and bridge the gap that’s grown these past few years.” 

Malfurion nods in agreement, “I think, after everything we’ve seen, no option remains but to unite. We must be ready for the fight we face in the future.”

“Wise words, archdruid,” Thrall bows his head, before his gaze turns in Sylvanas’s direction. 

Throughout most of the meeting, she’d remained silent, but that option no longer remains as everyone turns to look at her, “What of the Forsaken?”

Sylvanas contemplates the question, “As of today, there are two groups of free-willed undead. Those who have continued to follow me as leader, which would account for about eighty percent, and those who have joined the ranks of Calia Menethil.” She nods in the princess’s direction, “Which are about 15 percent of them.” She pauses, “Five percent decided to pass onto the next life, and will be welcomed with all the honor they are due in the Shadowlands.”

“What of the changes?” Anduin gestured at her. “Like you’ve undergone with Azeroth’s shockwave. Is that a universal thing with the undead?”

Calia steps up, “It seems it is. Every undead individual I’ve seen has had their bodies restored to near perfection, and my own followers have been gifted the ability to wield the Light without pain, as I am able to.”

Sylvanas nods her head, “The undead Light-forged will continue to grow. Their powers will be essential in the future. As will the Death Knights still serving under Bolvar’s leadership.” She shifts from one foot to the other, “As far as I can tell, all those who are undead now carry significantly stronger powers of Death within them, similar to what I did in the days carrying up to the opening of the rift above Ice-Crown. Azeroth’s power apparently reaches across dimensions now.”

“That’s welcome news,” Anduin smiles. “We’ve gotten reports all over the place of champions and regular fighters being strengthened by what the World Spirit did. Some report increased power levels nearly five times what their maximums were before.”

“It’s for the coming war,” Ellaria explains, a tired grin on her face. “Now you’ll  _ all  _ have a chance against the corruptions. I’m talking about some good ol' one-on-one _smack downs._ Most of you probably can’t really  _ feel  _ it right now because your bodies are still recovering from not being dead anymore, but you’ve all been fortified against the enemy’s power.”

“That’s actually really helpful,” Valeera chuckles from where she’s watching off to Anduin’s side. “Azeroth’s looking out for us, huh?”

“That’s another point ya’ll have got ta' figure out!” Magni’s nearly vibrating with anxious energy. “Azeroth’s voice, her feelings! I  _ can’t  _ sense them anymore!”

“And the Chamber is completely empty,” Wrathion boredly pushes a placeholder around aimlessly. Although it’s easy to tell by the flashing in his eyes that he’s still  _ very  _ interested in the conversation, “The slumbering titan’s power has retreated back into the core of the planet.”

“I think I can explain that,” Jaina licks her lips nervously. She’s unsure of how the news will go over. “I believe that whatever Sylvanas and I did caused the World Soul to react to us.” She bit down on her lip, “Azeroth was  _ very  _ happy to have someone talk with her. She wasn’t  _ conscious  _ per say, but she was definitely aware that we were there.”

“I felt it too,” Sylvanas taps a single finger against the table. “She kept pushing into my brain. She spazzed out when she got to my memories about Argus’s revival- nearly knocked me back by how happy she got.” Her eyes filtered over to her daughter, “She  _ knew  _ about Ellaria. I get the feeling that she’d been waiting for us to come.”

Ellie looked down, her entire body felt like it was overfilling with secrets, but  _ this  _ was one that luckily didn’t have to be kept quiet, “What I’m about to tell you all doesn’t leave this room.” She looks from person to person, “And you most  _ certainly  _ will not tell Selene and I  _ anything  _ about this in the future, understood?”

Grumbling filled the room, but eventually they all quieted down in agreement. 

Ellaria gripped Selene’s hand, their fingers threading together as her heart threatened to pound out of her chest, “When Azeroth ‘communicated’ with you guys, it wasn’t just out of blind curiosity over what you were doing. She needed to see for herself if you two were worthy. If you could be trusted with the task at hand.”

Sylvanas’s eyes went wide, her back going ramrod straight as her mind caught on immediately. Her gaze raked over her daughter’s form, trying to imagine the soul that dwelled underneath. She tried to speak, but her mouth wouldn’t work. 

Jaina had closed her eyes in acceptance, already semi-aware of what happened in the Chamber, “I suppose we passed the test, then?”

“Obviously,” Ellaria smiled shakily, her throat felt dry. “Within that Chamber, armed with the knowledge that she’d seen through her link to me, Azeroth decided to reincarnate herself into a mortal body.”

“Ellie’s birthday is in about eight months,” Selene continued, all too aware of how  _ quiet  _ the entire room was. She gestured over towards Jaina, “It will be a few weeks until the healers can officially confirm it, but if everything’s currently playing out how it’s supposed to, then chances are that you’re currently very,  _ very _ early along in your pregnancy.”

Lor’Themar made a chocking sound, his good eye fixating wildly onto Ellaria, “But that- that would- it’s-” He fanned at his face, “ _ By the Sunwell!  _ You’re-!”

Now everyone else was catching on as well, their heads snapping around to stare at her in shock. 

Ellaria wanted to disappear. The corruption left within her heart pulsed in response to her turmoil, but she stubbornly pushed the pain aside, “I can’t say it didn’t surprise me. I figured out back in the Shadowlands, and the Death gods all confirmed it from what they could sense of my soul.”

Sylvanas pinched her nose, her eyes staring down at the map with unusual intensity. She ran a hand down her face and let out a long groan, looking completely shaken all the while, “My daughter is the reincarnation of Azeroth." She paused, realization coming over her mind, "Wait... How in the  _ hell  _ am I supposed to raise a  _ Titan!?” _

Ellaria grumbled to herself as the room broke out into a symphony of loud voices, "I wasn't a _bad _child. I behaved, I _listened._" She looked sideways at Selene, "DIdn't I?"

Selene's eyes flashed with mirth, and she gently leaned over to press a kiss to her girlfriend's temple as the adults freaked out around them, "Of course, El."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Feel free to leave a comment, I love to see your thoughts and reactions!  
Next chapter will be up by Saturday, I'm hoping!   
Until the next time~


	49. Endgame - Arc 5 - Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time portals are annoying, aren't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooooooo, there's only like 2 or 3 chapters left in this story, so I hope you're all as excited as I am! I plan to update tomorrow and then sometime before Sunday, so be ready!  
I don't own Warcraft.

Dalaran is quietly empty that night. 

The partying that occurred prior in the evening left the entire populace in a drunken, sleeping haze. 

Ellaria can’t fall into slumber, and finds herself reclining on the lounge couch located on her room’s balcony. 

She tries to read the book she’s grabbed, a composition of some ancient poetry from the Troll Wars, but her mind continues to wander. 

It’s hard to focus. Something’s buzzing at the back of her head, there’s an uneasy feeling that won’t quite leave her heart. 

Her time in the past is running short, and Ellie finds herself waiting anxiously for any  _ sign  _ of her return. 

She’s terribly homesick, and misses her friends and family more and more with each passing day. 

Now that their plan has been completed, she’s become even more anxious to get home. Especially given how out of it she’s felt ever since her past-self’s miraculous conception. 

Ellaria feels her time in this period coming to an end, and while there's obvious anxiety to get home, she’s also not entirely sure how to feel about it. 

The scar from the corruption wound on her chest aches, the black lines of unnatural energy have very, _very_ slowly began to spread out from the entrance point. 

They’re less than two inches long, but Ellaria has _never_ had  them before. The void’s energy was never potent enough to do such things to her, and she wasn’t quite sure what to do about the foreign power currently invading her body. 

There’s the softest sound of wings flapping above her, and she barely even blinks as Selene abruptly falls into the spot beside her, her partner shifting to her kaldorei form midair. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” The demigoddess settles beside her, cuddling up to Ellie’s side with comfortable familiarity. 

“No,” Ellaria sighs, lifting her arm to accommodate Selene’s form. “And I feel dead tired too. But I just can’t fall asleep for some reason.”

“How’s your wound feeling?”

“Sore,” Ellaria shifts uncomfortably, settling more down besides Selene. “I think the corruption is spreading.”

“We’ll have to cure it once we get back,” Selene presses a hand over her lower chest, covering the spot where the scar pulses angrily in response. 

“After we deal with the Void God’s weird obsession with Thalyssra,” Ellie agrees. “We’re going to end this war when we get back.”

Selene smiles, her hand moves back, and hovers hesitantly over Ellie’s stomach, “Can I?”

“Yeah,” Ellie tries not to shiver as a warm hand slides underneath her shirt. Selene’s fingers gently probe the skin around the wound, the power of Elune thrumming at her finger-tips.

The pain of corruption immediately lessens at the touch, and Ellaria can’t help but let out a sigh of relief as the black inky marks rescind back towards the wound. 

Being healed by Selene feels entirely different now. A more trusting and intimate experience that they both can’t help but cherish. 

Closeness and touch had never been an issue with them. Ever since they were young, they’d been practically attached at the hip. Sleep-overs were common for the two, and during their druid training, Ellaria had even  _ lived  _ with Selene and her family for several months. 

As they got older, their need to be close had continued to grow and evolve, something that had only increased when they quite embarrassingly found out about their betrothal. 

Agreeing to never talk about it didn’t mean it wasn’t  _ there,  _ and Ellaria always had that little tidbit floating at the back of her mind. 

Whenever she looked at Selene- whenever she played, or smiled, or laughed with her, she was reminded of the fact that they would be  _ married  _ one day. 

And for reasons that her young heart wouldn’t begin to understand until quite recently, she was very much ok with that. 

Selene was her partner in nearly  _ everything  _ they did, so it made sense that they would turn into partners romantically as well. 

The moment ends when the healing hand pulls back, and Ellie grabs it with one of her own, wanting to stubbornly enjoy the peace they’ve fought so hard for. 

“Do you think we’re finally going to catch a break now?” Selene asks as she presses her nose into Ellie’s hair. “Once Bel’dornoth’s plan is foiled?”

“Gosh, I hope so,” Ellaria groans. “I wanna be normal for once. Maybe we could join a sport or something. I’ve always wanted to get into chariot racing, we could take lessons and join a team!”

“Whatever you want, I’m in,” Selene leaned her head back, staring up at the stars with a relaxed expression. “As long as we don’t have to fight anymore.”

“Yeah,” Ellie closes her eyes, turning slightly so that she could press her face into Selene’s shoulder. “I’m getting a little tired of fighting.” She huffs, “Feels weird saying that, considering how much our parents had to go through. I don’t think we’ve had to fight as much as they have. Are we allowed to be tired of it already?”

“Everyone has their own path to follow,” Selene responds after pondering the question. “Our parents mostly had stable and happy childhoods, with their adulthood filled to the max with danger.” She smiled tiredly, “I suppose our story is just the opposite.”

Ellie hummed and leaned her head back with Selene’s, the two of them looking up at the stars. She turned slightly to press a gentle kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek, a loving gesture that came with the closeness they shared. 

Their peace is interrupted by the slight sound of someone clearing their throat, and both teens shot back to awareness quicker than a flash of lightning. 

Nozdormu stands almost guiltily on the balcony, his eyes glowing with surreal power, “Forgive my intrusion. I just thought you’d want to know that your time in the past is up.”

“What!?” Ellaria blinks in shock, “It is!? We’re going _back!?”_

Nozdormu nods his head sagely, before looking over towards the edge of the balcony.

There’s a faint flicker of ozone in the air, and storm clouds gather above them as lightning suddenly strikes across the sky. 

_ Golden lightning,  _ that is.

“It’s time,” Selene breathes, her eyes trained on the sky. “It’s really time…”

“I…” There’s a vortex forming underneath their feet, pushing them off the ground with growing force. Ellaria looks desperately at the former Aspect as a portal forms high above the main spire, “My parents- what- I didn’t even get to say  _ goodbye.”  _

“Tell them for us,” Selene asks respectfully of the bronze patriarch. “Make sure they know we love them? And that we hope they’re proud of what we’ve done so far.”

“I will,” Nozdormu promises solemnly. He gazes at them for a moment, craning his head upwards as the vortex begins to push them upwards, “Thank you, Ellaria and Selene, for everything you’ve done.” He bows his head in gratitude, “I can assure you- the people of Azeroth will not soon forget all you’ve accomplished for them.”

And then they’re gone, the vortex shooting them high into the air.

Selene’s arms wrap around Ellie tightly as they cling to each other. The wind roars in their ears, the vortex blinds them. 

Lightning flashes in the darkness, but all they can see is the large portal that looms ever closer overhead. 

When they hit the opening, reality bends uncontrollably, and the two girls are left with nothing to do but wait for the wild ride to be over as they cross the space time continuum. 

Brief flashes of sparse images and memories strike inside Ellie’s mind, her brain aches miserably as it’s filled with glimpses of the past, present, and the future. 

She sees her mother, bright-eyed and impossibly young, summoning ice into her hands for the first time. 

She sees her minn’da, barely being of age, standing proudly as Lireesa Windrunner, the grandmother Ellaria never got to meet, pinned the official symbol of a Ranger onto her cloak during a ceremony of some kind. 

The memories go back even further, and she see’s Selene’s parents, both much younger and carefree, relaxing in an elaborate Suramar garden besides someone who could only have been the un-fel-corrupted youthful man known as Illidan Stormrage. 

Her vision shifts, and suddenly she’s in a marble courtyard, where the night-elf version of Queen Aszhara dines with a beautiful handmaiden who has the most peculiar cat-like eyes. 

She sees Archimonde’s assault on Nordrassil, the founding of Theramore, the Horde’s official stationing on the continent of Kalimdor with the creation of Orgrimmar.

She sees her minn’da’s brutal death and subsequent molding into the first banshee- followed by the struggle of the Forsaken once their freedom from the Lich King’s will was gained. 

Her mother’s terror and anguish at the annihilation of Theramore, her minn’da’s death after leaping from Ice-Crown citadel. 

Garrosh’s destructive reign over the Horde, the discovery of Pandaria, and the eventual trial of the fallen Warchief.

The issue of alternate Draenor, and the eventual return of the Legion to Azeroth. 

The death of Varian Wrynn and Ysera, the journey to Argus, the arrival of the Army of the Light. 

Argus’s ill-fated encounter at the Seat of the Pantheon, and the decision made by Illidan Stormrage to stay behind and guard Sargeras, who’s mad crusade has finally been stopped.

She bears witness to her mother realizing what she has to do to ensure her plan works, she witnesses the pain and anguish that arises from the victims because of it.

She sees Nazjatar, and N’Zoth’s prison being shattered. She sees Aszhara and N’Zoth’s plan come to fruition as the Naga queen acts as if she’s turned against her patron, and the heroes of Azeroth come storming into Ny’Alotha. 

Before her eyes, she sees the veil between Life and Death be torn asunder, and watches as the beauty and terror of the Shadowlands is explored by Azeroth’s finest. 

She sees it all, every step, every notch of the journey. Every significant event that has occurred on this planet happened for a reason. An endless cycle of cause and effect that’s led them to the doorstep of their final challenge- the war that will change Azeroth forever.

Their greatest enemy has his attention firmly fixed on their planet, and every struggle, every loss, every victory, every gain has been a valuable lesson that’s prepared them for this fight.

Ellaria would sooner damn herself to the Maw than allow everything they’ve fought for to go to waste. 

They were going to  _ end this.  _ One way or another. She’d create a future where peace was known to every man, woman, and child in the universe. 

And if Bel’dornoth refused to bend, then Ellaria would make sure he’d  _ break.  _

Another vision flashes into her mind, and Ellie holds her breath as a slightly older Selene playfully chases after the green-haired child she'd seen in the Shadowlands. The boy laughs with joy as her love lifts the child into her arms and spins him around in the air, and Ellie feels her heart leap in her chest as the visions fades on that image.

_“We’re coming out of it!”_ Selene's screaming in her ear, although with all the noise streaming into their heads, it sounds more like she’s whispering. _“Hold on!”_

Something bright burns in Ellie’s eyes, as her mouth turns impossibly dry. She feels as if they’ve just passed in front of the world’s largest bonfire, but the burning sensation finally passes as they suddenly dip into a free fall. 

Hundreds of feet above the floating city of Dalaran. 

“SELENE! YOU NEED TO TRANSFORM!” She grabs onto the kaldorei teen desperately, “NOW!”

She feels the skin underneath her hands shift to scales, feels their descent halt as she suddenly finds herself on the back of a dragon. 

Ellie sighs in relief and slumps forward as they both take a moment to inspect the city below them. 

Several towers, new ones that had not yet been constructed in the past, are shining searchlights on them as ‘soldiers returning’ horns blare throughout the city. 

She sees people idly rummaging about the streets below them, although most are indoors at what must be such an early hour of the morning. 

The sun has only just begun to peak over the horizon, but both girls know that the horns still being blasted are certainly waking some of the residents much earlier than their own alarms would. 

Selene glides down to Krasus’s Landing, jolting down on the platform with a dazed thud as two mages immediately teleport over with healers to look over them. 

Ellaria’s can barely offer anything besides vague, short answers as they question her incessantly about her health, and Selene’s not much better as she’s given the same treatment upon shifting back to her regular mortal form. 

Their focus is centered on the black flags hovering over every residence, every shop, every building. The entire city seems to be covered by them, and there could only be one reason why.

Ellaria turns to the blood elf priestess currently checking her over, “The flags? What happened?”

Glowing green eyes turn to gaze at her sadly, the young elf’s head bowing in mourning, “I shouldn’t be the one to tell you, my lady. It’s not-”

“Who died!?” Selene’s voice is sharp, cutting into the woman’s sentence with harsh intensity. “I don’t care about decorum and what’s proper or not. Answer the question!”

“The First Arcanist, my ladies,” the priestess chews on her lips nervously as the other mages and healer all bow their heads in sorrow. “Forgive my hesitance, the High-Council issued a formal statement last night- she passed away yesterday in the early morning due to complications from childbirth.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shandris had seen her parents this distraught only a handful of times before. 

Despite his outwards appearance, her father was always the more emotional one of the two, and her mother had been known to process her emotions through prayer to Elune. 

But in the face of losing another loved one, it would seem that all their mental walls fell to the onslaught of their despair. 

That’s why she was currently the one caring for her new siblings- holding, feeding, and looking after them as her parents lost themselves to their grief. 

It was odd to see. Once upon a time, nearly a decade and a half ago, they’d been able to resurrect people by the  _ thousands.  _

Now, with the machine of Death working, and the rules of life being returned to their proper balance, such things were not possible anymore. 

Only Ellaria Windrunner, her future sister-in-law, possessed a soul that existed outside the rules. 

Thalyssra, unfortunately, was part of the majority that had run out of chances. 

A quiet whine, just loud enough to catch her attention, arose out of her new sister’s crib. 

Shandris gently rose out of her chair, and walked over to the crib, lifting her new sister into her arms with the utmost care. 

Thea Whisperwind, despite the absence of a blood-relation, somehow still managed to be a mirror image of Tyrande. 

Even her demeanor, quiet yet always watching, was much like the High-Priestess. 

Thalyssra, only hours prior to her death, had joked that it was Elune’s blessing, that their daughter was destined to follow in her other mother’s footsteps. 

And yet, Shandris wondered if she was right. Thea quieted almost as soon as her sister held her, staring up at the Sentinel with wide, glowing blue eyes that were entirely too reminiscent of Tyrande. 

Her parents had sworn up and down that they’d performed no magic that could have made one of the twins’ Tyrande’s by blood, so Shandris knew that Thea had to be biologically related to her father.

Still, Shandris suspected that this girl would follow in Tyrande’s footsteps. Even now, she could feel the power of Elune’s blessing emanating from her skin. 

It was highly likely that this newborn would one day become the next High-Priestess. 

And that was certainly  _ something  _ to think about. 

The baby’s brother, Herod, sleeps peacefully in his own crib. 

Back when Thalyssra had first brought up the issue of names early in her pregnancy, Malfurion had unsurprisingly not wanted his children to grow up with his surname, opting to let them choose themselves if they wanted to take the Stormrage name into their titles once they were of age. 

In both Shal'dorei and Kaldorei culture, it was the maternal side of the family tree that names were passed along. A child could take their father’s name as well once they were of age, but traditionally they were first named after their mother’s family. 

Thalyssra had been abandoned at a young age, and was raised by a caretaker. The only clue she had about her parentage was that at least one of her parents was wealthy, due to the anonymous inheritance she’d been given once she reached adulthood by the courts. 

She used that money to go to a school of arcane theory, and had subsequently risen to prominence in Suramar shortly after becoming an arcanist. 

Yet, she’d never taken a surname. There was never any need for one, and her fame had partly been from her unusual background that had mystified and impressed the nobility that she soon came to work alongside with. 

Now that she had children of her own to think of, she had quite understandably pondered the question of naming. 

In triads, names were decided upon agreement from all three in the relationship. 

At the time, Tyrande had been captured, taken by Revanoth away from them, and both Malfurion and Thalyssra had dreaded the thought of possibly never seeing the priestess again. 

Because of that, it left no more doubt in the First Arcanist’s mind about names, and Thalyssra unhesitatingly decided on giving them the Whisperwind title. 

In honor of the mother who had unknowingly sacrificed _everything_ for them. 

Shandris remembered how Tyrande had cried when they told her, how she’d nearly collapsed to the floor in tears. She’d been through so much, and yet the High-Priestess had always said that her children- Shandris, Selene, and now the twins too- made it  _ all  _ worth it. 

A tiny hand reached up to grasp for her hanging strands of hair, reminding Shandris of the ultimate sacrifice that Thalyssra had also made in order to bring these two into this world. 

Her parents were torn apart from the inside with their grief, guilt, and utter sense of loss. Thalyssra’s death would have consequences that reach across every nation, and Shandris could tell that Ellaria and Selene would be devastated as well when they discovered what happened in their absence. 

The only light out of all this darkness was that the Void God couldn’t harm the First Arcanist anymore, that her suffering at the hands of corruption was finally over. 

But there was still a war to be won, and they all wondered how they would fare against a free and enraged Void God. 

An enemy who's lesser _minions_ had scared even the likes of Sargeras. 

Outside the tower, horns blasted loudly throughout the city. Shandris’s ears perked up upon recognizing the ‘soldier returning’ signal. She probably couldn’t move without disturbing Thea, who was scrunching her nose in annoyance due to the loud noises invading her personal space. 

After a few seconds, the horns stop, and Shandris gently sets her baby sister back into her crib, briefly checking to make sure that Herod was still sleeping before heading towards the door to see what the problem was herself. 

Footsteps rush towards her door from the other side before she can even reach it, and the general steps back quickly in order to avoid the sudden swinging of the opening structures. 

Daemon Shadowsong stumbles into the room in a near panic; he’s gasping like he’s just ran up a thousand flights of stairs, and there’s an actually decent amount of happiness shining in his golden eyes. 

Shandris barely has time to shush him, wanting to keep the boy from waking the babies, before he takes notice of the crib and wisely whispers excitedly to her.

_ “They’re back!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Feel free to leave a comment to show your thoughts! I love to see your reactions!  
Until the next time~


	50. Endgame - Arc 5 - Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Battle has arrived...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I got one more chapter after this, and then it's done! I can't believe it, thank you all for sticking with me through this!  
I don't own Warcraft.

Ellaria knows that what she’s about to do isn’t very smart. It’s a stupid plan that’s probably going to make a lot of people mad at her. 

But she’s tired of pleasing others. She’s tired of trying to be perfect. Her entire life is based around secrecy, and she doubts adding one more to the list will hurt anybody. 

She can’t drag others into this. No, this is her mess to deal with, this is her problem to fix. 

And right now, not even Selene can be allowed to help. 

Ellie closes the chamber door behind her, wary of how cold the room is. Her body generates so much heat that temperatures like this have never really bothered her before. 

But this cold was meant to keep a body preserved until burial, and Ellaria knew that she wouldn’t like what she saw underneath the white sheet in the middle of the stone room. 

Thalyssra’s body had been left in the enchanted chamber until funeral arrangements could be made. Idly, Ellie guessed it would probably have been a few more days until Tyrande and Malfurion could bring themselves to give the go-ahead for the event. 

However, Ellaria’s about to make sure there won’t be any funeral at all. Because in a matter of hours, Thalyssra won’t be dead anymore. 

She pulls the sheet off the still body, a frown coming across her face as she realizes just how bad of a shape the First Arcanist had to be in. 

There’s wrappings around her chest and waist. They’re meant to be protecting her body’s modesty, while also warding against what Suramarians believed to be ‘evil spirits’ with small runes written into the wrapping’s cloth-like fabric. 

It doesn’t do anything to hide the black lines of her veins spreading across her unnaturally pale-grey skin, and Ellie winces as she notices just how far Bel’dornoth’s corruption had spread.

“He’s not going to lay a hand on you,” She swears quietly, placing one hand over Thalyssra’s still chest and the other over her stomach, which she notices bears the stretch marks of pregnancy now. “He’s not _ .”  _

She summons power to her hands, mixing the forces of Azeroth with the essence of Death. 

It responds to her commands much easier now, her confidence and knowledge of who and what she really is has obviously shifted something within her, “I’ll make sure of that, Thalyssra.”

The corruption in her chest thrums  _ painfully  _ in response to her words, as if it’s laughing at her. 

But Ellaria’s past the point of caring. She knows what she has to do, and her own health is low on her priority list after everything that’s happened. 

The energy flowing from her hands both heals Thalyssra of her wounds, while also destroying the corruption still laying in her deceased body. 

She imagines the Lords of Death- the Jailer, the Arbiter, and Elune all standing behind her, lending her the strength needed to fight back against Bel’dornoth’s essence. 

Slowly, the lines on Thalyssra begin to disappear. Her skin regains some of its color, and her body regains muscle and fat in the areas that had suffered the most. 

Her hair, which had been dull and flat, regains its luminous shine and health. 

She looks almost normal again, save for the obvious signs of her recent pregnancy and the slight paleness that’s remained in her skin due to the lack of blood flow. 

That should change when they return. Once Thalyssra’s soul is reunited with her body, she  _ should  _ be good as new. 

_ No,  _ Ellie thought stubbornly.  _ She  _ ** _will _ ** _ be good as new. I’ve come too far to accept any less. _

Her hands begin to pulse with much larger amounts of Azeroth’s arcane power, creating a vortex within the chamber as someone begins to pound on the doors from the outside. 

Ellie knows they can’t get in. She locked the door with a blood enchantment- whoever it is won’t be able to drag themselves into this. 

She can’t hear who exactly is out there, but part of her hopes to the high heavens that it isn’t Selene. 

Because that was the one person Ellie couldn’t stand to hurt. 

The room blurs as she imagines Oribos before her. Her hands rise to the ceiling, and a great crack of what sounds like thunder deafens her as reality lurches forward.

Her vision goes black as she’s pulled between dimensions, but the confusion only lasts a moment before the area of Oribos’s main courtyard suddenly looms in front of her. 

She lands in a heap on the ground, rolling for several dozen feet before she slides into a bench that's been carved straight from the ground. 

Feet appears in her vision as Ellaria groans and tries to sit up, “Who’s that?”

“Welcome,” the owner of the feet leans down to look at her. A Bastion native who’s not yet earned his wings. “I am the hand-servant of the Arbiter.” He helps her get to her feet, then turns and briskly begins to walk towards the main hall, “Come! My master has been waiting for you!”

Ellie follows, looking around all the while as they make their way towards the Judgement Hall. 

She notices with a frown that none of the city’s natives are milling around the area like they normally do, something that she’s  _ never  _ seen before, “Where is everyone?”

“Hmm?” The servant glances back at her, a smile on his face, “Probably just planning the celebration!”

“What celebration?” Ellie asks, continuing to look around, although she never took her eyes off the servant’s back. Her stomach felt weird, her senses telling her that something felt  _ wrong.  _

“You’ll see!” The servant replies cheerfully as they reach the top of the stairs, “Now come!” He pushes the great doors open, “My master awaits you!”

Ellaria takes one look inside and screams. 

Dark corruptive material covers the columns and creates a web-like pattern that stretches across the ceiling. At the very end of the Hall, someone’s pinned to the wall by the dark, oozing material, and Ellie nearly has an aneurysm when she realizes who it is. 

_ The Arbiter. _

Ellaria swings around, summoning her trident as she turns to eviscerate the so-called servant who’s moved behind her. 

Before she gets a chance, the guy simply  _ melts.  _ His body converts into that weird black goo stuff, and he turns into a little corruptive puddle on the floor. 

_ “Ahh,”  _ Bel’dornoth’s voice, just as haunting as she’d heard in her dreams, floats into her ears.  _ “I knew you’d come, Ellaria Windrunner.”  _

She turns in horror towards the end of the Hall, watching as the Void God materializes out of thin air. 

With Thalyssra’s soul clenched firmly in his right hand. 

“You…” Ellaria can barely breathe, “What. Have. You.  _ Done!?” _

_ “I’d say I’ve increased my chances of winning,”  _ the Void God replies cheerfully. His voice is terrifying,  _ “Wouldn’t you?” _

“You will release them!” Ellaria points her trident in their direction, “You will release them and leave this place!” Her voice turns into a snarl, “I might even give you a day’s head-start before I send Elune and her brother after you!”

Bel’dornoth laughs,  _ “Come now, little titan. There’s no need to be hasty. I simply wish to speak with you. That’s all.” _

“WE ARE WAY PAST THAT POINT!” Ellaria feels her power reacting to her anger, “You, the fool who dared to betray his own  _ kin!? _ What makes you think I’d  _ ever  _ listen to  _ anything _ you have to say!?”

He grins, a monstrous look to his monstrous face, and holds up Thalyssra’s soul,  _ “I don’t think you have much of a chance. Do you?” _

Ellaria snarls and lowers her trident. She’s knows that it's imperative she keep a cool head, but she’s done playing fair. 

If Bel’dornoth wanted to try and test her, she’d give him a lesson he’ll never forget. She’ll wipe his miserable soul from existence. 

Ellaria was determined to make sure the fallen god never hurt anyone  _ ever again.  _

When she approached, his grin widened. Thalyssra remained still in his grip, and Ellie guessed that she’d probably been put into a trance before capture. She could sense the Arbiter’s power hovering around her- protecting and shielding her from the void energy swirling around the Void God’s form. 

It made Ellie sick to her stomach to see the First Arcanist in his grasp. She had to remove her from his possession, it was Ellie’s first priority. 

Her second priority revolved around knocking the Void entity back long enough to free the Arbiter, although Ellie could tell it was going to be difficult. 

“What do you want!?” She came to a stop ten feet before him. Her eyes never left his form, watching sharply for any sudden movements. 

_ “To make you understand, Ellaria Windrunner,”  _ Bel’dornoth replied smoothly. His skin was a sickly grey color, his body was ambiguous. There were no defining features, nothing besides his face. It reminded Ellie of a mannequin, but she could see the evidence of change, the lingering effects that come with twisting the Void’s power to his unnatural will. It had mutated and distorted his very being, changing him into a creature whose image all the loyal Void Lords had mimicked out of a twisted sense of respect and fear. 

It made Ellie want to throw up, “Understand what!?”

_ “Why my path is the right one,”  _ Bel’dornoth glides around her, circling slowly while never loosening his grip on the First Arcanist.  _ “They’ve fed you lies about me. About what I plan to do. They think they’re so much better, so much greater than the Void, but all others were made to bow before my power.” _

“You can’t seriously think that!” Ellaria spat. “You shifted the balance too far, Bel’dornoth! You’ve  _ ruined  _ everything! Do you understand that!? Sargeras went on a rampage to destroy the Universe because he was scared of what your minions were doing! Your actions have consequences!”

_ “Sargeras was a fool who couldn’t see the beauty of my creation,”  _ Bel’dornoth’s voice remained steady, but Ellie could detect a hint of annoyance at the mention of the Mad Titan.  _ “The Titans that came after the great creation were never meant to rule. They were meant to  _ ** _be ruled. _ ** _ They remained blinded by their own lust for power and couldn’t see what their true destiny is.” _

“The Titans are ruled by no one,” Ellaria couldn’t believe how air-headed this fool was. “You get that, right? The Titans are  _ the  _ avatars of power in this universe. They are meant to be stronger, greater, and much more important than you are.” Ellie’s grip on her trident tightened, “You are the supreme ruler of the Void, it’s true. But the depth of your power was  _ never  _ meant to match theirs. I get that they’ve made mistakes- but at the end of it they just didn’t know,  _ how could they?  _ There was no one around to guide them- no one around to  _ teach  _ them, because of what  _ you  _ did.”

_ “I refuse to accept that,”  _ Bel’dornoth growled, actual anger finally oozing from his voice. His blind eye twitched,  _ “You will ALL see the truth! The Void Gods emerged first from creation! We were meant to rule! My brethren- they would not  _ ** _listen. _ ** _ But I will convince them! I will make them understand!” _

“Your siblings are GONE, Bel’dornoth!” Ellaria shouted, her voice resonated with power, making the corruption on the walls retreat away from her as her eyes glowed hot white, “There is no bringing them back!”

_ “YOU LIE!”  _ Bel’dornoth held out Thalyssra’s soul, corruption swirled around her but did not make contact. The Arbiter’s blessing held, even against the Void God’s might.  _ “I know how to bring them back! I’ve seen it!”  _ His face was manic, unhinged.  _ “You healed her body! And the fool on the wall healed her soul! Your mother birthed  _ ** _you, _ ** _ a reincarnated titan! And she is much like her! My siblings will grow from her! They will take her strength and return!”  _ He was practically foaming at the mouth,  _ “I will make them listen this time! I WILL show them the truth!” _

Ellaria acted before she even realized her chance had come, lashing out with her trident and cutting off the arm that held Thalyssra’s soul at the elbow. 

Bel’dornoth howled, his screech of pain shaking the very city around them. 

Ellaria spun around, summoning large amounts of power to her body as she roundhouse kicked him back. 

His body crashed through the wall with tremendous force, and the corruption’s hold over the Hall weakened considerably as the Arbiter’s power flared from within her prison. 

Ellie caught Thalyssra’s soul as she fell forward, her panic coming to a head as the Hall began to shake and collapse. 

The Arbiter emerged from her prison with a flash, the corruption dispersing around her as anima flared from her body. 

Ellaria barely had time to yell before the Judge was rushing towards her, grabbing Ellaria by the collar and flashing them out into the courtyard. 

Thalyssra let out a groan as her soul regained consciousness, her eyes opening to see the grand Hall of Judgement fall to rubble, “What…?”

The very ground around them was rumbling, the magnificent towers of Oribos were losing their anima, several of the smaller ones already had cracks forming.

“My city,” the Arbiter’s voice was broken. “He’s  _ destroying  _ my city.”

“How did he get here!?” Ellaria spun wildly, her eyes locking onto the death goddess, “How did he capture  _ you!?” _

“There must have been a rift left over from back when Revanoth was sending his minions through,” the Arbiter’s helmet was gone. Ellie noticed that her visage wasn’t changing, her face was a smooth light blue color, and her eyes were black with silver irises, much like Elune’s. She had long black hair, although half of it was pulled back by a messy ponytail. Ellie knew she must have lost too much anima while being held hostage if even her most latent of powers weren’t working. “There was an assault on the Maw, several of the high ranking prisoners got loose. The Jailer and Elune were working on bringing them back, and fell out of contact before Bel’dornoth besieged the city.”

“Shit,” Ellaria cursed sourly. “Shit. shit. Shit. shit.  _ FUCKING SHIT!” _

“Language,” Thalyssra weakly chided. She rubbed her eyes, her sight narrowing in on Ellaria in confusion, “Ellie? Oh sweet child, you’re back!” She blinked in sudden realization, “What are you doing  _ here?  _ Were you killed?”

“You didn’t tell her?” Ellaria looked over towards the Arbiter, “Did you?”

The goddess shook her head, “I thought it would be best to hear it from you. She was most distraught when she arrived.”

Ellie winced, the information causing guilt to rise up in her chest. The corruption in her heart pulsed angrily- she could sense Bel’dornoth nearing their position.

“Go find your favorite pair of twins and get them back here,” she told the Arbiter, her eyes drifting towards Thalyssra. “Take her with you. Make sure she’s safe.”

“Ellie,” the First Arcanist looked at her suspiciously. “What did you do?”

“Nothing good,” Ellaria choked out, her lower lip trembled. “I’ll explain once he’s taken care of. I promise. Just stay safe for now, please?”

The Arbiter didn’t give the arcanist time to respond, grabbing her by the shoulder and teleporting them both out of the city and out towards the Shadowlands. 

She could hear the Void God’s angry screeching behind her, and turned just in time to block wickedly sharp claws from seriously redecorating her face.

Bel’dornoth was enraged,  _ “You will understand! NOT EVEN AZEROTH CAN DENY THE TRUTH ONCE IT’S BEEN REVEALED!” _

“Fucking watch me!” Ellaria spat, breaking the hold and forcing him back as she called forth every seat of power available to her. 

Her skin burned and peeled, her vision turned sharp as her eyes began to pulse in a variety of colors. She felt stronger, faster, way more powerful than before. Her body could barely handle it, but her own safety was of little concern when the fate of the Universe depended on the outcome of this fight, “Today is the day you fall, Bel’dornoth! Today is the day that you  _ finally  _ pay for everything you’ve done!”

_ “Never,”  _ the Void God summoned forth every bit of corruption he had, thrusting it out towards Ellaria with rapid intensity. 

Ellie braced and let it crash into her, absorbing the corruption as she stormed forward towards her enemy. 

It felt as if she were standing in high-gust winds, as if she were pushing against overwhelming strength. Her body cried out in agony as corruption spread, but Ellaria stubbornly ignored it. 

In her hand she channeled every bit of Azerothian, Death, and Light magic that she could summon, creating a funnel of power that caused the metal of her trident to vibrate wildly. 

Bel’dornoth continued his assault, his full attention on summoning the Void miasma currently being directed against the reincarnation of Azeroth. 

Ellaria counted on that. The energy created a veil, blocking his view and blinding him to her advance until it was too late. 

By the time he realized how close she was, it was too late to dodge. 

Ellaria’s trident sunk into his chest, her power flooding into him as she let out a scream of pure unadulterated pain and frustration. 

Every war, every fight, every death, every loss, every single issue that arisen out of Bel’dornoth’s twisted actions flashed to her mind as the Void God screeched in disbelief.

The power was tearing them both apart, and Ellaria could do nothing but stare as Bel’dornoth howled in agony while lines of light began to rip him apart from the inside out. 

An explosion of light blasted them away, and Ellie’s world went black as the city was rocked by the force expanding outwards around them. 

When she came back to her senses, her body was laying atop some rubble, and there was smoke and dust hanging in the air. 

Oribos had been definitely damaged, but luckily only the areas surrounding the fight seemed to have the most severe of it. 

She heard a struggling groan off to her side, and turned her head to see Bel’dornoth’s broken form curled up twenty feet away from her. 

Ellie rose to her feet with major difficulty, she couldn’t feel anything but pain, and the Void God’s corruption had overtaken nearly all of her mortal form. 

She fell to her knees before him, her gaze hard as he opened one eye, dim and wounded as it was to look at her. 

_ “I-”  _ He barely had enough energy to speak,  _ “I just wanted them to understand.” _

Ellaria sighed, she could sense how close he was to death. With a trembling hand, she placed two fingers atop his head, “I know.”

The Void God let out his final breath, his body turning to ash as the wind carried it away. 

The teenager let out a sob, covering her mouth as she realized how unsure it all seemed. 

Bel’dornoth was dead. Ellaria knew she was likely soon to follow. 

She couldn’t let her soul become corrupted. Even if the Void God was gone, his influence still remained entrenched in her heart. She couldn’t risk her soul, powerful as it was, falling to the madness that had apparently claimed him. 

A sharp, jagged piece of metal glinted in the light off to her side, and she reached for it with great amounts of difficulty. 

Her hand grabbed it, the sharp edges drawing blood from her fingers. She held it for several seconds, staring at it with uncertainty before making her decision. 

She held it out in front of her, the point aimed for her chest. Her arms shook, and there were tears in her eyes, but she knew this was what had to be done. 

Ellaria thought of everyone she would be saving, of everyone who would finally know peace. She couldn’t let the corruption spread, she couldn’t lose herself to it. 

This was the only way. 

Tears ran down her cheeks, the tracks standing out against the dust that coated her face. 

She braced herself, closing her eyes as her arms tensed for the thrust. 

A child’s laugh cut through her attention, causing her eyes to snap back open as she whipped her head around in its direction.

The green-haired boy she saw Selene playing with in the time portal was running across the courtyard, laughing and giggling as his small body climbs over the pieces of rubble and darts around the area. 

Ellaria’s vision tunnels in on him, her heart pounds painfully in her chest. She thinks of her future, her dreams, her parents, her friends… 

She thinks of her aunts Alleria and Vereesa, of her cousins and her two loving uncles. She thinks of Anduin, of how he always took the time to sit with her and read.

She thinks of Malfurion and Tyrande, of strong-willed Thalyssra, and of noble Shandris. 

She thinks of her aunty Alexstrasza and of spirited Phaedra. 

Her family flashes before her eyes, her friends burn into her mind. She’s crying ugly tears, and she can’t seem to stop. 

Her hand throws the metal shard off to the side as the boy’s figure dissolves into the air, and Ellie leans forward and lets all her emotions out as thundering footsteps enter her hearing range.

Selene’s smiling face enters her thoughts, her vibrant eyes, her gorgeous green hair, her soft gentle hands, and her strong arms that are perfect for hugging. 

Ellaria decides then and there that she doesn’t want to die. 

No, she stubbornly still wants to live. 

“Ellaria!” Thalyssra comes running over to her. Behind the First Arcanist she hears the thundering noise of Elune and the Jailer rushing into the wrecked courtyard. 

The two Lords of Death look around in a crazed panic, their weapons clenched tightly in their hands. They’re standing at nearly forty feet tall, and they look ready for war. 

“Where is he!?” the Jailer’s practically shaking with rage, “Where’s the traitor!?”

“He’s dead,” the Arbiter floats into the area, her helmet’s dirty and dented in several places, but she’s apparently decided to put it on again. Her head turns in Ellaria’s direction, “She’s taken his corruptive power into her body, and destroyed his vulnerable soul.”

Elune, beautiful yet deadly, looks at the young girl quizzingly; her voice is mystified, “He’s  _ gone?” _

Ellaria can’t find her voice, her mouth trembles with emotion as Thalyssra kneels beside her and wraps her up in her arms. All that comes out is another sob, but she does manage to offer a stiff nod of agreement, wiping away the tears and boogies currently running down her face. 

The Jailer notices her condition with severe worry, “His power is lashing out. Without his direction, it will go wild. She’ll die if it isn’t purged.”

Elune frowns at her twin brother, “My power is too potent. In her state, it’ll burn away the corruption  _ and  _ her body. She won’t survive.”

“What of Selene!?” Thalyssra looks up at the goddess, her eyes shining with tears. “She’s your biological daughter, isn’t she? I’ve seen her wield your power before. Ellaria’s always been strengthened by it!”

“I sense they also share a developing soul-bond,” the Jailer glances curiously at his twin. “What do you think? It should strengthen her chances of survival.”

“Selene's position as a mortal will dim the potency of summoning my death essence,” Elune allows, thinking it over carefully. “But the chances still aren’t certain. It’s remains likely she could die.”

“There’s no other option,” the Arbiter states. “If we don’t stop the spread soon, her soul will be affected as well. We cannot allow that to happen. Even with Bel’dornoth gone, his madness would still pose a threat if the spirit of Azeroth is tainted by it.”

“I don’t want to die,” Ellie whimpers, holding onto Thalyssra as another wrack of pain from the corruptive energy cuts through her body. “Please, I want to  _ live _ .”

“You’re going to be fine,” Thalyssra promises, lifting the girl into her arms. She looks back at the three gods, who look very much worried about the whole situation, “How do we get back?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Selene paces angrily on the outside of the holding chamber, upset and distraught over being locked out by Ellaria. 

Her parents aren’t much better. Selene had kept the majority of the secret regarding Thalyssra, but she hadn’t been able to keep quiet on the fact that they had a way to bring her back. 

Ellaria’s parents were scouring the other side of the building to see if there was another way in, while guards secured the entire block. 

Their homecoming was supposed to be happy- it was supposed to be highlighted by reunions and family. 

Instead, Ellaria had decided to retrieve Thalyssra’s soul on her own, a terribly dangerous move for her to make with the Void God out there, and now Selene could tell that something was  _ wrong.  _

She could sense it. 

Behind the chamber doors, from within the room, a loud bang caused all conversation and movement to stop. 

Her min’da paused her pacing, turning to the door with a cautious look as her ears twitched in response to the noise coming within. 

The barrier around the room fizzled out, and all of the gathered stared at the doors as they were slowly pushed open. 

Her min’da made a choking sound, while her an’da let out a shaking laugh of joy as the tension in the air dissolves. 

Save for the obvious signs of a recent pregnancy, Thalyssra looked nearly identical to how she did before all this drama occurred. 

And yet, Selene’s attention was immediately focused in on the still body currently being held protectively in Thalyssra’s arms. 

Her heart plummeted in her chest, and her entire body filled with nauseating dread, “....Ellie?”

Thalyssra fixed them with a desperate look; she opened her mouth to speak, and they noticed that her voice was terribly hoarse from disuse, “We need to get to a healing chamber-  _ now!” _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ellie couldn’t tell what was going on. 

Passing back into the mortal realm had pushed her body to the edge of death, and the corruption was rampaging against her wounded soul with unrestrained furor. 

People rushed around her like crazy- looking, calling, touching, praying, praising, and pleading while she could barely keep her eyes open long enough get a good look at their faces. 

Her mother, cheeks wet with tears, kept leaning over her, pushing her hair back with tender care as another healer set a bone within her leg that had apparently been broken in the fight. 

Her skin felt incredibly painful, and she wondered how likely it was that she may have had severe burns on most of her body. 

The corruption kept fighting back against someone trying to assert their will over it, an act that had Ellaria thrashing around in pain whenever the two essences met. 

She wasn’t sure who it was at first. They kept their hands glued to her chest, one over the area of her heart, while the other rested over the scar from where she was first wounded and infected. 

Festering pain flared again as the person pushed their energy into her veins, but this time the corruption retreated against the onslaught of power. 

She could feel Bel’dornoth’s influence being eaten away by the mystery person’s aura, and managed to find the strength to open her eyes long enough to look. 

Selene stood there, her birthmarks glowing with the power of Elune. She pushed her aura into Ellie’s soul, cleansing it of the destructive energy that lashed out against her. 

Instinctively, her own soul reached out for it’s partner, latching onto Selene’s very  _ being  _ as the corruption was burned away inside her. 

She could sense her thoughts, her feelings, her grief, her anguish, her happiness, and her love. Everything that was Selene Whisperwind merged into Ellaria Windrunner, and the two of them miraculously felt their souls become  _ one  _ as power overwhelmed the room. 

When the connection broke, Ellaria’s body went numb. Darkness crept into her vision slowly enough for her to see Selene’s eyes roll to the back of her head, her girlfriend collapsing backwards into her father’s arms as the room’s occupants all panicked around them. 

She wasn’t sure what had happened, only that she felt oddly  _ different  _ for some reason. 

Tiredness pulled at her mind, and the last thing Ellie remembered hearing was her minn’da’s irritated voice loudly declaring, **“Someone better tell me what the ** **_hell _just fucking happened!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Feel free to leave a comment, I love to see your reactions!  
The last chapter will be up this weekend!   
Until the next time~


	51. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which one story's end gives birth to another's beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok. Some of you are going to be really surprised by what's going to happen, but I do hope you find yourselves very pleasantly surprised.   
I have plans for a sequel of sorts, so don't be sad cause this isn't the total end of this story, it's merely the end of this part of the play.   
Thank you to everyone who's stuck around with me, I know this has been a wild ride, but I am extremely grateful for all the support and kind words you've given me. I've never written anything this long before, so I'm glad you all have loved it as much as I have!  
Details for the sequel will be in the end-notes, so give those a quick look if you feel like checking it out.   
I don't own Warcraft.

Ellaria wakes to the sound of people talking. 

Her head is pounding, and her mouth is uncomfortably dry. It feels as if she hasn’t moved for years, and her body is uncomfortably tense. 

She opens her eyes, only to be immediately greeted by the sight of Jaina staring down at her, tears gathering in the archmage’s eyes, “Mommy?”

“Oh my girl!” Jaina leans down and embraces her daughter in a tight hug, their long-awaited reunion finally coming to fruition. “Oh, thank the Light! You’re awake- praise it all, you’re awake!”

“Was I not before?” Ellie tries to sit up and immediately winces at how stiff her back is, “What’s going on?”

“You’ve been out for nearly two months,” her minn’da’s voice directs Ellie’s attention over to the window, where Sylvanas has been waiting patiently. “The healers weren’t sure if you’d even wake up at all.”

“That bad, huh?” Ellie takes a deep breath, breathing in the air slowly as she tries to center herself. “Where’s Selene?” 

“Watching her new siblings with her dad,” Jaina runs a hand through her daughter’s hair, smoothing it back away from her forehead. “Tyrande and Thalyssra are here down the hall. Thal’s been getting weekly checkups to make sure there’s been no issues with the resurrection.”

“Oh,” Ellie looked down. “She’s been ok, right?”

Jaina nods, “There’s been no issues so far. The checkups are just a precaution for now. She’s only got another month or so of them.”

“Oh, that’s good,” Ellaria twiddled her fingers. “Can I see her maybe? I promised I’d talk with her.”

“Selene’s already come clean about your little deal with the Arbiter,” Sylvanas stalked over. “We know why she died now.”

“Are they mad?” Ellie asks softly, fear in her voice as she waves away the water her mother tries to offer, “Are they mad at me?”

“No,” Jaina shakes her head. “They’re not mad, honey. They’re just surprised, and a little shocked.”

“It’s not like you had any chance to really warn us,” Sylvanas dismissed her daughter’s concerns. “Thalyssra in particular seems pleased. She said it herself: she’d rather die than have ended up being Bel’dornoth’s pawn.”

“That doesn’t make what I did any better, minn’da!” Ellie mumbled. “I  _ killed  _ her.”

“No sweetheart, you did what you had to do,” Jaina soothes. “We’ve all had to do difficult things. You’re just a girl who was put into an impossible position. You can’t blame yourself for saving Thalyssra in the only way you could.”

“You’re strong,” Sylvanas taps her daughter affectionately on the forehead, smirking at her teenage daughter with pride. “You ended the Void threat. Azeroth’s been in nonstop party mode for the last eight weeks because of what you did. Even  _ N’Zoth’s  _ been living it up.”

Ellaria’s ears perk up in panic, “N’Zoth! Oh _shit,_ I still have to exalt him.”

“It can wait,” Jaina says, pursing her lips in disapproval. “You’ll be needing all the rest you can get while recovering.”

“I’ll be back on my feet in like a few weeks,” Ellaria stands from the bed, looking over her healing ward gown with a frown. Her balance wavers, and she pitches sideways unsteadily, “Whoaaa, I feel light-headed.”

“That’s because you stood up for the first time in nearly two months,” Sylvanas scolds, keeping a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “Gosh, you’re wobbling worse the newly awakened druids at Val’Sharah.”

Jaina smacks her wife’s arm, “Be nice.”

Ellaria shrugs off her minn’da’s arm, “Can I get some clothes please?”

“Here,” Jaina reaches over to a bag, pulling a fresh change of clothes for her daughter. “Do you need help?”

“I’d wait until after the final examination,” the Proudmoore family doctor groused as she came into the room. “So the little princess finally awakens, huh?”

Ellie grinned, “Miss me, Misha?”

“Not at all,” the doctor gestured for the table. “Get her back up there, this will only take a minute.”

Sylvanas and Jaina help their daughter get up onto the table, stepping back as the doctor moves to check over Ellie’s health and body. 

She looks over her face, checks her teeth and eyes. She goes over every limb, inspects every new scar for tenderness, and makes sure all her wounds have healed properly. 

The last step is to measure her heart beat, and the doctor retrieves her stethoscope before turning and pressing it to the skin of Ellie’s chest. 

For a moment, the old woman listens silently, moving the stethoscope to several different points before it settles over Ellie’s stomach with a pensive look in her eyes. 

A frown immediately comes over her face and she turns towards Sylvanas and Jaina quicker than one would expect of her age, _“Out!_ Both of ya! I need to speak with your daughter privately.”

Jaina is used to her doctor’s attitude and moves to leave without a fight. Sylvanas frowns, her ears twitch back in annoyance, but does leave without too much of a grumble. 

As soon as they exit the room, the doctor throws up a silencing spell to ensure privacy, and Ellie watches her healer’s odd behavior with a perplexed look, “Is something wrong?”

“Depends on what you think wrong is,” her doctor stares at her intently for a moment. “Now, Ellaria. I need you to be truthful with me. You’re a 15 year old girl now. I need you to give me grown up answers, understand?”

Ellie nods, still entirely confused as to what’s going on, “Yeah, ok.”

“Are you sexually active?”

Her throat abruptly chokes on air as Ellie hears the question, and she coughs violently in reaction,  _ “What!?” _

“Did I stutter?” Misha mutters, “I said, are you sexually active?”

“No!” Ellaria recoils at the question, “I haven’t- I’m not- The furthest I’ve gone is kissing, I _swear!”_

“You’re not lying to me, are you!?” 

“No ma’am!” Ellie gulps, “I’m being truthful!”

“Hmmm,” Misha walks back to the entrance, dropping the silencing spell and opening the door to let her parents back in. “You two better get back in here. You’re going to want ta’ hear this.”

“What’s going on?” Jaina asked worriedly, noting the embarrassed look on her child’s face, “Is she sick?”

“Not sick,” the doctor shakes her head. “Although morning sickness may be an issue now that she’s up.”

Sylvanas’s ears go straight back, “What do you mean, ‘morning sickness?’”

Jaina’s head snaps towards Ellie as her daughter goes pale, “Wait… are you-”

“She’s pregnant,” Misha crosses her arms over her chest. “I could hear two separate heart beats. The other’s located in the lower abdomen. It’s clear as day. Unless she’s suddenly grown another heart down there that I’m unaware of, she’s definitely got a baby.”

Ellaria freezes, her mouth falling open in shock, “A  _ what!?” _

Sylvanas seems to be working through eight different stages of grief, her face constantly shifting from anger, to acceptance, back to anger, and then to shock, “Are you telling me that my  _ fifteen year old daughter  _ is pregnant!?”

“I’ve already said it twice, but yes,” Misha glares. “Of course, I can always run a potion test to be sure, but realistically there’s only one reason I’d be picking up a separate heartbeat in her abdomen.”

“Run the test, Misha,” Jaina says quietly. “Please.”

The doctor nods, “I’ll grab the supplies. Wait here for a tic.”

She leaves, and Ellaria’s still feeling entirely caught off guard by the news. She wraps her arms around herself, staring at the ground in disbelief, “But I…” She looks up at her parents, “Mom, minn’da, I haven’t done anything,  _ I swear!  _ I’m still a virgin, it’s not possible!”

“We hadn’t done anything when I fell pregnant with you, Ellie,” Jaina wraps an arm around her distraught daughter. “Sometimes, the impossible just finds a way to happen.”

Jaina’s words send Sylvanas’s mind into a think frenzy, and she moves to stand beside the window as her thoughts ponder the news. An idea comes to mind, even if it sounds mad, “Ellie. How did Ysera conceive Selene?”

“Elune used her soul’s essence to push the Nightmare’s corruption from Ysera’s soul,” Ellie replies, giving her minn’da an odd look. “And a piece of their souls merged to form Selene.”

“Hmm,” Sylvanas glances at Jaina. “Who else was given unsupervised access to this room?”

“Just my mother, Selene, your sisters, us, and our doctor,” Jaina responds, shaking her head in the negative. “They also checked her every day. We would have known if someone tried to take advantage of her.”

Ellaria paled, “Umm, yeah. I don’t know, but I don’t think anything happened  _ down there.  _ I feel fine.”

Sylvanas huffed, “Then it must have been Selene.” She tapped a single finger against the sink counter, “Back when she purged the corruption.”

“What are you talking about?” Ellie felt like she was about to pass out, “That  _ can’t  _ be-”

“She told us she had to use her soul for the final push against the corruption,” Jaina realized, her eyes going wide. She looked at Ellie, “Her attempts to heal you weren’t working at first. She got frustrated and called up the energies of her soul. We watched it happen, sweetie. Some part of her essence must have…  _ well…  _ stayed behind…”

Sylvanas whistled sharply, “Whatever the case, the potion will prove whether or not we’re actually going to be grandparents.” She smirked, although Ellie could tell it was forced. The news had clearly shaken her minn’da, “And whether or not I’ll get to kick Whisperwind’s spawn in the ass.”

“It wouldn't be her fault, Sylvanas,” Jaina scolded, holding Ellie to her side tightly. 

Whatever the Banshee had to say in reply was interrupted by Misha returning with the potion, “Alright you maggots. Let’s find out whether or not there’s going to be another member of the family coming to House Proudmoore anytime soon!”

Ellaria offered her finger, barely wincing as the doctor pricked the tip. 

Several drops of blood formed at the tiny wound, and they watched with bated breaths as the drops fell into the clear potion’s bottle. 

The drops hit the liquid and immediately began to dissolve, the red hue of the blood coloring the water. 

For a few seconds, nothing happens. And the family waits nervously as the first shimmer of the potion appears. 

The liquid turns a positive blue color, and Ellaria feels a thousand different emotions well up within her in response. 

Jaina lets out a gasp of disbelief, and Sylvanas merely sinks into a chair, leaning back and covering her face as she scoffs out a reply of shock. 

_ “Fuck.” _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night Jaina and Sylvanas send word out about Ellaria’s awakening. 

The news is immediately met with dozens of letters of excitement and congratulations. 

They head back to Kul-Tiras to allow Ellie the chance to recover at home. For the time being, visitors are restricted to a small list: Selene and her family, Ellie’s own relatives, and Anduin and his family.

Her grandmother is nearly in tears upon seeing her precious granddaughter again, and Ellaria is quick to catch up on the lost bonding time she’d missed in the year she’d been gone. 

Her uncles haggle and tease her, but Ellie’s happy to see them just as much. She goes sailing with Tandred, and attend a Light celebration with Derek and her aunt Calia. 

She still tries to stay out of the limelight, unwilling to air her personal business when she still hasn’t had the chance to process it. 

Selene’s visit had been postponed due to issues with the twins. Herod had gotten sick and passed it onto her. 

She still hasn’t told her about the pregnancy. It’s only been a week or so since she woke up, but the absence of Selene’s presence leaves Ellaria feeling exceedingly grouchy and tired. 

None of her fiance’s family had been alerted. Ellie wanted them to be told in person, and that chance was coming tomorrow, when they finally found themselves well enough to travel and visit. 

Ellaria waits excitedly for her girlfriend’s arrival; she practices what she wants to say a thousand times, and prepares the hundreds of apologies she’s still going to throw at Tyrande, Malfurion, and Thalyssra. 

She’s practically vibrating with excitement at getting to meet the babies, and won’t stop talking about it no matter who she’s with. 

The day they’re set to arrive is also the day that her aunts are coming as well, and she gets doubly excited at seeing her dear cousin Phaedra, who had written excitedly to her following news of Ellie’s awakening. 

The night before she lays awake in her bed, both hands held over her stomach, and stares up at the ceiling as she contemplates everything that’s happened.

The war against the Void is finally over. N’Zoth’s exaltment is due to occur in about a year’s time, and the old god’s been in non-stop party mode ever since the news reached him. 

Azshara sends her a letter of congratulations, although it stinks of arrogance and has the classic ‘I’m-still-better-than-you’ attitude in it’s writing that the Naga Queen’s so famous for. 

Partly, Ellie wonders who the handmaiden she had seen with Azshara in the vision is, and ponders the importance of that moment since the time portal had chosen to show her it. 

It’s a question for another day, and Ellie goes back to her own musings. 

All her life, despite the uncertainty that surrounded it, she knew that she would one day want children. 

She knows the circumstances aren’t the greatest, and that she’s probably still far too young to understand the change her life is going to undergo, but the majority of her feelings are positive about the pregnancy. She’s excited to have a baby, and she’s excited to share this experience with Selene. 

Who Ellie can now undoubtedly say is the unarguable love of her life. 

She’s not sure if this will change anything about their betrothal, but doesn't bring herself to care too much about it. 

She knows she loves her- having to move the date of a symbolic wedding wouldn’t change that. 

It’s weird to think that she’s pregnant, and yet has never had sex. But weirder things have happened. 

Although, given her luck, some worshiper or two will probably start a religion or something about her unusual ‘virgin birth.’ She can only hope they don’t think her kid’s going to be some kind of life-saving messiah or something. Because she’s been through that, and the pressure  _ sucks.  _

Her mother’s giggling drifts into her ears, and Ellie makes a face as she hears her parents voices invading her room. 

The walls of the keep are thick, but the windows are close together and have gaps. It’s not uncommon for the teen to hear her parents more  _ private  _ activities when it’s late enough and they probably think she’s went to sleep. 

Ellaria sighs angrily and pounds on the wall, smirking when she hears her minn’da make a mocking sound in response to her non-verbal complaint. 

She turns on her side and pulls a pillow over her head, drowning out the noise and drifting off into her mind as she gives into her body’s need for rest. 

For once, her sleep is filled with peaceful, meaningless dreams. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Her aunts arrive together with their respective families first thing in the morning. 

Galadin and Giramar greet her enthusiastically before disappearing off towards the kitchen. Her aunt Vereesa cries inconsolably and hugs her for ten minutes straight when they see each other. 

Her aunt Alleria arrives with Arator, Phaedra, and Alexstrasza. 

Phaedra screams when she sees her, rushing towards her and colliding with her cousin as they both break down into tears. 

Alexstrasza comes to stand beside Jaina, her hearing is thirty times more sensitive than even the most sensitive of elves, and she can hear the unborn baby’s heartbeat hammering away within Ellaria, “So it’s true then?”

“It is,” Jaina confirms with a sigh. “How’d you find out?”

Alexstrasza smiles, “Vereesa came to visit a few days ago. She had a dream in which she was holding a new baby Windrunner. She’s convinced it’s a sign, because the last time she had one was the day before Alleria told her about her pregnancy with Phaedra.” Alexstrasza laughed lightly, “She thought we were expecting again.”

“Wrong side of the family, but close enough,” Jaina chuckles. “It’s been a  _ wild  _ ride these last few days. Some part of me still can’t believe it.”

“I don’t blame you,” the Dragon Queen’s eyes studied Ellaria’s form, checking for any signs of future problems. “She looks healthy, but she’s still so young. I doubt the pregnancy will be difficult, but it’s always hard to tell at her age. The safest bet would have been for her to wait until she entered her twenties.”

“I know,” Jaina frowned slightly. “But there wasn’t much of a choice in the matter. It was an accident, and she refuses to consider termination.” The archmage admits, “Our doctor thinks she should be fine to carry the baby to term, but we’re going to be keeping a careful eye on her. She’s already on strict orders to avoid strenuous activity until the baby begins to quicken.”

“A good precaution to take,” Alexstrasza approves. Her golden eyes turn towards her wife who’s gesturing for her. “I do believe my presence is needed by the entrance. If you would excuse me?”

“We can talk later,” Jaina waves off the propriety. “Go see what your consort requires before she starts threatening to teach my guards ‘proper archery’ again.”

Alexstrasza smiles indulgently and slips through the crowd, leaving Jaina to watch as Tyrande and her group start to arrive through the Darnassas portal. 

Selene steps through towards the end, two diaper bags held under each arm. Her green eyes scan the room, and the Lord-Admiral watches with a smile as the teenager quickly hands the bags to her older sister and suddenly takes off towards where Ellaria and Phaedra are excitedly waving her over. 

Jaina smiles and watches the scene with a tender heart. She missed her daughter terribly during her and Selene’s trip to the past, but Phaedra had shared a special bond with the two girls that had left her poor niece practically lost following their disappearance. 

It was good to see them all reunited. 

Jaina’s eye caught Sylvanas, who had moved over towards her in her usual flamboyant manner, “Do you plan on telling Whisperwind, or can I have the honor?”

“If you tell her, she’d pin an arrow between your eyes,” Jaina replies humorously, jabbing her wife in the side. “Come on, we’d better break the news fast before Ellie tells Selene. They’ll need to be prepared for her reaction.”

“Do you think she’ll reject it?” Sylvanas trails her eyes over to her daughter and her future daughter-in-law, who are now standing off to the side alone since Phaedra’s run off with Arator to join their other cousins in the kitchen. 

“No,” Jaina watches as Ellie leads Selene off down an adjacent corridor. “She might freak out, but she’s not going to reject the baby or Ellie.”

“Good,” Sylvanas smiles snidely. “I won’t have to kill her then.”

Jaina’s eyes drift back over towards Tyrande and her entourage. 

The High-Priestess has a baby-sling across her chest, and Jaina can see Herod’s head of curly white hair sticking out of it. Malfurion holds his daughter in a similar sling, while Thalyssra goes with the servants to drop off their luggage in their guest chambers. 

They both look over in greeting when Jaina approaches, although Tyrande and Sylvanas exchange frosty glares in place of any real fondness. 

Typical. 

“Welcome,” Jaina greets them both. “Ellaria’s been waiting quite impatiently for you to come visit.”

“Selene’s been the same way,” Malfurion says. “She wasn’t happy when we had to postpone the trip a few days due to the sickness.”

“They’re strong enough to fight gods, and yet the seasonal flu beats them faster than any enemy,” Tyrande chuckles, gently rocking back and forth on her feet to keep the baby held to her chest content. “How’s Ellaria doing? She wrote about a thousand letters to us apologizing for what happened to Thalyssra.”

“She thinks she is responsible for her death,” Sylvanas shrugs. “She’s not going to be feeling any better about it for another decade at least. She holds guilt like a sponge holds water.”

“We can give a full exposition on how much guilt Ellie has another time,” Jaina smiles tightly. “We have another issue that needs to be discussed…”

~~~~~~~~~~

Ellaria couldn’t seem to keep still. She needed to keep her hands busy, needed to stay moving. 

Selene seemed to be much the same way. The two of them walked the entire length of the keep. They strolled the gardens, they went to every balcony. 

Arm in arm they walked the grounds as if they were nothing more than a pair of young, carefree lovers. 

They decide to rest within the library, in the corner on Ellie’s favorite couch. 

“You look just as beautiful as the last time I saw you,” Selene says, pressing their foreheads together lovingly. “Well, the last time I saw you awake that is.”

“Did you visit a lot?” Ellie asks, pressing a kiss to Selene’s cheek. “When I was out?”

“Every day,” Selene admits. “The only time I couldn’t was when I had to help an’da babysit.” She shakes her head, “Of course that’s when you wake up. I was so mad when I heard. I wanted to be there, and then I just had to get sick too.”

“It’s not your fault,” Ellie smiled lightly. “I spent most of the time sleeping anyway those first few days, and it’s probably better for you not to be around when you were sick, considering my condition.”

Selene pulls back, eyebrows furrowed up in worry, “What’s happened? What condition? Are you sick? Are you hurt?” Her concern bleeds into her voice, “You didn’t mention anything in your letters.”

“I’m not sick or hurt, Sel,” Ellaria reassures her, a nervous smile coming across her face. “Actually quite the opposite really.” She drums her fingers against her thigh, “I’m not sure how to explain this. We haven’t- we never-” She strengthens her resolve, “We’ve never had sex, right?”

Selene blushes darkly, “Y-yes?” She scratches at the back of her neck, her posture shows embarrassment, “Wh-where’s this coming from, El? I thought we agreed to wait until we were married?”

“I’m not asking you to sleep with me,” Ellaria quickly says, her own face warming in blush. “It’s just…" She takes a deep breath, "I’m  _ pregnant,  _ Selene.”

The kaldorei’s face goes slack, her eyes widening in unmistakable surprise. 

Ellaria continues, watching her girlfriend’s reaction carefully, “I’ve never  _ done anything,  _ and the healers have checked me a million times to make sure no one took advantage of me when I was out. I’m nine weeks along now, and that lines up perfectly with-”

“When I purged the corruption,” Selene finishes, realization shining in her eyes. “Oh gods, El. I- I did this, didn’t I?”

“It’s not your fault,” Ellie says softly, grabbing her partner’s hands with her own. “It was an accident.”

“No Ellie, I made a mistake,” Selene looks visibly distraught. “I got frustrated and pushed too much of my soul into yours. I  _ felt  _ the connection. I  _ felt  _ something change between us. Gosh, even now I can sense it! I should have known better! Elune did the same thing, and I was conceived because of it! I should have been more careful with you!”

“You saved my life, Sel!” Ellaria shakes her head vehemently. “You know you did! I was going to die if you didn’t do it!” She leans forward, her eyes are filled with earnest happiness, “I saw our child, Selene. I saw him! He stopped me from… from making a  _ bad _ choice. I saw you playing with him- I saw our  _ future.  _ The one we’ve fought so hard for!”   
“We’re so young Ellie,” Selene looked pained. “What if? What if your body can’t handle it? What if something goes wrong? I _can’t_ lose you!” 

“Sel, I’ve been checked by the healers dozens of times already,” Ellaria replies, her voice soft. “Maybe we are a bit young, but I can do it. I know I can.” Her eyes turned haunted, “I saw our son, I  _ saw  _ him.” Ellaria placed her girlfriend’s hands over her stomach. There’s no bump yet, but Selene’s eyes brighten as if she can feel the baby already kicking, “He’s our  _ future,  _ Sel.”

“Oh gods, a little boy huh?” Selene pulls one hand back to wipe away the tears in her eyes, “What- what did he look like?”

“He’s going to have your hair,” Ellie lifts her free hand to run her fingers through the other teen’s green locks. “And your skin, a little lighter in shade, but still more you than me.” She gives a watery smile, “He’ll have my eyes. I saw them clear as day. He’s going to be our little mini-me.”

Selene chokes out a laugh; there’s tears running down her face, and her entire body is shaking with emotion. Ellie leans forward and wraps her arms around her, the two of them melting into one another as Selene buries her face into her neck. 

Ellaria squirms when she feels the tip of Selene’s nose tickle her skin, the hot exhale of her girlfriend’s breath sends goosebumps up and down her spine as the transformed dragon sniffs at her pulse point, “What is it?”

“I can smell the pregnancy,” Selene whispers softly. “Now that you mentioned it. I can detect the faint trace of hormones on your skin.” Her arms tighten around Ellaria’s form, “Oh gosh, this is real, isn’t it? We’re having a baby. Geez, we’re not even married yet.”

Ellaria pulls back as Selene abruptly tenses, the taller girl pulling back and shyly looking away, “I actually… uh… I got you something…”

She reaches into her vest, pulling a small ring box from her inside pocket. 

Ellie feels something akin to excitement fluttering wildly in her chest, “Is that…?”

“Min’da said we’re not supposed to actually get married until our nineteenth year,” Selene nervously holds the box out to her. “But I figured we might as well make it official considering the circumstances. I had these made specially for us.”

Ellie takes the box and opens it with reverent hands, her face lighting up as she sees the silver rings held within.

There’s an emerald as the main centerpiece of the ring, with small sapphires surrounding it. The band is bare of any jewels besides the center-point, although there’s engravings in the metal. 

“One half of me,” Ellie translates, her fingers running over the small markings. “Oh, Sel. They’re  _ beautiful.” _

“These represent our promises to each other,” Selene says, smiling lightly. “Our love and all we’ve been through.” She taps one of the rings, and the engravings begin to glow, “They also help to nurture our soul bond. Your minn’da said the Jailer contacted her about us possibly having one. It’s very faint, but growing. Merging my soul to yours during the corruption purge cemented it.”

“You’re amazing Selene,” Ellaria chews on her lip, her fingers fidgeting with each other. “I actually had something for you too. It’s not a two part like the rings, but I thought you’d love this.”

“What is it?” the green-haired teenager asks as Ellie slides her ring onto her finger, before reaching into her pant’s pocket and pulling a necklace from it. 

Selene blinks, “Isn’t that…?”

“The necklace my aunt Alleria had made for my minn’da,” Ellaria confirms, holding the jewelry piece up by the chain. “Sylvanas gave it to me- I suppose it’s become a sort of family heirloom in a way.” She glances at Selene with a small grin, “I want you to have it.”

“Ellie,” Selene looks incredibly taken aback. “That’s- I can’t do that. You  _ love  _ that thing. You don’t want to give it up.”

“I do love it,” Ellie easily replies. “But I love you more. I can’t think of a better use for it than to be worn by the one I love most in this world.” She pauses, “Well, at least romantically, you know. I love my family too in that family way. Especially my mom. I love her a lot.”

“Ellie you big  _ doof, _ ” Selene takes the necklace with a shaking hand. “Are you sure?”

“Positive,” the blonde nods her head. “I want you to have it.”

Selene smiles, before slipping the necklace over her head. The chain wraps around the back of her neck, and the jewel-encrusted pendant dangles against her chest, “How’s it look?”

_ “You  _ look absolutely beautiful,” Ellie grins, her heart flutters pleasantly in her chest. “My future wifey~”

Selene blushes deeply, before leaning forward to claim Ellie’s lips in a sweet, tender kiss. They break apart in a huff, with romance and love singing in the air. At this moment, no one else matters except for them. 

“I love you,” Selene breathes, her eyes fill with commitment. "So much."

Ellaria pushes back her partner’s green hair with gentle hands, smoothing over the strands as she murmurs a heartfelt reply, “I love you too, Sel. Always.”

They lay back against the couch, and the demigoddess curls into Ellie’s side, moving her head to press a ear against her stomach. There’s a deep purr that rises up from Selene’s chest, a comforting feeling that reminds Ellie of the time they’d spent camped up on Ice-Crown Citadel towards the end of Sylvanas’s grand plan to get everyone to the Shadowlands. 

“I can hear the baby’s heartbeat,” Selene whispers, her arms wrapping protectively around Ellaria’s waist. “It’s so strong- so powerful and loud. Like he wants the world to hear and know he’s in there.”

“Well he is our blood, Sel,” Ellie laughs lightly. “Membership in our family requires that you be loud, stubborn, and very much the center of attention.”

“Gosh, I hope he doesn’t cry a lot,” Selene shivers. “Thea never stops. She was so quiet when I first met her. I think I jinxed it when I said I thought she’d be the well-behaved one.”

“Babies operate by their own rules,” Ellie pokes at Selene’s face. “Better get used to it while you still can.”

“I know,” Selene lets out a happy sigh. “We’re probably going to postpone those chariot lessons now.”

“Yeah,” Ellaria looks towards the nearest window. It’s cloudy outside, as is usual for the area, but there are streaks of sunlight breaking through the cover. “But it’s a small price to pay for the start of our happy ending.”

“We’ve done some great things, haven’t we?” Selene asks, her voice ponders the question. “I never thought we’d come this far.”

“Our accomplishments have only just begun, Sel,” Ellaria looks out towards the clouds- her mind envisions the sky beyond them, the stars that gleam even further out. Her mind expands, imagining as if she can see all the way to the Seat of the Pantheon itself. She places a hand over the purple one pressed to her stomach, their fingers threading together on instinct. 

She leans her head back, staring at the ceiling with a thoughtful yet determined look, “Our wars have ended, but there’s still work to be done. There’s still questions that need to be answered, adventures waiting out there to be taken.”

“And what about our normal life?” Selene asks, curiosity glimmers in her tone. “I thought this is what you wanted?”

“It is what I want,” Ellaria replies. “And I will forever fight to keep it. But we’re not the only ones who need closure. Our victory against the Void grants us the promise of peace, but as long as the Titans continue to operate as they do, an imbalance will grow again. Our sights have to look outward- to the stars. We need to ensure that these mistakes are never made again. We need to spread the  _ truth.”  _

“Whatever you want, I’m with you,” Selene says meaningfully. “Whatever you need, you have my support.”

“And you know I’d do the same,” Ellaria nuzzles her face into the soft emerald colored hair. “I couldn’t have done any of this without you. I need you with me, Sel.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Selene promises. “We’re in this together, you and I.”

They bask in the affection, content to simply lay there and let the world continue on without them. They’re so caught up in the moment, that both almost miss the shocked Darnassian cursing that echoes down the halls. 

Selene freezes, a clear sense of doom trickling down her back. 

Very faintly, both hear the enraged voice of Tyrande Whisperwind storming towards the library. 

“She’s going to kill me,” Selene looks towards the window, remembering all the times they’d scaled the keep’s walls from this very room. “Wanna make a break for it?”

Ellaria laughs, already moving to her feet, “How long do you really think we’ll be able to avoid her?”

“An hour,” Selene grins slyly, “Maybe half that if she’s  _ really  _ mad.”

“Ah,” Ellaria smiles widely. “Just like old times.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone! Feel free to leave a comment, I do love to see your reactions and thoughts, it brings me so much joy!   
Now, I plan for the sequel to be a bit more disjointed than this one. It won't follow a single linear plot thread, and will be more akin to arc 1 and 2, which had a lot of flashbacks. There's several different plot lines that have been set up, and I plan to finish the major ones since I know they involve certain characters that you guys have been itching to see more of.   
I need to take some time off for school, but I do plan on posting the sequel up in probably a month or two.   
Anyway, thank you guys so much for all your support! Stay awesome people, I'll see you all in the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!  
I'm not sure what my update schedule is gonna be like. I'm hoping for maybe once a week, but more than likely I won't be able to keep that. I work full-time and go to school full-time, so my schedule is a bit clogged.  
Anyway, I'll see you all next time!


End file.
